Fire Fox Legacy
by Kyubbi-Kitsune
Summary: Promising to make him a legend, Naruto leaves the Leaf Village along with Itachi. Now, 8 years later, they're back and on a mission. To destroy the village and it's people. But when Naruto starts to change, which will he follow - his orders or his heart?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

A small boy dashed through the deserted streets, his breathing labored. Running from some unknown peril, tears were streaming down his cheeks, blending with the mud that was caked to his face. Along with this, blood from various cuts and gashes mixed with the substance, creating a disgusting combination. It dripped from his chin, leaving an almost un-noticeable trail behind. Almost.

He ducked into a narrow alleyway, skidding to a stop behind a large stack of stock crates. He fell to his knees and hugged them close, praying that they wouldn't find him here. He waited silently in the quiet, desperately trying to control his ragged breathing before they neared his hidden location. A few moments later, his suspicions were proved.

Footsteps thundered past the opening to the alley, the flickering light from the torches illuminating faintly against the dark.

"Where is he, the little freak?", a gruff voice spat, angry that his target was missing.

"The trail ends here.", another voice relayed. The child flinched. He had left behind evidence. Evidence that could lead them to where he was now.

"Maybe he ran down here! You know, hid behind one of the trash cans.", an unknown figure suggested, stepping into the dark doorway. The boy tensed, preparing to make another dash.

"Hold on! I think I see him!", a woman's voice called, sounding far off.

"Come on everyone!", the apparent leader shouted.

"Death to the demon!", a man yelled, gaining a chorus of war cries and agreements in response. Soon, the noise faded into night, leaving the child alone to wallow in his misery.

"They do not understand your worth.", a voice murmured, sounding from all directions. The boy's head snapped up and glanced wildly around the area, searching for the voice's owner, and possibly, his next attacker.

"They only fear what you cannot and could not control.", the figure said again, seeming closer now. The child whimpered, squeezing his body into the smallest target he could make it, and braced for the blow.

Fear not, I do not seek to harm you.", the man's voice called. Out of the shadows, a teenage boy appeared, his shoulder length raven hair tied into a small ponytail. He had droplets of blood covering the ANBU uniform he was currently wearing and the Leaf Shinobi hand band had a long scratch going through the symbol.

"W-who are y-you?", the fair-haired boy stuttered in question, his eyes wide, his defensive position never failing. The teen smiled softly.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I have been watching you for some time now and I can defiantly say you have some promise.", he explained. "You already show signs of great talent, and you will become something of greatness, with proper training.", Itachi continued. The boy only looked on in cautious confusion, unsure of where the seeming-friendly teen was getting at.

"Let me ask you, do you hate the way these blind villagers have treated you?", the Uchiha prodigy asked. Not even having to think about his response, the child nodded, slowly uncurling himself from his protective stance.

"That's why I want to be Hokage.", he answered simply and quietly. Itachi nodded understandingly.

"Oh, but to change _these _villager's opinions, you will have to become something even more. A legend.", Itachi explained.

"A legend.", the boy repeated, mulling this over in his mind.

"If you come with me, I will train you all I can. I will make you the greatest ninja there ever lived, greater then all the Hokages combined. You will be the best, _the _legend in children's bed-time stories. All you have to do is leave this village, with me.", Itachi offered.

The boy bowed his head in though, the spiky blond strands falling over his eyes. Could he really leave the Village Hidden in the Leaves? With someone he'd meet only a few moments ago? Could he really trust this 'Itachi'? Of course he wanted to become great, it was his life-long dream. He'd do _anything_ for that ambition to come true. Even if that meant dieing in the process. He glanced up at the Uchiha, his gaze hard and strong, one of a great ninja in the making.

"I will follow you anywhere, if that means my dream will be realized.", the boy answered in a firm voice, standing from his corner, his sapphire eyes glinting boldly. Itachi smirked.

"Then come with me Naruto Uzumaki. Today, we begin. Today, the legend is born."

And on that night of October 10th, an ANBU captain and a small child left the village, un-noticed, into the darkness of the outside world.

* * *

There we are. The first chapter of the Fire Fox Legacy. Short, but that's how prologues usually are.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Return**

"_Now that I have helped you with your dream, it's time you help me with mine."_

"_Anything for you, Master Itachi."_


	2. Return

**Return**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

_**Kyuubi's Thoughts/Summoning**_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**8 Years Later—**

"Are you glad to be coming back?", a raven-haired man asked, his face shadowed by the kasa on top of his head. The boy next to him smirked, his blond hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"Ecstatic.", he replied, the sarcasm in his tone deep. Naruto had certainly changed in the 8 years he had been on the road. He sported black capri's, going to just below his knee line. He was wearing a dark orange shirt underneath a black jacket, which was half-way unzipped. He was also wearing a necklace that consisted of three red tomes; almost exactly like the Sharingan. He had grown much, making 5 feet even. His blonde hair had only been cut a few times during the last couple of years, the spiky bits ending right above his eye brows. Strapped firmly to his back was a single sword, sheathed in a case of firm leather.

"Naruto, now that I have trained you, and giving you the knowledge and skills to become the greatest legend of all, there is something I want you to give me in return.", Itachi said, glancing at his pupil beside him. Naruto nodded.

"Anything for you, Master Itachi.", he answered simply, his voice soft. Itachi smirked; the boy would do anything if it meant pleasing him. It was a _very_ good thing.

"Ok, me intentions are easy…I wish to destroy Konaha. And I need you to do it, from the inside.", Itachi explained, measuring the boy's response intensely. Naruto just shrugged.

"No problem. Any details?", he asked. Itachi nodded; that was fairly easy.

"I have a few alliances I still need to work out. I'll let you know soon. Just keep your radio with you at all times.", the Uchiha replied. Naruto nodded again in understanding, the gates coming up on them fast. They cast long shadows along the ground, signifying that is was close to noon now. "Now, this is where I take my leave. I am a disbanded ninja, while you were only presumed dead. You will be undercover as a genin here, so you will be put in there class. And whatever you do, _don't _show them everything you know.", Itachi instructed, turning to leave. Naruto bowed, his eyes closed respectfully.

"Yes, Master.", he replied, watching as his friend and former sensei vanished into the black. Now one of the Leaf Village's weak, pathetic ninja would be his teacher. He rolled his eyes. Pathetic. He whipped around on his heel, the movement like a fluid dance as he was so good on his feet now. He strode confidently through the gates, right past the guard booth, not even bothering to stop.

"Excuse me, I need to see your pass.", one of the guards, Genma, called after him. The blond turned slightly, just enough for the guard to see his face, and continued to walk away. Immediately, the chunnin was silent, his jaw dropped.

"What? What is it Genma?", Kotetsu wondering, curious as to why the one intruder caused the man to stiffen into stone.

"T-t-that's Naruto Uzumaki. I'd recognize those whisker-like scars anywhere!", Genma stuttered, his face white. Kotetsu's eyes widened.

"Didn't he die eight years ago?", the bandaged shinobi questioned, staring after the boy's retreating back. Genma shook his head in denial.

"No, he disappeared. But after almost a year of no response, Hokage-sama closed the case and labeled him deceased, reluctantly of course. You know he always had a heart for that boy, although no one could ever figure out why.", the senbon-chewing man replied.

"So, he's back!?", Kotetsu yelled, standing up in utter surprise. "We need to contact the Hokage!", he added, scanning the area for a nearby patrol.

"Calm down, Kotetsu. I'm sure the boy is on his way there now. I mean, he's going to want to jump right into the Academy, although he will be so far behind. I'm not sure if he'll even be able pass with this years class.", Genma said, catching his partner by the arm. The other chunnin sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. He's never going to pass that exam, not without Iruka's training. And with only one day to go…the poor boy's got no hope.", Kotetsu answered, chuckling a bit. Little did they know, one of Konaha's most dangerous villains was hiding in a tree overlooking the guards' station, smirking softly.

_Little do you know, is that Naruto can and will exceed you all. And then, your precious village will fall._

* * *

The old man Hokage was bent over his slowly depleting pile of papers. He stamped his approval on one and then turned to the next, sighing heavily. _I'm getting too old for this. I think my back will forever be in this scrunched over position after the day I retire._

A steady knocking interrupted his thoughts, snapping him back into reality.

"Come in.", he commanded, his voice a little raspy from disuse. He glanced up, looking to see the ninja that needed his assistance. And who he saw standing there made him almost jump out of his chair in surprise, but he was positive his bones wouldn't move _that _fast. The little blond jinchuuriki that disappeared so long ago, the boy he thought he had lost. The Yondaime's last and final wish. Although the small child he remembered had changed considerably.

"Naruto, what a surprise.", the Hokage said, smiling widely, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling into the expression. The boy didn't respond to the gesture at all; he only stood in the doorway, his face blank.

"I've come to you on a request.", he stated simply, walking up to the chair in the center of the room, silently leaning back. Needless to say, the Sandaime was shocked of the boy's cold nature; he had always been a smiling, warm-hearted kid in the past. But he _had _been gone for almost a decade, many things had changed. Not exactly _good _changes though.

"Yes Naruto, what is it?", he replied, placing his elbows on the wooden desk and resting his chin on his hands.

"I want to enroll in the Academy, to become a registered genin of the Konaha shinobi.", the cerulean-eyed affirmed, his stature stiff and robotic, as if he had been trained to remaining absolutely still. Eight years ago, the child had always had a problem keeping motionless; he'd fidget or shift in his seat almost constantly, his eyes darting around the room, as if looking for a way out. The Hokage shook himself out of his thoughts; he needed to stop thinking so much about the past. This was now, and _this _Naruto was real.

"Well, Naruto, I think that's a wonderful idea, but you are much too old to be placed in the beginning classes. I mean, their-"

"I want to be put into the graduating class…of this year.", Naruto added, gaining a shocked response from the old man, twice in one visit now.

"N-Naruto! That's…that's impossible! I mean, I know you must have had some training while you were gone, but you would be way too behind to just jump into the class now! The graduation exams are tomorrow! There's absolutely no way you'd make it, not with the disadvantage you're at.", he sputtered, utterly surprised that he'd want to skip so far ahead. At least that trait had remained with him after all this time. Naruto's frown deepened.

"I can assure you, my skills are more then enough to pass your 'tests'.", Naruto declared, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. The 3rd Hokage clenched his jaw, deep in thought. After a few moments of quiet, he dug to the bottom of the 'Filed' paper pile and produced a rather large file.

"This is a file of that contains information on all of the academy students that will be participating in the tests tomorrow. There is only one spot left in this class, and even though I believe that you will be at a very high drawback…I will send you to Iruka. With you, you will bring a message from me, saying that I approve of your acceptance and full permission to participate in the graduation exams tomorrow. Lucky for you it's review day, so at least you'll have 24 hours to cram.", the Sandaime said, a small smile stretching across his face, withered with age. The blond before him nodded, standing up in a fluid-lime motion. The Hokage swiftly wrote the note to the scarred chunnin and handed it to the newest addition to the graduating class. And with that, Naruto, the returned jinchuuriki, vanished into thin air. Astonish crossed the old man's face quickly, but it disappeared in an instant, replaced by a soft smile.

"Ah, Naruto. It will be interesting to see what you have learned…from this winning teacher of yours."

* * *

"And that is how the First Great Ninja War came and ended. Now, this was beginning of the year material, so if anyone has any questions, don't hesitate to ask.", a chunnin said to his class, ending just as the bell for lunch rang. He had a scar running across the bridge of his nose, probably from a battle long ago. His class of 19 students fought and quarreled, trying to be the first out the door. He sighed; even six years later, they still acted like children.

He always loved these 30 minutes of quiet. It gave him some time to collect his being and focus on the next lesson, and ultimately, keeping his pupils attention. This was a unique bunch, these kids, but definitely had its run of trouble makers. They would all be great ninja if they just took it seriously once in a while.

The sliding door silently opened, drawing the chunnin's attention from his thoughts. A blond boy, looking to be around 12 or 13, walked calmly into the room, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Iruka gave him a once over, noting on some of his unusual characteristics. Like the fact that he had whisker-like marks scored across both cheeks. He could only remember one person that had those kind of scars, and the boy had disappeared eight years ago. Could it be…?

The boy slid a piece of paper across the desk to the gawking teacher, scanning the room in boredom, taking in his surroundings. Quickly examining the message, Iruka's eyes widened.

_Iruka_

_The boy you see before you now is none other then the missing child from long ago, Naruto Uzumaki. He came to my office only minutes ago, requesting that he be put into this year's graduating class. I seriously doubt that the boy will be able to pass the exams, due to the fact that he only has one day to learn all the material he needs to know, but I have decided to give him a fair shot. I can plainly see that the child has received some training from someone, I do not know at this time who, but I'm not sure if it would be enough. I guess we'll find out tomorrow._

_The Sandaime_

To say Iruka was shocked was an understatement. He was completely flabbergasted. Here was the Yondaime's final wish, returned from the dead, wanting to jump right into the village's ninja forces. Taking a better look this time, the chunnin could see that he had changed very much from time he had seen him last.

"Well then Naruto, there's only about a few more minutes of lunch break, so you can take a seat anywhere you like.", Iruka said. The blond nodded in response, sliding quietly into a seat in the front row. Resting the back on the desk behind him and placing his feet on his desk, he began to rock back and forth in a slow motion, calmly awaiting his class to return.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-kun! You're going to sit by me this time right?", a pink-haired girl cooed, running up to a dark-haired boy's side, bouncing up and down. He glanced over at her and rolled his eyes; couldn't these girls _ever _give him a break.

"No.", he stated darkly, picking up his pace, trying to get away from the nuisance at his side. The girl wilted; struck out again. But just as it looked like he was going to get away, his other #1 fan tackled him out of nowhere.

"Saaaaasuke-kuuun!!", a long-haired blond yelled, enveloping him in a lung-crushing hug from behind. The poor teen struggled to free himself, desperately wanting to avoid the explosion that was inevitably going to follow.

"What are you doing to _my _Sasuke-kun, Ino Pig!", the pink-haired girl spat, marching up to the two.

"What'd you mean _your_ Sasuke-kun?! He's mine, Forehead.", she yelled in return, dropping from the raven-haired boy's back to confront her rival.

"Nu-uh! He's in love with me!", the cherry-blossom cried.

"You're just delusional Sakura! He's in love with me and everyone knows it!", Ino screeched. Both girls whipped around, ready for a race to attack the yummy Uchiha, but disappointingly to them, they could see his retreating back many yards away. With one final glare, the two broke out into a dash, competing to see who would get to the prize first.

* * *

A cluster of students squeezed their way through the door, all trying to get in at the same time. Immediately, they all noticed the blond boy waiting patiently in the first row, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. A teen with a dog on top of his head quietly danced over to where the boy was resting and motioned for everyone to be quiet. He leaned down, reaching out to tip the chair back and send its passenger sprawling onto the ground.

"Don't even think about it.", Naruto growled, causing the kid to scramble backwards in surprise.

"I thought you were asleep!", he exclaimed. Naruto smirked slightly.

"Not everything is always as it seems.", he answered watching uninterestedly as the rest of the students filed in, taking their seats and waiting for Iruka to return. A dark-haired boy tumbled into the room, followed by a pink-haired girl and a blond one, all of them landing in a tumbled heap on the floor, with Sasuke on the bottom.

"Sasuke, tell her!", the blond one yelled, her bangs spread messily across his forehead due to the tussle. Her light blue eyes were alight with determination and fury, her long blond hair pulled into a high ponytail, and ending right above the small of her back.

"No, you tell _her_!", the other one screamed, glaring at the girl on top of her. Her light pink hair flowed to her shoulder blades, and her eyes were a subtle green, shining with the same expression as the blondie. The poor boy pinned underneath them had dark charcoal eyes, complemented by raven black hair. Naruto's eyes narrowed. _So, this is Itachi's little brother. Doesn't look like much._

"Get the hell away from me!", Sasuke grunted, pulling himself out from underneath the pile of fan girls. Naruto scoffed.

"Pathetic.", he muttered, rolling his eyes at the scene that was taking place. Sasuke whipped around, his eyes meeting Naruto's, one filled with disbelief and the other simply monotony.

"What did you just say?", Sasuke asked, not sure if he had heard him right. He did _not _just call Sasuke Uchiha _weak_.

"I said you're pathetic, feeble, weak.", Naruto repeated, gaining small gasps from around the room. He could feel a few of the girls glaring at him, but what did he care? Not like their opinions mattered.

"I'd be careful, newcomer. I can kick your ass from here to Suna.", Sasuke growled.

"Explain why you think I actually care?", Naruto replied, completely bored with the whole situation.

"I'm warning you now. I am at the top of the class, I could beat you down into the ground.", the raven-haired teen seethed. Usually he didn't care what others said, but this kid…he acted like he knew he could beat him. He had called him weak. And that infuriated Sasuke to no end.

"Whatever.", Naruto mocked, closing his eyes again. Sasuke had had enough.

"Ok, that does it.

You, me, outside. Now.", he stated darkly, his eyes brimming with determination.

"Nah, I'll pass.", he responded. Sasuke slammed his hands on the desk, causing small cracks to appear underneath his clenched fists.

"That _wasn't _an offer. That was a demand.", Sasuke snarled, already turning to walk out the door. Naruto sighed; at least it would be more fun then just sitting here.

**Training Field—**

The class crowded around the sidelines, whispers rippling through the crowd of the upcoming battle. Sasuke stood on one end and Naruto on the other, his hands still in his pockets.

"Fight for real.", Sasuke muttered, taking a stance. Naruto moaned.

"I don't think your fan girls would like if I killed you.", Naruto answered simply. Sasuke growled; he was _so _going down. Taking a deep breath, he raised his fingers to his mouth, preparing for one of his infamous techniques.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

* * *

**Kasa**: a straw hat that the Akatsuki have been seen wearing.

Katon! Goukakyuu No Jutsu: a large fireball that is streamed from the mouth. Used mostly be the Uchiha clan, seeing as they specialize in fire style moves.

**Next Chapter: Uchiha vs. Uzumaki**

"_You couldn't beat me if I were dying on the floor."_


	3. Uchiha vs Uzumaki

**Uchiha vs. Uzumaki**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Thanks to all that reviewed on the last two chapters. I didn't expect such a great turn up. Thank you and keep up with the story! Here's to answer a question though.

**Fury Cutter**: I have read the magna that said Itachi did in fact love Konaha and such, but that wouldn't make a very interesting story. I needed something for a dun dun dun! moment. Lol.

* * *

"Come at me. Give it your all.", Sasuke growled, his stance poised and straight, perfect in everyway. Naruto on the other hand just stood in silence, his hands _still_ in his pockets.

"I don't think your fan girls would appreciate if I killed you.", the blond answered smoothly, glancing at the barricade of girls boredly. Most of them wore a furious expression; they had had enough of this new comer. He actually _thought _he could beat Sasuke. A few just looked on in interest; who cared what happened to the Uchiha, they needed some excitement in this class, and the new kid was sure stirring it up a bit.

"You can take him Sasuke!!", Ino cried, pushing herself into the front line. Her eyes flickered to Naruto's face, and she faltered in her step for half a second, but she quickly covered that mistake up as soon as it had appeared. Sakura stood beside her, her eyes wide. She couldn't feel a chakra sense from the blond, not even a glimmer of power that every ninja held. It was odd for a shinobi not to have any chakra at all; they were always born with a flare of the blue aura. And yet, this teen didn't have a speck.

…

He was going to get creamed.

"I _will _beat you.", Sasuke assured, breathing steadily, preparing for the jutsu that would finish the fight before it began. Naruto scoffed.

"You couldn't beat me if I were dying on the floor.", he replied simply, the confidence in his tone overwhelming…and completely believable. Sasuke's eyes narrowed; his brow furrowing. _Time to end this waste of time._

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!", Sasuke yelled, sucking in as much air as possible, and then breathing out, a large stream of fire rocketing towards the blond. Naruto didn't budge, not even an inch, as the flames engulfed his body, the burning inferno licking at the grass beneath his form, scorching a blackened circle in the field. The crowd's eyes widened; he hadn't even tried to move. Sasuke smirked; so much for his talk. But his smile disappeared as he felt a presence behind him. He whipped around, confronting the one that was angering him

"How could you have dodged that? We _all_ saw you; it hit.", Sasuke growled, not one to be out done. Naruto shrugged, kicking at the grass boredly.

"I merely sidestepped.", he answered. Sasuke's eyes widened, shocked yet again. He had been surprised more times today then he had been since he started the Academy.

"Y-you could dodged my greatest attack?", Sasuke muttered, talking more to himself then the boy in front of him. Naruto frowned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Greatest? Seriously? I was hoping you were…more. The prodigy Uchiha ought to be the best. Like your brother.", Naruto said, striking Sasuke's weak point. Just hearing the mention of _that _man, made the Uchiha incredibly mad, a new sense of power rising up. He roared, leaping at the blond, only to grab nothing but air.

"Where'd you go, bastard.", Sasuke growled under his breath. A hard jab from behind caused him to sprawl forward, almost losing his footing. Regaining control, he spun on his heel, still bent in half, and aiming a swipe at the bottom of Naruto's shins, attempting to knock him off balance. The jinchuuriki simply jumped in his place, avoiding the blow, and flipped backwards, landing 10 feet away from where Sasuke stood, panting. The Uchiha glared at the boy; he was making him look bad in front of his entire class. Making the Uchiha look weak. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, the knuckles turning white. Iruka took a step forward into the field, raising his hands in peace.

"Ok, very good Sasuke. Your jutsu is coming along great. Back to class everyone!", he yelled, trying to break up the fight before someone really got hurt. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You should listen to your sensei. Don't want to get yourself gravely injured before our graduation test tomorrow.", Naruto added, smirking on the inside. He just loved messing with Master Itachi's younger brother.

"Quiet! I will see this fight through to the end! And I will be victorious.", he snarled, flashing over to where Naruto stood in an instant. Performing a perfect round-house kick, he shot it at Naruto's head. But the blond easily evaded the attack, slipping down and out of the grasp Sasuke was trying to get him in. Watching his opponent's moves, Sasuke forcefully pushed himself off the ground and came back around this time going for Naruto's chest. But the newcomer danced away, his hands never leaving his pockets. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _That's it._

The raven-haired boy ripped a kunai from his holster and spun in around on his point finger expertly, clutching it so that it was pointed toward the ground, in a maneuverable position. He ran at Naruto one last time, set on making this his last attack. Naruto rolled his eyes. _As if a kunai was enough._ For his last move, Naruto decided to play it up a notch, just for the audience. He closed his eyes.

Sasuke was taken aback for a moment, but quickly dove back into his ninja thinking status. _Ha, he's giving up._

"I expected more!", Sasuke hollered, lashing out with his arm, the point headed straight for the boy's side. The class's eyes widened; Sasuke was going to kill him. Then…he was gone. Sasuke's blade met nothing but the air around him…again. Ino almost screamed when she saw Naruto appeared right behind the Uchiha, who had absolutely no idea he was there. With a swift and sharp jolt to his back, Sasuke was sent flying, skidding across the field, uprooting grass and dirt, and landed in a twisted heap in the upper right corner. Everyone held their breath as Naruto flashed over to Sasuke's unmoving body, bending down to where his face was buried in the ground.

"So did I.", Naruto muttered in reply. Sasuke clenched his jaw in fury; he was going down. Naruto smirked inwardly at the boy's anger and then calmly walked off the battle field. A round of applause broke out amongst the boys while the Uchiha's fan girls just glared at the blonde's back, fire in their eyes. How dare he hurt _their _Sasuke? The only girls that weren't in a funk over the emo boy were Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Sakura. All were in shock that _the _Sasuke Uchiha, number one top ninja in the class, had just been taken down by someone that had just randomly appeared that afternoon, and with no records of training before-hand.

In an instant, Naruto was surrounded by three of the class's boys, one of them being the brunette that had tried to prank him earlier.

"Man, you are awesome!", said teen exclaimed, the puppy on his head barking in agreement.

"Yeah, you really showed Sasuke!", the kid next to him added. He wore a brown pants and a cream-colored shirt, in which a red symbol was imprinted. Over that, he wore a short-sleeved green jacket, also accompanied by a long white scarf, reaching down to his knees. His arms and legs were wrapped in white bandages, and he donned the standard ninja shoe. On his cheeks were thin, red swirls, and he had that baby kid of face, innocent and smiling.

"He deserved that beat down. Acting all superior all the time.", the last one said, watching the clouds role by lazily. His brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail, spiked out crazily, looking like the top of a pineapple. He had black pants, and a netting shirt, covered by a light green short-sleeve jacket, ending at the top of his rib cage. He had two small, silver earrings hanging from his ears. He held out his hand, smiling slightly. "The name's Shikamaru. And this is Chouji and Kiba.", he said. Naruto glanced at each of the others in turn and then stared warily at the hand offered to him. Slowly, he reached out to meet it, taking a loose grasp. Shikamaru smirked; Chouji and Kiba smiled behind him.

"So, we never caught your name.", Kiba commented. Naruto sighed; here we go.

"My name is of no importance, nor do you have a need to now it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and train.", Naruto replied coldly, shoving his way past the confused Academy students and walking a short distance, disappearing in a flash.

* * *

In the center of a field, close to the edge of the village, Naruto was balanced on one hand, eyes closed. He breathed even and steady, focusing on being still and motionless, masking his chakra sense completely of course. The art of patience had always been harder for the boy to learn then ninjutsu. But after years of Itachi's training and words of "wisdom", Naruto had grown accustom to being silent and tranquil, becoming one with the world around him.

His peace was shattered when a shrill whining erupted from his mike, causing him to snap out of his immobile state, sending him sprawling to the ground. Muttering profanities, he peeled himself off the forest floor, raising a hand to answer the call.

"You ruined my focus.", he said stubbornly, already knowing who it would be. There was a chuckle from the other end.

"Always training. How about making some friends?", Itachi replied, testing the child's intellect. Naruto sighed inwardly.

"You told me to stay as distanced as I can; don't talk to anyone unless spoke to and _never _reveal anything of value.", Naruto answered robotically, staring at his feet. Itachi smiled.

"Good, very good. Now, how was your first day as a spy?", the Uchiha questioned, moving on to business. Naruto shrugged, momentarily forgetting that they were on intercom, not sitting next to each other.

"Fine, but quite boring most of the time. Class is full of pranksters and know-it-alls. Oh, and fan girls. Things didn't kick up until the fight.", the blond explained, picking at a piece of grass. Itachi's end was silent for a few minutes, and Naruto began to think they had lost connection.

"Master Itachi?", he called, making a move to adjust the station.

"Fight?", his teacher questioned hesitantly, as if afraid of the answer.

"Yea. Your little brother, Sasuke. He's a pain in the ass you know. Acting so superior.", Naruto rambled. The dark-haired teen gasped, his eyes widening.

"You…you meet Sasuke?", he said again, whispering.

"Yes.", the 12-year-old replied. Itachi released the breath he didn't know he was holding, his thoughts running wild.

"Listen to me Naruto, and listen well. I don't want you to get close to Sasuke, at _all_. He could ruin the entire plan, and then you'll be caught, along with the rest of us. Do you understand?", he commanded quickly. Naruto sat in shock for a few seconds, but shook himself out of that daze quickly.

"Ok course Master Itachi.", he muttered in reply, still confused as to why his sensei would react like that. I mean, I _was _just his little brother, who had failed to succeed him in the Uchiha path as of yet.

"…good. Now, I must take my leave of you. The organization has a meeting tonight, and I am still one country away. Stay in contact, keep your lines open. I will be checking on your progress soon. And remember, stay secluded.", Itachi explained, seeming cheery again. And then he was gone, the line buzzing with static. Naruto sighed and switched the device off, not really wanting to return to training. So, he easily jumped into a walk, strolling towards his old apartment. The sun was settling behind the Hokage's Monument now, and the village people were beginning to retreat to their homes, the teens and drinkers coming out to play.

Along the path, he could feel the hot glares on his back, the killing intent coming from almost everyone of those people. During his training, he had build up an immunity to the stares and gawks of people, the fact being that they had passed through so many towns while traveling. But those looks had been on interest, or curiosity. He hadn't felt the hated glares of the villagers for so long…and it still got to him. Naruto sighed, his cerulean eyes letting a little sadness leak past their barricade of boredom.

_8 years later…and still nothing has changed. The glares…and the empty feeling. My time will shine, the plan will follow through, and I will become a legacy, someone the villagers see in a new light. But the question now is…will I be able to bear it until then?_

* * *

So so so so _so _late. I'm really sorry. We've had test prep at school and then I have cross-country after school till four (manager, I don't really like running) plus the added fact that my sister is on this thing 24/7. The lap-top is down too. What to do, what to do. I'll try harder. Not sure if the next chapter will be up by this Friday. I'll try.

Kyubbi-Kitsune

**Next Chapter: The Rookie Owns**


	4. The Rookie Owns

**The Rookie Owns**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…wish I did. :D

* * *

**Head Note:** I love all the reviews I got over the days, thank you guys sooo much. Now, for some comments on them.

**narusakufan36, aej1085, and sasuke-luvs-naruto**: I'm really glad you guys are liking/loving the story. It makes me very happy that people like my ideas. You're welcome for the update, and I will be continuing. I aim for a new chapter every week.

**Javie25**: Thanks for the complement on the dis. I actually got it from _Drake and Josh_, curtsy of Megan. It was worded a little differently in the story though, as not to plagiarize. Lol. Thanks for the review.

**IDontNeedToReply**: Wow, awesome review. Your comments gave me a giggle, and I'm glad you like what I have going. I never thought I was good at battle scenes, but I'm happy that you think that way. Yes, Naruto is the shizz-itch, and proud of it. Lol. And Itachi did do a pretty good job. And you haven't seen anything yet. Thank you for the mood remark; that's kinda my strong point. And I can't wait for the interaction either. Luckily, that begins this chapter! Lol. Thank you for this great review and for keeping up with my story!

**YourFavouitePlushie:** Thank you! Lol. I can't wait for some romance too. Kinda a sucker for that kind of thing. Like the _Twilight _series. (omg, best book everrr. Lol, I'm such a fan-girl.)

**Fury Cutter**: Sorry I didn't break all the bones in his hands like you requested, but don't think the idea dies there. Maybe, just maybe, there will be a little rematch in the future, where Naruto just so happens to break his hand. But you have to be good. Lol.

**Naruto's Biggest Fan**: Thank you for the message you sent me all that while ago. Means a lot. I think I've said that, but I'm gonna say it again. Just so you know. Lol. D

* * *

The Academy class buzzed with excitement and nervousness, everyone talking in small groups, giving encouragements and making bets as to who was going to do better. Yes, it was the day of the graduation test, and the room was full of life, every student practically on the edge of their seats in anticipation for the up-coming tests…and hopefully, graduation parties. But the most concentrated subject was one of the classes most favorite past time discussions.

"Did you hear about his latest adventure?", Ino whispered to her group of friends, which consisted of Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-ten.

"Yea, my mom told me that she had heard the captain talking about it. Amazing, isn't it?", Ten-ten answered, smiling. The three girls nodded in agreement.

They were talking about none other then the hero that had spread across the nations in a matter of years, stretching from simply stopping burglars moving all the way up to taking down armies single handedly. He went by the name of Fire Fox, the fact being that he knew so many fire jutsu above all others. When word of this hero first came about, a great fraction of the class believed that it was Sasuke, due to the fact that he was exceedingly excellent at fire-type attacks and that he disappeared before the village's forces of ninja arrived, not a trace of him left. But that assumption was quickly killed when more news of the unknown ninja's deeds leaked around the nations. He had been traveling all over the countries, starting in the Sea Country and moving into the lower regions of the Fire Country. He had recently been reported in a major trading town down south, called Kazuaki Port. He had stopped a kidnapping of the lord's daughter, which happened to turn out to be one of their trading partners. The man had planned to hold the girl for a grand ransom, causing the lord to become so poor, the trading facility would need to be shut down, leaving all the business for his port.

Fire Fox was quickly becoming a legacy around the world.

"I-it really makes you w-wonder who they r-really are.", Hinata stuttered, playing with her fingers while she spoke.

"Yea, and why he's doing it? Risking his life for people he doesn't know? Talk about a true hero.", Ino replied, getting a dreamy gleam in her eyes. The boys behind them rolled their eyes; they could be such girls.

"If you ask me, he's probably in it for fame…or the money.", Kiba commented, jumping into their conversation.

"Kiba! He's obviously a caring, merciful, and generous person!", Ino exclaimed, shooting to defend the hero. Kiba scoffed.

"As if. He wants the high payment that goes with each 'deed'. I mean, take a look at the facts. Lords, Kages, wealthy land owners--"

"And little old ladies, and poor people, and children, and even beggars.", Sakura interrupted, smirked smugly. Kiba cut off, his expression turning into one of deep thought.

"Whatever. I still think it's all about the money.", he muttered, leaning back into his chair.

"If he really w-wanted the riches K-kiba, he would've r-revealed his presence b-by now.", Hinata pointed out. The three other girls stared at the brunette in victory while he searched for a reason to dis the ninja in question. Finding none, his cocky smile dipped into a defeated frown. The four girls laughed.

"Point one.", Sakura said, high fives breaking out amongst the group. Kiba crossed his arms firmly across his chest, pouting as if he were five again. At that moment, Iruka walked into the room, causing all of the chattering students to scramble to their seats, falling over one another. Following the Chunnin was the leader of the village, the Sandaime Hokage. He wrinkled face lifted up into a gentle smile when he saw all the gawking faces. Iruka turned to face the class, the attendance board clutched in his hands.

"Today is the day of the final exam, where your abilities will be tested, to determine if you are ready to move on to Genin. Me, and the Hokage will be scoring your assessment, and if you pass, you will pick up your forehead protector at the desk. Now, first up will be…Aburame, Shino.", Iruka explained, calling out the first name on the clip-board. A kid in the back stood up and began the descent to the floor, avoiding any eye-contact from anybody else. His outfit was simple, black pants, a long light green jacket that covered half of his face and black sunglasses, hiding his eyes. In a couple words, he was creepy and mysterious. But nothing more then that, seeing he had never said much; no one really knew much about him.

The three disappeared into a room in the front, and as soon as the door closed, the talking continued, students scattering across the room to return to their groups. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-ten all huddled up, discussing the latest fashion trends. Behind them, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru sat relaxed, discussing their thoughts on video games and random ideas that came to mind. Across the room was the rest of the class, all gathering together to play a game of Jenegei, a card match they had apparently created in the study time Iruka always gave them at the end of the day. And lastly, the lone Uchiha sat in the front corner, furthest away from all the commotion. He had his hands folded, and his chin rested on top of them, staring into space; his favorite past-time position.

The only one missing was the new kid, and every few minutes, someone's eyes would flash to the door, scoping to see if the newest topic of interest was arriving.

About five minutes after they had left, they were back again, Shino wearing a shiny, Konaha headband. A few of the kids 'ooed' and ahhed', whispering to their friends about how that would be them next, strolling out of that room victoriously, and sporting a ninja headband.

"Akimichi Chouji." Iruka hollered, waiting for the boy rise. The teen gulped nervously, clutching the bag of chips in his hands rather hardly, causing some of them to reduce to nothing but dust. His friends gave him an encouraging pat on the back, murmuring 'good lucks' and 'you can do its'. Slowly, he made his way do the steps and into the room, Iruka following close behind.

A creaking from the door turned everyone's attention away from their conversations and to the door. And in walked the boy everyone had been so anxious to see. Still donning that 'I'm _really _don't want to be here' expression, Naruto walked calmly into the room, dropping into a chair in the first row, a good length away from the rest of the class and an even greater length away from Sasuke. Said raven-haired boy narrowed his eyes and turned away from him, glaring at the wall. Naruto smirked.

"Hormones raging today, are they? Is that why you're acting like such an over-emotional girl?", Naruto chuckled, pushing the boy's buttons for the second time in less then 24-hours. Sasuke's eye twitched, his scowl deepening. He didn't bother to face the newcomer, but he couldn't take that; an Uchiha _wouldn't _be beaten.

"You should watch what you say. I'll beat you down into the ground faster then you can say another come-back.", Sasuke growled. Naruto laughed on the inside, but remained calm and composed on the outside,

"Really? Well, as I do recall, you aren't that much of a threat.", Naruto answered, tilting back in his chair, closing his eyes peacefully. Sasuke growled under his breath.

"I've improved.", he promised darkly. Naruto's mouth lifted up in a tiny smile at that.

"No one could progress enough to beat me in only a day. Especially not you.", Naruto replied. Sasuke whipped around, ready to give the blond the fight of his life, but at that moment, Iruka and Chouji emerged, the triumphant boy wearing a headband proudly upon his head. His friends burst out into a round of applause, smiling congratulations and admiration. Iruka's eyes flashed over to the trembling Uchiha, and followed his glare to Sasuke's target.

"Ah, so glad you could join us Naaaa--", Iruka started, but once noticing the warning glare he was receiving from the blond, he knew that the boy did not want his name spoken aloud. "Newcomer.", Iruka finished, covering his mistake. A little late though, as the rest of the class had caught his mis-step, and was watching the boy with thought, as though trying to come up with a name for him. "Reya Bulistoria."

A dark-haired brunette bounced down the stairs, a confident smile stretched across her face. As soon as Iruka pine-apple-like hair vanished from sight, seven Academy students surrounded him.

"So, your name starts with a Naaaaa, huh?", Kiba inspected, gaining a group eye roll from the rest of the group.

"I think you mean 'Na'.", Sakura corrected. Naruto sighed; _Again? This is really beginning to grow annoying._

"Yes, it begins with 'Na'. But that's all you're going to get, because I'm not going to tell you.", Naruto answered harshly.

"Psh, who said we wanted you to _tell_ us? We're gonna find out for ourselves.", Kiba replied, posing in a thinking position. Naruto scoffed.

"Whatever.", he answered, tilting back in his chair again, his long blond hair shadowing his eyes.

"Haruno Sakura.", Iruka called, Reya waltzing out proudly, the infamous protector shimmering on her upper arm. Sakura bounced up from her position on the floor and walked into the room, chewing nervously on her bottom lip.

"Let's see. Starts with 'N', starts with 'N'", Kiba pondered, his brow furrowing in thought.

"Nawaki?", Shikamaru threw out. Naruto just scoffed and closed his eyes; maybe he could catch some 'zz's while the Genin wasted their time in an effort to guess the name they would never get. The blond must have actually passed out too, because the next thing he knew was the feeling of the burning gaze of a certain Uchiha as he walked past him, heading into the testing room. He glanced around; shocked that he had been asleep for only a few minutes, when really, it had felt like hours. All around him, the newly graduated students where still on the name subject, their new headbands gleaming, ranging from their foreheads, their waists, their necks, or arms. Suddenly, at that moment, Naruto had an urge to wear one of those same protectors, to be a marked as one of Konaha's ninja. But the boy quickly shook away that thought; don't get attached, don't get attached. _Don't even think about it._

"Yamanaka Ino.", Iruka called, making it down to the last few on the list. Sasuke strode out of the exam room, his charcoal eyes shining with cocky victory. Strapped to his forehead was the Konaha headband that everyone here was striving for. As Ino passed the dark boy, she blushed slightly, but less then she usually would. A majority of the class was taken aback.

"Wow. She usually tackles him if he gets in a quarter mile area.", Kiba commented, smiling mischievously. Ino whirled around and stuck her tongue out childishly before disappearing inside the room. Once the blonde-haired girl vanished, the group returned their attention to the other blonde sitting at the table, who meet their gaze, completely clueless.

"Now, we've been guessing for about 20 minutes now, and we still haven't figured it out. Could you just tell us now?", Kiba whined, rubbing his head as if he had been in intense thinking for more then mere minutes. Naruto rolled his eyes; they could be so pathetic.

"I'll tell you one more time. There is no way in this lifetime that you could _ever _make me tell you my-"

"Naruto.", Iruka shouted, calling off the last name on the board, which had been scrawled on quickly that morning. But the second those words left his mouth, he regretted it. Naruto shot him a glare so deadly, it would have burnt him to a crisp on the spot…and Naruto was trying really hard to too. The Genin around him smiled in victory, their eyes dancing brightly.

"So, your name is Naruto, huh?", Kiba said, barely containing a laugh. Naruto moaned and stood up, walking over to where Iruka stood in waiting. As he passed, he whispered one word to the Chunnin.

"Nice.", he muttered, ignoring the high-fives and words of congratulations from the Genin behind him.

**Testing Room—**

Naruto stood in the center of the room, waiting for instruction. Iruka sat down heavily in the chair next to the Hokage, sighing before speaking.

"You may begin. Make 3 able-bodied and working clones and you pass.", Iruka explained, watching the boy with interested eyes. Naruto chuckled slightly. _3? I know Itachi said they were weak…but really. This is bad._

Naruto formed a seal, an open hand over a fist. In an instant, ten clones formed from the boy, spreading to either side, each one perfect. Iruka smiled; he hadn't expected less. Naruto smirked as well. _I wish Itachi hadn't limited me…it's like being 7 all over again._

"Very good Naruto. You exceeded the limit with flying colors.", he commented, carefully picking a Leaf headband off the table. Holding it out to the blonde, he smiled. "Welcome to the Leaf, Genin Naruto."

* * *

…I'm really sorry. I have so much to do, I got side-tracked and before I knew it…2 weeks went by. I'm gonna try and get 2 chapters out today and tomorrow, to make up for my slack.

**Next Chapter: Mizuki and the Scroll**

"_You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!!"_

"_Tell me something I don't know."_


	5. Mizuki and The Scroll

**Mizuki and the Scroll**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The night was cool, the only escape from the heat that radiated down in the July days. There was a calm wind from the north, causing trees to dance in the darkness, the leaves singing their own little tune. Walking down a barely visible path was the newly graduated Genin Naruto, staring silently at his feet. The Konaha headband was tied firmly to his forehead, shining in the night, symbolizing that he was a ninja of the Leaf…or so they thought.

**Flashback (Earlier That Morning)—**

_Naruto grabbed the forehead protector thankfully, smiling slightly to the Hokage and Iruka. He raised it to his head, tying it securely. He turned, heading towards the door and his new Genin classmates. When he stepped out, the sound of chairs grinding against the wooden floors was all that was heard as everyone shifted from their conversational positions, searching for a Leaf headband. Their eyes immediately landed on the shiny metal band, and once they did, smiles broke out amongst the crowd. The group in the front consisting of Kiba and the others, burst into a round of applause. When Naruto sat back down in his chair, he was greeted with words of congratulation and comments, and a few claps on the back. Sasuke just glared at the merry group, his charcoal eyes gleaming red with anger._

_Iruka strode out of the exam room, followed shortly by the Hokage. The old man walked to the front of the room, his face lifting up into a smile, the wrinkles on his face folding easily from the years of wear._

_"Congratulations to you all for passing the exam. You are now all Genin of the Leaf, proud wearers of the shinobi symbol. The Will of Fire has sparked, and will hopefully burn brightly within you for many years to come, until your last breath for some. Your village is depending on you, looking up to you for guidance and protection. Don't let them down; become strong in the shinobi path. I can see that there is great courage and skill in this group, something I haven't seen in a long time. Be faithful, be willing…and good luck to you all.", the Hokage spoke, his words brimming with emotion and confidence. After his little speech, he turned and walked out of the door, leaving the class in Iruka's hands once again for the last time._

_"Tomorrow, you will be assigned to your teams and meeting your sensei. Be here at 8 o' clock sharp and if you're not…it's back to the Academy.", the Chunnin explained. Just as the last of the information left his mouth, the bell's shrill whine blew, calling out the end of the day. The students raced from the desks, tripping over one another, wanting to be the first out the door. Iruka sighed; new ninja, still the same immature children they were ten minutes ago. It had been foolish to actually believe that one headband would change them all at once. Iruka smiled softly._

_Soon they'll realize just how vigorous a shinobi's life really is, and when that day comes…hopefully they'll be ready._

**End Flashback—**

Naruto sighed, running his hand over the engraving on the cool metal. He was now officially part of the village, mixed in the sea of Genin that would become his teammates in the next 24 hours. And for the next few months, Naruto would wait, anticipating Itachi's plan.

The blonde walked into a rather large clearing, a sky-light in the trees, showing the twinkling stars above. Being so far from the village, the glow of lamps and street lights didn't fade the wonders of the universe out. The boy smirked a little, a warm feeling filling throughout his body. He had always loved star-gazing, ever since he started his journey with Master Itachi. Being ninja on the run, they rarely ever slept in a building. Most of the time they just pulled off the road and rested in trees, hidden from passersby's by the branches of the higher area.

Naruto's infrequent moment of happiness was wiped away into curiosity when he heard a fanatical laughter coming from behind the shed. He walked silently over, for once his own thoughts taking over his natural instinct to walk away. He jumped noiselessly onto the roof, clambering over until he could see the object of his wonder.

Down below, a shinobi was sitting in a patch of long grass, leaning against the wooden building. He was dressed in the standard Chunnin uniform, his green jacket blending with the lawn around him. His white hair was the only flaw with his disguise, gleaming white like a light amongst all the dark color of the forest. Resting at his side was a large scroll, only a few inches smaller then the blonde himself; it was unraveled, and the man was studying the words that were splashed upon it.

"Hehehe. Once I learn these jutsu, the village will be mine!", the shinobi muttered to himself, sounding as if he had gone partially insane. Naruto's eyes narrowed and his gaze flickered to the forehead protector on his head, the Leaf symbol glowing brightly. Suddenly, the teen was filled with an emotion he hadn't felt in a long while. He felt determined; like he needed to stop the shinobi before him from committing the dastardly deed he was planning. Naruto couldn't understand; why would he care for a village that hated him, despised him, before they even gave him a chance? Why did he feel like he _wanted _to stop the man, instead of stand by with a bowl of popcorn and watch first-handed as the village burned to the ground? The blonde shook himself out of his thoughts, coming to a conclusion; he simply wanted to stop him because if _he _took down the Leaf, then Master Itachi's plans and dreams would be lost, be nothing.

Naruto sighed; oh well. He coiled agilely, springing down from the roof without difficulty, landing with a soft thud in front of the traitorous shinobi. The man's eyes flashed up to his, full of confusion and shock; he certainly hadn't been expecting a visitor. Naruto stood up to full height, crossing his arms over his chest stiffly.

"I don't believe that belongs to you.", Naruto said darkly, his cerulean eyes dully watching the man's reaction. The white-haired ninja just sat there in a daze, gawking, as he tried to grasp the idea that he had been caught. But soon enough, the man was forced out of his daze when Naruto took a step forward, his eyes on the scroll. The shinobi snatched the parchment away, rolling it back up with a flick of a wrist.

"It's mine now.", he snarled, clutching it to his chest protectively. Naruto rolled his eyes; because a pair of scrawny arms could stop him from getting what he wanted.

"You're messing with the wrong guy.", Naruto muttered, stepping towards him again. The man followed, stepping backwards in retreat.

"As if a lowly Genin like you could take me, a Chunnin of the Leaf down! I am Mizuki, and I am great!", the man laughed. Naruto scoffed.

"You don't deserve to wear that symbol.", the blonde continued, taking another step forward. He raised his head, boring his gaze into the man's eyes, his expression neutral. The ninja stumbled backwards; the feel of the boy's gaze made him feel uneasy, even if it was only a newly graduated Genin. How could a child so young have such an intense sentiment of power radiating from him? Mizuki's eyes gave the boy a once over, measuring him up if he decided to attack. His stare paused though when he got to the boy's face. His brow furrowed as he studied the whisker-like marks on his cheeks; they seemed oddly familiar. Realization hit, and his eyes went wide. A million different emotions ran through his eyes in a wave – fear, misunderstanding, confusion, suspicion, doubt, confirmation, anger…and hatred. His teeth clenched, and he smiled unexpectedly.

"You don't deserve the headband either! You don't even deserve the right to be walking amongst man-kind! The name ninja is wasted on you, you aren't anywhere close to being a hero or a helper!" he shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at the 12-year-old boy. Naruto shrugged.

"Who ever said I was a hero or a helper?" he replied simply. Mizuki chuckled.

"You're right! Those are both _human_, aren't they? No, you fit different standards. You are a demon spawn, the lowest subject of life on this earth! You don't justify to be walking upon the earth, and you most certainly aren't worthy of a life! You were supposed to be killed off years ago, demon!!" he ranted, making it clear about what he was talking about. "I wonder how you even survived! I bet you sucked the life out of people until you met your hunger for death!!" he added. Naruto scoffed.

"I'm not a vampire." the blonde said. The man laughed.

"Of course you aren't! You're worse then a vampire, or 1000 enemy ninja marching from the horizon. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!!!" the shinobi announced grandly, watching the teen's expression carefully. But to his shock, he just stood there, staring at him with the same dull expression he had been for the past few minutes.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Mizuki's expression dissolved into confusion, fading away from the pure triumph it was only seconds ago.

"You…you knew? …Then that should make you even more furious, more compelled to kill that _thing_! But why would you do that? You'd only be killing yourself, and besides, he is your only ally." Mizuki exclaimed, the raging gleam retuning. Naruto's fists clenched; this was always the touchiest of subjects with him. It made his blood boil when he heard naïve people addressing him as the demon itself, as if he were really the murderous killing machine, instead of only being its container.

"I'm blown away that you would even _think _of showing your face around here! I mean, returning to the place where everyone wants you dead, thinking that they would accept you for _you_?! The idea is insanity!!"

Naruto could feel the anger and rage bubbling up from the deepest pit of his stomach, the absolute killing intent becoming his own ideals and priorities…to see the man cold and lifeless was his goal now.

The blonde had felt this only a few times in his life, twice when he was training with Itachi. His master had commanded him to seal away those feelings; they would only lead to his downfall in a battle. He explained that it was only his hatred toward the villagers coming back to haunt him, and his best way around it was to force it down and ignore…and to never use it.

So Naruto did just this; he closed his eyes in concentration, centering his focus on the spot where he could feel the intent radiating from the most. He pushed against it, feeling the strong resistance straining his muscles. After a few seconds without a budge, the force began to move slowly, ever so slowly, back into the darkness, where it would hide, waiting for another chance to be released.

He returned to reality, his breath coming short; he always felt out of breath when he did this, like it had cost him is entire store of stamina. Mizuki was staring at him in bewilderment, not knowing what he was going to do. Naruto inhaled deeply, and calmly said, "Just give me the scroll, and I'll forget this ever happened."

But Mizuki wouldn't have it. He tied to his back with an awaiting string, his sneer promising a fight.

"Never.", he chuckled in return, his sanity starting to come into question. Naruto sighed; well, there was no way around it now.

The blonde crouched and then vanished into thin air, seeming as if he'd never been there in the first place. Mizuki searched wildly around the clearing, looking for his seemingly invisible opponent. A blow from the back knocked the air out of his lungs and caused him to stumble forward. He whipped around, ready to counter with a blow of his own. But to his surprise, Naruto had already disappeared, on the move again.

The blonde flashed into sight, his round-house kick aimed straight for the right side of Mizuki's face. It hit its mark, sending the Chunnin to the ground. Naruto landed soundlessly in front of the fallen man, his expression unreadable.

_Shesh, if the Chunnin are this bad, then I'd hate to see the rest of the Genin class's abilities._

The white-haired shinobi peeled himself off the ground, and while Naruto was thinking, he lashed out with a blind blow, heading for the center of Naruto's stomach. He danced to the left, avoiding the blow easily, making the man fall forward. He quickly regained his stature and wheeled around on his heel, sweeping Naruto's knee. The blonde started to fall backwards, a perfectly undefended position for an attack, but fast as light, he was back springing onto his feet again, his hands up in ready. His eyes flickered around the battlefield, planning his attacks and defenses, his dodges and strikes. He was drawn instantly to the sight of the treetops; they were outlined by a soft glow of yellow, signaling daylight.

_It's morning already?_

By the looking of the shadows that were beginning to emerge, it was still rather early; the Academy probably wasn't even open yet. Still, he wanted to get there soon; the layout of the Academy was only a fractional part of Itachi's plan.

_Better finish this fast._

Naruto dodged another punch from Mizuki's end and answered with one of his own, enhanced with his chakra, making the strike ten times as hard as his normal hits are. It hit dead-center, right on Mizuki's left temple. The force from the blow was bone-shaking and made Mizuki fall to the ground in a daze. He shook his head furiously, trying to return his vision.

"I will beat you! I am the great Mizuki!!", he shouted, his eyelids drooping with unconsciousness. _Well, might as well speed this process up._

"Yeah yeah yeah, great, unbeatable, blah blah.", Naruto muttered, forcefully injecting a small shot of his chakra into one of the man's pressure points. His eyes went wide and in a matter of seconds, the shinobi was out cold. Naruto slung the man over his shoulder, untying the scroll from his back.

"Now to make my returns, take out the trash and then it's off to school.", he murmured, hopping onto the nearest branch and heading off in the direction of the Hokage's Tower.

**Later That Morning—**

The class was buzzing with life, every Genin excited for their first day as official Leaf ninja. All but three people were involved in the happiness; Sasuke, who was just staring at the wall; Shino, who was inspecting a bug that had flown into the class, and Naruto, who was sound asleep in his chair.

Iruka walked into the room, the door closing heavily behind him, jarring the blonde out of his slumber.

"Congratulations. You are on the last leg of you Academy career, ready to move on into the world of the shinobi. Today, you will be assigned to your sensei, who will give instruction from then on how they see fit. So pay attention and listen up!!", Iruka said, looking each student in the eye as he spoke. When he was absolutely sure that everyone was moderately tuned in, he raised his clipboard and began to read out names and teams.

"Team 1 will be…"

**6 Teams Later—**

"Now, Team 7 will consist of…"

* * *

~Hey, a cliffy! Haha, I love cliffies!! Sorry if you guys hate them, but it creates curiosity and that's a good thing. Ok, I'm really sorry that it's taken me like…a month to post, but I got like half-way through and I got stuck. I tried for this entire time to come up with something interesting, yet something that didn't give too much away too soon. It's harder then it looks, especially with my mind. Lol. Again, sorry, and expect another update the next Friday. I swear that if I don't do it, I won't go see the Twilight movie; I'll even sell my tickets to a hobo.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Craziness, Conflict, and Cyclops**

"_What'd you say to me kid?"_

"_I said, you're a freakin' Cyclops with a weirdo haircut."_


	6. Craziness, Conflict, and Cyclops

**Craziness, Conflict, and Cyclops**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Serika2001**- Lol. Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you think I've been doing well on this story so far. I think so too. :D

**Javie25** – I thought about it for a long time, but decided that I wasn't going to change them because in the story, I wanted Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura to bond and show changes in them from just being friends. And changing teams around would make that harder. And the others are together still cause it makes the most sense. Thank you for your review and for taking the time to write it. Smiley for you! :D

**I've decided that I'm going to do this little review-question-thank you thing from now on at the beginning of every chapter, just so all of you are reminded just how much I love you for staying with the story and reviewing it. Just a heads up!**

* * *

"Team 7 will be…Sasuke Uchiha…"

Sasuke smirked slightly; his gaze turning in Naruto's direct for a spilt second.

"Sakura Haruno…"

Sakura smiled; the same team as Sasuke! Take that Ino!!

"and Naruto."

Naruto smiled while Sasuke frowned.

_Share a squad with him!_

_Oh boy, this could get interesting._

_I wonder if Sasuke frowned any deeper if his face would break._

"Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Now, Team 8 will be…Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Team 10 will be…Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Your instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi."

The class buzzed excited as new team members greeted one another and friends gave words of congratulations and encouraging. Sasuke glared at Naruto, Sakura gawked at Sasuke, and Naruto was trying to ignore them all. He wanted nothing more then to blow this off and sleep or train; anything was better then this.

"Your sensei will be here shortly and from then on out, they will instruct you on what to do.", Iruka explained.

**A Few Hours Later—**

Iruka's academy classroom was empty; all of their students with their new teams…well, all except for three of them.

"Two hours. The man is two hours late.", Naruto stated; even _he _was beginning to get annoyed at how long it was taking this guy to get here.

"Talk about a great first impression.", Sakura muttered in addition. She was laying on her back on the floor, watching the ceiling in complete and utter boredom. Sasuke was doing the same thing he did every day and only gave them a 'hn' in response.

"I say we just bail. Let him come looking for us.", Naruto suggested. Sakura glanced at him as he watched the clock, his eyes following the second hand like it was his job.

"That wouldn't be a very good first notion on our part.", Sakura commented. Naruto only shrugged.

"The guy can think whatever the hell he wants to. I don't really care; what I _do _care about is that we have been sitting here alone for about an hour and a half. This time could have been used to train, or sleep, or something much more interesting then this.", the blonde ranted, saying the most words he's uttered since the second he got there.

"Well, we could take the time to get to know each other better, you know, bond?", Sakura offered. Both Sasuke and Naruto stared blankly at her and the next few seconds passed by in silence.

"Never mind.", she sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to get much enthusiasm from these two.

**One Hour Later—**

"That's it, I'm so gone.", Naruto muttered as he rose from his chair, heading over to the window. But before he could reach the opening, in a burst of smoke, a man was standing in front of him.

"And where do you think you're going?", he asked, his only visible eye narrowing. Naruto glanced up, giving him a once over.

"Leaving.", he answered simply.

"Not if I have a say about it.", the man replied without hesitation, his gaze steady. Naruto raised an eyebrow, questioning him. But soon enough, he shrugged and walked back over to where the other two were waiting.

"Now, I am Kakashi Hatake, your sensei."

"I didn't know we were gonna be taught by a Cyclops. They certainly left that out of their description.", Naruto commented quietly, gaining a giggle from Sakura. Kakashi sighed.

_Oh great, a comedian._

"Look, I'm about as thrilled to be here as you guys so let's make today quick and painless, ok?", Kakashi said, looking at the three in turn. After a while with no response, he sighed.

"Just meet me on the roof.", he muttered, vanishing in a poof of smoke. At first, they only sat there, staring at the spot where he once stood.

"Well, I guess we better head up there.", Sakura said, pulling herself off the ground. Naruto and Sasuke groaned and reluctantly, stood from their chairs and followed their pink-haired team mate to the stairs that would take them to the roof.

**The Roof—**

Kakashi sat on a pole, overlooking the front entrance to the Academy a good three stories down. He was reading a small orange book and giggling occasionally as he waited for his burdens-I mean students.

"What the hell are you reading?", a voice interrupted him, causing the masked jounin to jump. Naruto was looking over his shoulder, scanning the lines of writing on the pages. Kakashi snapped the book shut and tucked it in his vest pocket.

"Wow, you must be a really suckish jounin if you hadn't sensed him coming.", Naruto commented, sitting on a cement step as the other two joined him. Kakashi's eye narrowed.

_He masked his chakra so well that I _couldn't _sense him coming. Most Genin don't know how to do that._

"Well, I have a routine to follow, so let's try and make it through this first train wreck out of the many to come, ok? Alright, tell me your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams. Starting with you.", he said pointing to Sakura.

"My name's Sakura Haruno. My hobbies are gardening and being with my friends. I like to study medical journals and my dislikes would be Ino bugging me constantly about…well, yea. My dream is to become a great medical ninja, seeing as I'm not that great at ninjutsu.", the girl said, blushing when she came about her dislikes. Kakashi rolled his eyes inwardly, along with the other male members of the team.

_Great, a fan girl._

"You're next Emo boy.", Kakashi said, pointing at Sasuke.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. My only like is training, my dislikes are most of everything else, I don't have a hobby, and my dream is to kill off the man who murdered my family.", he replied in a monotone voice.

_An avenger. That could raise some issues in the future._

"Since I'm a nice guy, I'm going to save you the trouble. My name's Naruto, I don't have a hobby, a like or a dislike and my dreams are of none of your concern.", Naruto said simply. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his response.

_Well, don't they make an interesting group? The love-sick fan girl, the emo avenger, and the cocky mystery._

"The name's Kakashi, as you know. I don't have a hobby, a couple likes, a few dislikes, and a dream that you don't need to know.", Kakashi explained.

"Isn't that porno book considered a hobby?", Naruto commented, gaining a snicker from Sakura and even a small smirk from Sasuke.

"Shut up kid.", Kakashi replied. "Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, let me explain what you'll be doing tomorrow. You may think that you're all ninja, being bad-ass everywhere you go with that forehead protector, but you're not. You haven't _officially _passed the Genin exams just yet.", Kakashi started out. This was his favorite part of the test.

His team only stared on in reply, confusion being the only emotion in their eyes.

"Tomorrow morning, you will be put through a test, where the chances of you failing are 66. I want you to be at training field Number 9 at 6 am sharp, and oh, a word of advice…don't eat breakfast."

"Why not?", Naruto asked.

"You'll puke.", Kakashi answered candidly, 'poofing' away in his cloud of smoke.

"Well, at least it's to the point.", Sakura sighed. So far, her team was showing signs of quiet, problematic levels, and now she had to worry about this test tomorrow.

"I'm off to train, so I'll see you guys at 7.", Naruto said.

"He told us 6.", Sasuke stated.

"Look, I don't expect him to be there until around then, so take _my _advice…wait until then.", Naruto replied before jumping off the roof of the Academy and disappearing in mid-fall.

With only one look, Sasuke and Sakura went their separate ways, preparing for the challenge ahead of them.

* * *

Kakashi appeared in the Hokage's office, in front of the old man's desk, book in hand. Sarutobi glanced up from his word, the usually mounding stack only a few reports.

"Yes Kakashi, was is it?", he questioned, dropping the pen to the desk. Kakashi bowed in respect before looking the man seriously in the eyes.

"It's about my new team sir, or rather, a certain member of my team.", Kakashi started, Sarutobi already knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"You mean Naruto.", he said. Kakashi nodded.

"Now, I haven't seen his skills as of yet, but while I was on the roof, uh, distracted, he managed to sneak up on me and take me by surprise.", the jounin explained. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I've never heard of a Genin able to mask their chakra sense the day after the graduate from the Academy.", the Hokage commented, his brow furrowing in thought. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I think he must have had training before he returned to the village, and obviously someone with some skill. No ordinary rogue could have taught him how to hide it so well that even a trained jounin couldn't detect it.", Kakashi went on. Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes, this is astounding…and frightening. If he did have training, it was from someone outside these walls. It could have just been all those years in the wild; it would be a necessity to learn to remain undetected by all the enemy ninja he must have been surrounded by daily.", the Hokage responded, searching for an answer to this interesting case.

"Of course. There are all kinds of possibilities. But he just seems…too powerful for a kid. I'll be keeping a special eye on him during the bell test tomorrow.", Kakashi said. Sarutobi nodded.

"Good idea. We can't jump to conclusions this early in the matter, but we do need to know how far exactly his skills go. We must keep an eye on Naruto from now on."

* * *

And the conclusion to the chapter. I think it was pretty good for one night's work, huh? Well, yea. Thanks for reading, tune in next time, stuff like that. Please review if you can!!

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Bell Test**

"_Are you following me? Cause you know, that's called stalking."_

"_Search and destroy is part of my job as jounin."_


	7. Bell Test

**Bell Test**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**To reply to some comments:**

**JovialShogun****- Yeah, they **_**do**_** have the worst team work in the series, which is exactly why I wanted to keep them the same. Plus the fact that they are main characters in the story! If I separated them all, it would be a lot harder to do what I plan. I just hope I made the right choice.**

**Javie25****- No sorry necessary; the fact that you reviewed alone is great! Even with your busy lifestyle, it made me smile to see you say that you took some of your free time to read my story. That's awesome. Thanks a ton.**

**IDontNeedToReply**** – Sorry this is about…3 chapters late, but I made a note to answer your question and then forgot! So anyway, here it is. Canon is when something in a series is painfully obvious that it will happen. Such as the pairings in Inuyasha for example. The pairing for Miroku and Sango was totally obvious and final the second they met unlike Kagome and Inuyasha, where Kikyo was still a factor, making a little mystery in the whole thing. Hope that helps; it was the only totally obvious one I could think of…besides Naruto and Sakura of course!! Haha,**

**To all that have reviewed in the past: ****wind797****, ****stigbernard****, ****Serika2001****, ****sora tsuiki****, ****tetsunosuke12****, ****IDontNeedToReply****, ****king of st1ng****, ****aej1085****, ****Born From a NaruSaku Lemon****, ****dbzgtfan2004****, ****Arch Zell****, ****narusakufan36****, ****sasuke-luvs-naruto****, ****Javie25****, ****YourFavouitePlushie****, ****Naruto's biggest fan****, ****Shadow****Wolf Princess24****, ****Naruoni****, ****Fury Cutter****, ****KMT****, ****Zettai Eniguma****, ****9****Tailed Demon****, ****skopde****, and ****JovialShogun****.**

**And even if you didn't review, I thank you for simply reading it! I have a hope to one day become an author and **_**FanFiction**_** has really been a great way for me to practice, and your hits/reviews help it all the more. THANK YOU!!**

* * *

**Bell Test—**

_**7 AM—**_

Sasuke and Sakura groaned in unison. The pair had been standing there for an hour now and still no Kakashi. Hunger had washed over them about 40 minutes ago, and right now, the leaves on the trees were starting to look good.

Suddenly, a concentrated wind picked up in the center of the field. Both genin glanced up; had their sensei finally come?

But when the whirling leaves cleared, it was Naruto that stood there, two breakfast bagels in hand.

"You're an hour late, dobe.", Sasuke muttered. Naruto shook his finger in a scolding way.

"Now now, is the way to talk to someone who brought you breakfast?", he said sarcastically.

"We're not supposed to eat, remember?", Sasuke shot. Naruto shrugged.

"He also told me to be here at 6, and yet here I am at _7_.", he said, handing them each a bagel. "Aren't I just the little delinquent today?"

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a glance and with a shrug, ate the bagel Naruto had brought them. Said blonde hopped up into a low tree branch, leaning against the trunk and closing his eyes. Sasuke glanced up at him and sighed.

"I still don't like you.", he commented, though the retort didn't sound 100 like it usually did. Naruto smirked.

"Right back atcha.", he replied, falling into a sleep instantly. Sakura watched him curiously.

"How does he do that?", she wondered. But before she could think any farther, a burst of smoke turned their attention away from the snoozing blonde.

"Good morning. Sorry I'm late; I had to help a little old lady across the street.", Kakashi said, his mask crinkling with a smile.

"Bull shit.", Naruto muttered from his position in the tree. Kakashi glanced up at the boy, his eye narrowing.

"Yes, well…today is your final test and your final chance to actually become true genin and shinobi of the Leaf. As you already know, the rate of passing is very low, and with me as your opponent, it lowers those statistics to a minimum.", Kakashi explained. Naruto's eyes opened slightly at his last sentence.

"Opponent?", he questioned. Kakashi nodded. He reached into his star pouch and produced two small, tinkling bells.

"Your objective is to get these bells away from me before noon. And once you get them, only then will you get lunch.", he said.

"But there are two bells and three of us; meaning that one of us goes hungry?", Sakura said. Kakashi smirked. She was obviously the brains of the trio.

"Worse. The third one without a bell goes hungry _and_ gets tied to the post until I see fit to release them. Now, on your mark, get set…go!"

Kakashi vanished into the woods in a streak of blue and green. Naruto sighed and pushed himself off the tree limb, expertly flipping to the ground.

"So, any ideas?", Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I go and get one of those bells for myself and you two kill each other for the remaining one.", he stated darkly, and jumped away after his sensei, leaving Naruto and Sakura alone.

"And I suppose you want to do the same, right?", Sakura guessed, barely glancing at the blonde.

"Nah. I'm gonna help you get your bell.", he said, walking off into the woods, leaving a shocked girl behind. Shaking herself out of her daze, she scrambled after him.

"What about you?", she wondered, watching him closely. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't want it.", he answered simply.

"But, you'll get tied up to the post.", Sakura reminded him. Naruto glanced at her, his eyes holding question.

"And?", he said, waiting as if she had more to say. "Being tied to a post isn't that big a deal in my eyes." _Not after the things I've seen, the things I've done._

Sakura smiled softly. _So maybe he does have a heart._

**Somewhere in the Woods—**

Sasuke and Kakashi stood in a clearing, each facing each other from their opposite side.

"So, the avenger comes to face me alone? Are you sure that's a good decision?", Kakashi said, flipping a page in his book. Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I can beat you and get that bell without their help no problem.", the boy growled, taking a stance. Kakashi smirked, putting the book in his vest pocket.

"I'd love a little exercise, but I do believe those team mates of yours are approaching from the north. And something tells me that they'll be a little more interesting then you.", he said. Sasuke roared in defiance and dashed toward the jounin, reaching for a bell. But just as his fingers brushed the metal, the ninja was gone, leaving the raven-haired teen to stumble to the ground, smashing his fist into the dirt.

"I don't think so.", he muttered, vanishing in a flash, right behind his fleeing teacher.

**Naruto and Sakura—**

"Do you think that strategy will be enough against him? I mean, Kakashi is one of the best jounin we've had in years.", Sakura said, running the idea through her mind again. Naruto nodded.

"Trust me, it'll work.", Naruto confirmed. Suddenly, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, his cerulean eyes flickering around the trees. Sakura halted next to him, glancing around as well.

"Naruto, what is it?"

Then, faster then her eye could see, Naruto whipped around and caught a punch directed and his head, grasping the hand tightly.

"Are you following me? Cause you know, that's called stalking.", Naruto said, his fingers tightening around Kakashi's fist. The man smirked.

"Search and destroy is part of my job as jounin.", he replied before flipping out of the boy's hold. He landed almost silently a few yards away, a kunai in hand. Sakura glanced at the blonde and with a brisk nod she formed a simple Genjutsu seal. In an instant, Kakashi was surrounded by about 9 blonde shinobi, all of them rushing in on the offense. Kakashi scoffed.

"As if this could throw me off.", he muttered, raising his hands and made a release seal. "Release!", he yelled. But to his surprise, nothing shifted in his vision, and the multitude of Naruto's barraged him, sending him into the air. Each delivered a strong kick to the jounin's back, forcing him higher into the air, rising above the treetops. Just when Kakashi thought they were through pummeling his body, the real teen spring-boarded off another and launched himself above Kakashi, smiling smugly.

Then, with a push from behind, Naruto flew through the air, his feet extended and aimed straight at Kakashi's chest. Kakashi narrowed his eyes; they may have gotten him with the fake genjutsu attack, but he wasn't one to be outdone. His hands flew through a string of seals, and with a clap of his hands, released a wave of hurtling air, racing toward the blonde.

"Fuuton! Daitoppa!", he cried. Just as it looked like the attack was going to hit dead center, Naruto lashed out and grabbed the top of a pin tree, whisking himself out of the way as the great wind flew by harmlessly, knocking a flock of birds out of the air instead. Using the momentum to his advantage, Naruto swung around the tree, and sling-shot himself toward the jounin, his body moving at high speeds. Kakashi threw up his hands, barely blocking the punch Naruto threw at him. The blonde answered with a kick to his ribcage, only to be out done there. The falling pair entered the tree line hit a multitude of branches as they went, but neither giving up their hold on the other to try and retard their decent. They hit the ground with a boom…hard.

Sakura ran up to the large crater where their bodies contacted with the earth, and she tried to wave away the dust that rose from the gaping hole. She didn't think how someone could be able to move after a fall like that but was quickly proven wrong when the two shinobi stumbled out of the hollow, locked in hand-to-hand combat. Sasuke had been thrown into the mix now; he had seen the aerial fight and had jumped right in when they landed.

Sasuke swiped at Naruto's head; he certainly wasn't going to let the know-it-all-newbie beat him at this test. Naruto expertly flipped away from the battle, his breathing slightly labored. Even his amazing amount of stamina and strength was dented with the fall. His wise cerulean eyes scanned Sasuke and Kakashi's fight, who had seemed to completely forgotten about the blonde and pink-haired shinobi standing nearby. Sasuke was furious that Naruto showed such power so early in life, and the anger had given him a boost, turning him into a blurred ball of blue rage. Kakashi was totally focused on the boy at hand, his back towards the two remaining students.

Sakura started to walk over to the blonde teen but stopped short when she saw Naruto's hand reach to his back, slowly sliding his sword out of its sheath. The hilt was a simple black, little swirls of gold twisting throughout the dark and the blade was a dark grey.

Then, in a flash, Naruto was dashing towards the two, his sword skillfully held at his side, spinning in a tight circle for agility. Once he neared the two, he jumped easily into the air and with a downward stroke came down on Kakashi. Sakura's jaw dropped; she hadn't expected the boy to _kill_ their sensei for the bell. But before she could scream in horror, she saw Naruto appear by her side, his sword returned to his back. Sasuke and Kakashi stood a little ways away, both completely unharmed and shocked.

Because dangling in Naruto's hand were the two bells, the string slightly shredded from where Naruto had cut them from Kakashi's belt.

"We win."

* * *

Ok, so from your reviews, you told me that you liked it the way it was, and I can't argue with my readers. So this is the chapter that I was originally going to post in the first place. I now know where I can go from here without having to go and rewrite it, which makes me very happy. Thank you for all that helped me in this slight dilemma, and thanks for liking the story as its going so far.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Itachi's Warning**

"_You are showing them warmth. I told you specifically to be distant."_

"_I'm just being a normal human."_

"_But you aren't normal."_


	8. Itachi's Warning

**Itachi's Warning**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way

* * *

_**Previously—**_

_Then, in a flash, Naruto was dashing towards the two, his sword skillfully held at his side, spinning in a tight circle for agility. Once he neared the two, he jumped easily into the air and with a downward stroke came down on Kakashi. Sakura's jaw dropped; she hadn't expected the boy to kill their sensei for the bell. But before she could scream in horror, she saw Naruto appear by her side, his sword returned to his back. Sasuke and Kakashi stood a little ways away, both completely unharmed and shocked._

_Because dangling in Naruto's hand were the two bells, the string slightly shredded from where Naruto had cut them from Kakashi's belt._

_"We win."_

**Itachi's Warning—**

Team 7 stood in Training Field 9's open area, Kakashi studying the three. Naruto and Sakura stood off the side, Sakura smiling softly and Naruto looking bored, as usual. Yet, you could still detect a hint of satisfaction in his face. Sasuke sat on the ground, tied with his hands behind him, to one of the large wooden posts in the center of the clearing. He was glaring at the blonde, his onyx eyes blazing with fury.

"That bell should've been mine; you stole it from me.", Sasuke snarled when Naruto glanced in his direction. The boy only shrugged.

"Maybe you would've gotten it if you had actual talent.", Naruto muttered in reply, ignoring the Uchiha as he struggled against his bonds.

"I _will_ beat you.", Sasuke spat. Naruto just blinked in return, making the raven-haired teen even more furious. Kakashi sighed.

"Well, Naruto and Sakura passed the test, but Sasuke…I have half-a-mind to send you back to the academy. At this, Sasuke whipped around to face his sensei, disbelief written in his features.

"What?! I'm _way_ stronger then they are! Why would I be sent back while these two continue on? So I didn't get a stupid bell! That doesn't mean I should go back!", Sasuke ranted, the anger in his voice the most emotion anyone had heard out of the Uchiha's mouth in a long time.

"Because, they truly understand what it means to be on a team. They found a way to work together, combining their strengths into an incredible force and covering their weaknesses as one. You have not even begun to grasp the thought that the test wasn't about your strength or even your smarts. It was to see how well you'd work together as a team; to see if you would actually work out in the real ninja world.", Kakashi explained, an unknown gleam shining in his eyes. It was silent for a good minute, the only sound being the wind in the trees, their leaves rustling to the intense moment beneath them.

Then, something happened that signified the world was ending.

"I guess I have a few things to work on.", Sasuke sighed, his ebony eyes dulling until they were back to their normal neutral gaze. He glanced at the two staring at him in shock. "And maybe you two can help.", he added, though by the tone in his voice, it was taking him a lot of will power to say all of this.

And then, the apocalypse truly kicked off.

Naruto smiled.

It wasn't one of those fake grins just to get someone off their ass, and it wasn't one of the sarcastic smirks he was famous for giving. It was a genuine act, sincere and trustworthy.

"And we will if you let us.", Naruto said in return, his voice soft and quiet, with no hint of sarcasm in the least. Sasuke smirked; if he had smiled back, Sakura and Kakashi probably would've had a heart attack. A ninja can have only too much surprise in one day.

Kakashi sighed.

"Well, then. I am happy to say that you all pass. Congratulations and yada yada yada. I want you all at the Hokage's tower tomorrow at 8. It's time to start some missions.", he said.

_This is certainly going to be an interesting group._

**Later that Night—**

Naruto sat in his apartment, reading some training scrolls. He was lying on his back in the middle of his living room floor, surrounded by a sea of weapons that needed sharpening, scrolls that needed reading and maps that needed memorizing. It was quite a peaceful scene and Naruto was enjoying the downtime.

Suddenly, in a flash, he was up and on his feet, his sword's point at his intruder's neck. A familiar chuckle filled the room.

Naruto quickly lowered his sword when he realized who it was.

"So sorry Master Itachi.", Naruto murmured, flicking his sword onto his back, and bowing to the man before him.

"It's no problem, I'm glad to see that this village hasn't affected your senses…yet. But unfortunately, I'm not here on pleasure. I'm here to talk to you about what I instructed a few days ago.", Itachi said. Naruto furrowed his brow, looking a little confused

"What about it?"

"Well, what exactly did I tell you that I wanted you to do?", Itachi asked.

"Stay distanced, don't show them your true power and wait for the plan to fall into action.", Naruto recited. Itachi nodded.

"And can you tell me what you did wrong?", he said.

"I don't think I failed…only used about a fourth of my knowledge, power and strength, not telling them much of anything. They found out my name by a slip of my teachers tongue. And no one suspects a thing. I don't see why--"

"Naruto, really! I've taught you to be more observant then this! If you don't know the reason I'm here, then I must've wasted the last 7 years of my life teaching you!", Itachi yelled, his voice harsh. Naruto inwardly recoiled; he hadn't heard Itachi this angry and ruthless in forever. Especially not when it was aimed towards him.

"I was only showing them basic kindness. I mean, how am I supposed to gain their trust when I'm a cruel bastard all the time?", Naruto asked.

"You are showing them warmth. I told you specifically to be detached.", Itachi spat.

"I'm just being a normal human."

"But you aren't normal. You are much more extraordinary and associating with these people will dull your chances of full-filling your dream of becoming a legend, one that will make these people regret ever treating you the way did.", Itachi said.

"I don't see how a little breakfast and a helping hand is putting out plan in jeopardy.", Naruto answered. Itachi sighed.

"It's kindness. Kindness leads to friendship. Friendship leads to weakness. And weakness leads to your demise.", Itachi said. Naruto nodded, but he looked a little crestfallen.

"So…remove myself completely?", Naruto asked. Itachi smirked.

"Exactly. I'll be checking in now and again to keep you up-to-date on the plan…and to see how you're taking this meeting into effect. Until then, remember what I said.", Itachi said. And then, he disappeared in a swirl of black chakra. Naruto grimaced.

"Whatever you say, Master."

_**The Next Day—**_

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting outside the Hokage's office, both lingering there for their other team mate and sensei.

"Uhh. We should've guessed he was going to be late again.". Sakura muttered, sliding down the wall and onto the floor. Sasuke's jaw clenched.

"I knew I should've slept in this morning.", Sasuke murmured, banging his head repeatedly against the wall behind him. Their attention was distracted from their frustration when the wind picked up in the hallway. They glanced over and in a whirl of wind, Naruto appeared, nonchalant and in person.

"Hey Naruto.", Sasuke said, returning back to his distaste and boredom. Sakura smiled.

"Hi Naruto! What's up?", she said cheerfully. The blonde only stared at her blankly and walked over to the other side of the door, standing away from his other two team mates. Sasuke watched him as he moved.

"What's up with you?", he asked. Naruto didn't even spare him a glance, not speaking at all. He leaned against the wall and put his hands in his pockets, not saying a word. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a look; they could tell something was wrong. But before they could ask him about it, Kakashi turned the corner, his mask crinkled up into a smile.

"Hello guys. Ready for the torture of D-rank missions?", Kakashi said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, the agony of babysitting and weed pulling.". Kakashi smirked.

"Oh you'll see, you'll see.", he chuckled as he walked into the Hokage's office. The old man was sitting at his desk, looking through the "To Do" pile, muttering to himself.

"Why can't I have an intern or something to do all this paperwork?", he whispered. Kakashi cleared his throat and caught the man's attention. He looked up and a kind smile lit his face.

"Ah, Kakashi! Here for your team's first mission, huh?", he said. He looked at the three standing next to the jounin.

"Hello Sakura, Sasuke. And Naruto! Good to see that you're doing well so far!", the Sandaime exclaimed. Naruto only watched him with dull eyes, saying nothing. The Hokage was slightly taken aback by the boy's sudden mood change; he had heard from Kakashi that the boy had adapted quite well and even teamed up with Sakura to get the bells. But now, he seemed as cold and distant as he had the first day he was here. Had someone said something to him to make him act like this?

The man shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled again.

"Ok, let's see what we have here.", he said, looking through a pile of "D-rank" missions. He pulled out a relatively easy one and handed it to Kakashi.

"Here you go. You'll be cleaning out the river on the far side of town, near the hot springs.", the Sandaime explained while Kakashi read the paper. He nodded in understanding and tucked the information into his pocket.

"Got it. Let's go guys.", he ordered, jumping out the nearby window. Sakura and Sasuke hesitated but Naruto just nonchalantly followed, flying out the window in one fluid-like motion. Sasuke shrugged and flipped out the window and Sakura did the same. The Hokage watched as the four leapt away across the rooftops, Naruto having no problem keeping up with Kakashi while the other two were lagging behind slightly. He had definitely had some training done and the person had been more then just a rouge. The question was…who?

_**River—**_

Kakashi sat on the bank, dry and comfortable, reading his book. His three genin on the other hand were thigh deep in water, picking up tin cans and fast food wrappers off the river's rocky bottom.

"This sucks.", Sakura mumbled under her breath as she bent down to pick up an empty ramen cup.

"I guess Kakashi was right after all about the whole tormenting thing.", Sasuke commented. Kakashi glanced up when he heard his name.

"Told yah so.", the jounin chuckled. He turned his gaze on the other member of the team, who was a couple yards away from the rest of them, silently collecting trash. But oddly enough, the boy wasn't using his hands. He was making slight movements with his fingers and the water would bulge in places, and garbage would appear at the surface of the water, where the boy would then pick it up. When he saw Kakashi watching him, his stopped and the water returned to normal and he bent down, doing it like the other two were. Kakashi sighed. The boy was very secretive, he'll give him that. Sakura walked over to where Naruto was working, manipulating water again. Her eyes widened when she saw what he was doing.

"How are you doing that?", she asked. Naruto didn't even look at her. She watched his expression, though it remained impassive. "Are you ok?". Naruto didn't answer, only watching his work. Sakura crossed her arms.

"I can tell something's up; yesterday you were fine but now you're all depressed like and you won't say a word.", Sakura pointed out. Naruto sighed.

"Why don't you just leave me alone.", Naruto muttered. Sakura gasped quietly.

"What?". Naruto turned away from his work and looked straight at her.

"I don't want to talk to you, so why don't you just walk away and leave me alone.", he spat, trying to be as harsh as possible. He hated it, especially since (though he would never admit it out loud) he liked Sakura and Sasuke and wanted to be friends with both his team mates. Sakura's frowned and her jaw clenched.

"Fine then. I'll leave you alone just like you want. I can't believe I thought you were nice. You're a jerk.", she said, walking back toward Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto watched her go but tore away and went back to his water. As Sakura was walking away, she furrowed her brow in thought. Though he had tried to hide it, she had seen that he was hesitant to say what he said and there was even a little bit of sadness swimming inside those sapphire eyes. She didn't understand it, but it was like he didn't _want _to say that to her. But if he hadn't wanted to, then why did he? Sakura shook her head in confusion. She would find out, even if he didn't want her to.

* * *

~There we go, another chapter. The next one will up tomorrow. Wasn't done on time, sorry. I know were I'm going from the openness thing and all. So, yeah. See you tomorrow.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Opening Up**

_He knew he'd pay for it later, but he wasn't just going to stand by and watch her get killed._


	9. Opening Up

**Opening Up**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Once the three were done with the river, they returned to the Hokage's tower for more seemingly easy jobs. In the matter of one day, they pulled weeds out of two peoples lawns, babysat for one family (we won't even go into details of how _that _train wreck went), and walked dogs three different times. By the end of the day, the ninja were sick of being ninja…at least Genin any way.

"If I see one more dirty diaper, leash, or shovel, I'll scream.", Sakura moaned as the three were walking home. The day had been long, boring, back-breaking, and frustrating for all. Sasuke, who's attitude had been better then it had been for years, went straight back down to the 'emo' line. Apparently, he had thought that if Naruto could change, he could too. But when the blonde had proved that he was still his 'I don't need or want anyone in my life' self, he reverted back to Mr. Emo Avenger. Whenever he was spoken to, he responded with his infamous 'hn' and went back to what ever he was doing. Naruto hadn't said a single word since the river and his eyes were found usually on the ground. They were dull and flat, no emotion at all in the cerulean irises. It got to a point were Sakura thought she must've imagined the sadness she'd seen, but she still hung on to the thought anyways.

Sakura stole a side-ways glance at Sasuke and a blush immediately flushed her face.

"So Sasuke…want to go somewhere for dinner?", she asked shyly. The Uchiha only shot her a dark, empty stare and clenched his jaw.

"No.", he replied. Sakura wilted slightly.

"Why not?", she wondered. Sasuke subtly rolled his eyes; this whole fan-girl thing was getting _really _annoying.

"Because I have better things to do.", the raven-haired boy shot back. Sakura's shoulder's slumped visibly and her jade eyes dimmed a notch. Naruto observed this and before he could even think about it or stop himself, he said it.

"Emo freak.", Naruto muttered. Sakura glanced at him, shocked he had said anything at all. Sasuke sent a deathly glare at the blonde and he narrowed his onyx eyes.

"What's you call me?", Sasuke asked darkly, his tone dangerous and warning. Naruto only looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Who called you what?", the teen said, looking impassive and unknowing. Sakura suppressed a chuckle and Sasuke gritted his teeth. He scoffed and looked away.

"Whatever.", he murmured, staring ahead at the growing darkness blankly.

"Chicken-ass hair.", Naruto whispered again, a small smirk lighting his face. This time, Sasuke was in front of him in a flash, his coal eyes flashing murderously.

"You wanna try that again?", he seethed. Naruto only shrugged and pushed his way past him, moving next to a now-giggling kunochi. Sasuke growled under his breath as he moved to Naruto's other side. "I'd watch it if I were you. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Naruto smirked even wider.

"What are you, the Incredible Hulk?", he commented. Sakura's smile grew, until it was dominating her face while Sasuke's frown bent so low it looked like it was going to fall right to the ground. Naruto held up his hands defensively.

"Take it easy Sasuke, I'm just kidding around. Gosh, has he always been this uptight? Did someone shove a pole up your ass, or what?, Naruto joked. Sasuke snarled.

"You're one to talk. What about you? Yesterday, you were happy, this morning you were freakish and detached and now you're normal again? Do you have a split personality or something?".

The almost-smile fell of Naruto's face and his face was as expressionless as it had been all day.

"I have my reasons.", Naruto mumbled, almost too low for anyone to hear it.

"Well, pick a side. Because you're showing up here, oddly at the end of the year, the fact that you passed the test when no records of training were found. Everything about you is suspicious; something's up and I think you know exactly what it is.", Sasuke pointed out. Naruto flinched inwardly; he had no idea how close he really was. But he didn't let it show on the outside, no way was he going to tip anyone off, no matter what people said to persuade him.

On that note, Sasuke veered off the road and headed toward the Uchiha manor, which was almost like a ghost town. The sense of death and betrayal just wafted off the place in clouds, sending most people scattering. Sakura watched the boy go and when he was out of sight, she went to talk to her remaining team mate, only to find that he was further down the road. She ran to catch up with him and came to a skidding stop at his side.

"Hey…thanks for that back there. It made me feel a lot better.", Sakura said, smiling softly. Naruto didn't respond; he only kept his empty eyes on the road. Sakura sighed; I guess that was all he was he was going to say for the day. Or week; who really knew. After a few minutes of walking in silence, the two came to a stop in the front of Sakura's house. The front room light was on, meaning that the girl's parents were probably still waiting up for her, though it was almost 10 by now. But before the pink-haired girl walked up to her door, she turned.

"I don't know why you're trying to hide it, and you might be fooling other people with you façade, but I can tell you have a heart some where in there.", she said. Naruto glanced up, a little surprise leaking into his expression. And before he could say anything, Sakura turned around and walked through the gate and up to the front door. As she was about to open the door, she snuck a glance backwards and found that Naruto was already gone, passing like a faint wind.

_**Naruto's Apartment—**_

Naruto opened the door to his small apartment, tucking the keys into his pocket. He closed and locked the wooden door, though it wouldn't prove to be much protection if anyone tried to attack. He shuffled into the kitchen and absently pulled a cup of instant ramen off the shelf. Placing it over a low open flame, he sat down at the table, his eyes vacant. He thought he was doing good, keeping away from people. Some of the other Genin teams had attempted to start a conversation with him earlier, but he had easily blown them off. But oddly, when it came down to his team, he just couldn't help saying _something_. He couldn't really explain it, and he didn't know why. It was really starting to vex him; after all the years of not caring for a single thing in the world besides Itachi's dream and his own…was he beginning to feel something for them too? After a few minutes of frustrating thought, he decided that it was just because they were so entertaining to mess with, that was all. But then…why had he tried to make Sakura feel better back on the walk home? He didn't…actually _want _to connect with them, did he? He quickly shook himself away from that answer. Of course not! He had only wanted to piss Sasuke off, that was all. But even after all of that, it still didn't feel right. He made a final analysis that he just didn't want to deal with a 12-year-old soap opera after all of that good-doing. And with that, the blonde fell asleep at the table, to smell of burning styro-foam filling the room.

_**5 Days Later—**_

The past couple of days followed pretty much the same as the first: Naruto, being distanced from…well, everyone. Sasuke, staying in the emo, angry avenger character he had created for himself, and Sakura, the fan-girl that got shot down every night. She had persisted on the fact that Naruto had a heart the entire time, but hadn't gotten a word out of him since the first night as a team.

The team had met outside the Hokage's office for another day of D-rank missions when Kakashi showed up, on time for once, and told them to follow him. They were now in the Hokage's briefing room, with the Sandaime, Iruka, and one of the council, Danzo, staring at them from across a long table. The Sandaime frowned slightly.

"Are you sure they're ready for this Kakashi? I mean, the graduated only a week ago.", the old man said, playing with a scroll in front of him. The one-eyed jounin nodded.

"I know they can handle it. Besides, it's only an escort."

This got all three of the Genin's attention.

"We're going on a C-rank mission?", Sakura asked, the excitement in her voice bare. Kakashi smirked.

"See? Totally ready.", the man added. Iruka looked shocked and Danzo looked completely appalled.

"B-but Hokage-sama! They…they only just became shinobi a few days ago! I don't think they're ready for a C-rank just yet!", Iruka protested.

"That's not your call to make, Iruka. Kakashi is their teacher now, and if he feels that they're ready, then we have no place to argue.", the Sandaime replied. Iruka still looked like he wanted to disagree, he sat back in his chair with a sigh. But Danzo still had to voice _his _opinion on the whole thing.

"With all due respect, are you sure that we should be letting…Naruto, out of the village? I mean, he hasn't been here long.", the old man scowled, saying Naruto's name like it was the plague. The blonde noticed this and smirked sarcastically at the council member, causing him to frown deeper. The Sandaime nodded.

"I see your point, but the boy has proven to be quite the shinobi. I think he deserves a little slack in that department, and they all deserve a break from the D-rank missions.", the Hokage replied, his voice firm, meaning the decision was final. Kakashi smiled slightly in victory and stepped up to the desk to receive the mission details. Meanwhile, the three Genin were basking in their joy.

"Awesome! I've never heard of Genin getting C-ranks this soon into the game.", Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke smirked and his eyes portrayed his enjoyment in the idea and even Naruto was slightly jazzed about the ordeal. At that moment Kakashi returned, slipping the scroll into his star pouch.

"Now, your client is right outside, so let's bring him in, shall we?", the Sandaime said cheerfully, nodding to the ANBU at the door. They bowed in return and opened the door, letting a figure inside. He had shaggy grey hair and his face was starting to wrinkle with age. His beard and mustache were also faded in color and he had small glasses. He was pretty burly for an old man and he wore simple workman's clothes. The man was carrying a whisky bottle in his hand, so it was obvious he had been drinking. He narrowed his eyes, as if he had trouble seeing the four even though they were right in front of him.

"T-these are the s-shinobi that are s-supposed to protect me o-on the way h-home? T-their nothin' but runts!", he said, his voice slurred and heavy with alcohol. He stumbled over to where Naruto was standing and gave him a once over.

"This kid ain't even good enough to b-be my armrest!", he added. Naruto's jaw clenched and he grabbed a metal bar that was hanging from the man's belt; most likely his weapon from the journey here. Without any difficulty or strain, he bent it into a circle, looped it back on the man's belt, and crossed his arms over his chest. The drunk's jaw dropped and he almost dropped his half-empty bottle. Kakashi couldn't help smiling when he saw the man's face; how he loved his Genin team. The man licked his lips and backed up to steps, heading away from the blonde.

"They'll do. Meet me at the gate in one hour.", the man said, retreating down the hall. Sakura giggled openly once the client was out of hearing range and even Sasuke smirked. The Sandaime was smiling; it was certainly his favorite part of the day so far.

"Alright then, you heard him. One hour, and don't be late.", Kakashi instructed. The three nodded and walked out the door, on their way to pack up for the mission. Kakashi sighed.

"Interesting boy you've got there.", the Hokage commented. The jounin smiled.

"Definitely one to keep a close watch on."

_**Konaha's Gates—**_

The team walked out of Konaha's limits, the gates looming highly behind them. Their client, Tazuna, hadn't drunk anything before they left and his earlier tipsiness had vanished. He was back to what they assumed was his normal self, cheerful and kind. He still had the ring of metal on his belt and every so often would glance at the blonde uncertainly, as if he expected him to bend a tree like that too.

30 minutes after being on the road, they were traveling on a simple dirt path, carved out of the forest from years of travelers and traders. Kakashi and Tazuna were talking about random things, including the release date on some book called _Icha Icha Paradise_. Sasuke was playing with a shuriken, spinning it on his finger and throwing it into the air, trying to catch it without chopping off one of his fingers in the process. Sakura was taking in the pure scenery, her expression filled with awe and wonder, as if she had never been outside the village before, which might have been true. And last but not least, Naruto was just looking around nonchalantly, taking in everything at once. He was trying to pin-point and identify certain sounds in the trees. It was an exercise Itachi had taught him on their travels so he could train while they walked. Now he was doing it for kicks, seeing how many different things he could find. It was during this that he saw a small puddle near his side of the road. His eyes darted around the rest of the area, observing the grass, trees, and sky. The grass was green yet slightly crunchy, meaning it hadn't been wet in a long time. Every step he took kicked up dust, meaning the ground was bone-dry. Meaning there hadn't been rain for weeks.

So that wasn't any ordinary puddle.

Naruto shot a glance at Kakashi and one look told the blonde that he knew too. The teen swiftly walked ahead and stopped at the edge, waiting, as if he had seen something and was now waiting for the rest of the group to catch up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hand reach out of the puddle, a kunai out-stretched and aimed at his leg. In on fluid-like motion, he caught the kunai in his foot and stuck it in tight. He winced slightly when he felt the blade break skin and he shuddered when it hit bone, but he didn't stop. He kicked upward, sending the hand's owner out of the puddle and across the path, landing in a heap on the other side. Instantly, his partner jumped up and the puddle vanished. By now, the rest of the team had run up and were ready, Tazuna safely behind Kakashi. Naruto knelt down and harshly ripped the knife out of his foot without a sound. Blood glistened from the tip to almost half-way to the handle, and the gaping hole in the blonde's foot was releasing a steady stream of the crimson liquid. The teen ignored the sting and threw the kunai away, hearing it clatter in the bushes. Sakura looked at him worriedly, but he didn't show any pain or discomfort, only concentration. The two metal-clad ninja were on their feet now, and with a whip of their arms, sent four long chains hurtling at them. Kakashi jumped in front and took it, the chains wrapping tightly around his body. But before he could make a move of even say a word, they constricted and sliced the jounin to bits. All four of the people's eyes widened as they watched the 26-year-old man killed right in front of them.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and with a brisk nod, the raven-haired boy dashed for the first one, kunai drawn. Naruto turned back to Sakura, who was still staring horror-stricken at the place were Kakashi once stood only second ago.

"Sakura! Protect Tazuna!", he muttered. The girl nodded and Naruto rushed into the fight, heading for the second one. With a quick look, he could see that Sasuke was holding up pretty well on his end, which was good news for him. Now he only had to worry about his opponent. He jumped into the air, dodging a punch the man had thrown at him. It connected with the ground and the earth split, a crater forming around where the ninja's hand had hit. Naruto's eyes narrowed; _Note to self: look out for inhuman strength. _He flipped from his aerial assault into a bone-breaking round-house kick. It made contact with the man's face, who was surprised that a 12-year-old would make a full-front attack. The blow sent him stumbling backwards, his arms flailing to keep balance. Naruto didn't pause for him to regain his stature; he landed and stayed close to the ground, coming up and pushing off, kitting the enemy ninja right under the jaw. His head snapped back, a little trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. The blonde kept up with his flight and tucked in, neatly flipping over the man's body. He landed behind him, got a good grasp on the straps of leather holding his metal armor together, and with chakra-enhanced strength, threw him toward the other shinobi.

"Hit the deck Sasuke!", Naruto shouted. The Uchiha hit the ground just as the rouge collided with his buddy, sending them both into the tree line behind them. Naruto jogged up to where Sasuke was picking himself off the earth. They both threw out a stance and waited, standing in-between Tazuna and where they had landed. After a few seconds, one of them burst out of the trees, his metal-encased fist out-stretched. Sasuke charged to meet him but Naruto stopped short. There were two of them; where did the other one go?

Reality hit him, and his eyes widened. He whirled around in time to see the second on come out of the trees a few yards down from where the first one had emerged, though this one's target was different. He was headed straight towards Sakura and Tazuna. The pink-haired girl raised a kunai in defense and her emerald eye glowed with ferociousness; she was ready to fight, but Naruto knew better. He had just been fighting this guy and he knew that with the speed he was getting plus the factors of his freakish strength and heavy metal armor…it would make a deathly hit it you took it full on. And she didn't look like she was going to move. Naruto didn't even think, he just moved. He poured a hell of a lot of speed into his feet at that moment. He knew he'd pay for it later, but he wasn't just going to stand by and watch her get killed. The rouge raised his arm, a small dagger appearing from an opening in his fist. And just as he started to slam down, Naruto skidded to a stop in front of Sakura and Tazuna, with no time to prepare a counter or defense.

* * *

~OH NO!! Haha, yes. I love cliffies. Cause then it makes you want to come back next week. So, you'll just have to wait till Friday to see what happens.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Demon of the Mist**

"_So, what do you guys think? Turn around and go home or continue on?"_


	10. Demon of the Mist

**Demon of the Mist**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**GambitGirl2008**: Lol. Thanks, I love it too. Tehe. =)

**JovialShogun**: I know. He's a really nice guy, which some people would look at that as a weakness and really it's his greatest strength. That's actually what this story is going to evolve around. Naruto's discovery about how true friendship and the need to protect someone is what makes true power. And thanks for the comment about the battle scene; I found that I enjoy righting the exciting ones. Haha. =)

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They were awesome and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying what I'm writing.

And a message from me to the reading world: you may have heard of a fellow author's of mine's story, called The Legend. It may have seemed like the story was a copy of mine, or the other way around, but let me assure you, there is no relation what so ever. It may have seemed like the ideas were carrying out in the same manner, but me and the author have talked and confirmed that we'll both be continuing our stories, yet we have different directions planned out. So just a reminder: there is no copying or connection involved; only a beginning that started with a few similarities. But it's good now.

And **IDontNeedToReply** – thanks for the message in the first place all that time ago. I hope you remember what I'm talking about. It was a great thing to do and I thank you deeply. =D

So here we go…

_**Demon of the Mist—**_

The rouge's armed hand smashed down, slicking through the blonde's hand, going right through the center of the teen's palm. It didn't end up going through the other side of his hand, only burrowing itself through the arm, up to the handle. Naruto grimaced slightly with the pain of the blade, but didn't pay it much more attention. Behind him, Sakura seemed to have finally processed what had happened. She was staring in horror as blood began to flow freely down the boy's hand and arm. It dripped onto the ground, making a small pool really quickly. Sasuke's eyes widened. He had never seen the teen get even a scratch on him, and yet here he was, practically bleeding to death.

"Naruto...oh god, are you ok?", Sakura whispered, scooting closer. But before she could say anything more, Naruto used his other hand to push her back; not harshly, but still in a firm way that meant 'stay;. His teeth were gritted in rage and his eyes were a deadly blue, not the bored, dull sapphire they usually were.

"He's my fight. Stay back with Tazuna.", Naruto ordered, leaping into action. He pulled away harshly from the ninja, the blade ripping out of his hand. The sound was sickening alone, not to mention the fact that this action only made the wound bleed heavier. But the teen didn't even bother to stop and inspect it, only dashing into the fight. Over by Sasuke, the other rouge was already out cold and tied up tightly with wires. The Uchiha stood by, watching the battle unfold calmly. He knew better then to get into the middle of things, especially with someone as dangerous as Naruto. Who knew how bad he was when encouraged with a rage as big as Konaha itself?

Naruto ran at a speed so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. He used his momentum to his immediate advantage, jumping into the air and wheeling around, round-house kicking the man in the face, his foot enhanced with an ass-load of chakra. The shinobi was sent flying backwards, hitting a tree and shattering it, it's top half almost disconnecting from its lower base.

Naruto didn't wait for his opponent to get a grip, much less his feet. He attacked again, hauling him up by the front of his shirt and without a word, whipped around on his heel and threw him across the clearing. The man's body landed heavily and the air rushed out of his lings with a _whoosh_. He rolled to a stop almost 10 feet from where he landed and picked himself half-way off the ground, his arm holding his weight alone. He coughed and a mouthful of blood came out with it.

Naruto walked over slowly to confront him, his eyes narrowed, deep in thought it seemed. The rouge turned and when he saw his attacker approaching, the fire in his eyes apparent, he whimpered.

"Please man, go easy! It wasn't our idea to attack you guys! If we had known they had such a powerhouse traveling with them, we wouldn't have done it, I swear!", the man explained, his voice rushed and his eyes darting around, looking for an escape route. Naruto stopped, only a few feet away from where the ninja was cowering. His brow furrowed and a look of minor interest crossed his face.

"If it wasn't your notion, then whose was it?", the teen asked. The shinobi instantly looked regretful; he had said something out loud that he should've have. Naruto came a step closer, making the ninja flinch. "Who hired you to take out the old man?", Naruto asked again, his voice hard and demanding. The man swallowed and looked hesitant, but not unwilling. As long as he didn't have to go up against the bad-ass genin again, he would tell them probably just about anything.

But just as he looked like he was going to crack, he sneered. He leapt up and jumped over the blonde' head in a high jump. He ran over to his partner, snatched him up, and ran for the cover of the forest line. No doubt his way of escaping. Naruto cursed under his breath.

"He won't be getting far.", Naruto promised, running at a low speed for him, but still fast enough in the reality of a normal genin. But before he could get far enough, a hand restraining him. He looked back, ready to take out its owner, but his defenses were cut short when he saw who exactly had stopped him. Sakura stared back at him, her eyes soft.

"Just let them go. I don't think they'll bother us again.", she said, her grip on his arm tightening. Naruto sighed inwardly; he could easily shake her off and go after them. But then what would've been the point of the gaping hole in his hand if he just gravely injured the person he had just saved? Speaking of which, he couldn't actually believe he had done that. Sure, he hadn't wanted her to die and all; she didn't deserve to be taken out of the game so early. But to jump in the way of an oncoming attack? To take the hit for her, to protect her? That was something heroes did…something nice people did. But _he _was emotionless, ruthless; he was cold and harsh…wasn't he?

Naruto shook himself out of the thoughts that were swimming in his head; he didn't have time to think about that stuff like that now. He'd just have to wait until later to beat himself up about the while thing. Though he wondered what Master Itachi would say when he found out. He prayed with all his heart that he wouldn't…that wouldn't be pretty.

"Huh, well it looks like I didn't need to interfere after all.", a voice said, coming from the opposite wall of trees. The four turned to see Kakashi walking out of the shadows, his mask raised in what they could only guess was a grin. Sakura's jaw dropped and even Sasuke looked a little surprised. Hadn't he died, turned into a pile of ribbons?

"Kakashi-sensei…what's going on?", Sakura asked. Sasuke walked up to join them, his coal eyes working through things a million miles an hour, seeming to look for an answer about what had just happened. Kakashi smiled sheepishly and out his hands behind his head.

"I wanted to see how you'd react in a situation where your sensei had just been killed right in front of you. If you'd been completely lost, if you'd last more then a minute…or if you would survive, in great and incredible ways.", he explained. He glanced at Sasuke. "Like you for instance; you did great on the way you took out that rouge, using his weak points as your heaviest attack spots. The idea of jamming kunai up into the connection lines between their armor was a great idea; good to think on your feet."

Now he looked at Sakura, his eyes appraising. "Even though a great and horrifying tragedy had just occurred in front of you, you responded to orders and listened to them, doing an excellent job at them too. You stood your ground when faced with an oncoming attacker, willing to give your life to protect our client. It takes guts to do that, and I am very impressed; a lot of people would have run if faced with the same situation, but you held. Very remarkable.", he said, gaining a smile from the pink-haired kunochi. And last, he turned to Naruto.

"And now out smart-aleck, split personality, mysterious member of the team.", Kakashi started. Naruto smirked slightly.

"Well, don't I feel loved with that opening statement.", he muttered, his eyes glowing softly with what could have been laughter. Or he was still a little enraged from the large cut he had gotten in his hand from the rouge, who had just escaped…more likely the last one.

"You have been extremely tense these past few days, distanced from the rest of humanity, trying not to connect with anyone at all. Frankly, I don't really know why--"

"And you never will.", Naruto mumbled quietly, interrupting the jounin. Kakashi sighed but continued.

"But when someone on you team needed you, or if you needed to step up to the plate, you were all over it. I saw what happened when that rouge tried to take out Sakura and the bridge builder. Taking a hit like that", he said, pointing to Naruto's tight hand, "take's a lot of courage and a lot of strength to be able to fight like that afterward. You are definitely a mystery, but an interesting one at that.", Kakashi said, grinning. Of course, Naruto didn't return the action, but his cerulean eyes seemed to be filled with more then boredom at the moment; they could all see the pleasure and happiness swimming in those irises at the comment he had just received. Now, Kakashi turned his attention to the bridge builder, who looked a little guilty at the moment.

"Those were at least chunnin, maybe even special jounin. Either way, they were way too highly skilled for a low C-rank mission. Maybe there's something you'd better tell us.", Kakashi asked, his eyes narrowed. Tazuna sighed.

"I'm a bridge builder for a town of the coast of the Wave Country. We've been building a bridge that would connect with the Fire Country's nearest shore, being able to bring in more trade. But soon after we started, a man named Gato, sent a lot of thugs to threaten us to stop the process. He had supplied the town with their supplies for a long while, but his prices were rising and the number and quality was dropping just as fast. Soon, everything has at least tripled in price, but there is barely enough to go around. I know if we can just finish the bridge, then we could stop relying on Gato for survival. But he's not too happy about that. So when I left town for a trading trip, he must've found it the perfect opportunity to just kill me off completely. If I die, the whole bridge goes under.", Tazuna explained, his voice low and grave.. Kakashi nodded; he'd heard little bits of talk like this lately when he'd been on a mission out near the Wave Country border.

"Well, this mission is still way too out of range for my team. And you only paid for a C-rank.", Kakashi pointed out.

"I only have enough for a C-rank.", the bridge builder muttered in reply.

"Still, the fact that they were chunnin and the fact that there will most likely be more, that bumps it up to a B-rank, which Genin aren't qualified for.", Kakashi countered. Naruto stepped up; 'cause you know, that's just what he'd been doing a lot lately.

"So, we're just going to abandon him in the middle of the woods while bunches of high-class shinobi are after him? What kind of ninja would we be if we did that?", Naruto asked, saying more in one statement then he had since he got there. And shockingly, there was emotion in his voice.

"We can't do that Kakashi-sensei, no matter how hard the mission is.", Sakura agreed. Sasuke only nodded to show his opinion.

To say that Kakashi was surprised was an understatement: he was flabbergasted. Though his team had shown outstanding team work on the bell test…well, two of them had at least. And only a few minutes ago, they gave a glimpse of what most ninja didn't develop until further into the game…and for most, they would never ever get that far.

"Well then, it's your choice. Do you want to continue on or turn back?"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto exchanged a glance and nodded unanimously.

"We better get moving then before more of them pour out of the trees.", Naruto sighed, shouldering his pack; he had thrown it on the ground the instant Kakashi had been taken out. And then the group moved out.

* * *

Kakashi was walking up front with Tazuna, talking about the bridge and who had been attacking in the past couple of weeks. Sasuke, as usual, was walking by himself, staring straight ahead or at his feet. Sakura had tried to start a conversation with him but after about 10 minutes and not a single word, she had moved over to the side, completely silent. Naruto took up the rear, and did a 360 every couple of minutes. He was still bothered with the feeling that…that this wasn't over yet. He thought it best to keep his eyes open, because if what he thought was going to happen, happened…well, then Itachi's plan might just end there.

Sakura noticed the boy stop, scanning the trees, his eyes searching and narrow. She fell back from the group, moving to stand next to him

"What are you doing?", she asked. Naruto didn't spare her a glance, still scouring the shadows like it was his job.

"Nothing.", he answered absently, starting to walk again. Sakura lightly danced next to him, her eye on his right hand, The blood flow had slowed considerably, becoming nothing more then a small trickle, leaving a drop every 50 feet or so now. Sakura still couldn't believe he had down that for her, jumping in the way and taking the blow that would have probably killed her. Naruto caught her staring and followed her gaze to his gaping hand.

"I could take care of that for you. I've picked up a little medical stuff from my mom.", Sakura offered. Naruto shot a sideways glance at the girl but didn't quite look at her.

"Nah, it'll be fine on its own.", Naruto replied. He knew fully well that if he kept it uncovered and untreated for much longer, it would most likely get infected, making him weak…which wouldn't be good. But he didn't want to risk a run in with his enemy-kindness. Sakura scowled.

"Liar. You know just as much as I do that it's bad; you're just too macho to admit it. Fine, I'll do it as an act of gratitude, that way you didn't even ask for it.", she said, pulling him over to the side of the road. She held the outer part of his hand carefully, inspecting the hole. Naruto watched her work, noticing how softly she treated him, how careful she was, like she actually cared…

_Stop that! Don't even start! You're too different from everyone else. If they knew exactly what you were, they would hate you just like the rest of the village. That's why you decided to seal off all emotions all those years ago; just because you're shocked about the "kindness" you think you're picking up, doesn't mean that all of you training should go out the window. Remember what Master Itachi said…stay detached. They would never understand…_

While Naruto was giving him-self a pep talk, Sakura had cleaned and bandaged his hand. She lightly taped the last end into place and then smiled in satisfaction with her work. She released the boy's hand and he dropped it to his side, his expression blank but forced. Or maybe she was imagining it.

"Thanks.", he muttered, though he sounded sincere.

The two started walking again, working a little harder to catch up with the retreating backs of their teammates and client. Sakura sighed; well, here goes nothing.

"Thanks for that back there. That could've ended up bad.", Sakura said quietly. Naruto shrugged.

"Couldn't let you die, right?", he replied, his voice soft. Sakura smiled.

"I don't think so. You say you don't have a heart and that you don't care, but it's obvious you do.", the kunochi insisted, grinning. Naruto looked at her incredulously.

"Really? Right, and Sasuke is actually a happy, loving person.", he shot back sarcastically. Sakura giggled and Naruto smirked lightly, but quickly swiped it clean off his face as soon as it appeared.

"You can't fool me. First you helped me get the bells back at the field. Then you cheered me up when we were walking home the other night, And today you saved me from my death.", Sakura listed. Naruto grimaced inwardly; crap, who knew he had done so much good doing? He was never going to hear the end of it now.

"Doing all that stuff is natural for humans.", Naruto shot back. Sakura nodded.

"True, but you keep trying to keep your distance from all the people in the village like they hate you or something.". Naruto flinched when she said this, but luckily, she didn't see it. "You say you don't have any emotions and that you don't have a heart for anyone of anything. Yet when someone's in trouble, you just can't not help them.", the girl continued. Naruto sighed; that feeling was only his old emotions trying to rise up and take control again. But he wasn't stupid, because that wasn't gonna happen. Ever.

"Slip up. I can promise you, it won't happen again.", the blonde answered, his voice firm but tinged with a little uncertainty. He didn't know if he would be able to repress those old feelings, or if he even could, but he had to try. Itachi's plan depended on it. His dream depended on it.

"I doubt it. You'll do it again because though you won't admit it, you have emotions. For some reason though, you're holding yourself back, trying to detach yourself from life in all ways. And I don't know as of yet, but I'll figure it out eventually.", Sakura promised. Naruto rolled his eyes; right. Good luck with that one. "And when I do, I'll help you out of it."

The teen's eyes widened at this, shock completely raking over his face. She had promised to _help him_ out of whatever dilemma he was in. That was big talking and she barely even knew him. It had to be good too good to be true, but the genuine care in her voice just…made him believe her somehow. And that made him even more determined to keep the truth from her.

"Look, there's nothing going on, nothing to worry about. I simply think that emotions hold a ninja back, so I got rid of them. Easy as that. Nothing to help with.", the blonde assured, being careful to keep his voice confident and unwavering, trying to be as convincing as possible. For a few seconds, she only stared searchingly at him, but lowered her gaze.

"Alright, if you're sure about that.", she whispered. Naruto nodded, glad that the conversation was over. They walked in silence for a minute or so, but soon, Sakura's eyes lit up with realization.

"What did you mean natural for humans? You say it like you're not.", she pointed out, Naruto almost made the mistake of stopping dead in his tracks, but smartly, kept a steady pace, not even a falter in his step. He smiled inwardly; nice going man. But then he was back in reality, realizing that he was facing a question that he had absolutely no answer to. He was cornered.

But before he could say anything, a glint from above caught his attention. He looked up and without warning flashed to the side, knocking Sakura to the ground. He rolled down next to her, dust kicking up. Sakura looked over at him, a ferocious glare in her eyes.

Just as she was about to chew him out for throwing her to the floor, he was moving again, dragging her up with him. Ahead, she saw Kakashi and Sasuke surrounding Tazuna, kunai drawn. Naruto whipped the girl behind him and backed up until Sakura's back was about three feet from a tree. And the tree had a six-foot sword dug half way into its trunk. Her eyes widened when she realized why Naruto had pushed her onto the road. The blade had been flung at them and if the blonde hadn't seen it and acted, she would have been decapitated. The second time in a day that the "emotionless, heartless" boy had saved her life. Naruto raised his arms in a defensive stance, his sapphire eyes flashing around dangerously, taking in everything at once.

His hands were clenching and unclenching into fists and his muscles were coiled. He glanced back at the pink-haired girl.

"Are you ok? Or did I hurt you too bade from that tackle?", he asked, still keeping an eye on the trees from where the sword had first appeared. Sakura nodded.

"Yea. Scared the crap out of me, but fine.", she answered, though her voice shook a little. "What's going on?"

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Something I _really _don't want to deal with right now.", he replied, venom dripping from his words. Like he knew who was coming.

Sakura was about to ask what he was talking about, but the words caught in her throat as a figure walked out of the forest. He ignored Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna, walking directly for Naruto and Sakura. The girl bit her lip and tasted blood. The man before then was scary in all meanings of the word. He was tall and his face was almost completely wrapped in bandages, from the nose down. His eyes were a charcoal black, cold and dull. He radiated pure killing intent, no mercy showing in his character in the least. He was the definition of a killing machine.

And now he was coming straight for them.

* * *

~ And so ends another part in this story. I thank you for all that you've said about this story so far; it sounds like you guys are enjoying it and that's what matters. I like how my writing's going so far and have figured out most of the plot line as of now. And maybe…I can't tell you yet; I haven't gotten the whole thing thought out. But there might be a special surprise at the end of this story. So, yeah. I'm gonna stop talking before I give it away.

_Next Update: Friday, November 21._

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: An Old Face**

"_Naruto…do you…know him?"_


	11. An Old Face

**An Old Face**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously—**_

_He was tall and his face was almost completely wrapped in bandages, from the nose down. His eyes were a charcoal black, cold and dull. He radiated pure killing intent, no mercy showing in his character in the least. He was the definition of a killing machine._

_And now he was coming straight for them._

**An Old Face—**

Sakura's heart rate sped to an erratic pace, the sound echoing in her ears like a pounding drum roll. The color drained from her face and she felt a tremor in her knees; she had only just seen this man once and already she was terrified.

Naruto gritted his teeth together so forcefully he thought he heard a tooth crack. His muscles tensed and his senses immediately went on red alert. Every little move was taken in, nothing underestimated.

The man smirked coldly at the blonde.

"Long time no see Naruto. It's been quite too long. Well, isn't this just a heart-warming reunion.", the ninja spoke, his voice hard and chilling, sending shivers down all their spines. All but Naruto, who stood firm and still as stone, his eyes unmoving.

"Can't say I'm happy to see you Zabuza.", the blonde answered in a low tone. Sakura glanced uneasily at her team mate in front of her.

"Naruto…do you…know him?", she asked, her voice shaking slightly. The blonde only clenched his jaw and tightened his hands into fists, the knuckles turning a ghostly white from exertion.

"Go by Kakashi and Sasuke, protect Tazuna.", Naruto muttered in return, completely ignoring the former question. The pink-haired girl found the strength to snort.

"And leave you here by yourself? Please.", she replied, shocked at the unwavering voice in her response. Naruto sighed.

"Listen to me. I have a better chance of lasting against him without having to worry about keeping you out of harm's way. Do me a favor and _go_.", the teen shot back, his cerulean eyes hard and unmoving. The girl wanted to argue more but just as she opened her mouth to speak, Zabuza moved, vanishing in a streak of black. He reappeared between the two and his sword, his speed uncanny. Tearing the weapon out of the tree, he lashed around, aiming to deliver a blow that would sever both their heads from their bodies. Naruto pushed Sakura out of the way and slid his own blade out of its sheath, the dark grey rapier gleaming in the sun-light.

He raised his arm and the shrill sound of metal hitting metal rang through-out the clearing. Naruto skidded back a few inches when the blades connected; Zabuza's sword was much bigger and denser then his was, making it out-matched by a few notches. But he sure a hell wasn't giving up.

Naruto flipped away, his gaze shooting over to where Kakashi and the others were. To his satisfaction, he saw that the girl had taken his advice, rejoining the Konaha team. She was whispering something to the jounin leader and his eyes narrowed in suspicion, his stare flickering in their direction. Naruto sighed - great. There goes his cover.

His mind was snapped back into the fight when Zabuza's blade cleaved down on his right side, burrowing itself into the ground and missing him by only a few inches. Naruto un-tucked his body and slipped into a back-hand spring, landing nimbly about a foot away from where the weapon had broken the earth's crust.

Zabuza moved again, his steely eyes narrowed. He slammed his sword back into its place behind his back and went through a string of seals.

"Suiton! Hahonryuu!", the shinobi called in a deep voice. He straightened out his palms and from them came two rapid, bone-crushing torrents of rushing water. Naruto gritted his teeth and sheathed his blade as well; thanks to Itachi's restrictions, there was no freaking way he counter it.

So he simply slipped flexibly to the ground and rolled out of the way, avoiding the water completely. Or so he thought.

The Mist shinobi changed his course and sent them back in Naruto's direction. The blonde pressed his hands firmly on the ground and just as he was about to spring off the ground and out of harm's way; the white water doubled their speed and slammed into him with great force. He was flung back and smashed into the base of a tree, the wind rushing out of his lungs in a _whoosh_. Zabuza began to advance and Naruto picked himself off the ground, coughing up a mouthful of water.

Sasuke made a move in the blonde's direction but Kakashi held out a restraining hand. The Uchiha glanced quizzically at him.

"He's too high class for any of you, including Naruto. I'm going to jump in as soon as I see an opening and get him out of there.", Kakashi stated, his eyes never leaving the battle.

Naruto wiped the water out of his eyes in time to see a glint of sun reflecting off the giant sword being brought down upon him. The teen rolled out of the way just as the blade connected with the bark where his back had been. It chopped through the thick base, the massive tree groaning in response. Shards of wood flew in all directions some of the larger chucks burying themselves into the ground. Naruto flowed from his roll into a run, back-pedaling away from the missing nin.

Zabuza turned on him again, smiling coldly.

"You've improved some. I wonder what he's been teaching you.", he said out loud, his teeth gleaming. Naruto cursed under his breath; he had to take care of him before he revealed anything about his master.

Zabuza formed a seal in the center of his chest and recited, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Five water clones rose from the ground, taking on the form of Zabuza, all with the same, menacing smiles. With a wave of his hand, all ran in Naruto's direction, swords drawn. Naruto moaned; he had dealt with water clones before no problem, but with his restrictions and the mysterious way his power seemed to be seeping from his body, he wasn't quite so confident right now. But he drew his sword anyway, ready to put up a fight.

The blonde met all five weapons with a _clash_, small sparks flying from the collision points. Naruto's strength wavered with the force of impact, his arms shaking slightly. The clones all smirked and two broke away, aiming a blow and either side of him. Naruto's eyes flashed and with a streak of black, he jumped. The five blades smashed into each other and Naruto landed in the center where they all crossed. He flipped expertly over their heads, making a move back to the tree line. But while he was still in mid-air, a fist connected with the side of his head, sending him across the field in a flash. He collided with a large rock, the crack from the impact making all three Konaha ninja to cringe.

Naruto opened his eyes, his head shooting with pain from where the stone had been smashed into the back of his skull. Through blurred vision, he could make out the five clones melting to the ground, their smiles remaining. Which meant that the real Zabuza had moved…

Only a second after the boy's impact, Zabuza was beside him again, kicking him roughly in the side. Naruto skidded across the ground, rolling repeatedly. But the ninja was through with him yet.

The man flashed over and whipped out his sword. He smashed him in the side again with the butt of his sword, like he was playing golf. Naruto finally rolled to a stop right at Kakashi's feet, his body torn and bloody. The four could only stare in horror at their team mate; they still couldn't believe what had happened.

Naruto pushed himself to a sitting position, wiping the back of his hand along the right side of his jaw, smearing the line of blood that was falling from his mouth.

"This is impossible.", he muttered to himself, forcing himself into a stand. He took a step forward, back in Zabuza's direction; that's when the rest of team was knocked out of their daze.

Sakura grabbed his arm, careful to avoid the places where he had been cut and Sasuke moved in front of him, his onyx gaze hard and unmoving. Kakashi moved to his other side, his one eye watching him intently.

"Naruto, stop. You can't keep going like this; he's just too much, even for you.", he murmured. The blonde gritted his teeth; he knew he could take him. He had before, what the hell was wrong now? But Kakashi was right – he felt even weaker then he did a minute ago. Reluctantly, he relaxed, falling back towards Tazuna. The three breathed a sigh of relieve and Kakashi faced Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke, guard Tazuna. He's Zabuza's target to begun with, no matter what history Naruto and him might have.", he said, his gaze flickering to Naruto for a moment. "Sakura, you'll be able to heal some of Naruto's wounds, though I don't doubt that we'll have to stop in the port and find a doctor to get him fully patched up.", he instructed. The two nodded in reply, moving to their respective jobs, Sasuke in front of Tazuna and Sakura next to Naruto.

Kakashi turned to the missing ninja, who was watching them with somewhat of an amused smirk.

"You're my opponent now.", Kakashi growled, drawing a kunai from his holster. Zabuza smirked and drew his blade as well. Sakura glanced up from her job.

"Don't let him cast that attack on you.", she reminded him quietly. Their sensei only nodded in response before dashing into the fight. Naruto shot her a quizzical look.

"Attack?", he asked. Sakura grimaced.

"I guess you were too focused on something else, you should've felt it coming. He cast an attack that would steal all of your strength and give it to his body during a fight.", she explained. Naruto's eyes widened. That explained it.

He remembered back from when he and Itachi had met them on the road. He recalled that they spent the night together in the woods, swapping information about the areas they had come from. It came to attention that Zabuza said he had been working on a jutsu that would suck all his opponent's power from their beings and give it to him. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking about that the second he felt his power draining away.

He turned his eyes away from the working girl, examining the fight. Kakashi was skilled, he had to admit it. His speed was great and his moves were fluid and effective, something Naruto still couldn't piece together to make fool-proof formations. His attacks were strong and quick, like a deadly viper making his bite and puling away before the enemy could kill him.

Maybe Konaha wasn't _all_ horrible.

Kakashi flipped away, his coal black eyes concentrated. He jumped out into the open water, landing almost silently on the water's surface. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He had always wanted to learn that, walking on water. But Itachi had always said it was a waste of time; that it wouldn't contribute to reaching his dream at all.

He still wished he knew how.

Zabuza stopped in mid run and smiled. He crouched and in a flash he was next behind Kakashi, forming a fast string of seals.

"Suirou no Jutsu!", Zabuza said and Kakashi's eyes widened. Before he could even try to make a move, the water around him rose and collapsed, creating a sphere of water around the shinobi. Kakashi internally cursed himself for being so stupid as to walk straight out into the water; the place Zabuza was highly skilled with.

Zabuza smirked and with his remaining hand, created another water clone. The copy Zabuza rose out a bulge in the water in front of the two jounin, his wicked gleam pointed directly in the direction of the genin and the bridge builder. He stretched to his full height and began to stalk slowly towards them, his eyes cold and full of killing intent. Kakashi's gaze moved to his team, his expression one of panic.

"Run! Just because it's a water clone doesn't mean that he doesn't have Zabuza's strength! Take the bridge builder and get out of here! Leave me!", he called out. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a glance, the words flowing easily between them. They looked back at their client, expressions steady. He sighed.

"It's my fault we're in this situation and I need to repent for it. Do whatever you need to do to save your sensei.", he said, answering their silent plea.

Naruto stood up, moving next to Sasuke, though Sakura watched him with a reluctant eye. Naruto and Sasuke shot each other the same and look and smiled.

"This'll be fun.", Sasuke commented.

* * *

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu: A water clone

Suirou no Jutsu: Water Imprisonment Jutsu

Suiton! Hahonryuu: A water-styled jutsu that shots two rushing water torrents from the users palms. Dangerous if too close when fired.

~So sorry this is…two weeks late. I sat down all that time and started writing, but it just…seemed horrible. So I waited a while, trying to get my usual mojo back. Again, sorry. But it had to be done. Otherwise Naruto would have revealed everything or he would have been way too weak. It'll be back on schedule. Promise.

**Kyuubi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: It's Not Over**

_He knew better; he would be back. Soon.__Ok, this is a question I'm asking in all three of my stories right now and I can't yet say what it'll be for, but it's important. Would a story be more interesting if the setting was either:_

* * *

1. Only one world that is completely made up and unqiue

2. A split kind of thing where there's America and another word that is completely thought up of or unqiue.

_This question will be open for answer until 12/12/08, and please answer if you can. Either do it in a review, message me, or answer it in the poll I have set up in my profile. As you can see, I beleive it is of major importance._

_Thanks._


	12. It's Not Over

**It's Not Over**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously—**_

_Naruto stood up, moving next to Sasuke, though Sakura watched him with a reluctant eye. Naruto and Sasuke shot each other the same and look and smiled._

_"This'll be fun.", Sasuke commented.  
_

**It's Not Over—**

Zabuza smiled, but soon his grin developed into a full out laugh. The clone copied his reaction, the two chuckles bounding off the woods and blending into an echoing ring. Naruto clenched his jaw; he absolutely _hated _being laughed at.

"Do you really believe that you, two Genin, can stop me?", the Mist shinobi asked, his voice laced with amusement. Naruto didn't react, only standing coolly in silence. Sasuke followed his demeanor, folding his arms firmly across his chest.

"Honestly, I don't think you're that high and mighty as you point out to be. You're just hiding how weak and pathetic you truly are.", the Uchiha stated, his onyx eyes boring into the head of the rouge.

"Sasuke is sooooo cool.", Sakura swooned, her emerald gaze taking on a dreamy appearance. Naruto rolled his eyes; fan-girls. He couldn't stand them. Itachi would always chuckle when he said this and reply, 'But you have so many of your own!'. Naruto scoffed inwardly at this memory. His master told him that at least one girls' eye was on him when they walked through a town…still, that didn't mean they weren't irritating as hell.

The real Zabuza glanced at his captive, the jounin's one eyes intent on his students. He smirked – and not a kind one at that – and then called, "Kill them all."

The clone responded immediately, throwing himself at the four. But the two teen boys weren't idiots, not by a long shot. Sasuke bolted to meet the water bushin, dust rising in plume clouds after every pounding step he took. Naruto hung back, raising a stance, guarding Tazuna along with his pink-haired team mate. The real Zabuza smirked again; they had left their team mate to die alone, fighting solo against his clone.

What heartless Genin they were indeed.

Sasuke thrust a jab at the neck of the jounin – a wise first move to make. But also not a surprising one. Zabuza's clone blocked easily in a single fluid motion. He caught the boy's ankle and twisted hard, sending him into a spiral spin. But Sasuke used this momentum and made a come back, whipping around and delivering a jarring blow to the mid-back of the clone. Said ninja stumbled forward, his grip on the Uchiha loosening enough so that he could tear his leg away.

The raven-haired teen landed softly, his arms raised in defense the second the soles of his shoes hit dirt. The clone spun around, his bandages turned downward…probably meaning he was frowning. They didn't really know.

"Not bad…for a rookie. But you still lack the blood-lust, the empty-heartedness…that's needed to be a true shinobi.", Zabuza's clone muttered, his tone grave. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I have plenty heartlessness. I have no problem killing your user over there right in his place.", the Uchiha growled. The Zabuza bushin chuckled.

"Yes, I can see the hatred in you, the pure murderous intent that seeps from your gaze when you look at me. But is it really how you are, or is just your training, telling you to act tough?", the man snickered, his voice amused. Sasuke bared his teeth.

"I _am_ a relentless killer! I'll draw as much blood as I want!", the Uchiha yelled back. Zabuza smirked.

"And do you have a goal that makes you like this? A reason that you want blood-shed? That's not _true _power, that's only your fate, pushing you along for the ride."

Sasuke was close to hysterics by now, his eyes flashing dangerously, glimpses of red showing amongst the black. His fists were clenched and shaking, his knuckles turning white. Sakura moved slowly from her position in from of Tazuna, edging over to her team mate shaking only a few feet away. She walked carefully to his side, her jade gaze on him the entire time.

"Sasuke…calm down.", she whispered, her voice low and brimming with concern. The teen acted as if he hadn't heard her, his anger boiling furiously. The pink-haired girl tenderly placed her arm on his wrist, attempting to rein in the boy's emotions. But it didn't help in the least. And the reaction was something no one would have expected.

The second her hand touched his arm, his eyes widened slightly and he lashed out, his right hand clipping her upper cheek. And unfortunately, he had been holding a kunai in the same hand the moment he attacked.

_**Naruto, A Few Minutes Earlier—**_

The blonde reappeared out on the water, a clone below, holding him on the lake. He glanced back towards land and almost smiled; no one had noticed a thing.

It had only taken a matter of seconds to create a clone, disappear into the nearby forest line, and then streak out to the water's surface. Not even Kakashi had realized what had happened. It still looked like he was guarding Tazuna along with Sakura, about an eighth of a mile away from where he was standing now.

He had told only Sasuke about his plan to sneak out behind the real Zabuza and take him out, freeing their sensei...though he never said how. All the Uchiha needed to worry about was how he was going to divert the clone's attention.

Naruto started his approach, his footsteps silent and feather-light. His clone swam steadily along under him, his head rising for air only twice in a minute. The blonde was within five feet of the two legendary jounin in less then three minutes, his presence, still unnoticed. Naruto smirked; this was _too_ easy.

His gaze flashed over quickly to his team mates and he stopped short when he saw Sakura moving slowly over to Sasuke, who was standing stone still only a meter away from the clone. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed; what the hell was going on?

He watched as Sakura softly grasped the teen's wrist, mouthing some unheard words to the raven-haired boy. But before the blonde could even think another thought, the Uchiha reacted, whipping out at the girl with a kunai and cutting a gouge across her cheek. Sakura recoiled, her hand flying up to the already bleeding wound.

Naruto didn't wait or think, he just moved. He delivered one hell of a kick to Zabuza's back, sending him soaring across the space. He cleared the coast line and crashing right into Sasuke, making both of them topple over onto the ground in a tangled heap. The water imprisonment fell from its spherical form, soaking the jounin it held inside. Kakashi spun around, his eyes wide, and they grew wider still when he saw Naruto standing beside him.

But the blonde didn't wait for a thanks before he flashed over to where Sakura was sitting on the ground, still staring wide-eyed at Sasuke. Said boy was pushing at the lug of a shinobi that was sprawled out on top of him, but with not much prevail. Naruto knelt down next to the pink-haired girl, his eyes on the Uchiha.

"You ok?", he asked vaguely, his words precise and to the point. Sakura glanced at him and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. She looked back at Tazuna and the clone that was still guarding him. When her eyes returned to his they were filled with confusion, but the hurt that had been there a moment ago was still swimming among it.

"How are you here…and there?", she questioned, her voice quiet. Naruto smirked softly.

"Shadow clone. Very useful for the tactic me and Sasuke had planned out.", he explained, saying the Uchiha's name carefully. Sakura nodded in understanding, her fingers brushing the cut absent-mindedly as her gaze returned to the dark-eyed boy. Naruto sighed and with care, pulled the girl's hand aside.

The wound was a pretty good depth, but not something that would have injured a muscle or bone. Blood was flowing freely from the 2 inch long incision and a good amount of the crimson liquid was on the ground and smeared on Sakura's hand.

The blonde ran his finger over the cut gingerly, trying to wipe away the blood that still covered the cut. Just to see what exactly needed to be done. His teeth clenched when he heard Sasuke grunt with exertion as he tried again to push off the large man pining him to the ground. He still couldn't believe that Sasuke had actually _attacked_ Sakura…it was…infuriating.

A feeling of anger bubbled up inside him, but he thought nothing up of it. He ran his thumb along the raised line, his expression intense. But to his surprise, the second his finger left her face, the slash was gone – nothing but the blood that had been drying around it remained. Sakura gasped her hand flying up to her face once again. She turned, awed, to the blonde beside her.

"How…how did you do that?", she asked. Naruto shook his head vacantly, his eyes on his hand.

"I…don't know.", he replied, his voice quiet and mystified. He had never been able to do that – well, then again, he had never actually tried.

Footsteps approaching from behind forced him out of his thoughts. His jaw clenched when he saw the raven-haired Uchiha bend down on his right. Zabuza was still out a couple feet away, moaning slightly as he started to come around.

Sasuke's eyes were wide and ghastly, his charcoal gaze resting on the now-healed spot of where the cut had been only seconds before. He reached toward her slowly but when Sakura flinched away, his hand dropped back to his side.

"Sakura…I'm so…I…," Sasuke stuttered, his voice lost in his amazement. The kunochi didn't respond, didn't even look at him. She just kept her head to the ground, her sea green eyes thoughtful. Naruto sighed and stood up abruptly. He walked over to where Zabuza was lying, his cerulean stare blank and emotionless as always.

At first he just stood there, frigid at the fallen man's side. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists, his head cocked slightly to the side, deep in his thoughts. Slowly, he reached up to his back, his hand grasping the jet-black hilt tightly. Sliding it easily out of its sheath he held it in front of him, the point hovering over the point where the rouge's heart was beating.

His four companions went into a state of shock; he was going to kill Zabuza, right here, right now.

Just as Naruto was thrusting upwards, ready to embed his blade in the man's back, three senbon flew from a nearby tree. They sunk about a half an inch into Zabuza's neck, hitting a main artery. The rouge grunted softly before falling limb, his eyes still open in surprise. He wasn't the only on in astonishment; even Naruto allowed a trickle of emotion seep through, his brow furrowing in confusion.

From the direction the projectiles were thrown, a young girl landed silently at the base of the tree, a mask covering her entire face. The shroud was simple – the background was completely white with only two wisps of red swirling in from the lower right side. The eyes curled up for a feminine look and on the forehead was the symbol for the Mist country, her long black hair framing the mask fittingly.

She didn't wear anything special, just a dull grey turtleneck and over it an oversized navy blue robe. It was tied at the waist with a blood red sash, her baggy blue-green pants ending a little below the knee. From the look of his rugged appearance, she had been on the road for a while.

She approached quietly, not saying a word, nor removing her disguise. The shinobi watched her carefully, Sakura moving subtlety back over to her guard in front of Tazuna. The Mist ninja knelt down by the dead man's side, pulling out her senbon and returning them to a pocket. She glanced up, or at least it seemed that way – the mask made it difficult to tell just what exactly she was doing.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I heard a commotion a long ways away; as an ANBU, it's my duty to investigate suspicious behavior.", she said, her voice low. Kakashi nodded in response; he had been an ANBU once, he knew the rules and regulations.

The kunochi sighed.

"Well it's a good thing I did hear you. The Village Hidden in the Mist has been looking for him for a _very _long time. My captain will be glad to know he's finally been disposed of.", she added. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He bent down on the opposite side of the body, his eyes never leaving the ANBU. She laid a hand on Zabuza's cooling chest, watching the blonde as well. Naruto smirked.

"May I?", he asked. The shinobi hesitated at first but after a second or two, she nodded. Naruto bowed his head in thanks and stuck his fingers to Zabuza's neck, feeling for a pulse. He waited for a minute or so, his gaze calm and searching. Finally, he pulled back, sighing in contentment.

"He's dead.", the teen reported, his smile faint, barely rising on the surface of his face. He stood and back away, moving towards his team again. The girl nodded at them and leaned down, heaving Zabuza's body onto her shoulder.

"I'll just be taking my leave. Thanks for stalling him.", she whispered, vanishing in the blow of the wind. A few moments after she had disappeared, Sakura let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Sasuke relaxed and Kakashi sighed, squeezing some water out of his hair.

"Well, we might as well get going…late enough as it is.", he ordered, already re-shouldering his pack, getting ready to leave. The other two Genin nodded to his command and scurried to get their things, all the while keeping a sharp lookout.

But Naruto didn't move a muscle. He just stood, rooted to the spot, staring thoughtfully at the spot where the ANBU had knelt only a minute before.

He _knew_ he had recognized her, knowing that voice from something in his past. He just couldn't place it, no matter how hard he racked his head. And even though he was stumped about this, he was positive about one thing.

The girl, the ANBU, had held up a pretty good façade – even _he _had believed it…until she made a fatal mistake. If an ANBU is searching for a dangerous rouge wanted by the village head of leadership, then if found, they're to be killed. And then dispose of the body on the spot he was killed.

She had taken him, only _saying _what she would be doing…which could leave a world of possibilities for her.

She wasn't an ANBU…Zabuza hadn't been killed, merely put into a near death state.

He would be back…soon.

* * *

~I am so incredabile sorry this is like… I don't know…really late? But as I was going to put it up Friday morning, the Internet wouldn't start up. Guess what? The Internet cable outside had been broken, breaking our connection. So, a couple days later, when the guys came and replaced it, I got on again, ready to post. But it wouldn't turn on and guess what else? A wire in the screen had been jarred lose, meaning the monitor had to be taken apart, fixed, and then put back together. So, here we are today, finally getting it up. Really sorry.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Dangerous**

_She started to walk away, but the teen's next words stopped her in her tracks._


	13. Dangerous

**Dangerous**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

About an hour later, the incident was mostly put behind them, their thoughts returned squarely on getting to the port. Kakashi was keeping a vigilant eye out while upholding a conversation with the bridge builder – talk about multi-tasking. Sasuke had quietly apologized to Sakura at length and was now putting up with her talkativeness as a repayment. The poor boy looked like he wanted to shoot himself.

Naruto hung pretty far back, pretending to be winded from the battle that had just occurred; had to keep up the illusion that he was a weak Genin, didn't he? He had put in his ear piece and was un-noticeable reporting to his master, Itachi.

_Itachi­_** - **Naruto

_So, how goes the mission so far?_

"Leisurely. Quite a shock when Zabuza showed up though."

_Yes, I heard he was in that area only a few days ago. I never knew you would actually bump into him._

"Yeah – I thought we had seen the last of him and his little partner all those years ago."

_Well, he isn't much of a challenge, for that much I'm certain._

"But…he knew about your plan. He almost exposed it."

The line was silent. "Master?"

_If he knew about our little secret, then this means he was trailing us recently. There's no way some one other then you or me would know about my ambition…this could prove a problem. Did the others find out?_

"No, I attacked before he could say your name."

_Good. Thinking on your toes…I like that._

"Thank you, Master."

_Did you…um…dispose of him?_

"I was going to, but then an ANBU from the Mist appeared, said they'd been after him for a while. And then she vanished."

_She took the body with her?_

"Yes. This proved the point that she was a fake, an impersonation. Whoever she really is, she must be with Zabuza in some way. What I want to now is how…and why."

_You're probably right – I have little doubt believing that she wasn't an actual ANBU. Which means that Zabuza could still be alive. There's still a chance that he could blow your cover. Keep a look-out for him; don't let your guard down._

"Of course. I'll search the surrounding area of the port once we get there. He was after the bridge-builder we're escorting; he's got to be somewhere around the town."

_Good. And remember…keep under the radar._

"Anything, Master."

And with that, the line started to buzz, the communication lost.

_**Wave's Port—**_

The Wave country's main port was crowded and loud when the team arrived. It was like Konaha on a holiday, but Tazuna insisted that this was just the mid-afternoon hustle and bustle. He explained that just that morning, a long awaited supply of food and products and come in. Since the number of imports had gone down considerably, when a cargo ship came in, it was _like _a holiday in the local's eyes.

"You have to get here pretty earlier now-a-days to beat the mad rush of people. My daughter has had to get up before the crack of dawn sometimes just to get a good spot in line.", Tazuna clarified. Kakashi glanced around and was surprised at what he saw.

"There's barely anything left in the stands!", he exclaimed. Tazuna nodded solemnly.

"It's been this way since Gato showed up. Making everything filter through his business, the taxes so expensive that people go bankrupt daily now. Our homeless rate had flown sky-high in the past couple of months, making the city of trade the city of decay. We're falling apart from the inside out.", he answered. He sighed heavily. "That's why we need the bridge."

Naruto glanced around and his hard-to-reach heart was even aching a little. Around every corner, there were people huddled up in corners, trying to escape the noon's heat. There were elderly and children so little that they didn't have teeth yet shaking in alleyways, looking up tiredly at them as they passed.

Their eyes portrayed their inner feelings – hunger, fatigue, hopelessness…some were empty, as if they were just begging for death to take them.

They were passing a small bakery when an angry voice boomed from its bowels.

"Get _out_ you street rat!!". A small boy tumbled through the open door, his frail figure landing with a hard _thud_ at Naruto's feet. The child looked up into the face of the person he had crashed into, his light blue eyes full of sadness. His fair blonde hair hung over the tops of his eyebrows, dirt and mud smeared all over his face. The older blonde knelt down and the small boy backed away in a frightened scamper, his eyes wide.

Naruto smiled – genuine, friendly, and warm. He reached into his backpack pocket and pulled out a loaf of bread. He held it out for the boy to take. At first, the child was hesitant, his expression wary. Naruto chuckled quietly.

"Go on, take it. I don't want it anymore.", he said softly. The boy looked up and smiled faintly, his face lighting up instantly with the action. He took the bread carefully and ripped off a bit, devouring it quickly. Naruto grinned again and glanced around – thankfully, his team hadn't noticed him stop. They had been lost in the mass of people, probably somewhere by the woods; Tazuna had said that his daughter's house was deep in the nearby forest. It wouldn't be a problem at all to find them.

The blonde looked back and saw that the small child was gone. His eyes swept the surrounding streets, searching. Finally, his gaze passed over a narrow alleyway on the other side of the street. The small boy was pulling a dark-haired woman by the hand toward the opening, his other hand pointing in Naruto's direction. The woman gave him a kind look and nodded – a sign of thanks. Naruto stood and smiled. And then he turned to go find his team.

_**Tsunami's House--**_

Team Seven had showed up at Tsunami's house a while ago, dropping their stuff in the rooms Tsunami had given them. They were now sitting in their living room, tension and anxiety filling the air in the room. Sasuke was standing against a wall, his onyx eyes downcast. His demeanor was impassive and nonchalant, but even Tsunami could see the distress written in his face.

Kakashi was sitting on a small chair near the window, his book in hand. But every once in a while, his gaze would shift to the window, his eyes taking in every detail of the land before turning back. Sakura sat at the base of the couch, biting her nail. She sighed.

"Maybe we should look for him.", she suggested. Kakashi simply shook his head and turned the page.

"I agree with Sakura. I mean, that Zabuza character seemed to have a thing with Naruto. What if he sniped him while we were walking through town? He _was _pretty far behind.", Sasuke added. Kakashi sighed and placed the book back in his jounin vest, clasping his hands together.

"Zabuza is dead to begin with, so we don't have to worry about him."(Lie), Kakashi assured. "And Naruto will show up. I trust him."(Lie).

Truth? Zabuza was alive, somewhere nearby. The ANBU had been a fake, only knocking Zabuza into a near-death state to fool any of them that insisted on taking a pulse. Clever…and criminal.

And Naruto…well, he wasn't 100% positive yet on his idea about the Genin. It made him extremely suspicious that he showed up now, just before the graduation exams. Of course, it could just be chance. And then the fact that he lasted seven years on his own. A five year old taking care of himself for all that time? Not likely. And his strength, skill, knowledge. It was incredible, enough to make even a jounin jealous. But how did he get it? By himself? About as likely as a five-year-old surviving alone.

He still didn't know what to think really. At times, he was a happy, normal Genin, joking around with his team mates and just…living. But more often, he was secluded, impassive…completely disconnected from anyone and everyone. It caught him as odd that the teen seemed to have split personality.

All he knew for certain was that the boy was up to something. He was gonna find out what.

A steady knock on the door aroused everyone from their thoughts, their eyes shooting to the large wooden entryway. Tsunami made her way over and swung open the door, revealing the blonde they had been waiting for. He smirked slightly.

"Hey, I'm looking for Team Seven. I heard from my sensei that we'd be staying here?", he asked, his expression innocent. Tsunami's cautious face melted away into a kind, warm smile.

"Of course, they're right in here. They've been worried sick.", she answered, stepping aside to let the teen in. Naruto entered the room his hands in his pockets, his face showing nothing at all. He saluted.

"What goes on?", he said softly, face downcast. Kakashi only raised an eyebrow, watching him steadily. Naruto could feel the jounin's eyes on him, scrutinizing him. He just kept his head down, pretending that he was embarrassed from what happened.

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall, walking over to where the blonde was standing. He folded his arms across his chest, his eyes narrowing.

"An explanation?", he stated simply, his onyx gaze piercing. Naruto shrugged.

"I got distracted. Looked up and you guys were gone. I remembered what Kakashi-sensei said about where we were staying and followed his instructions.", he reported, leaving out his, um, act of kindness. The blonde stole a glance at Kakashi and noticed that the man's gaze wasn't one of belief. It was quite obvious he thought something was up. It was best that he get out of here.

"Well, I'm off. I'll be in the woods in the back of the house if you need me.", the teen added, walking towards the back door. He bowed respectively to Tsunami and passed through the kitchen. He felt someone's eyes on his back and when he turned, he saw a small, black-haired child, watching him from the hallway.

Once the boy realized that Naruto had spotted him, he darted away retreating down the hall. Naruto chuckled slightly and with a swift movement forward, shot out the door, heading deep into the forest.

_**Deep Into the Woods—**_

Naruto's hands were still smoking when he felt Kakashi's chakra signature enter his range. He quickly shook his hands, dissipating the smoke just as the jounin appeared from the tree-line. The silver-haired man clenched his jaw and sighed.

"So, what were you _really _doing?", he asked, edging closer to the teen. Naruto just started up a taijutsu exercise, his movements flowing fluidly.

"I told you. Got distracted.", he answered, his back to his sensei. Kakashi scoffed.

"The others may believe that, but I don't for a second. You're up to something, and it isn't good.", the shinobi shot, his voice accusing. Naruto turned, his face turned up into an amused smile.

"What would I be up to? What could me, a little Genin, do that could get you so worked up?", he questioned innocently. Kakashi exhaled noisily; he was crafty, he'd give him that.

"I don't know…but what I _do_ know is that you're not like regular Genin.". Naruto's amused smile disappeared, replaced by a frown.

"You know, you're right.", he whispered, his cerulean eyes sorrowful. "I'm not like Sakura or Sasuke at all.". Kakashi smirked. He was cracking.

"Sasuke and Sakura weren't abandoned at birth, forced out into the world to care for themselves. They had parents to love them, keep them safe.", Naruto added. Kakashi's smug look of victory was wiped clean off his face.

"Sasuke was left to fend for himself too. You're not alone.", the jounin countered. Naruto scoffed.

"Yeah, at age five. From day one, it was me against a village that hated me. They've tried to kill me for so long that I don't even know when it started!", the blonde retorted, his anger hot and high.

"How do you think that?", Kakashi inquired.

"Because I've got scars that I don't even freaking _remember_.", the blonde spat, beginning to pace the floor. "I fought for myself before _Sasuke_ could even say 'shinobi'. And so help me for leaving! I saw sick of so many threats on my existence. And yeah, I happened to return at a convenient time. But might I say that it was exactly seven years from that night was when I ran away. So maybe it was suspicious to some people, but it was _planned _for me.", Naruto carried on, his voice rising, echoing off the trees. He wasn't even hiding his emotions anymore; he let them flow, the anger coursing through his body.

Naruto's breath came in ragged gasps, his eyes sad and furious at the same time. Kakashi tried to find he words to speak next, but they wouldn't come; he was blown away by the display he had just seen.

"So yeah, I'm happy and sad off and on throughout the day. But how would you feel, returning to the place where so many people put a bounty on your head. The place where your mother and father once stood, the place of your birth. I feel differently a lot, depending on what I'm reminded. I'm secluded…because I don't want to get hurt. I don't…want them to know.", Naruto continued, his voice trailing off. Kakashi let out a deep breath he was holding, his eyes softening.

"So…you know then?", the jounin inquired quietly. Naruto nodded and chuckled, un-amused.

"Great isn't it? To know that your hero put this curse on you.", the teen commented. The clearing was quiet, the only sounds being the wind in the trees and the birds singing. Kakashi sighed.

"You could try and trust people more. They might understand. I do.", the masked man said. Naruto shrugged.

"I'm not one to take chances like that.", he responded. His eyes dropped to the ground. "But maybe I can…try to open up.". Kakashi smirked. He turned to leave when Naruto's next words stopped him.

"I was late because I ran into a little boy on the streets.". Kakashi turned again, his eyes on the blonde. "He was scared and hungry, so I gave him some of the bread in my bag. And then…well, I saw that he had a family. They were in a pretty bad position. I gave them some money for food and stuff."

Kakashi's smile grew and without a word, disappeared.

_**Sakura, A Few Minutes Earlier—**_

The girl had been relaxing outside when she heard Naruto shout, the ruckus not far from the house. She ran as fast as she could, almost running right into the back of her sensei. She skidded to a stop and flipped into a nearby bush, concealing herself just as Kakashi started to turn to leave. But he stopped when the blonde in the clearing spoke again.

"I was late because I ran into a little boy on the streets. He was scared and hungry, so I gave him some of the bread in my bag. And then…well, I saw that he had a family. They were in a pretty bad position. I gave them some money for food and stuff.", the teen explained, his face flushed slightly in embarrassment. Sakura saw Kakashi smile as he started to walk away.

Naruto watched his sensei go, his expression thoughtful. Sakura for a second thought that he had spotted her and decided it was best to just try and sneak away now. She started to walk away, but the teen's next words stopped her in her tracks_._

"I wish I could, but I'm just…too dangerous."

* * *

~And…break! On time this time. No problems this week…I'm kinda scared now. Lol. So, how's the story going? Horrible? Great? You tell me! It might be going a little slow, but it has to show Naruto's movement from distressed and messed up to…well, you'll find out. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everybody!!!!!! =D

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

_**Next Update: January 2**__**nd**_

**Next Chapter: Take it to Heart**

"_Kakashi-sensei…I thought about what you told me the other day. And…"_


	14. Take it to Heart

**Take it to Heart**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously—**_

Naruto watched his sensei go, his expression thoughtful. Sakura for a second thought that he had spotted her and decided it was best to just try and sneak away now. She started to walk away, but the teen's next words stopped her in her tracks.

"I wish I could, but I'm just...too dangerous."

**Take it to Heart—**

It was only a few minutes past midnight, the moon just past its quarter state. The subtle, yet brilliant light shone down on the Wave's main port city, illuminating the silent down in the darkness. Down by the harbor, the ocean lapped at its shores with a quiet lull, the crests crashing against the sand and wood of the docks.

It was at this point that the serenity of the night was broken by a loud crash and a string of profanities following it. A middle-aged man with scruffy black hair kneeled down and inspected the crate he had just dropped, his mouth set into a scowl. Another older male appeared from around the corner of a store house, his eyes furious.

"What was that?" he demanded, storming over to the crouched figure. The man nearest to the broken cargo sighed.

"I'm sorry Tasuki, it slipped from my grasp." he replied, gathering the splintered wood in his arms. Tasuki exhaled noisily.

"Be more careful you oaf! Do you want Gato's thugs at our doorstep?! What part of 'hidden' don't you understand?" he shouted in a whispering voice, though the anger had turned to fear as he glanced around the harbor. The loader sighed.

"I'm sorry." he repeated again, walking quickly over to a slightly ajar door on the storage wall. Tasuki ran his fingers through his hair and clenched his jaw. Haich was a good man and a hard worker too. But that one little mistake jeopardized the whole operation. If Gato's thugs discovered what they were doing...well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty in the least.

Tasuki, Haich, and about two dozen other men were part of a nameless organization that worked secretly against Gato's changes. They bailed people of their security cell not too far from the store, housed refugees that had also been fighting against the small tyrant, but had lost. And they sold smuggled in goods at a price Gato would call stealing. That was exactly what they were doing tonight. Unloading a ship that had sailed in only 10 minutes before, delivering precious cargo that would hopefully hold the city over until the bridge was completed.

Tasuki turned to return to the back-breaking labor awaiting him inside the storage house when a dark figure landed in front of him, crouched low to the ground. When he rose to his full height, the man was a good foot and a-half taller then Tasuki. The loader stumbled backwards slightly in shock, his eyes wide. The figure chuckled darkly, the sound low and raspy.

"Nice little party you have goin' on in there. Was I invited?" he asked, taking a step toward Tasuki, who took a retreating step back. The figure chuckled again, the action apparent that he had a smile stretched across his face. "And would Gato know of your smuggled produce? I don't believe he would be very happy." the voice added. For good measure, he kicked over a couple of boxes that were stacked near him, the pile toppling over, spewing apples and oranges all over the ground.

By now, the commotion had attracted the attention of the workers inside. A couple poked their heads out the door and a gasp was head when Haich saw what was going on. He ducked back inside and in only a few seconds, a great mass of loaders where pouring out the door, pipes and crow bars in hand. The dark figure smirked drawing a large sword from its place on his back.

"This will be fun." he muttered, whipping around to meet the first person that approached. His blade clashed with a crow bar, sparks flying from the instant contact. The figure spun on his heel, flipping around until he was behind his attacker, in a great spot to go in for a kill.

But he didn't. He only knocked him in the back with the handle, making the man slump to the ground, unconscious. A second and third opponent came at him, quite positive that he wouldn't kill them. But they didn't know how wrong they were. Oddly enough, he didn't show the next few the mercy he had with the first. He swung strongly to the right, taking off the hand of the loader that had tried to clunk him on the head with a heavy metal pipe. The worker fell to the ground with a scream of pain, clutching the stub close to his side. The third was cut across the chest, the gouge deep and threatening. The fourth and fifth were just knocked aside, both sent sprawling into the water six feet below. Number seven almost got his head sliced clean off, but he ducked at the last second, avoiding the death blow. But he didn't get clean out of the water; he received a jarring kick to the head instead, causing him to fly into the brick wall opposite of the fight.

In a matter of a minute, all of the brave people that had attacked the mysterious thug were either unconscious or in the bay. All that was left was Tasuki, kneeling on the ground near the man that had been cut deeply. The figure began to approach him, his footsteps heavy, echoing around the silent alleyway.

"You must pay for your treachery...as all you 'heroes' do." the man spat, coming closer still, his sword shining deadly in the moonlight. Tasuki closed his eyes tight, waiting for the pain of death to hit him. He heard the sound of metal slicing through the air, and then...nothing. The loader dared to open his eye a crack, his curiosity being more dominant then his fear for the a few seconds. But what he saw caused him to gasp in shock.

Standing in front of was a boy, his back to him. He was wearing black cargo pants, complimented by a dark crimson T-shirt. A black sash was wrapped around his chest, flowing from the right shoulder to the left side. He had shaggy raven hair, with stuck out wildly in all directions. Black armor was protecting his arms, starting at his wrist and ending at his elbow; he was using this to his advantage and blocking the man's large blade. The first figure scowled.

"Standing in my way is never a good idea...especially if you're child." the man chided. The boy growled lowly, the sound threatening.

"Even as a child, I have more power then you would ever dream to have Zabuza Momochi." the teen retorted coolly, the tone of his voice strong and confident. The first shinobi, Zabuza, recoiled in shock, but quickly regained his stature. He lifted his large sword from the boy's raised arm, slamming it into the ground, the tip digging in a few inches.

"How do you know my name?" Zabuza asked, his voice truly perplexed and surprised. The teen chuckled, the action short and instant.

"Tell me Zabuza...do you really believe that I would be so naive as to give out information? I would think someone as...intelligent, and I use the word loosely, would know that." the teen replied sarcastically, the cockiness practically dripping from his words. Zabuza made a move, like he was about to attack the boy but stopped, his body tense.

"Well...I see how it is. A tough guy with attitude." he spat, his teeth gritted in pure fury. He raised his blade again, the cold metal glinting fiercely in the two's eyes. The teen didn't waste a second waiting for something to happen; he moved. In the blink of an eye, he grasped Tasuki's collar and flashed over to the storage door, setting him on the steps.

"Stay here." the teen said firmly. He drew a single katana from a sheath that was strapped to his back. The blade was long; about three-quarters of his body length. The metal was a deep red in color with black flames climbing up from the base, swirling in dancing patterns. The hilt was a shining gold with engraved symbols, though the loader couldn't tell what they said from here. The handle was covered with thick, black leather, creating a grip that would be harder to dislodge then a normal material.

This took only a matter of seconds and by now, Zabuza had discovered where they had vanished to. He charged, sword at his side, coming up fast on the teen. Just as he was a few feet away, the boy sprang into action, launching himself at the Mist shinobi. He flipped over his head while at the same time lashing outward, cutting him across the soldier. He landed softly on his feet and attacked again, this time slashing a deep gouge across his back. Zabuza grunted in pain and twisted wildly, trying to land a blow on the teen that was doing such a number on the high-class murderer.

The teen jumped away, crouching on a wall about seven feet from the ground. He stood to full height and went through a string of hand seals, lifting his fingers to his mouth and said "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A large raging fireball sped toward the Mist shinobi, but he wasn't to be outdone. Zabuza speedily molded his chakra and returned, "Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

The water and fire met and in a cloud of steam, both attacks dissipated, filling the air with a shroud. Zabuza saw this as his perfect chance and flashed over to the wall the boy had been standing on. But once he arrived only a second later, he glanced up to see...that he was gone. He looked around, his eyes scrutinizing every shadow and silhouette, searching for the unknown, yet powerful teenage boy.

A jarring blow to his back sent him sprawling into the brick wall in front of him, the impact smashing his face painfully. He stepped back almost instantly, his hand flying to his nose, which felt broken. But the raven-haired teen was relentless. He whipped out again, this time kicking Zabuza in the stomach, causing him to soar upwards. He flashed quickly up, rising above Zabuza's body. He flipped in a tight circle in mid-air and then slammed his heel into his back. Zabuza spiraled down to the ground and hit it hard. His body left an indent in the cement, dust and bits of debris floating in the air around him. Zabuza peeled himself out of his ditch and stood shakily, his hand clutching his side, his eye squeezed shut in pain. The boy landed only a few feet away from him, his face hidden by the shadows. Zabuza's breath was labored; he still hadn't recovered completely from the battle with the Konaha ninja only two days ago.

"Who are you?" the Mist shinobi asked. The boy smirked and stepped out of the shadow, revealing what he had been hiding for so long. The action didn't answer the question what so ever. His face was covered by a mask, concealing his eyes and left cheek. The edge went from his high cheekbone on the right, across his face and the bridge of his nose, dancing across his left cheek and ending on the side of his jaw. There was a thin white line going down the center of the mask, separating the black side on the bottom and the red side on the top. The teen's blood red eyes shone greatly, his smile small yet cocky.

"They call me...Fire Fox.", he stated. Zabuza's eyes widened; he had heard much about the teen that was saving people left and right across the Five Great Nations.. He was considered a hero...a living legend. And he was only 13 years old.

Before Zabuza could say anything to Fire Fox, the teen smirked again and glanced at Tasuki, who was still sitting still as stone by the door of the storage house. He nodded to the man and slowly raised his arm, a single 'kanji' held in front of his chest. He looked back at Zabuza and winked.

Then, in a burst of fire...was gone.

_**The Next Morning—**_

Tsunami placed another bowl of rice on the table and smiled as she sat down. Sasuke reached over and took it, piling on third helping of the stuff on his plate. Sakura was quietly talking with Tsunami about the town while Kakashi and Tazuna discussed the bridge's production. Through all this commotion, Tsunami's son, Inari, was picking at his food silently, his eyes on the ground.

A loud _crash_ in the direction of the stairs interrupted the conversations. Their eyes all shot to the doorway and Naruto immerged, his hand on his forehead. He sat heavily in a chair across from Inari and next to Sakura, grabbing a small bowl of rice and digging in. Sasuke smirked subtly and opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto beat him to the chase.

"Shut it." he muttered, shoving a bite in his mouth. Sasuke smirked again, this time wider.

"Did you _fall_ down the stairs?" he asked incredulously. Naruto scowled deeply and stood up abruptly. He walked over to where Sasuke was sitting on his other side, his bowl in hand. He smirked and flipped the bowl over, the rice dumping all over the raven-haired boy's head. The blonde walked into the kitchen and placed the now-empty dish in the sink. He strolled back out and headed towards the backdoor. Sasuke was brushing wet rice bits out of his hair, his onyx eyes following the boy with a glare hidden in them, masked by the subtle impassiveness that usually rested in them. His good mood had vanished along with Naruto's outer exhaustion.

"I'll be out training." he stated and with a sudden jolt forward lurched out the door and into the woods.

_**In the Market, Later that Day—**_

Sakura and Tazuna were walking to the last store for the day, their arms loaded with bags full of various items. Wood, nails, clothes, medicine, and some ninja tools Kakashi had requested. Their final stop was a discount shop stocked with food and eating utensils for a cheap price. When the two entered the door, the manager glanced up and his eyes lit up instantly. He rushed over, leaving a man at the counter in mid-purchase. He approached Tazuna and whispered something unheard in the old man's ear. Tazuna's eyes widened and he nodded at the clerk, handing Sakura a list and some money, and then following him to a back room. The man at the counter exhaled noisily and slammed some bills down on the table, picked up his bags and left in a frustrated rush.

The pink-haired girl wandered around the tiny shack, searching for the items that Tsunami had asked for them to buy. Some Sakura was familiar with and others were just down-right weird. A fruit in the shape of a star, a vegetable that twisted more then a pretzel - she couldn't even pronounce the names. Good thing Tsunami had written down what they looked like, otherwise Sakura would be completely lost.

Just as the medic was pulling out the money, Tazuna emerged from the back room, his friend coming behind him. He returned to his post at the register and smiled as he took the shinobi's money. Sakura nodded in thanks and chased after the back of the retreating bridge builder. When she caught up his expression was one of thoughtfulness, his wrinkled face upturned in wonder.

"What is it Tazuna?" Sakura asked. The bridge builder sighed and ran a hand through his grey hair. He glanced around and lowered his voice, as though not to give away their conversation.

"Gato makes the price on all his merchandise triple of what they would be. It puts people in debt and causes them to go bankrupt...and that's if they can even _afford_ it in the first place. Others go hungry night after night and the death rate had rose a little every year since Gato moved into the port. So, a few months ago, a few people and I started an organization...one that resisted Gato's ideas secretly. The organization has greatly increased in members, reaching to about 30. But basically, we help people that are under Gato's hand of cruelty. It could range from taking in refugees that Gato's thugs are searching for or bringing in smuggled goods that we sell at a really low price. Like the store we were just in; it's run by my long-time friend - he's in the organization as well."

"Last night, a ship came in bearing a big load of supplies that would last us over until the bridge was finished. But while the loaders were storing in the warehouse, they were attacked by one of Gato's thugs...the same one that fought Naruto on the way here." he explained. Sakura stopped short in her tracks, her eyes wide. Zabuza...was alive? She thought he had been killed by that ANBU, but...then how was he here? And if he was here, in the port, when would his next attack be?

Sakura glanced around subtly, her eyes scoping for any potential threats in the nearby area. But it was all clean; not a Mist swordsman in sight.

"He beat all the loaders that came at them, though thankfully, none were killed. Gravely injured, yes…but alive at least. It was only the main leader of that night's cargo, Tasuki that remained. We think Zabuza was sent to kill him and then destroy all the produce that had been shipped. But just as he was moving in to finish the job, a boy appeared."

Sakura looked up in interest; a boy? From what she knew, the port didn't have a ninja academy or even a team of shinobi to protect them. What child would be brave…or foolish enough to take on a skilled swordsman alone?

"The boy, about your age I heard, fought with Zabuza for only a few minutes and beat him, easily by the looks of things. He had the man gasping for breath with only a couple of blows. When Zabuza asked him his name, he answered, but it was very peculiar. He said, 'They call me…Fire Fox.'".

_**Tsunami's House, Dinner—**_

"He was here! He was _actually_ here!!" Sakura chanted to herself, though most people at the table could hear her.

"Yup. Tasuki said he said that and then vanished in a burst of fire. Zabuza disappeared directly after that…probably going after the boy." Tazuna explained his face lit up in a small smile. Sakura nodded.

"He beat him single-handed! And in only a matter of minutes!!" she exclaimed, her face flush with excitement. Sasuke scoffed.

"Please. He's just some hot shot trying to get the attention of big money payers. It's all about the reward for him, I can bet you." he murmured, gaining a glare from the pink-haired girl.

"If he was really after the money, then don't you think he'd stick around after he saves people? He always disappears after the job's done…I can't think of a time where he's ever gotten a payment for the things he's done." she countered. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He's nothing more then a show-off." he insisted, taking a sip of his water. Naruto sat silently next to him, his expression blank, and his eyes on the wood of the table.

"He's a hero, a legend!" Sakura replied, gaining a small smile from Naruto, un-noticed by everyone. "He's incredibly strong, brave, and gracious. He's never killed a man no matter what the situation and has never asked for anything in return. A lot of people look up to him, admire him! Now tell me Sasuke…what have been _your _accomplishments in life so far?" she ranted, slamming the Uchiha for once in her life. The room was silent, Naruto laughing hysterically in his mind. The serene was broken by a soft, un-laughing chuckle.

"There's no such thing as heroes." Tsunami's son, Inari, muttered under his breath, though everyone heard him as clearly as if he had spoken aloud. Naruto raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Without heroes this world would be in complete chaos." he commented coolly. Inari snorted.

"Bad guys would just leave us alone if there weren't any heroes." he retorted, the brim of his hat shadowing his eyes. The blonde leaned forward; he was always eager for a challenge.

"If you really believe that then you're not as smart as I thought." the teen shot back, his voice still calm, his face still impassive. Inari's jaw set into a grimace.

"Look who's talking! And besides, all heroes do is die anyways!! What's so heroic about that?!" he yelled in return, his face slightly pink with anger. Naruto gritted his teeth; man, this kid was annoying.

"If they're dying for something important to them then it doesn't matter what happens to them in the long run. As long as their important thing is safe, everything else is worthless…including their life." The teen explained, trying to get the boy to understand. But boy was he thick headed.

"But they don't even think of how that would affect the people their 'protecting'. Don't they put into account of what their important people would react when they die?" he said, his eyes starting to pool slightly with tears. Naruto sighed deeply, exasperated, but his next words were soft.

"Of course they do. But that doesn't mean it's going to stop them. If their family is on the line and it's the choice between their death and yours, the answer is pretty obvious." Naruto said his words quiet and heart-felt; something very rare from the blonde. Inari glared at the young teen, his eyes hard and angry.

"What would you know!? You have a perfect life, surrounded by friends and a job you love doing!!!! You wouldn't know that _first_ thing about losing someone important to you!! You don't even comprehend what it's like to be alone!!!! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW!!" Inari shouted, his fury burning bright.

Instantly after the words left his mouth, Naruto changed. His warm expression in his eyes vanished in a second, replaced by the hard, steely look they usually had. His fists clenched tightly, so hard that the fork he forgot he was holding dug into his palm, drawing three drops of blood. He stood up abruptly, slamming his hands on the table and releasing the silverware in his grasp. He forcefully shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and started to walk away, his expression for once clear – anger.

"Naruto?" Sakura called after him, starting to get up.

"Don't even." he answered in a low, menacing voice, clearly meaning stay away.

"But Naruto, please just-"

"Sakura…please. Just…leave me alone." the boy interrupted, but it wasn't rage in his tone now. It was one of deep sorrow and when he glanced back, trying to instill a firm look in his eye, they could see that he failed. His cerulean orbs were unmasked for the first time in their eyes and it hurt just to look at him. The pure pain and sadness radiating from him at that moment was overwhelming, like a wave of the ocean pushing over a mighty boat.

And without another word from anyone, he walked out the door, leaving behind a silent thicker then wood.

_**Woods, a Distance away from Tsunami's House—**_

The blonde was sitting on the shore of a small pond, staring at his reflection in its glassy surface. He absently threw pebbles into the water, the ripples of the impact stirring his image, making it shaky and uneven…just like how he felt inside right now.

A soft _thud_ behind him tore him from his thoughts, his eyes flashing behind him, yet his body never moving. He only had to wait a few seconds as the figure approached, and soon Kakashi's hair appeared in the pond's surface.

He sighed and took a seat next to his pupil, his mind whirring for words to say. He opened his mouth several times, trying to start up a conversation, but stopped, deciding it wasn't right. Finally, he said something simple.

"What happened back there? I've never seen so much raw emotion in your face." he asked quietly, watching the blonde closely, as to interpret his actions. Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing…and it was a temporary slip up. It won't happen again." the teen muttered, his eyes only on the ground. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and was about to comment but Naruto broke through his words.

"Kakashi-sensei…I thought about what you told me the other day. And…I really _do _want to trust people. I just don't know how." the boy admitted. Kakashi smirked; maybe they were getting somewhere after all.

"We'll get you started…like training with Sasuke and Sakura as a team. That'll help." he suggested. Naruto smiled faintly and nodded. His eyes returned to the water and suddenly his eyes sparked.

"But first…I have a request." the blonde added. Kakashi glanced at him in question. Naruto's smile grew, if only a little.

"Can you teach me that walk on water thing?"

* * *

~12 pages…longer then my usual 7-8. People were saying longer chapters would be good and though I never thought it would be this long…well, I guess it just worked out. Until next time, Happy 2009!

_Next Update: January 10_

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Trust**

"_Hey Sakura…could I talk to you for a second?"_

_**Jutsu—**_

**Suiryuudan no Jutsu****: **Water Dragon Projectile

**Goukakyuu no Jutsu****: **Great Fireball


	15. Trust

**Trust**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I've gotten in the past week. I love you all; but here's a little attention to a few of them.

**badkidoh****: **thanks for the review, but just one question…what about the batman thing? I'm kinda slow. =D

**this story is good****: **anonymous review I saw and I thank you for your words, especially how you enjoy Naruto's new image. But I'm just wondering…how do you think the whole story line is changed/changing? And Haku isn't being made a girl. You know how in the beginning, they all thought that he was a girl? Well, I'm keeping to that. So, really, the more you think about it, if I had made them realize that it was a guy from the start, it would've been farther from the actual story line/plot. But jut wondering. Please, tell me exactly what you mean. I take anything helpful with open arms…just don't be too mean. Lol. && don't worry…Neji will _never _be a girl.

_**Previously—**_

"_But first…I have a request." the blonde added. Kakashi glanced at him in question. Naruto's smile grew, if only a little._

"_Can you teach me that walk on water thing?"_

**Trust—**

The sun had just peeked over the horizon when Team Seven was leaving Tsunami's house. They were headed toward the immediate forest to their right, their destination a small patch of extra large trees about a half mile away.

Naruto was the last one out, lagging behind the rest of the group as usual. He closed the door silently behind him, as to not wake the rest of the house hold. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were nearing the tree line but the blonde made no effort to keep up. He had a lot to think about lately and he'd rather do it alone.

He stepped into the sunlight, the faint, yet warm glow basking him in a sense of serenity. He paused, delving in the feeling of safety and security for a few moments, knowing that times like this didn't come along very often.

Suddenly, he had the feeling of someone's eyes boring into his back. He twisted around, his eyes quickly searching the surrounding area. His gaze finally landed on the upper level of the home, where Inari was staring out his window, watching him intently. As soon as the small child noticed Naruto looking back, his onyx orbs took on a glaring prospect. Naruto just smiled and waved, taking off towards the woods, leaving behind a very confused little boy.

_**Woods—**_

Naruto walked calmly into the clearing, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Kakashi glanced in the boy's direction and smirked.

"Glad you could join us." he said, his tone light and free as usual. Naruto shrugged.

"Got sidetracked." the teen replied, leaning against a tree trunk near the other two sitting on the ground. All three looked up at their sensei expectantly, all wondering why exactly they had been woken up so early. Kakashi smiled faintly against and started his lesson.

"It's obvious you all have some raw talent. But we need to start embellishing things you do know as to open up doorways for new knowledge. So we're going to start with a simple chakra control exercise." the jounin explained. Sasuke raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What does coming out here have anything to do with it?" the young Uchiha asked. Kakashi only held a finger and without saying a word, turned to the nearest tree and started to walk up its trunk. All three Genin jumped up or leaned forward in surprise; the grown man was casually scaling the large oak tree without the use of his hands.

He reached a high branch, maybe 15-17 feet off the ground and walked out, apparently not fearing the fall in anyway. He reached into his back pocket, produced three kunai, and whipped them at the ground. They embedded themselves a few inches into the earth at the Genin's feet.

"Focus your chakra into the soles of your feet, keeping a constant, even flow. If the flow's too hard, you'll blow yourself off – too light and you'll slide right off. Mark your progress with a single slash in the bark and try to get to the top." he instructed. "I'll be back in an hour to check up on your improvement."

And with those last few words, he raised a hand and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The three shinobi exchanged a glance; so much for a sensei onboard. But what other choice did they have. And hey, at least he was coming back this time.

Sakura pulled a knife out of the ground and strode to a wide maple. She stood stone still, eyes closed, pouring her chakra into the bottom of her feet. A few moments later, she stepped out tentatively, her right foot resting on the bark. She took a deep breath and then…placed her left above the first. She waited for the feeling of falling and the impact of the ground but felt nothing. She looked around and noticed that she was suspended in mid-air; she had done it.

She took a step forward, and then another. Soon she was moving along as fast as she would on solid ground. The pinkette was sitting on the highest branch on the tree in no time.

Next was Sasuke. He did the same as Sakura had done, but instead of taking it slow, he got a running start. He flashed over to the base and started to climb; unfortunately, he didn't get far. About three paces up, the bark beneath his foot smashed inward, sending his body flying backwards. He flipped into an upright position just before his head collided with the ground and he lashed out with his hand, slowing his skid.

Naruto chuckled softly, ignoring the glare that was sent his way. He assumed the basic stance in only a second was dashing at the tree, cerulean eyes concentrated. Itachi had never taught him these control techniques; he called them a waste of time. Why spend years learning the basics when you can just skip to the things that matter most?

But at times Naruto still missed the fact that he never went to an actual school, never learned the same stuff everyone else did. Sure, he might be able to take out a horde of ANBU single-handed, but he would easily fail a quiz asking to explain the chakra system. It was things like these that he wished he knew – you could never know when it would come in handy.

The blonde made it a good ways up the trunk – maybe about 7 feet. But all of a sudden, his feet detached. He glanced down in surprise, lashed out with the kunai and then started to fall rapidly towards the ground. He saved himself a foot above the hard packed earth, ending with a classy back-hand spring.

Sasuke smirked smugly, watching as the teen cocked his head and stared up at the mark he had made. It was considerably higher then Sasuke's, but also a ways away from Sakura's. He clenched his jaw; damn Itachi, not working with him on this. If he couldn't even make it 10 feet up a tree, then how the hell can he perform forbidden jutsu? This was obviously something he was going to work hard at – if he did, maybe his attacks would become more powerful and the number of uses could extend.

"Looks like the hotshot isn't so great after all." Sasuke muttered his smirk almost considered a smile. Naruto exhaled noisily and turned to face him, his expression unreadable.

"Shut it. My training never covered this." he murmured quietly in reply, backing up for a second go. He furrowed his brow and went again, this time making it another foot and a-half above his first mark before slipping. As he was falling he reached out and grasped a nearby limb. Swinging himself up, he shot back up to another branch near the mark, landing stealthily. He studied the slash intently, his gaze flickering between the top and the scratch he had made.

Sasuke couldn't for the life of him guess what the blonde was doing, but he wasn't about to let the rookie pass him up…again. He did the same thing Naruto had done, rushing at the tree fast and hard, shooting up the trunk at a high speed. He made it five feet past his previous line before being back-fired again. He observed that the newly created flag of his was higher then Naruto's recent one. With a smile of satisfaction, he set up for what he thought was going to be his last go.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes sparked and he flashed to the ground, standing once again at his starting line. He quickly made the calculations in his mind once again and with a nod of his head, started at the tree again, his speed reduced majorly. Blue chakra flared around his feet in flash and then receded just as quickly, until the trickle was a constant flow.

Naruto ran up steadily, past his first mark, second, and then all the way to the top, ending with a flip onto the top branch. He smile down at Sasuke and waved, his eyes glittering with humor. The Uchiha scowled; he had won…again.

_**Later—**_

About half an hour after Kakashi had disappeared, all three had made it up at least twice, but the Uchiha felt he needed to reclaim his pride of something. Because for the past 10 minutes, he had been working in scaling the largest tree in the forest, its height being around 75 feet. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura sat near its base, watching him sweat as they waited for Kakashi to return.

Sakura felt nervous sitting next to the blonde teen alone. She didn't have a problem with him in any way but…he was just so silent most of the time. She didn't know anything about him.

Just as she was about to try and start up a conversation, Naruto beat her to the chase.

"Hey Sakura…could I talk to you for a second?" he asked quietly, his eyes staring thoughtfully into space. Sakura smiled softly.

"Of course." she responded. They sat in silence for a few seconds and Naruto sighed, turning to her.

"All the Genin back home…you all seem to be great friends." he said. Sakura's smile grew.

"We are. I've known all of them since we were little, even before the Academy." she answered. Naruto frowned slightly, his brow furrowing with the action.

"What about you and that Ino girl? You two seem to have your issues." the blonde commented. Sakura grimaced faintly; Ino was always a…complicated subject.

"I met her when I was a little over five. I'd been bullied a lot because I have a pretty big forehead." the pink-haired girl said, her hand unconsciously going to her hairline. "Ino defended me, took my side and told the bullies off. It was then that we became the best of friends. It was only a few months after we started the Academy that we both began developing crushes for Sasuke. Or friendship grew strained; it wasn't easy having a best friend like the same guy you did. One day, Ino told me that Sasuke liked girls with long hair; so naturally, both of us grew it out…after that things we never the same." Sakura explained.

Naruto nodded his gaze intent on the medic. Sakura took a deep breath, her chest starting to tighten with emotion, but she swallowed it down.

"I still can't believe we aren't friends because of something so…I don't know." she continued, her voice growing quiet.

"Petty?" Naruto offered. Sakura shrugged.

"It's…hard to explain." she replied. Naruto sighed and leaned against the tree behind him.

"And what about the whole…Sasuke attacking you thing? Are you ok on that?" he asked, his sapphire eyes calm and kind. Sakura sat stone still for a few seconds and then her gaze went to Sasuke, about 3 meters up the tree a little ways away.

"I was scared. I tired to act like everything was ok, you know, like talking to him as I usually would. But…it hasn't been the same. I don't know why but I don't see him in the same light anymore. I still like him, but…not as much. I forgive him but it will never be the same again." she explained. Naruto nodded, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he listened. Sakura met his gaze, her emerald eyes soft.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned. Naruto shrugged.

"Just wondering really. I've always had problems trusting people and I wanted to know how you did it. Nothing more then that." the blonde answered, his voice quiet.

"Well, you can always count on your team mates. We're the closest thing to a family out here on the road, which is where we'll be most of our lives. And even though Sasuke is hard-headed on the outside, I'm sure he cares." she murmured, casting a glance in the dark-haired teen's direction. "At least…I think. You can never tell with him. But since you got here, he's been…better then in the past." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What happened to him to make him act like he's got a stick up his ass?" the shinobi asked. Sakura only shook her head in response, pulling at the grass near her feet.

"It's not my story to tell…you'd have to ask him." she replied. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt that someone didn't want her to tell Naruto that story. Like an unknown figure was glaring deep into her back, boring a hole that she could physically feel. She twisted around, her eyes searching the shadows and upper area of the trees. But she saw nothing...still…she had the notion that they weren't alone.

Naruto noticed almost instantly the way Sakura tensed up and looked around, trying to find some unseen thing. He almost did the same but his attention was brought to another thing; Kakashi had returned.

He walked into the clearing, his one visible on Naruto and Sakura near the base of the large river birch. His eyebrow rose in question but before he could ask, Sasuke landed in-between the three, his body hitting the ground hard. He jumped up quickly and stared straight at the man, as if nothing at happened.

"Took you long enough." he muttered quietly, walking toward the direction of the house without a word. Kakashi glanced back at the other two shinobi and they only shrugged. The jounin sighed.

"Well, we were going to work on some other chakra techniques…but I guess we could take a break for lunch." the man sighed, following after Sasuke's rapidly retreating back. Naruto and Sakura exchanged a look and scrambled to get to their feet, trying to catch up to their departing friends.

"Oh, and by the way…I don't think you have a big forehead." Naruto commented as they were walking through the trees, his eyes on the ground. The kunochi blushed, a faint hue of pink and smiled, looking away so he wouldn't see how the words had affected her.

"Thanks." she mumbled in reply. Naruto smirked and instantly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He felt like someone was watching him, their gaze angry and betrayed. He quickly glanced back, searching for a person concealed in the woods…searching for their chakra signature.

But there was no trace of anyone…nobody had been in this area for a while besides them. The blonde turned back, Sakura waiting for him to catch up.

Whatever it was, it was probably just his imagination.

Nothing important in the least.

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

~And the end! I know they need to be longer, but the next chapter is kinda…well, needed to be separate. I already know what will basically be happening, details a little sketchy, but hey. I have a whole week. I'll figure it out and hopefully you guys will be happy with the outcome.

_Update: January 16_

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Shock**

"_I put my trust in you and betrayal this far down the road will be unallowable. If you try to cross the line too far…I promise the consequences will be much more…extreme."_


	16. Shock

**Shock**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously—**_

_But there was no trace of anyone…nobody had been in this area for a while besides them. The blonde turned back, Sakura waiting for him to catch up._

_Whatever it was, it was probably just his imagination._

_Nothing important in the least._

_Oh, how wrong he was._

**Shock—**

The sun had sunk behind the horizon about an hour ago and the flames in the hearth were starting to run low. Naruto made his way through the darkness to the wood shed a few feet into the forest in the back of the house, in search of replenishing the fire.

The door creaked open unsteadily, its hinges long past overdue for an oiling. Naruto flipped the small switch near the door and a soft, yellow glow filled the room.

It wasn't a big shack in the least – maybe only 9 by 9 feet. Crammed on the left side was a wall of tools, a large collection of screw-drivers, hammers, and wrenches gleaming in the light. A small worktable occupied the center, an array of slates of wood decorating its surface. The floor was covered in fine sawdust, making the tiny space smell musky. And stacked neatly on the right was a towering pile of pre-cut logs, ready to go.

The blonde made his way over and was about to grab for a few off the top when a voice behind him stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Naruto."

He whipped around, the voice familiar. He came face to face with Itachi, the rogue leaning against the creaky doorframe, his coal-black eyes hard. Naruto bowed in respect, his voice lowering.

"Master Itachi." he muttered in reply. The man only nodded in response and pushed himself upright, walking over to where the teen was standing, his gaze intense. "Is there something you need?"

Itachi's reaction was not something he had anticipated, not in a hundred years. His charcoal eyes flashed dangerously and he lashed out, his hand a blur.

Naruto didn't even have time to react, didn't even have enough time to think about what was happening. Itachi's fist clipped the side of his head, right above the temple. The blow didn't seem that hard, but when it made contact with the blonde's skull, it sent him sprawling to the floor, his body slamming into the wall.

His vision swam, all images blurry and moving, making him nauseous. He tried to get up, to stand, but he found that when he placed weight on his arms, they only buckled, unable to support anything.

Itachi walked over, his silent footsteps sounding like explosions in Naruto's ears. He glanced up, blinking repeatedly as he tried to clear his eyesight.

"Do you have an explanation?" Itachi asked in a low voice, no warmth or kindness in his tone at all. Naruto could only look on in confusion.

"About what?" he questioned in return. This didn't make things better. In a flash, the Uchiha was next to him, grabbing his collar, and pulling him up, his feet leaving the ground by a few inches. He smashed him against the wooden wall again, the back of the teen's head banging into a hammer-head.

"You know what! I saw you in the woods, talking to your teammate about how you want to trust them!!! And I _know _that you've been bonding with my little brother and your sensei…you were specifically prohibited to interact with them in _any_ way!" the rogue shouted, his voice rising to a point were Naruto began to fear that someone in the house had heard him.

"M-master, you d-don't understand!" Naruto stuttered in defense. "I-I was merely wanting them t-to trust _me_! Then m-maybe they would give away some information that w-would be useful to your plans!"

Itachi clenched his jaw and held him tighter, pushing him harder against the stiff board. Naruto felt his throat start to close, breath becoming harder and harder to reach.

"Wasn't that your idea when you first came to that wretched village as well? And I had _specifically _told you no?" the man pointed out, causing Naruto's breath to hitch in his lungs. The Uchiha scowled deeper, his expression only turning angry by the minute. The blonde actually began to fear gravely for the first time in ages; he had seen Itachi furious before and to say that he was the reason…he was a dead man if he didn't sort this out.

But Itachi beat him to the chase, interrupting him before he could even get a word in, he said in a low, menacing voice.

"I have a meeting to get to by nightfall, so I'll make this quick. You stay _away_ from those Konaha shinobi; I don't care if they are your team, room mates, sparring partners, what the hell ever. _But_…if I _ever _see or hear you getting close to those pathetic excuses for human beings…the consequences will be much, much greater." Itachi seethed, his eyes narrowing. Naruto nodded solemnly, his face bent toward the ground.

"I will have eyes keeping an eye on you the next few days. Don't make a mistake…I will hear about it." the Uchiha added. The sound of leaves crackling underneath feet distracted him for a second, his ears picking up the sense of someone approaching the shed. Then he leaned in close, his face directly in front of Naruto's, his eyes boring.

"Betrayal this far down the line is unacceptable…if I have to cut you down to get to my goal…I will." Itachi warned.

He whipped around and threw the 13-year old across the small space, the boy landing in a jumbled heap on the ground. He crouched low to the ground and then with a simple jumping motion, vanished.

_**Sakura—**_

The water had been running low and Tsunami still needed to boil a pan of rice to go with the fried cod. She had originally asked Kakashi to do it, but the jounin had been buried in his book; Sakura ended up walking to the well in the backyard, carrying a wooden bucket. She walked down the stairs, the empty pail sashaying in the wind.

"Freaking lazy sensei…can't even get up to get a thing of water…does he ever do anything besides read that book?!" she muttered to herself, attaching the rope handle to the gleaming metal hook on the pulley system. She started to crank the small hand-hold on the side, the container silently disappearing into the abyss of black. A few seconds later she heard a _splash_, instantly knowing the bucket had hit water. She started to twist in the opposite direction and the weight in her hand tripled, the force of the water creating a rather large difference.

When the hook returned to the light cascaded from the twilight, she heaved it up and out, placing it carefully on the grass. She was just about to make her way back to the house when a loud _crash_ echoed across the clearing. She whipped around, kunai in hand, her eyes searching for the noise's perpetrator. A muffled voice carried over on the wind, coming from the shed on the far side, maybe only 30 meters from where she now stood.

She started to make her way over, her footfalls quiet. The girl recalled that Naruto had gone out for fire wood only a minute earlier; whatever was happening, it probably wasn't good.

Just as she was nearing the entrance, her ninja skills betrayed her, her step falling on a rather large patch of dry leaves. The crackling as they were crushed underneath her feet was unnoticeable enough…if you weren't an intelligent shinobi. She swore under her breath and continued on her way, her speed picking up; whoever was there already knew of her presence, no need to be cautious anymore.

She peeked around the corner just in time to see an unknown figure, hidden by the shadows, crouch to the floor and disappear. Something else moved in the growing darkness and she gasped inwardly at what she saw.

"Naruto…what happened?" she asked, her voice full of worry. The blonde was picking himself off the floor, his arms shaking with the action. The right side of his head was bleeding, the crimson liquid coming from a small indent above his temple. The skin around his neck and collarbone was bruised, the color ranging from black to blue. He was covered in dust and when he turned she could see that he had whacked the back of head on something, causing the area to swell profusely. He staggered to his knees, then to his feet, his head flying to the back of his head immediately. She heard his groan in pain when he touched it and he swayed back and forth, threatening to collapse.

The medic dashed in quickly, catching him just in time. He hissed when his head hit her arm and the teen tried to get back on his feet. He rocked back to an upright position, Sakura remaining close just in case. He didn't look at her; he kept his eyes securely to the ground.

"Thanks." he mumbled. Sakura only nodded in reply, her emerald eyes watching him carefully. Though he didn't say it, she could see that he was shaken from whatever just happened…and almost torn.

He tried to take a step forward but stumbled forward again, his legs too weak to keep him up. He fell to his knees, the sound of the impact jarring. Sakura bent down and gently placed his arm around her shoulder. She heaved him up, helping him get back on his feet. Naruto opened his mouth to object; he didn't know _when_ Itachi said he would be sending someone to watch him; he could have very well already contacted somebody, his guardian keeping close tabs on him, even now.

But Sakura silenced him.

"You can barely move on your own…just let me help you to the house." she insisted, starting to move forward. The blonde didn't answer, his gaze returning to the ground, concentrating on move on foot before the other.

Sakura frowned on the inside; here was one of the strongest Genin she had ever seen…relying on her to help him just for walking. Whoever he had encountered in the shed, he must have been strong…and dangerous.

_**House—**_

The door closed and Tsunami glanced up, smiling.

"Sakura, did you get— oh my god." she said, her hand flying to her mouth. Her grin disappeared instantly and the spoon almost fell from her grasp, though she caught in just in time.

Sakura stood in the doorway, supporting a very beat-up team mate, who looked like he had been dragged to the pit of hell and back again. The girl's eyes were grave as she began to walk again, Naruto reacting to the movement immediately, keeping up with her stride.

"Someone attacked him while he was out at the shed." she explained simply, releasing him near a chair at the table. The blonde made no motion to move, he just sank to the floor tiredly. He rested his arm on the seat of the chair and laid his head on top of it, his eyes only semi-open.

"Kakashi-san!" Tsunami called, her eyes never leaving the boy on the floor.

The man was there in a second, his one visible eye filled with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Tsunami only nodded in Naruto's direction and when the jounin's eyes fell on him, his jaw dropped, though he quickly snapped it shut again.

He had never seen the "invincible" ninja so…worn down. With his raptor vision, he could easily see the finger-like bruises surrounding his neck. The blood coming from a small puncture above his temple, the large gash that was on the back of his head, which was beginning to bleed as well, matting down his fair blonde hair.

At this point, Sasuke rushed into the room, Inari not far behind.

"Sorry, we were in the…front…yard…holy…" he stuttered, his onyx orbs widened when he saw his team mate collapsed on the floor. The boy looked up, his vision fuzzy and his head throbbing harshly. When he noticed the rather large crowd staring at him, he pushed himself to his feet with a groan, the action proving to be a bad one.

He stumbled backward, crashing into the wall. He lashed out with his hand, holding it firmly in place on the wall; it was the only thing keeping him from sliding to the floor again.

Surprisingly enough, Sasuke was the first one to react. He glanced at Sakura, the wheels in his head turning.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know. I heard a crash when I went out to the well and then I just…found him there. Someone else was with him, but he vanished before I could even get a word in." the pinkette explained. The Uchiha nodded and started towards the back door.

"I'm going to search; he could still be in the area." the teen stated. Just as he was reaching for the door handle, Kakashi flashed over, blocking his way.

"No one's going out there tonight but me. We don't know who this guy was, what he's after and how powerful he could be. No, you guys are confined to this house till morning, understand?" Kakashi growled fiercely. Sasuke gritted his teeth and his jaw clenched but he stepped away from the door none the less. He retreated to the living room, where Sakura was just helping him sit on the couch.

Naruto groaned when he hit the furniture and all he wanted to do right now was sleep; the wonderful blackness of slumber was lurking around him, wanting to take a hold on his conscious. Truthfully, he wouldn't really mind it.

The medic's hands started to glow a faint green, the healing light cascading over the indent on his forehead. Sasuke stood next to her, watching her work while Inari peeked around the doorway, his raven gaze glaring.

_I knew they wouldn't last long. One of Gato's thugs must've come along and over-powered him. I don't know what his team is talking about when they say he's strong; I bet he's just like all the futile "heroes" that tried to save the town._

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up, his eyes landing on his mother. She tore her worried gaze away from the boy in his living room and smiled weakly at her son.

"It'll be ok…Kakashi-san said he's strong…very strong. Everything will be fine." she muttered, though it seemed that the words were more for herself then Inari.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, returning his watch to the three shinobi. He chuckled humorlessly inwardly, his thoughts dark.

_Their nothing like the others…but their fate will be the same. They will die here…and they don't even know it. I almost feel sorry for them…almost._

His eyes widened as soon as those thoughts crossed his mind. He turned his face to the ground, his expression one of shock.

_What's wrong with me?_

Sakura watched intently as the hole in the back of his head started to close, the cells replacing themselves at a rapid rate. She smiled softly; he would be fine, luckily there was no head trauma from the hammer's blow.

Naruto sighed deeply and his fought against the black wave of crushing drowsiness again. His subconscious was calling him, telling him to give in to the darkness, that all would be well when he woke up. But he refused; for some reason, he had a deep stubbornness running through his veins as he pushed it back. And when he did…he could swear that he heard…low growling.

Sakura exhaled noisily and leaned back, her forest green eyes content.

"Well, that should do it. The pain won't vanish…I'm not that talented with medical jutsu yet." she explained. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…I know." he muttered, his voice pained. He fell back, his head lolling to the side. His breathing started to slow, heavy with sleep.

"You should try to stay awake; I don't know the chances of you slipping into a coma." Sakura urged quietly. The blonde only shook his head weakly.

"Can't…something…beckoning me…must….sleep." he muttered. He sighed, fading deep into the land of sleep and unconsciousness. But then he said one last thing, the words tumbling past his lips so quietly, the two barely heard him.

"Must…please him. Stay away…from team…or I'll…die." he whispered. Sakura and Sasuke recoiled, their eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. They exchanged a well-knowing look, all the words needing to be said passing through the look.

Whoever attacked him…Naruto knew. And whatever was said between them…he had to obey.

**Sleep…and be well...**

* * *

~Well…I guess that's a few shocking things in one chapter. Does it make up for the lack of length? With Itachi attacking him and Sasuke and Sakura kinda figuring a little bit of Naruto's mystery out.

And the voice?...can you tell me who that is? You should know, not that hard.

Here's where it starts to…well, I'm not sure yet. But lemme tell you, there's still a while to go in this story.

_Update: January 24 (That's a week from now, right?)_

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Torn & Frayed**

**I know I changed the chapters' names…but it needed to be.**

"_There are times where I can read you like a book, when your outer demenor crumbles."_


	17. Torn & Frayed

**Torn & Frayed**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**I'd like to take the liberty to thank all the people that have reviewed in the past chapters. It means a lot to me and I'm very happy that this story is a popular one amongst you readers. Once again, thanks. =D**

_**Previously—**_

_Whoever attacked him…Naruto knew. And whatever was said between them…he had to obey._

_**Sleep…and be well…kit.**_

**Torn & Frayed—**

_One Week Later—_

It was another day in the Wave country, the sun already high in the sky. The temperature was a scorcher, the perfect day to just stay inside and not even think about the blazing sun just outside their windows.

But apparently, that's not how shinobi roll.

Kakashi had finished up their training session only yesterday, stating that they were at a pretty good level for the time being. They would be continuing their lessons in two days, but he thought that a nice break would do them all some good.

Unfortunately, his idea of 'break' isn't exactly the same one the others had in mind.

Instead of training, they were now seated on the half-completed bridge, stuck guarding the builders while they worked in the late morning-early afternoon hours of the day. It was already noon and lunch was scheduled for another hour and a half, so the three teens found themselves sprawled in the few shadows they could find, watching with bored expressions as sweaty men carried steel arms back and forth.

Sakura sighed, leaning against the thin metal rails behind her, the thing probably being the only cold object for miles. Naruto was relaxing in a corner between two crates, tossing a stone up and down, able to catch it without even watching the pebble.

Sasuke was lying on the ground, only a few inches away from where the semi-cool shadow ended and the warm, burning light of sun began. His arms where cushioning his head and his onyx eyes scanned the horizon, watching uninterested as the workers added structure to the bridge piece by slow piece.

A crane was moving sluggishly overhead, carrying a load-full of the titanium braces over to where the rugged edge of the crossway dropped into the ocean. Suddenly, one of the thinner pieces slipped from its rack, and dropping a good 10 feet and clattering to the cemented ground. A lot of the workers paid no heed, their arms already burdened with a heavy load. Sasuke glanced up at his two team mates, his eyes inquiring.

"You guys wanna go get that?" he asked, motioning with a tilt of his head to the bar lying stranded not too far away from their resting point. Simultaneously, the two shook their heads, neither wanting nor going to leave the refreshing place hidden from the sun's glare.

The Uchiha sighed, exasperated, and jumped to his feet, strolling over to where the arm sat. He bent down and inspected it, searching for dents and imperfections in the smooth and flawless surface. Seeing none he shrugged, got a good grasp on it and stood up.

Unfortunately…he hadn't taken the liberty to look up before picking himself off the ground…so he didn't see the burly man walk right in front of him just as he stood back up.

And the fact that he was carrying an extra large iron bar.

So when the raven-haired boy _did_ move…he crashed headfirst into the bar, the sound somewhat like a coconut hitting a large bell, the brassy echo ringing across the wide waterway.

Though Naruto was commanded to not show any emotion, and he had been following directions precisely for the past seven days, he couldn't contain himself when this event happened.

He burst out laughing, falling over to the ground, clutching his sides. Tears came to his eyes and in only seconds, he was gasping for air, his sides hurting horribly. Sakura giggled quietly, both Sasuke's accident and Naruto's cheeriness making her mood so light.

The boy had been so detached the past couple of days, only speaking when absolutely necessary. Originally, he had been working with them as a team, and seemingly enjoying it too. But then the day after the attack in the wood shed, he insisted that he train by himself…and had disappeared into the woods even before they could object.

A few nights ago, she had overheard Kakashi and Tazuna discussing the blonde while he was out on his training sessions somewhere deep in the tree's barricade.

_**A Few Nights Ago—**_

Sakura walked silently down the stairs, searching for a glass of water. She was working on another healing technique she had read, where you could heal a considerably deep wound with only a cup of water and a little bit of chakra.

Just as she was about to round the corner into the kitchen, she heard her sensei's voice, his tone uncharacteristically sad.

"—and I just don't understand what's come over him." he muttered. The sound of a chair scraping over the wooden floors screeched as someone sat down and sighed.

"Are you sure there's been a difference in the boy's behavior? I mean, sure, he doesn't train with the team anymore, but maybe since he's always been a loner…he might just prefer it that way." the other person said, the voice revealing itself as Tazuna's.

"No, no…only day's before he had been asking me to train him personally. He…he wanted to learn the walking-on-water technique – and of course I agreed. In fact, he was just starting to get the hang of it. I just…wish I knew what was going on inside that child's head." Kakashi replied. Tazuna didn't answer immediately, so the girl could only assume he was thinking.

"What exactly happened to him?" the bridge-builder asked quietly. Kakashi sighed softly, his knuckles sliding across the table's rough surface, his skin scratching slightly.

"He disappeared mysteriously when about seven years ago, the night of his fifth birthday. From what reports said, there had been a mob of villagers after him, their leader on of the usual people known to attack him." Kakashi began. Sakura's eyes widened. Attacks? No one had ever told them about Naruto being attacked by someone, a fellow villager even more.

"The Third Hokage had always put the boy in a high place in his heart and was deeply depressed when he heard of his vanishing. At first, he was quite certain that the leader, Quahi, had killed him. But after a stern and…rough interrogation, they found it to be false. So he sent out numbers of shinobi to search for him, my ANBU team being one of them. We scoured the area as far as the Wind Country's borders, the Sound Country's main line and even the ocean shorelines. But…no one found him. After a year, with a heavy heart, the old man finally had to put the case to rest, marking him as 'deceased'. Surely a small child barely three feet tall could have _ever_ survived that long."

"But you were wrong." Tazuna whispered. Kakashi must've nodded.

"Most began to forget he even existed by the time he returned. In fact, he only arrived in the village about a week or so before you hired us for the mission. The Hokage was thrilled, ecstatic…but he was…changed. You should have seen him before, always so bouncy and full of spirit. It was hard to make that kid sit down, much less stop talking. But when he came back, he was so…calm, collected…dark. Our leader, the greatest ninja in the village…was scared. The aura around him was so strong and heavy of killing intent that ANBU for miles came back form their missions, certain that Orochimaru had made a move."

Sakura narrowed her eyes; Orochimaru? Hadn't she heard about him somewhere in their history lectures – for some reason, she couldn't seem to recall.

"He demanded to be let into the graduating class, even though the final exams were the next day. The Hokage was reluctant close to positive that the boy wouldn't even be able to comprehend what was being tested on. But we were proven wrong when he _did _make it, best in the class even."

Sakura jaw dropped. _Best in the class?!_ She had always thought that Sasuke had received that honor; at least, that's what Iruka had told the class. But what if…what if the chunnin had been hiding that information, the astounding fact that the best shinobi for years had been surpassed by a rookie who had only just entered the class the day before?

"He was assigned to my team; the Hokage thought it best if I was the one to watch him. We were all pretty curious as to where the boy got his power and from whom…but back then; we thought he'd sing like a canary in no time. But this kid…this kid is so difficult to figure out. Just a few nights ago he was asking me for help on opening up, on trusting his team…he sounded like he really truly wanted to. But now…he's almost worse then before. I don't know what to do anymore." Kakashi finished his voice a mere whisper, so much so that Sakura had to press her ear to the wall. Tazuna sighed.

"Well, I've never trained young shinobi and I've only known this kid for a short while." the man started. Kakashi scoffed.

"We're in the same boat on that one." he mumbled. Tazuna ran a hand through his hair, his ring catching in his grey locks.

"But my best advice for you would be to keep on it. If he's shown signs of being an actual child underneath all that withdrawal, you might be able to reach him. Try to figure out his past…there might be something hurting him." Tazuna suggested. Kakashi sighed again, seeming like the hundredth time in the past couple of minutes.

"I know…I can just feel it. But, I don't know if it has to do with his time in the village…or something else…something that deals with whoever attacked him in the wood shed."

Tazuna was silent for a moment, taking this in.

"How do you think that?" he asked.

"Sasuke told me what Naruto had mumbled in his unconsciousness. 'Must please him, stay away from team, or I'll die.' There has to be some connection with the person and his attacker, otherwise he never would have let that portion of valuable information slide. Besides, who else would be him? Why would any of us tell him to stay away from his team or he'll die?" Kakashi stated. Tazuna grunted in agreement.

"But…what about the attacks? Being back in the village again…it might be opening up old wounds." he pointed out.

"It might be possible. I mean, people were pretty vicious to him in the past. I'm not even sure if anything has changed. He just got back and then he left again for a mission…we haven't had time to assess the villager's reaction." Kakashi explained.

"I don't understand why they could be like that. I mean, come on…what on earth could make them act like that?" Tazuna asked, his voice filled with outrage. Kakashi exhaled noisily.

"It isn't exactly something on earth…it's got to do with a tragedy that happened to the Leaf Village a long while ago, and they pin what happened on the poor child's shoulders, when he had nothing to do with it in truth, no choice in the matter at all. All the villagers treated him so horrible, looked down on him, and blamed him for what happened…when in reality, he had only been a baby. I'm ashamed to admit that for a few years in the beginning of his life…I agreed with them." Kakashi answered sadly, putting his head in his hands.

"What great tragedy? How could this boy have anything to with it?" Tazuna questioned. Kakashi cleared his throat and Sakura leaned forward, wanting to hear a little better. But she leaned too far and her hands slipped from the wall, causing her to fall forward. She yelped quietly and then wheeled herself upright, her hand flying to her mouth. The room had gone completely silent and she heard Kakashi get out of his chair quietly, making his way over to the doorway.

The pinkette swiftly turned and fled up the stairs, disappearing behind the wooden walls just as Kakashi poked his head around the corner she had just been standing at only second earlier. He frowned; whoever was just there…must've heard what they'd been saying.

For how long…he feared that answer.

_**Present Time—**_

Ever since she had heard that, she had been trying to talk to the teen, trying to get down deeper into the mystery of the boy that had been treated so horribly. But…let's just say…it hadn't gone well.

_**Three Days Ago—**_

Sakura had been searching the woods the past couple of days for Naruto's secret training spot, but had never found it.

She was just about to head back for lunch with a large explosion rocked the area, causing her to stumble into a nearby tree, grasping the trunk for support. She looked to her left and noticed a billow of smoke rise above the trees maybe a quarter-mile away from where she was now. She was positive that Naruto was the source of the blast; who else could make the entire Wave Country quake in its boots?

She ran quickly, her lungs burning desperately for oxygen when she reached the large clearing the bang had come from. Just as she had guessed, the blonde was in the middle of the field, standing with his back to her, his breathing visibly labored from where she stood. She took a step forward but didn't even get out of the shadows of the trees when Naruto turned around, his hair dusted with dirt and little tufts of grass sticking out in random places.

His eyes darkened when he saw who was standing there and he just ignored her, slipping into a taijutsu exercise, one that was only low chunnin class…it would make him look weaker then he really was.

Sakura walked calmly over to where the blonde was moving fluidly through stances and moves, watching him with interest as he extended his arms, the forms intricate and defensive.

"Naruto…I want to ask you something." she started. The blonde didn't respond, not even giving her a passing glance. She took a deep breath and then let it out.

"Naruto, what happened to you that made the villagers attack you?" she threw out. Instantly, Naruto stopped and whipped around, his cerulean orbs brimming with disbelief.

"What?" he asked incredulously, not believing what he just heard from the girl's lips. She drew in a shaky breath and tried again.

"Why do the villagers hate you…for something you didn't control, couldn't control?" she questioned again. Naruto's shock flashed into rage, his eyes looking black and furious.

"Who told you?" he demanded. Sakura only looked at the ground, avoiding his outraged gaze.

"Sakura, who told you that?" he asked again, but the anger had evaporated from his tone. She looked up and was completely taken aback when she noticed the slightest hint of tears near the corners of his eyes. But as soon as she thought she has seen them, he had blinked back the raw emotion that had overwhelmed him for a second.

"It's just…Naruto, I want to know. If something's hurt my friends, I want to help." Sakura whispered. Naruto relaxed slightly, if only a little and turned away, his face unreadable.

"Sakura…I'm warning you now. Before you get too deep…leave it alone."

_**Present—**_

He hadn't said a word to her since – in fact, he hadn't said a word since period. This was the first time he'd shown any fact that he was even alive besides walking around.

Sasuke growled, rubbing the top of his head, walking back over to his friends. He propped the bar against a large wooden crate and slumped back into his spot in the shadows.

"This is why I don't help people" he muttered angrily. Naruto pushed himself back up and took a deep breath. His eyes happened to meet Sakura's and he noticed that she was looking at him, smiling widely.

Instantly, his smile vanished and he was expressionless as usual, the laughs that had wracked his body only seconds before gone. Sakura sighed inwardly – one step forward, three steps back.

_**Later—**_

This was killing him. Besides the whole 'Sasuke-hitting-his-head' thing, the rest of the afternoon was so bland it would've needed a freaking truck-load of salt to make it even mildly interesting.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, a glint in the water below gaining his attention.

Because it wasn't a fish, it was a sword hilt.

He glanced down, leaning over the railing. A familiar face smiled out of the wide stretch of glassy water and his brow furrowed. He stood up abruptly and jumped onto the steel railing in a quick burst. Sakura and Sasuke glanced up questioningly.

"I'll be right back…don't bother following me." he stated and then flipped over the hand-bar. Sasuke looked at the pinkette who was still staring at the place the blonde had stood.

"Should we go after him?" he asked. Sakura sighed.

"If he's not back in three minutes…we'll follow him."

_**Under the Bridge—**_

Naruto grasped a pipe on the underside of the bridge and swung himself onto a concrete platform right underneath the large brick structure helping to support the giant walk-way above him. He stood near the edge, watching the black waters lap at the side of the stone ledge.

Soon enough, the person he had seen rose from the water, his robe soaking wet and his hair plastered to his face.

"Shouldn't you find a better way for transportation?" Naruto asked. Kisame shrugged.

"What better way then the natural way?" the shark-man replied. He tilted his head to the side and shook, a small torrent of water spilling out of his ear.

"I have some good news…but first, I saw that little burst of laughter when Sasuke smashed into the steel arm." Kisame said his face stern. Naruto froze; well shit, he was screwed now.

"Well…how can you not laugh?! It was freaking hilarious!! I mean, a week of not speaking is pretty good and makes up for the laugh, doesn't it?" Naruto answered in defense. Kisame smiled a toothy grin and held up his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! I was laughing my ass off too…I get where you're coming at. Itachi won't hear about it, I swear." the Akatsuki chuckled. Naruto smirked; he had always liked Kisame, from the very second he met him.

When he was little and hiding out in the base while Itachi was gone, he and Kisame would play prank upon prank on the others. Of course, the fish-man would usually receive the brunt of the punishment from people like Deidara, Sasori and Konan. The little tike would always be laughing loudly when the three ganged up on him, torturing him with wet willies and such.

Naruto's smile softened; those had been the good days, before any of this spy thing. Now…everything was just so…confusing.

"Well, anyways, the reason I'm here is to tell you you're off the hook." Kisame stated. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Itachi feels that after all the progress I've reported, you're trustworthy enough to stay here on your own without a supervisor." he added.

Naruto cheered on the inside; finally, he could stop covering for the clumsy fish when he happened to stumble in the woods, when he'd have to lie to Kakashi and say that he had almost crashed into a tree…about three times in-between the house and the forest clearing the team trained in daily.

"I have been ordered to return to the hideout today so I will be leaving as soon as I finish here. Now, he expects you to remain the same the rest of your time here, even though no one will be keeping tabs on you until the day of Itachi's plan is finally carried out."

"How will I know what to do, when to do it, _how_ to do it?" Naruto asked, his heart racing with the idea that Itachi's unknown plan could be put into action the day he returned from this mission.

"Well, he said that he'd contact you precisely three days before the chunnin exams back home. Then he will tell you all you'll need to know…he hasn't told me anymore then that. Well, regarding _your _job." Kisame answered, grinning. Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Whatever fish-face." he replied, crossing his arms. Kisame smirked and ruffled the blonde's hair, making it an even wilder mess then usual.

"See ya in a while shorty." Kisame said quietly, stepping back out onto the water and sinking in slowly. Naruto's eyes flashed, though not harmfully.

"I'm growing you know!" he said in defense. Kisame snorted.

"I'm sure." he retorted sarcastically, his head disappearing into the clear liquid and vanishing into the darkness.

_**Up on the Bridge—**_

"Three, two one. Ok, let's go get him." Sasuke stated, glancing at his pink friend. Sakura sighed and stood up, grasping the rail for support.

"You're right…well, let's get--"

In the middle of her sentence, the exact boy they were talking about jumped over the edge, flipping onto the concrete and landing on silent feet, his face showing nothing. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him inquiringly, but he didn't say much.

"I thought I saw something…false alarm." he muttered. Sasuke smirked.

"Seeing things are we?" the Uchiha asked. But the boy didn't answer, didn't even spare him a glance.

He was back to his usual self – though that wasn't a good thing in the least.

_**Later that Night—**_

Naruto had finally returned from his self-training session, silently walking through the back door and making his way towards the stairs. But it was then that he was intercepted by the person that had developed an interest in him…and his past life.

"Can I talk to you?" Sakura asked, motioning towards the living room. Naruto processed this for a second, realizing that she probably wouldn't let him sleep tonight if he didn't answer a few questions. He exhaled and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fine…but I have the option to decline questions I don't wanna answer." he replied finally. Sakura smiled; maybe she was going to get somewhere.

The two sat on the couch, Naruto leaning against the arm on the side and Sakura pulling her feet up under her, sitting Indian-style and facing the blonde, her eyes shining.

"Where have you been the past seven years?" she started. Naruto grimaced; great, here we go.

"Pass." Sakura sighed, but was determined; so she tried again.

"Who trained you?"

"Pass."

"Why did you come back?

"Pass."

"Wha caused you to run away in the first place?"

"Pass."

Sakura sighed in exasperation, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Are you going to answer _anything _I ask?" she questioned. Naruto shrugged.

"I told you I'd only answer what I wanted to." he replied. Sakura exhaled noisily.

"Fine, I'll try something easy." the girl stated. She narrowed her eyes. "What's your favorite color?"

"Pass." Naruto shot back with a small smirk. Sakura frowned, but it quickly melted away into a smile. Naruto sighed.

"Orange." he muttered. Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"Oh yeah, I can totally see that." she replied, gaining another small grin from the blonde.

"Black is a color of concealment. It makes it easier to blend with the shadows and it gives you a more…threatening appearance." he added. Sakura nodded.

"I think the first time we saw you, a couple of the kids were about to piss their pants." Naruto smiled.

"Good…I like it that way." he answered. Sakura cocked her head.

"But you're not like that…I can tell. You're much different then what you want people to believe." she said. Naruto frowned.

"You don't understand just exactly how far you are from the truth." the boy muttered in reply, turning his head. Sakura scowled.

"There are times where I can read you like a book, when your outer demeanor crumbles." Sakura stated simply, her voice quiet. The blonde sighed and stood up, walking towards the stairs. He laid a hand on the rail but before he retired for the night, he glanced back.

"You say you can read me like a book…but these pages are torn and frayed."

And then he disappeared, leaving an even more confused girl to her thoughts.

_**Two Days Later—**_

Naruto ran down the stairs, for once in his life, rushing to catch up with his team. He had been out training hard the night before – it had gotten so bad that he had even passed out right on the forest floor.

But around dawn, something had awoken him; no, some one.

_**Flashback—**_

Soft footsteps coming in his direction immediately woke his overused and sore senses. Naruto's cerulean eyes fluttered open and he groaned softly; he hurt everywhere due to the chakra overload that had sent him into unconsciousness. His hands were burning, feeling like they had been dipped into scalding water, held over a blazing fire and shot at by flares.

_Stupid explosive jutsu…ugh, my head…_

Naruto pulled himself into a sitting position, though the action brought on a wave of nausea; it took him a lot of concentration not to just black out again.

"Are you…ok?" a small, quiet voice asked. Naruto turned in a fast motion, his side rippling in a new kind of pain. He grasped his waist and gritted his teeth against the wave of anguish. His eyes met inquisitive chocolate ones and he sized up the girl before him in an instant.

Her hair was deep ebony and fell easily to her shoulder-blades in a long waterfall of strands. Her skin was pale, but tinted pink from being out in the sun. She wore a pink kimono, the sides a light red and the entire piece of clothing was covered in strange black swirls, if that's what you could really call them.

"You'll catch a cold if you continue to sleep out here." she added, walking closer. The blonde noticed that she was carrying a small basket, carefully woven from fine strands of bamboo, which was holding a rather large pile of assorted herbs.

"You shouldn't approach foreign shinobi in the woods alone. What would've happened if I had suddenly attacked? You'd be dead, that's what." Naruto replied, not bothering to answer the girl's question. She smiled faintly, kneeling down a few feet away from him.

"I could tell even from the shadows that you have a kind heart…you would not hurt me." she stated. Naruto frowned slightly,

"I don't know what gave you that impression, but let me just take the liberty to tell you…you're wrong."

The unknown girl shook her head.

"I can read you're body language, I can understand who you _really _are underneath the mask." she said firmly. Naruto scoffed.

"Cause I haven't heard that one before. And they were wrong back then too…little late on this conversation." he answered, folding his arms behind his head and falling back, landing on the soft tuff of grass he had been sleeping on for the past few hours. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, enjoying the morning outside.

"Don't you have someone that you hold near and dear to you? Don't you have something you wish to protect with your life?" she asked, watching him with intense eyes, though he couldn't see that behind his closed ones.

"Mercy is a weakness; compassion is your worst enemy. A truly strong shinobi is the one that is emotionless and without something to lose…if you have a heart, you'll surely parish." Naruto muttered in a monotone, as if he had been told the same words over and over, so much so that he now lived by them. The girl sighed and the blonde teen suddenly stood up, the motion fluid and instant.

"I better get back…we have things to do and time waits for no one." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You may deny it now, but even the mightiest of people has something to care for. The worst of all is when you don't realize it, but once you do, it's too late to save the thing that's precious to you." she continued; obviously not ready to drop the subject. Naruto exhaled his sapphire eyes heavy and deep.

"It was nice talking to you again…Haku."

Haku's eyes widened as he watched the blonde walk away. How did this boy know his name? He admitted, he did look familiar, but he couldn't place a name with the face.

But if he knew his real name…they must've met before.

"Oh, and I would stick to pants if I were you." Naruto added, stepping into a shadow, and in a flash, was gone.

_**End Flashback—**_

He had gotten back about and hour and a half ago, falling asleep again the second his head hit the pillow. The rest of his team must've gotten up shortly after he returned, setting out for the bridge mere minutes ago.

Trying to let him sleep he guessed.

Naruto skidded into the kitchen, almost crashing into Inari, who was headed into the living room. The small child glared up at the shinobi but Naruto paid no heed, moving swiftly towards Tsunami.

"How long ago did they leave?" he asked, breathless. It took skill to be dressed, fully equipped and ready in only a few seconds and air wasn't coming to his lungs very easily at the moment.

"Only a couple of minutes ago – they wanted you to get your rest." she answered. He nodded his thanks and whipped around, passing Inari again on his way out. The raven-haired boy watched him with a burning gaze. Naruto turned back, ocean eyes meeting furious charcoal ones.

"Try smiling once in a while, it makes the world go 'round." he stated, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. He then stepped out the door and jerked forward, moving too fast for the human eye to see.

_**Woods—**_

Naruto was alone, so he didn't have to worry about holding back. His speed was tremendous, already a quarter of the way there in a couple seconds. Of course, he still didn't go all out – no, he took the time to have a little fun too, maneuvering around the trees and flipping over branches, actually enjoying himself for the first time in a while.

But just as he was about to cross the half-way mark, an odd sight on the forest floor stopped him in his tracks. A rather large boar lay dead, covered in slash marks, the grass stained deep crimson with its blood.

Naruto swung down, inspecting the creature's carcass. It hadn't died of an animal attack…no, these were sword cuts, the scrapes deep and narrow. In the dirt around it, there were a bunch of scattered footprints, circling the boar and then leading away, coming from the east and heading to the west.

Headed directly towards Tsunami's house.

Naruto's heart jolted; two highly skilled swordsmen were on their way to Tsunami's place, looking for blood. They probably wouldn't spare the two any mercy…they'd kill them both on the spot, looking for the bridge-builder and ninja that weren't even there anymore.

The blonde glanced back and forth, his head throbbing, his heart torn.

_Should I go on? Master Itachi always says finish the job at hand, never let anything get in you're way, or you'll fail._

_But that's not right! I have to go back, I just HAVE to!_

_Kakashi would want be to go and save them…but I have no feelings for Kakashi or the team, I'm merely using them as my disguise…_

_But if that was true, why do I want to catch up with them so badly? Why do I feel like their in danger…and I want to be there with them?_

He knew what Itachi would say and he knew what Kakashi would say. But the real question was…who to follow…

_**Tsunami's House—**_

A loud crash came from the living room. Tsunami dashed from the kitchen, wondering what Inari could have broken now. But she screamed when she saw the truth.

Two large men were standing in her house, the door lying on the ground, the hinges torn right off. Both were carrying deadly looking blades at their sides, gleaming ruby liquid flashing from the ends.

One had purple-grey hair, coming down to his chin. He had small black lines coming from the bottom center of his eyes, ending at the tops of his cheek bones. A royal purple hat covered his head and he wore a baggy light lavender hoodie.

The other had brown hair, pulled up into various ponytails around his head and a scraggily chocolate beard sprouting from the bottom of his chin. He had a scar on his forehead and a patch covering his right eye. He didn't wear a shirt, but a deep indigo tattoo swirled over his left shoulder. And he was holding a squirming Inari in his hand. Tsunami dropped the plate she was holding.

"L-let go of h-him, now!" she stuttered. The purple-haired one smirked.

"Oh, we will…don't you worry about that…we just need you to come with us, and nothing will happen to the little tike." he laughed. Inari looked fearfully at his mom and the woman nodded, shaking.

"Ok…just, just don't hurt him." She cried, walking towards them. The man released the little boy, who toppled to the ground roughly. The second Inari's arm left his grasp, he lashed out and grabbed Tsunami's elbow, holding her hands behind her back.

"Alright, move it." he growled, pushing her forward. They stepped out the jagged doorway they had created, moving in the direction of the woods. Tears came to Inari's eyes and he scampered to his feet, stumbling after them.

"Mom!" he yelled, clutching the side of the wall for dear life. _No! I can't loss her too!!_

The small child ran out of the house, straight after the two men that were leading his mother away. The women turned back and shouted, "Inari, don't!"

The brunette glanced back and when he saw the boy running after them, he chuckled.

"This will only take a second." he muttered, drawing his blade and dashing at the raven-haired kid. Inari stopped dead in his tracks and stood his ground, wondering what to do now.

_That's it…I have nothing to help me…I'm dead._

Gato's thug neared him and swung up, about to bring the sword down upon him. Tsunami pulled against purple-hair's grip, but he wouldn't budge, only smile on as his partner moved to kill the defenseless little boy.

Inari closed his eyes, waiting for the bite of pain, the drip of blood, the wave of death that was so close on him.

But instead, he heard metal hit metal, the sound ringing across the clearing.

Inari glanced up and recoiled in shock to see who stood there.

Naruto gritted his teeth and push hard, making the man almost three times his size skid backwards a few inches.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Naruto whispered dangerously, his eyes dark and stormy. The swordsmen chuckled.

"You're not much of an increase, are you shorty?" he laughed. Naruto clenched his jaw and disappeared in a streak, causing the man to stumble forward, not expecting the jolt.

He spun around wildly, looking for his opponent.

"Where'd you go?" he muttered. His purple-haired friend's eyes flickered around frantically, looking for the mysterious teen.

Naruto appeared behind the man holding Tsunami and in a flash, landed a blow in the center of his back. The thug stumbled away, dropping Tsunami in the action. Naruto picked her up in a swift motion, crouched and vanished again.

He landed next to Inari and released her. The women enveloped Inari in a hug, tears flowing freely down her face. Inari grasped his mother back, but his eyes were on Naruto instead. Naruto smirked and moved forward, appearing before the brunette. He wheeled back and punched him square in the face, the force sending him flying.

He crashed through a tree, the trunk snapping like a toothpick. The large oak toppled to the ground, the roar deafening when it slammed into the hard-packed dirt.

The blonde walked calmly up to him, his arms crossed across his chest. The man was picking himself off the ground, coughing violently from the dust in the air. He looked up and noticed the Konaha ninja standing over him, his face smug.

"Boo." he muttered. The man yelped and scrambled to his feet, retreating into the woods. His partner was quick to follow, cutting a wide circle around the boy.

Naruto chuckled lightly and turned back to the two on the pier, by their side in an instant. Tsunami met his gaze with tear-filled eyes, smiling widely.

"Thank you." she cried. Naruto nodded and turned, ready now to meet with his team and the danger he was now positive that was present there. But before he went, he addressed Inari with these words.

"You did a brave thing back there…it was a very heroic action. You have promise kid…give these people the hope they need." he said. Inari looked at him, his expression softening from his usual glare. He smiled; it was faint and weak, but there all the same. Naruto smirked in return and started running, wanting more then ever to be at his team's side right now.

_**Bridge—**_

The mist curled over the bridge, wafting across the water and blocking the group's view from pretty much everything. The three shinobi formed a ring around Tazuna, kunai at the ready. Their eyes scoured the land, taking nothing for granted, keeping their sense open.

A deep, low chuckled broke through the concealment of the mist…a familiar voice, one the two genin never expected to hear again.

Zabuza emerged from the white walls, the ANBU from before on his immediate right, her mask in place. The Mist rouge smirked evilly at Kakashi, his hand slowly creeping to his hilt.

"Time to finish the job." he growled. The girl beside him drew three senbon, placing them in-between her fingers, ready to be hurled at the people before her. "Haku…take the genin…Kakashi is mine." Zabuza snarled. The apparent boy beside him nodded and took a step forward, moving in the direction of Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke moved in front of Sakura and the bridge builder, his kunai raised.

"I'll take him." the Uchiha muttered. Sakura nodded and kept by their client, wishing more then anything that they had waited for Naruto this morning.

* * *

~A day late 'cause it was made so long, it took me forever to do this. Hope the length makes up for the delay.

_Update: January 30_

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: In a Shroud of White**

_He felt invincible all of a sudden, like all this power was just…rushing into his self-conscious, making him more powerful then he'd ever felt._


	18. In a Shroud of White

**In a Shroud of White**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**The attention on this story is so completely amazing, I never dreamed of this kind of turn out! I thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys are awesome, with your support and confidence. But there is **_**one**_** person I'd like to address.**

**XMatchBookX** – Well…that was a, very long review you left me. I appreciate your time for reading and writing, but there are a few things I think I need to ask about. I never said or implied that Naruto loved the village again, or was even starting to warm up to it or the people inside. If it's about the little conversation between himself and himself, that was whether or not he should just keep moving towards the bridge or go back and save Inari and his mother. Now, the need to be with his team mates at the end is because he can feel the danger in the air. He hates to be left out of a fight and he wants to be there with everyone, not because of compassion, because he sees it as a workout, a time where he can let all his power loose. He still does want revenge and by golly, he's going to get it. He wants to put his life on the line for his dream to be recognized – and if that means becoming a hero, then he'll do it. It may seem twisted right now, or confusing. But this story has a while to go still, and a lot of stuff is still left in the dark as of now. I mean, who is Fire Fox? I haven't even said a word about that person yet, and he actually has a big role in this story. And in the real series, I think that even though he had been abused almost all his life, he does feel for the village. Because he claims many times, that he would protect the village and all the people in it with his life…which is what makes Naruto such an amazing and inspirational character. And yeah, Naruto is really out of character in this fan-fic, but isn't that what Fan-Fiction is all about? To make up things that probably wouldn't happen in the real series, and then add it to stuff that would, creating a new idea that, sure may be completely out of line, but gives you something to think about, to wonder 'wow, would/could that really happen? And how would they do it? So please, continue reading if you wish to see where I _plan_ on going, but if you feel that you already know and think that the story has died for you, that's ok. But I'm just saying, I don't know exactly what you think will be happening, and you could be right, but you also could be wrong. Just responding to the review I got and I didn't take it to any offense. I just hope that this…wow, paragraph (I type a lot, sorry), helps clear up anything that might've needed…I don't know, clearing up. And if you do plan on leaving, thanks for staying along for this long.

Ok, after that very looong thing (I have a thing for words, sorry to all). Please, if anyone else is having doubts or something along those lines, feel free to contact me and hopefully we can sort it all out. It's what I'm here for.

Again, glad you guys like it and want me to continue updating. And **piercing kage kitsune** – thanks for thinking the Akatsuki twist was good. It'll add a little more inner turmoil later on. **Akrio Knight** – thanks for thinking this story was genius! It was such a mood enlightener and it made me smile. **O-n-P** – Who knows? But you're right, it is pretty early. But don't worry, when the times comes, it'll be…fun to write, and hopefully fun to read! **Forgotten Werewolf **– Glad you think this story is developing nicely.

Every review makes me smile widely and totally inspires me. There are many others that I could thank and I will, but if I keep this head note going any longer, it'll end up being longer then the chapter itself. =D But next time, there will be some more praise and thanks to all you people out there.

* * *

_**Previously—**_

_Sasuke moved in front of Sakura and the bridge builder, his kunai raised._

_"I'll take him." the Uchiha muttered. Sakura nodded and kept by their client, wishing more then anything that they had waited for Naruto this morning._

**In a Shroud of White—**

Zabuza smirked and vanished in a flash, Kakashi dashing off to some unknown location to duel with the Mist rouge. Sakura stepped back, her defense hardening in front of the bridge builder. She glanced back and smiled comfortingly, though on the inside, she was freaking out.

"Just stay close…everything will be fine." she stated. Tazuna nodded numbly, his eyes still on the masked boy standing a short distance away from them, his expression undeterminable from behind his shroud.

"Come at me, Sasuke Uchiha" Haku muttered his voice low. As if on cue, three Zabuza clones immerged from the mist, standing on either side of the boy. With a nod of his head, they charged, swords drawn, running at a high speed toward the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked and bolted, wanting to meet them head on. But just as sword and kunai were about to connect, they disappeared, moving back by Haku. Sasuke gritted his teeth and continued on, moving farther and farther away from where Sakura and Tazuna were standing.

The raven-haired Mist assistant took a step back and suddenly, the clones attacked again, though staying in close range of Haku. Sasuke cried a war cry and slashed out, gouging deep into one's side and whirling around, clipping the other in the forehead. Shockingly enough, they both fell to the ground, reduced to nothing more then puddles of water. Sasuke lashed out and threw the small knife, the projectile flying through where a real man's heart would be. It passed through his body, seemingly harmless.

But the second the kunai flew through his back, his form melted and he splash of liquid tumbled to the ground. Sasuke turned and slipped into a stance, ready for his face-off with the charcoal-headed "ANBU".

Haku smirked and raised his left hand, forming a single sign in front of his chest; he had him exactly where he wanted him.

"Makyou Hyoushou!" he cried. Sasuke froze in his spot; he had never heard such a jutsu before, which could mean…well, anything.

From the water splattered on the ground around the two, large crystal mirrors immerged, taking on a solid ice form. They stretched higher and higher until they were three mirrors up, the top sealed off like a dome, and the ice surrounded them 360 degrees. Haku chuckled lightly and took a step back, slipping easily into the large-paned mirror. His image remained, but his body was concealed completely, no way to attack him from the outside.

Sasuke gritted his teeth – wonderful, he had just set up his opponents next move. He exhaled noisily and reached into his star pouch, his hand brushing up against the load of shuriken he kept there. He grinned; he was glad he had packed heavy for once.

He lashed out in a fluid movement, a handful of razor-sharp stars spinning toward the mirror Haku was supposedly trapped in.

Key word – supposedly…

Just as the gleaming scraps of metal were about to make contact, the boy disappeared in a blink, the shuriken crashing into the smooth surface and bouncing off, landing uselessly on the ground. Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Great, he can move too." he muttered. "What else does he have over me?"

Suddenly, out of the mist, a cloud of needles flew, embedding themselves into his skin in numerous places, starting at his ankles and ending at the base of his neck. He grunted as he reached up and forcefully plucked one out, the end gleaming with his blood.

"I just had to ask." he sighed. Just then, a female scream echoed across the bridge. Sasuke whipped around, facing the direction the cry had come from. "Sakura!"

_**Sakura—**_

It had been only a few minutes since Sasuke and Kakashi had left her side and she was still feeling pretty confident. Her stance hadn't let up yet, though the way she was positioned really made her knees ache. She had a kunai in hand and another within a moment's reach, ready to attack when necessary.

But she hadn't expected to be attacked by four Zabuza clones all at once. No, that came as a shock.

It was suddenly, from out of the shady white that they came, running at a high speed, three of the four swords drawn and at the ready. Her eyes widened and that usual feel of fear bubbled up in her stomach.

But she swallowed it down and furrowed her brow, tightening her grip on her weapon. She wasn't going to back down; she was going to do her part.

The first one neared her and she slipped to the ground, sliding her foot in a clock-wise motion, kicking through the clone's shins. The rest of his body tumbled to the ground, exploding in a shower of water droplets. The second one jumped into the air and swung the blade behind his head, coming in for a downwards strike. Sakura threw up the kunai and blocked at the last second, digging her toes into the ground.

She skidded back a few feet but held, her elbows slightly quivering with the weight being forced down upon her. Her eyes flashed and she pushed out with all her might, managing to force the shinobi off her.

The four remaining water clones exchanged a glance and backed up a few paces, until they were standing next to each other in a line, forming a tight barricade to the entrance of the large bridge. They simultaneously formed a string of hand seals and shouted in unison, "!!"

Sakura's eyes widened as four, monstrous water dragons rose from the sea beneath them. Their eyes were glowing a vibrant yellow and when there fluid mouths stretched open, echoing roars of ferociousness sounded loudly, and causing the genin to cringe.

They rushed at the two at a blinding speed, their bodies intertwining together in an elaborate dance. As they neared, Sakura knew that a mere kunai wouldn't stop them and she didn't know a high enough jutsu to stop them. She glanced back at the bridge builder and pushed him back, making him sprawl to the side, his arms grabbing at the air to stop his fall.

Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the bone-crushing smash of thousands of gallons of rushing water to hit her small body. But instead she heard an intense crackling sound, at first soft and faint, but then growing to the roar of a burning blaze. The air around he grew uncomfortably hot and despite her common sense telling her to not move a muscle, she opened her eyes, curiosity eating her from the inside out.

She was shocked when she saw a young raven-haired boy standing in front of the flames, his hands outstretched, the palms smoking from whatever jutsu he had just cast; she hadn't caught the name.

Sakura's eyes widened further when she noticed the great amount of power that he had pumped out too. In front of him, only mere inches away from his toes, was a large wall of insane fire, stray arms of the inferno licking at the sky before vanishing again, retreating back into the massive burning barricade.

The dragons had been a good size, enough to rival the immense towering wall, but it had apparently not been enough to extinguish the flames. She hadn't seen of heard them collide with the blinding divider, but the droplets of rain that fell from the sky deemed otherwise. Steam rose from the teen's shoulders, as if he himself were as hot as his jutsu.

With the wave of a hand, the blaze collapsed, smothering itself out. Her eyes went to the ground of the bridge, positive the raging bonfire had melted through the concrete. But to her astonishment, there was no sign that a huge wall of flames had been there at all. No scorch marks, no ash, nothing.

It was as if it was never there at all.

The boy turned and faced her, his crimson red eyes meeting her soft emerald ones. She gasped her hand flying to her mouth. He had the look entirely. Covered in black and red, the sword on his back, the half mask covering part of his face…the eyes.

It was _the _Fire Fox, the one that she had heard about for years and had yet never seen him in a picture, not once. There had been descriptions of his appearance in the articles he starred in, but he had always disappeared from a scene before a shot could be taken.

He took a step toward her and her immediate reaction was to take a step back. He sighed lightly and held up his hands in peace.

"It's ok…I'm not going to hurt you…I'm a friend." he said, his voice deep and smooth, lulling. When he took another step forward she stood stone still to the spot, but she gripped the kunai in her hand all the same. Could it be a genjutsu, a trick? Was Zabuza or his assistant trying to get passed her with an illusion? Well, she wasn't going to drop her guard until she knew for sure what was real and what wasn't.

The boy named Fire Fox walked up to Tazuna, who was staring at the child in amazement. _This _was the hero that had saved their shipment only days ago? Why…he was as young as the genin! And yet, the display of power he had just shown, the phenomenal sense of authority he seemed to carry at such a young age. It was quite…shocking.

Fire Fox held out a hand and smirked.

"Need a hand?" he asked his voice kind. The bridge builder took it gratefully and the teenager pulled him up with a jolt, though his face didn't show any exertion at all. Tazuna flew up into a standing position, his feet even leaving the ground an inch or two. His eyes widened; he was stronger then he looked.

Fire Fox smiled again, shoving his hands into his pockets. Sakura narrowed her eyes and took a tentative step closer, her guard still rising but her curiosity peaking as well. He truly seemed like the real deal – the strength, the sword, the mask, the _look_. It was all so…convincing.

"Are you…are you really him?" she questioned softly. He turned and smiled gently, his grin dazzling, causing the girl to blush.

"Do you need another demonstration?" he replied, cocking his head in the direction of the bridge's entrance, where his blazing wall had been burning brightly only minutes earlier. Sakura giggled lightly and shook her head.

"No…I think that was a pretty convincing move. And if…if you don't mind me asking…how _did_ you do that? I've never seen anything like it. I mean, shooting fire from your hands…and I never heard you say a jutsu, or form hand seals." Sakura wondered aloud, her jade orbs gleaming with interest. The boy's smile faltered a little, though his slight smile returned almost instantly.

"It's…a gift I acquire, a forbidden tactic if you will." He explained vaguely, creating more questions then answering them. Sakura opened her mouth to speak again when his head perked up and his eyes twitched faintly. He turned to the left and glared into the mist, his eyes weaving and wandering until they settled on one thing.

"It appears your friend is in a bit of trouble." he muttered, his right hand twitching toward the hilt of his blade. Sakura's eyes widened; Sasuke! Fire Fox leaned forward, his left foot sliding behind him.

"I'm on it." he stated simply, and before the pinkette could respond, disappeared in a twirl of luminescent smoke.

_**Sasuke—**_

The Uchiha fell to the ground, his hands landing hard on the ground, a jarring jolt sent straight up his arms. He breathed out noisily and wiped away the blood that was flowing freely into his eye, making his vision blurred. He pulled two needles out of the top of his foot and tossed them carelessly aside, his eyes flashing dangerously. Haku, now hiding in an upper right mirror, smirked. In his hand he held three thin ice pins, the weapons glinting.

"This will finish it." he murmured, winding back to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he jumped swiftly from his hiding place just as a fist smashed through the plane, shattering it into many tiny shards, which tumbled to the ground like a deadly rain. Haku rolled to the ground, skidding to a stop near a bottom mirror, glancing at the new arrival. Sasuke also looked up, curious as to who was able to crush the seemingly invincible jutsu.

"I've come to join your little party." Naruto stated, smirking.

* * *

~Yuppp. It wasn't really that significant a capter, but the real fighting and such is coming upo next.

_Update: February 6_

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: The Lifeless Boy**

"_My only purpose in life is to serve him."_

"_Well, then I guess we are different after all."_


	19. The Lifeless Boy

**The Lifeless Boy**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Hey hey people!! I got my laptop now, which it is a Dell (thanks for the advice by the way), so there will no longer be any non-posts when I say there will be. So, yeah, I hope that's good news. =]

* * *

_**Previously—**_

_Haku rolled to the ground, skidding to a stop near a bottom mirror, glancing at the new arrival. Sasuke also looked up, curious as to who was able to crush the seemingly invincible jutsu._

"_I've come to join your little party." Naruto stated, smirking._

_**The Lifeless Boy—**_

Haku started to pick himself off the ground, his arms shaking beneath him, threatening to fail. His eyes, hidden by the mask, never left the new arrival, the wheels in his head turning.

_This is the boy I met this morning…the one that knew my true name, though I can't recall seeing him before the battle in the Land of Fire…_

Naruto walked over to where Sasuke was half kneeling, half laying on the ground. He offered a hand and asked, "Need some assistance, oh great Uchiha?"

Sasuke scowled, but the expression was half-hearted. He grasped the blonde's outstretched hand firmly, the teen heaving him up to his feet, with noticeable strain for once. Sasuke was instantly suspicious; everything the blonde did, he seemed to do it without any exertion of any kind. And yet here he was before him, having a hard time hauling someone to their feet…what had he been doing lately?

Naruto smirked and faced Haku once again, sliding into a stance easily.

"Stand back and get a rest in, it looks like you need one." Naruto commented, raising his fists to defense. Haku also rose from the cemented ground like he was a puppet, wires drawing him from a dropped position. It was rather inhuman-like and admittedly creepy to both Konaha shinobi present, but Naruto had also seen worse.

"Your team mate could not defeat me, what makes you think _you_ can?" Haku asked the confidence evident in his voice. Naruto shrugged.

"Difference in talents." he replied playfully, his tone light. Sasuke's eyes narrowed; this was _way_ too weird. After more then a week of being detached, silent and brooding, he was all of a sudden cheerful, happy and sarcastic all over again?

Man, this guy was more of a roller coaster then Sakura on her bad days…

"So" Naruto stated, dropping instantly into a crouch and his voice changing to a serious mood. "Let's get this started, shall we?"

Haku narrowed his eyes and complied to his reaction, spreading his feet apart, ready for action. A second passed, the only sound being the clashes of metal somewhere in the nearby area of the bridge beyond the walls of mirrors. And then, the two were gone, disappearing in flashes of black and blue.

Sasuke tried to follow but his eyes couldn't keep up very well, only succeeding in giving him a headache. They collided with a smash in the center of the wide circle, senbon meeting kunai.

But before much else could happen, they separated again, flying apart with the force of a throw. Naruto skidded to a stop, his teeth clenched tightly.

_My body is getting heavier by the second…stupid jutsu…_

Haku dashed at the blonde in his moment of rest, seeing an opportunity. But Naruto wasn't dumb; he ducked to the side, throwing himself into a somersault. He landed on his feet and jumped into a run, thinking fast.

_I can't pull anything classy…though with the chakra I have left, it's not like I could anyway, but…_

Haku dived at him again, but the blonde slid to the right, side-stepping the attack. He inhaled deeply, his lungs filling up with the cold, water-saturated air on the bridge.

_Loosen your muscles, think relaxed, speedy, agile…_

Naruto closed his eyes and opened his ears, his senses heightening with his eyes out of use.

A _whoosh _of air on his left made him flip up into the air, narrowly dodging a swipe at his feet. His eyes snapped open, just in time to see a fist flashing at his face.

He didn't have time to dodge, so he threw up his arms, blocking his face from the blow. It hit him hard in the center of his forearms, sending him flying backwards. He crashed into one of the ice-packed mirrors behind him, the force making the glassy surface crack.

From the pain embedded deeply into his bones, he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back a whimper of pain, but a small cry escaped his lips as he slid down into a slump on the ground. He groaned inwardly and swiftly picked himself up, no matter how loudly his body begged for him to stop.

Sasuke watched with a shocked expression from his corner in the imprisonment. The cerulean-eyed sensation was actually having some difficulty dealing with this _girl_. He grinned evilly on the inside and his inner self started rubbing his hands together - everyone back home would very much enjoy hearing that their mew "prodigy" had failed…against a chick!

Haku smirked for a split second and rushed at Naruto again, taking his weakness to his immediate advantage. He lashed out with a senbon filled punch, which Naruto ducked under, only to catch another skillfully thrown jab. He avoided that one as well, but he saw the needles in-between his fingers just a little too late.

The cut through his jacket and undershirt, and grazing his side. Originally, it wouldn't have fazed him in the least. Even now, wouldn't have hurt at all…if it had only been the blade. But covering the tips about a thumb length in was a fine coating of a type of poison, which entered the blonde teen's blood stream the moment it broke skin.

Instantly, the left side of his stomach went up in flames, the blistering pain flaring up like a match, crawling all the way up to the side of his face. He groaned and rolled to the side, his leg giving out underneath his weight, causing him to half fall and roll to the ground. He landed with a soft _thud_ next to the Uchiha, who smiled smugly.

"Not having any trouble, are you oh genius?" he asked airily, the sarcasm evident in his voice. Naruto scowled and swallowed the burning stabs of sting still running strong. He sprang to a crouch and started to run, keeping low to the ground. He took in a deep, ragged breath and clenched his fist, putting in a burst of speed to catch the masked boy off guard. But it didn't throw him off too much when senbon and fist collided, only making the coal-haired boy skid back about a foot.

"You can't win, you don't have the right goals to beat me." Haku stated, as if it was part of a casual conversation. Naruto gritted his teeth and pushed back hard, ignoring the ranting voice in the back of his head, screeching at the top of its lungs to stop the excessive movement.

"And what goal would that be?" he growled in return, narrowing his eyes. Haku smirked, or at least that's what the blonde could assume, his face being hidden behind the mask and all.

"You lack the want to grasp your dreams, to trample on anything and anyone in your way to get to it. You don't have the courage to risk everything you have to get it done, and you certainly are absent in the skill to do it either." he spat, his voice rising with every word, until even Sasuke could hear his little speech word for word.

Naruto clenched his jaw; now he was pissed. No skill? As if…

"That is where you're wrong." he muttered, and in a flash, disappeared, all the exertion from holding the Konaha shinobi back releasing in a burst. Haku fell forward, recovering in a second and agilely flipping back onto his feet. He twisted around, searching wildly for his opponent that had gotten away.

A sudden blow from the back made him stumble forward, his arms flailing as he tried to regain his balance. Before he could turn to attack again, Naruto was gone, this time coming in from the ground and up. He kicked him harshly in the stomach and sent him flying, the Mist shinobi smashing into the ice ceiling. His body made a jarring impact, the air rushing out of his lungs in a strong burst. Haku then fell back down to the cement ground, landing on his left side and sprawling onto his stomach, groaning quietly.

Naruto took this opening to run over to where Sasuke was sitting, pulling needles out of his clothes. He knelt down, staring at the slowly growing pile of blood-covered thin projectiles.

"I've got a plan, but you need to trust me." Naruto threw out at random after a few seconds of silence. Sasuke glance up from his work and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that even possible with you? You're always changing personalities so fast, its hard to figure out who you really are. Starting to give me whiplash you know." he commented sarcastically with a small smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes; stupid Itachi, putting him in this situation. Couldn't they have attacked without him having to play undercover super spy?

"Well, if we want to get out of here, you're going to have to put those things out of your mind. It's gonna take a lot to get you outta here." he sighed, his eyes scanning the giant mirror behind them. Sasuke's eyes widened and his brow furrowed.

"_Me_? Why is that singular? What about you, hot shot?" the Uchiha argued. Naruto smirked.

"Well, by the looks of things," he stated, looking Sasuke up and down, noticing the multiple puncture wounds, "I'm the only one capable of taking him down."

Sasuke scowled and his charcoal eyes ignited with a flare of frustration.

"And why should I agree to this plan of yours? It just sounds like you want to hog all the glory, as usual." he grumbled. Naruto's eyes widened slightly in disbelief.

"I'm just doing whatever it takes to get us out of here alive Sasuke. And you should listen, because someone needs to be out there helping Sakura and Tazuna." Naruto paused and sighed, adding, "And I don't want to see any of you guys get hurt…I know we're supposed to get past this."

Sasuke's fierce glare receded in an instant, melting into a look of shock. He bowed his head, for once in his life looking guilty.

"Oh…sorry about the outburst then." he muttered, not meeting the blonde's gaze. Naruto smirked.

"It's no big deal, I mean, we gotta remember my PMS-like personality, right?" he chuckled, gaining a slightly bigger smile out of the Uchiha. Naruto stood and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the cold air of the bridge. Then, he started at the Mist ninja in a flash, dashing with renewed strength.

He clashed with the thrown out senbon that was sent his way. He skidded to the ground, crouching back down. He jumped back up and attacked again, trying to land a kick on his side. It was deflected so he continued on his line of battle, flipping over his head and aiming a jab at the base of his neck. Again, blocked.

Naruto landed with a ground-breaking _smash_ on the cement, leaving behind a dent. He growled and with the strength of a jounin, leapt up and with a stylish twist, went in for an upward roundhouse kick. But when Haku went to defend himself against that move, Naruto switched directions, and finally landed a side blow, sending the black haired boy flying.

At the same moment, an intense pain shot up from his stomach. It felt as if a million brush fires were igniting at once, growing in strength and ferocity. Naruto gasped and fell to the ground, landing heavily on his back. He groaned and rolled into a sitting position, holding his mid-area tightly, silently begging for the blistering heat to stop.

Haku picked himself off the ground and wiped a stray line of blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He saw Naruto doubled over on the other side of the arena, his face scrunched up in breath-taking anguish. He smirked and saw his final chance, the way to get rid of this annoyance in his life.

He formed a one-handed sign and muttered a few low, dark words. In an instant, a large cloud of ice needles formed out of mid-air. The blonde still didn't notice as the Mist ninja rose his hand and with a flick of his wrist, sent them flying. Naruto still hadn't realized the emanate danger approaching him, but…Sasuke did.

* * *

~Alright, and we are done for this week. I know it's not long, but I've got the next chapter already half-way done, which, surprise! I'm putting it up tomorrow! Hopefully that makes up for my absence? See you guys soon!

**Kyuubi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Heart of Rage**

_The rage rushed forward and filled every fiber of his being. And then, everything disappeared in a wash of crimson red._


	20. Heart of Rage

**Heart of Rage**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Wow, I'm so surprised at the turnout! Thank you guys, and for sticking around. I know I'm not the most reliable author when it comes to updating, but believe me, I'm not even close to quitting, remember that. And while I'm typing this, I'm watching Aladdin!! Haha, I love that movie, Genie's my hero. =]

_**Previously--**_

_He formed a one-handed sign and muttered a few low, dark words. In an instant, a large cloud of ice needles formed out of mid-air. The blonde still didn't notice as the Mist ninja rose his hand and with a flick of his wrist, sent them flying. Naruto still hadn't realized the emanate danger approaching him, but…Sasuke did._

_**Heavenly Snow--**_

The strange wave of excruciating pain ebbed away, his vision coming back to him in a slight rise of color. He blinked a few times, everything still a little blurry.

Then he looked up and almost fell over in surprise.

Sasuke was half standing, half crouching protectively in front of him, with a small pool of blood at his feet. Imbedded every few inches on his body, was a needle, maybe stuck about a third of the way in. The only place that was spared was his face, which was twisted up in agony at the moment.

Haku was dumb-struck; he certainly hadn't expected the Konaha shinobi to jump in the way of his attack. The team hadn't seemed very close when he had viewed them earlier, especially to the blonde one. But he had underestimated them greatly, for now his true target was spared…though killing one off was pretty good.

"S…Sasuke…" Naruto whispered in awe, his face confused and horrified at the same time. The raven-haired boy grunted and fell to his knees, his body shaking all over. Naruto crawled the short distance between the two and knelt at his side. He could see now the true extent of the attack; there was probably half a hundred senbon stuck in his skin, boring holes his clothes and surrounded by a small ring of blood, some with streaming lines that dripped from his arms and legs, contributing to the puddle collecting before him.

"You need to…go…. They…need you…" he gasped, the words sputtered and thick. He coughed and a raindrop of blood came from his throat, splashing across his hand. Naruto gaped, trying to find something to say, but drew a blank. Truthfully, he didn't know _what_ to say.

No one had ever done something like this for him before…sacrifice. It was a whole new thing and hell, he barely knew how to address human life, much less an act of kindness. Years of deadly, robust training and he can't even handle a friend's heart…oh yes, all mighty indeed.

"Do whatever you were gonna do to get me outta here…it'll be fine." he added, sinking onto his side and then rolling onto his back. He sighed, the action shaky and wavering. "I guess…my brother will remain in this world…my goal will never be fulfilled."

Naruto's shocked daze was blown away when he heard the Uchiha mutter these words. He crawled over and pulled out a needle stuck under the boy's knee-cap as gently as he could. It slid out easily enough, but Sasuke hissed none the less, the damage already done. "What are you talking about?" Naruto whispered, ignoring the Mist shinobi behind him, struggling to his feet. Sasuke let out a breath.

"My brother…did something horrible…a long time ago. It was by goal, by dream…to make things right." he murmured. His head lolled o the side and his eyes closed. "But…this is good too…"

Naruto blinked a few times and slowly pulled his hand away from the senbon in Sasuke's shoulder he was about to remove. "Sasuke?"

The boy didn't respond, his body still as stone on the bridge's surface. The blonde swore and checked for a pulse, his heart rate increasing. But he found nothing, not a single beat under his fingers. He fell back onto his knees, frozen. He buried his head in his hands, unsure now what to do.

From across the yard, Haku chuckled.

"Looks like he just didn't have the right stuff to survive a ninja life." he said, brushing himself off. In an instant, Naruto's head was up, his jaw clenched.

"Shut it, cross-dresser." the blonde growled.

"And you know, it sucks for him, knowing that the person he saved…"

"You'd better watch it…" he warned again.

"Doesn't even care. Then again, he shouldn't have tried to be a hero. What a fool…"

The look of agitation melted away in a second. Naruto's face ignited with anger, his cerulean eyes flashing with killing intent. A rage rushed forward and filled every fiber of his being. And then, everything disappeared in a wash lf crimson red.

A sudden burst of wind made the raven-haired boy recoil, shielding his face from the ruthless winds. The air filled with an intense power source, the space seemingly growing smaller with the amount of chakra in one place.

Haku took a chance and glanced up, gasping at what he saw. Red tendrils whirled around the blonde's feet in waving like the wind, almost with a mind of their own. The immediate air surrounding him also turned the blood color, creating a hazy cloud around his slumped form.

A deep, guttural snarl sounded from his throat, the sound threatening and most certainly not human. He slowly raised his head, his face showing since the immense flow of chakra started. But it was no longer the usual blue-eyed, blank-faced Konaha shinobi Haku knew him to be.

Instead, the cerulean had washed away, melting away to a bright crimson red. The small trio of scars on each of this cheeks had transformed from the thin lines to a much bolder and harsher look, with a more fierce physique.

His finger nails had grown about a half inch longer then normal and fangs now protruded from his upper lip, his mouth bared in a growl. His pupils were slit and any remnants of the former boy he once were gone, the only being left somewhat other-worldly.

Naruto slid into a crouch, his hands brushing the ground. He threw his head back and roared, the mirror's above him cracking and groaning, threatening to collapse. Haku took a weary step back, not sure whether to break the jutsu and run or to try and fight it out.

But the movement proved to be a bad idea, as Naruto detected the slight flash of action and glued his eyes on the raven-haired boy. Then, without warning, he dashed forward, his body a blur. Haku's eyes widened and his heart pounded heavily on his chest. He dug through his pocket and carelessly whipped a handful of senbon at the swiftly approaching ninja. Just when it looked like they would hit their mark, Naruto lashed out with one hand.

Like water controlled by the wind, it swirled out in a maroon wave, blocking the boy's body like a shield. The needles impacted with the seemingly non-existent surface and the Mist shinobi expected them to phase right through. But to his surprise, they bounced off as if they were hitting metal, falling uselessly to the ground.

Haku didn't have any time to recover or even think of a come-back plan before Naruto charged, running on all fours like some sort of beast. He was in next to him in a flash and struck out with his leg, attempting to knock his feet out from under him. But the Mist shinobi flipped away, landing stealthily.

But before he could even straighten up, a fist connected with his face, sending him flying. He crashed into one of his mirrors, the breath rushing out of his lungs and his back arching from the impact. The surface shattered, an image no longer recognizable in it's reflective shine. His face pounded painfully and he didn't have to check to know that his nose was broken and bleeding profusely.

And it didn't stop there. The blonde rushed up and planted a well thrown kick in the center of his stomach and twisted. Haku's faced screwed up in pain as he felt in slow-motion the mirror give way behind him, the pressure and force being too much for the special ice looking glass to take.

The masked ninja hit the ground with a bone jarring _thud_ and rolled painfully, his side skidding across the surface. A small fraction of a metal bar hadn't been re-bent back into place yet and when his body slid over it, the cool iron bit into his skin, slicing about an inch and a half through his left side.

He hit the solid guard rail on the side of the bridge, the smash echoing in the air. In all, he had skipped a good 30 feet from his prison and another couple of meters from the jagged steel arm, a smearing trail of blood leading to his flowing stomach.

Haku grasped the rail with a fierce hand and pulled himself up, holding his side closed tightly. He groaned with intense torment when he saw Naruto rushing at him quickly, the weak sunlight glinting off the kunai he held firmly in his hand. The teen of the Mist stood still as stone, not bothering to plan or defend. He couldn't defeat a boy with this kind of raw and natural talent…Zabuza would certainly be disappointed and then his usefulness would end. It was better to end here at the hands of such a powerful being then starvation out in the wilderness.

So he closed his eyes and anticipated the sting of the weapon cleaving into his skin, hopefully killing him instantly - he had always hated pain. And then…nothing happened.

"Fight back." a demonic voice growled. Haku opened his eyes and saw Naruto still in a half crouch in front of him, the kunai hovering only a few inches from his chest. His hair and scars were still wild and his fangs were clearly visible, but the blood red eyes had disappeared, returning to their usual sapphire blue.

"What?" Haku asked, taking a small step backwards, moving away from the blade's point for a more relaxing piece of mind. Naruto gritted his teeth and lowered the knife to his side, his grip tightening noticeably.

"Fight back. I refuse to continue a battle without being attacked." he repeated, his voice also beginning to shift back to it's normal pitch. Haku breathed a sigh of relief; whatever had taken over the teen a moment ago was starting to recede.

"I have no reason to fight you. My use for Zabuza has run out…it's better for me to die here. So I ask you…do it. Plunge that kunai into my heart and take my life…it is after all, the ninja code." he replied, his voice monotone. Naruto recoiled and his hand loosened, the projectile falling slack in his hand.

"…Never would I take the life of an innocent." the blonde whispered, returning the kunai to his holster in one smooth motion. Haku looked confused.

"How would you know anything about me being innocent? I've killed people when I was…"

"I know, you accidentally killed your dad when you were little with your powers. But it was only as he was about to kill _you._ And you didn't _mean_ to do it." Naruto interrupted. The coal-haired teen looked shocked.

"How…how did you know?" he asked tentatively. Naruto smirked.

"We've met before…twice actually. That one time in the woods," he stated, gaining another widening of the eyes from Haku, "and when we were eight, almost 5 years ago. My master and yours met up on the road and we camped out together for a while." Naruto explained in a low voice, wanting to make sure he was not overheard.

"But…oh yes, now I remember. You were that little blonde boy I played with…that was so long ago." he muttered. Naruto nodded in agreement. Haku sighed. "Then you know how much my master's opinion matters to me. It's my whole life…and if he has no use for me, then what do I have?" he asked.

"You could have an actual life! Go back to the village Hidden in the Mist, make friends, build a freakin' birdhouse! But you don't have to die because your master is a psychopath." Naruto exclaimed, throwing up his arms. Haku frowned.

"Then what's with you? You're in a village, on a team, have a ninja career, and are probably one of the strongest shinobi I've seen in a while. But you're still so unhappy, you don't even look at it all…you just want to live in your own little world." he shot back. Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but stopped, realizing he was right. Here he was saying that settling down would be a great thing, but he was living it and still seemed to hate it. If only he could at least tell Haku the truth…

"I don't count Haku. It's not that I'm unhappy, it's just…I have obligations." Naruto stated slowly. Haku scoffed.

"I still don't think that's any accuse." he murmured. Naruto breathed deeply and let out the lungful of air slowly, contemplating on what to say next.

"…You're not a tool Haku, you're a living human being. Do what you _want_, not what you think your master would want. It _is_ your life." Naruto commented. The Mist boy only grunted and clutched his side harder, the wound starting to throb with blood loss.

"If you feel so strongly about this, then what's your excuse for your life's purpose?"

It was certainly a low blow because he was 100% right. How could Naruto tell this teen to stop living under his master's orders…if he was doing the exact same thing?

A holler pierced the air, ringing from the west part of the bridge. Naruto's ears perked up, his still tuned senses picking up on the sound immediately, instantly knowing the location and owner of the voice.

"That's Tazuna." he muttered, turning slightly in the direction the scream had originally resonated from. Haku took in a shuddering breath.

"Zabuza's final attack has begun…the bridge production will come to a stop once that old man is out of the way." he gasped, clutching his side, small amounts of blood still oozing in-between his fingers. Naruto was silent for a moment, unsure what would happen next and what exactly he should do. His mission was to infiltrate Konaha, not risk his life to save this country or some old man. But that…was so inhumane. Itachi would never discourage leaving someone to die…but if it compared with his goal…

Suddenly, realization hit him. His eyes widened, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

Sakura was guarding Tazuna…alone.

The thought of _anything _happening to the pinkette made him see red and he felt that surge of anger-enforced power well up inside his gut again, though this time, he suppressed it. He glanced at the raven-haired Mist ninja and clenched his jaw; the shinobi code said never turn your back on an enemy, but…

Haku was taken aback when the blonde all of a sudden whipped around and ran as fast as light into the mist, vanishing in an instant. He moved to try and intercept him but his left hip cried out in agony and he stopped, biting his lip to hold back a cry. He sighed in agitation; he couldn't chase after him in his condition…so he sat with a huff and waited.

Naruto on the other hand was moving faster then the human eye could see, not wasting his time nor caring to hold back his speed. All he could think about was getting to his team mate on time - it never even crossed his mind that he was showing more emotion right now then he had since he left the village. None of it mattered.

_Sasuke…Kakashi…they're gone…_

His keen eyesight caught the faint shape of two silhouettes against the water vapor, one smaller and definitely on the defense with the other tall and lanky one slashing repeatedly at the figure.

"Sakura!" he whispered.

_She's the only one left…and if he wants to kill her…he'll have to GO THROUGH ME!!!"_

And without a single ounce of common sense, he pounced.

* * *

~Ha! Now I'm watching Mulan!! Lol, Mushu is my hero too, him and Genie. =D

Alright, I know haven't had a lot of Naruto x Sakura moments, but you gotta remember, the kid is scarred. And we don't yet know what he went through on the road with Itachi all those years. So you can't really expect much from a child like this. But I also want to see some action between the two and so this little scene was formed. Hope it makes it a little better and don't worry, there will be a _lot_ of Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke development during the Chunnin exams, which are coming up real soon.

Now, I'm gonna put up another chapter either Saturday er Sunday, depends what my schedule is like tomorrow. And then there'll be one on Friday too. Sorry for there being no update last week, 3 stories per week is really starting to take its toll. But I'm almost done with one of them, so things will get easier. Ranting, haha…sorry. That's me when I'm tired I guess…see you guys soon.

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: How To Save A Life**

"_Naruto…where's Sasuke?"_


	21. How To Save A Life

**Ho****w To Save A Life**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously--**_

"_Sakura!" he whispered._

She's the only one left…and if he wants to kill her…he'll have to GO THROUGH ME!!!"

_And without a single ounce of common sense, he pounced._

_**How To Save A Life--**_

_A Few Minutes Before--_

Kakashi and Zabuza clashed again, with the same result - nothing. The Konaha sensei flipped backwards and skidded to a stop, his kunai clenched tightly in his bleeding hand. Zabuza re-shouldered his blade with a grunt, ignoring the hole in his upper right arm. The Mist shinobi growled under his breath and his eyes flicked all over his surroundings, searching for something to use to take out the annoying pest before him.

"Running out of ideas?" Kakashi taunted, his breathing labored. Zabuza scowled. Suddenly, winds started rushing past the two, tearing at their strength and pushing them backwards. Zabuza's eyes widened; the intense concentration of power within the gusts was staggering, he'd never felt anything like it.

Kakashi was just as shocked but also terrified. He felt detached from his body as he recalled who's chakra this felt like…chakra he hadn't felt in more then 12 years.

_Has he released the demon? Did he even know he contained it?_

If he had let the bijuu out, if he let him take control of his body and actions, Kakashi knew very well that this was bad, really very bad. If the boy did happen to become the demon to a certain level, all recognition of friends and foes would be gone…he would attack anything that breathes. And if things got to that point, then his job would be…to take out his student.

Then, just as suddenly as it started, it dissipated in a hurricane, returning to wherever it had come from in the thick mist. For a moment, all was silent as the land held its breath, waiting for something to happen. But all was as it was before, nothing to hear but rushing water under the bridge and nothing to see but fog that hung as thick as soup.

Kakashi turned back to his opponent, feeling slightly relived that the demon's power was gone again. He figured after that burst, Zabuza's little helper was no longer going to be a threat to the bridge builder, leaving him to focus all his attention on the Mist murderer before him.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me. And you can believe that you won't be a problem to Tazuna any more." Kakashi commented with a smile, his heart filling with confidence. Zabuza grimaced; he hated to admit it, but the Konaha ninja was right. Things weren't looking to good for him at the moment…best to get the job done…

"Sorry, but I'm not going down without a finish first." Zabuza sneered. With a string of almost invisible seals, he created a water clone that stood at his side, ready for action. "Go." he muttered. The clone dashed into the mist, disappearing before Kakashi could even think. The grey-haired shinobi made a move to go after him but the real Zabuza flashed in front of him, lashing out with his sword.

"Going somewhere?" the man hissed. Kakashi exhaled loudly and jumped away, barely dodging the blow. Looks like his gennin were on their own.

_Sakura and Tazuna--_

It happened too fast for them to comprehend. Everything was quiet one moment and the next, rushing winds almost throwing them off the bridge. Certainly not something you'd expect.

"What…was that?" Tazuna asked as he pushed himself off the guard rail he was grasping for his life. Sakura peeled her body off the ground and brushed pebbles off her clothes.

"Probably one of the boys playing with some high-powered jutsu." she sighed. Tazuna frowned.

"You act like this is every day stuff." he commented. Sakura shrugged.

"I have a very interesting team, to put it mildly." the pinkette replied. Tazuna nodded but glanced around anyway, as if he might be able to see another burst coming.

Suddenly, something pushed Sakura from behind…hard. She tumbled to the ground and crashed into the ground.

"Sakura!" the bridge builder exclaimed but then his voice was cut off. The pinkette looked up and saw Zabuza was holding the old man by the neck and lifting him off the ground. The girl panicked and leapt up, digging her hand into her star pouch. She grasped a few of the shuriken and flicked them through the air. The metal flyers embedded themselves in the man's arms and he growled, releasing the man from his hold.

He turned on the teen and snarled.

"You're going to pay for that, you little witch." he said dangerously. He lashed out at the shinobi with his blade, but she slid away, missing the sword by a long shot. But he was quick, faster then anyone she had seen before. He jabbed her in the side with his elbow, causing her to fall to the ground, crashing into the guard rail. She cried out in pain as agony exploded from the top of her head, red washing out her vision.

She felt rather then saw Zabuza begin to approach her, ready to take her out. Sakura tried to move but when she raised her head, her head swam with black spots.

Then, in a yellow flash and a war cry, Naruto was suddenly there, lashing out with his fist at the Mist shinobi. His face was dark and stormy, no hint of kindness or even the blank boredom that so usually decorated his expression.

His hand connected harshly; Zabuza's face lit up with surprise and then, burst into a torrent of water, the liquid literally blowing up and out with the force it was hit with. Rain fell heavily from the sky for a few quick seconds and then was gone the next moment later. Sakura blinked rapidly, trying to get the stars out of her sight of vision. Suddenly, a hand was carefully, pushing her up into a sitting position, leaning her body against the guard rail behind her.

"You ok?" Naruto asked, identifying him as the pair of caretaker's hands assisting her. Sakura nodded weakly, her neck crying out with the movements. With a groan, she lifted her hand to the base of her collarbone and in a flare of green, the throbbing pain began to recede in healing. "And you Tazuna?"

The old man must've nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for that save their young man. Sakura, how's your head? You took a nasty blow there." the bridge builder questioned. Sakura smiled.

"I'm good, just a few minutes of this and I'll be good as new, you'll see." she assured. The old man relaxed visibly and smiled softly.

"Great. Now, we should probably find Kakashi…"

Naruto tensed and his eyes saddened for a moment.

"Are you sure he's alive?" the blonde asked. Sakura and Tazuna shared a look of confusion.

"Well, why wouldn't he be?" Sakura replied, though her tone wasn't exactly confident. Naruto grimaced.

"How could he have created that water clone if Kakashi was with him? I mean, I guess he could be going fine, we don't know for sure…I'm just saying, it doesn't look _that_ great." he answered. The kunochi nodded gravely as she got her team mate's point, but she still had a feeling Kakashi was still with them, somewhere in the mist.

"What happened to that other boy, the one with the mask? And Sasuke?" Tazuna inquired. Sakura looked at the blonde in the same fashion, wondering the same thing. Naruto but his lip and averted his eyes, staring at the ground in silence. Immediately, Sakura began to worry; thought the teen was known for his random acts of quiet, this wasn't a time he'd refuse to speak…

"Naruto…don't tell me…" Sakura whispered, her heart nearly stopping in mid-beat in her chest. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a long, slow breath.

"He…took a blow…for me." the blonde responded finally, his voice low. The pinkette gasped, even though she suspected it before hand, it still hurt just as much. She fought back the wave of sorrow and depression she felt and took in a shuddering breath.

"Can…can you take me to him?" she asked softly. Naruto nodded in answer, his face unreadable. He turned and made a single hand sign. In an instant, two perfect replicas of Naruto were standing beside him. The blonde turned his attention to the bridge builder again, who had his head in his hand in disbelief and loss.

"My clones will stay here with you - don't worry, they won't fail. And if something _does _happen to them, I'll know." Naruto assured, getting a slight nod in response. The blonde held out his hand for his fallen comrade and she took it gratefully, knowing well that she wouldn't have been able to stand on her own.

And she didn't let go as Naruto led her through the thick mist to where her long-time crush lay, cold and unmoving.

_Sasuke--_

_The pain was excruciating in every way, every part of his body throbbing in anguish with each heart beat. He wished he could make it stop, wished that it would just end, instead of taunting him like this. He wasn't dead, yet not alive either. Hung in the space of unconsciousness, probably stuck in a coma on the outside world. Everything was black and covered with shadows, if that was even possible…and all the while, he felt like he was being smothered, smothered by the claws of death._

Outside--

When Sakura saw the body of Sasuke Uchiha lying limp on the hard cement, she couldn't speak, couldn't move. She just stared at the boy that had been the center of her focus for the past 7 years and fell to her knees, ignoring the sharp jab of the impact.

Tears welled up in her eyes and before she knew it, streams of them were crawling down her face and small sobs were wracking from her chest. She covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her sorrow from the teen behind her but it was no use; her cries was obvious to the blonde next to her.

For a moment, as he watched the pinkette fall apart at the sight of their team mate's lifeless form, he felt a pang of jealousy blossom through his chest. But he pushed it away - there was no time, or reason for feelings like that.

Naruto's eyes wandered from the raven-haired teen to the needles scattered around them, the blood on the ends already dried, though not much time had passed. His brow furrowed as he stared at the senbon; he couldn't quite remember when Haku had attacked him. But he should have been able to dodge them, or at least take the hits himself. All that stood out boldly was the bubbling, sudden rage that had boiled up from the pit of his stomach right as he was picking himself off the ground.

It had been random and certainly not his, a power that was like his chakra, but intensified 10 fold, which was really saying something. He had only remembered feeling it a few times: on the road with Itachi, when his training too intense and that one time when Sasuke had cut Sakura and he had healed it…

Naruto smirked and jumped over the pinkette and the Uchiha, landing on the opposite side. He whipped around and knelt down, cracking his knuckles as he prepared to try the inevitable. Sakura glanced up, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She frowned in confusion as Naruto closed his eyes and put his hand on his heart. He then furrowed his brow deep and screwed up his eyes, obviously concentrating on something pretty hard.

Naruto focused in on that moment of sympathy and want to help he felt when he saw the injure Sakura had acquired. And then, he multiplied it, thinking about healing ten more people, or a hundred more, knowing it would take more then a little power to bring a person back to life then just fixing a scratch.

Sakura gasped when Naruto's hand started to glow red, faint at first, but then becoming a bright crimson beacon. Naruto smirked and placed his hand on Sasuke's chest, right over his heart. Sakura sniffed and wiped away the moisture away from her eyes. For a second, nothing seemed to happen, but slowly, color started to return to the Uchiha's skin and Naruto felt his pulse increase. He didn't remove his hand until he saw the boy's chest rise and fall with a lungful of air.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the Uchiha grow to health again by the second, the blonde seemingly bringing him back to life with chakra, though it didn't feel like it was his own. When Sasuke's chest started to rise with air, Sakura smiled and she felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes, though she pushed them away.

"Naruto…you…saved him." Sakura whispered, not trusting her voice to go any louder. Naruto smirked and leaned back, his breathing slightly labored with exhaustion. Though the power was incredible and made him feel invincible, it took its toll pretty quickly, which bothered him greatly. Itachi had taught him to use his power in small amounts but to expand it, making it powerful but spacious, with breathing room. But the tactics were no good for this - he would have to find another way to channel it to its full potential.

Naruto suddenly felt a pull in the pit of his stomach and a twinge in his head, turning his still heightened senses to somewhere on his left, a feeling of fear and anxiety, of victory and anger, of commitment and decisiveness. And then, he saw.

He saw Kakashi, thankfully alive, rushing toward Zabuza with a crackling ball of energy in his hand. The Mist shinobi was trapped, clung to the ground with a dozen dogs embedding their teeth into his skin, anchoring him in place and rendering him unable to move.

And then he spotted Haku, moving pretty fast for someone who was injured, towards the two. His face held fear, yet determination. Naruto looked ahead of the boy's trajectory and with wide eyes, realized what he was trying to do.

He was going to intercept Kakashi's jutsu and save Zabuza…with the cost of his life.

Without a thought, he pushed off his position on the ground, and bolted, leaving behind a very confused Sakura. Naruto noticed the mist start to get lighter, lifting as Zabuza's energy was sapped by the dogs biting him.

Naruto came into range of the three people and at that moment, Haku was skidding in front of his master, invisible to everyone except to Naruto because of his speed. So when Kakashi stretched out his hand to attack, Naruto did something Itachi would've said was insane.

He rammed into his sensei and sent him sprawling to the ground.

* * *

~Well, yea I'm a day late, been thinking about somethings, getting over some things…let's just say a lot has changed. So, I;m sorry for the delay, but I hope you like the chapter! Love you guys!!

**Kyuubi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Heart Attack**

_Suddenly, Haku was buried by a dog-pile of gang members._


	22. Heart Attack

**Heart Attack**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

This is the first of two chapters in one update. Enjoy

_**Previously--**_

_Naruto came into range of the three people and at that moment, Haku was skidding in front of his master, invisible to everyone except to Naruto because of his speed. So when Kakashi stretched out his hand to attack, Naruto did something Itachi would've said was insane._

_He rammed into his sensei and sent him sprawling to the ground._

_**Heart Attack--**_

Kakashi didn't know what hit him - literally. Just as he was about to make contact with Zabuza's chest, he was flung to the ground, the jar heavy and stiff. He landed painfully on his side, his jutsu bursting when it hit the pavement.

The jounin spent no time lying helplessly on the bridge. He was back on his feet in an instant, his vision blacking out with the fast movements. He clutched his head, waiting for the swaying to stop.

"What the--" he mumbled, blinking rapidly to try and clear the spots blocking his view. And what a surprise he received when he finally saw Naruto standing in front of him, his arms stretched out in front of them, palms facing outward in peace. His stance was solid and threatening but his face was contrasting, the cerulean orbs glowing with concern.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he felt his heart jump into a canter, his mind whirring with the current situation. Naruto was…defending Zabuza? What was going on, why was he doing this?

…Was he with them?

"Naruto…what is the meaning of this?" the jounin asked, his voice harsh and inquiring. His eyebrow raised when a few moments went by without an explanation and his hand inched toward his kunai holster. Naruto took a step to the side and revealed the now visible Haku, who was just as shocked as the rest. "And you think this excuses you?" Kakashi stated.

The blonde deflated, his shoulders falling.

"Kakashi-sensei…you didn't see what I did. I mean, you were coming in with your jutsu to kill Zabuza, but Haku saw it too. And he feels a deep connection to him, so he made a move to jump in the way. And I…I just couldn't watch Haku die…", Naruto stated in a frantic tone, much to the Konaha shinobi's surprise. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What do these Mist shinobi mean to you Naruto?" he asked, his voice filled with suspicion. Naruto raked his mind for words - he would rather kill himself then tell them of Itachi or his plans…but everything would be ruined if he didn't come up with a viable excuse, and quick. Finally, he settled on a half truth, nothing wrong with that…right?

"I met Haku and Zabuza when I was eight, traveling alone on the road. I stayed with them for a few days; it had been awhile since I had seen another human being. Haku and I got to be close…I mean, two young kids on the road, away from what they called home…we could relate to each other easier then others would. It was natural…but they moved on soon enough and I went in the opposite direction…" Naruto threw out, leaving out any involvement on Itachi's part, and the _real_ reason they had tracked down the Mist defect.

Kakashi studied the young teen for a moment with a clenched jaw and for a moment, the blonde thought all had been exposed - he would have to flee and both Itachi's and his dream would never come to fruition. But after a few seconds in an awkward and uncomfortable silence, Kakashi nodded slowly, but the cautious gleam still burned in his gaze. He turned his attention away from Naruto and back onto Zabuza, much to the young blonde's relief.

"Now, the notorious question…what shall we do with you?" Kakashi asked, more to himself then to the Mist shinobi in subject. Haku stiffened and his stance tightened, his dark earth colored eyes foreboding danger.

"I will not let you harm Zabuza…you must strike me down first." he claimed. Kakashi breathed a sigh of exasperation; how troublesome this was becoming. Life was so much easier back when he was an ANBU captain - just kill the man and get on with your day.

"Now let's hold on a second here, this can be resolved without anyone having to die." the grey-haired jounin commented. The three other ninja exchanged a glance and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It must be nice in the fantasy world you live in.", he stated nonchalantly, sarcasm dripping from his words. Kakashi's steel grey eyes darkened.

"What'd you say, traitor?" he hissed in return. This significantly sparked a memory in Naruto's mind. He bared his teeth and growled a threatening sound, his hand on his sword's hilt in a second. The boy's sensei frowned - he couldn't tell whether the Kyuubi's sudden release was affecting his behavior…or if this was the boy's true colors. He wouldn't know, since he had been a block of ice on and off for the past three weeks they've known him.

Wow, had it only been three weeks?

Kakashi groaned and massaged his temples, his head throbbing. To much to think about…

Suddenly, someone started to clap, slow and loud. The group turned and noticed a short man with grey hair, a cane, and glasses standing a few feet away, smiling broadly.

"Congratulations kid! You beat "the best"", he stated, adding air quotes around words Zabuza must've used. The Mist ninja growled under his breath and clenched his fists.

"Gato." he seethed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow; Gato had been notorious in the bingo book for killing off people in massacres and taking over lands, chasing them into poverty. There had been a Country of Thunder, but they became so poor, everyone just died out…

Chances are that if he continued what he was doing here, the same thing would happen to the Land of the Wave.

"So you were beaten easily it seems, and by a little boy no less. It appears to me that the Demon of the Mist isn't so demonic now-a-days, eh?" Gato sneered, tapping his cane against the toe of his shoe. Zabuza tensed, his teeth gritting visibly behind the bandages covering the lower half of his face.

"Well, I do believe your usefulness has run out…your partnership with me is terminated." the older man seethed, smiling dangerously. Naruto nearly burst out laughing.

"What kind of line is that? Oh man, I knew the bad guys weren't the greatest at throwing jabs, but come on! My grandma would cuss you out and you'd be running for cover!" Naruto exclaimed under his breath. Kakashi flashed a quick smirk in the blonde's direction - his good mood was enlightening the situation a tad…

"Haku…you know what to do." Zabuza grumbled, his eyes glued solely on his former client's face. The Mist boy nodded and in a blur, dashed at the height-deficient man. But Gato didn't budge or even look the slightest bit terrified; instead, he donned a snug grin.

Just as Haku was nearing him and rearing back for a punch, Gato snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, two dozen men jumped from the still thick haze and attacked the unsuspecting teen. A heavy-set goon grabbed him by the head and slammed it down, sending him to the ground. A lanky one kicked him roughly in the side and then Haku disappeared in the sea of hit-men.

_Sakura--_

Naruto had left only a few short minutes ago, but she had to admit…she felt extremely lonely without the boy's company, even if it was a slab of stone. She could only kneel and wait as Sasuke breathed in his next shallow lungful of air, and hope that he would be ok. That Naruto was ok. That Kakashi was ok. That Tazuna was ok.

That's all she ever seemed to really do - wait and pray. Why was it that she was the one of the sidelines all the time while the boys were kicking someone's ass? Was she really that weak? Did she always need constant protection?

Before graduation, she had never really thought about it that way. Then again, the biggest mission they ever had was to attack and defeat a straw dummy, which they sometimes lost too. Back then, she wanted to come into the ninja business kicking and screaming, taking out all who threatened the village of Konaha.

But how things had changed since then…everything had been shot into a different perspective. Sure, she was on the same team as the two bad-asses of Konaha and getting personal time with _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, but that didn't really mean much now.

Only a little under a month ago, she thought how lucky she was to be on Sasuke's team, how he would see how great of a shinobi she could be, impress him with her intelligence and skill. But what "skill" had he been seeing so far? What did he think about her being dead weight?

What did Naruto think?

_Naruto--_

The blonde only gaped as he watched his former friend and current enemy go down under enemy attack, dog piled by a gang of Gato's thugs. He could only stare as he watched them smash his head into the cement, cracks appearing where it contacted and blood beginning to flow heavily from the chaffing sores on his head.

He could only gaze on as he was brutally beaten, kicked and punched, jabbed and stabbed. He knew he had to move, wanted to move, to help. But when he tried, his legs wouldn't budge. For some reason, he just wasn't able to rush in and save him. And he knew why.

_Curse Itachi and his psychotic teachings._

The blonde's eyes widened as he realized he had just thought negatively about his sensei, friend, and only remained family for the first time. And it made him shudder to think about what would've happened if Itachi had been within range when he thought that. To be vague…thoughts were certainly not a privacy to the infamous Uchiha.

A cry of pain awoke him from his daze and he saw a bloodied Haku lying on the ground, trying to claw a few senbon from his star pouch. But the men wouldn't even let him try. A burly guy picked him up by the collar and with a huge wind-back, pounded him to the ground again.

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore - his legs finally responded as he moved to go kick everyone of those bastard's asses. He increased his speed and saw Haku glance up, hearing the approach of someone through his damaged ears. His eyes widened when he saw it was the detached blonde coming to his rescue.

But the gang members saw him too. An average-looking guy sneered and pulled a sword from his side, drawing it out in a swift motion. Naruto gritted his teeth and prepared for the man to attack him. But to his surprise, the hit-man drove his blade down…straight through the heart of the boy at his feet.

* * *

~It's short, yes. But this was such a great place to stop at I think, so I did. But as you see to your right, there is a continue arrow, meaning there is a second update. So yeah, you don't have to wait. Let's go find out what the heck happens!!

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Two-Face**

_He reeled back, ready to plunge to weapon into the man's body._


	23. Two Face

**Two-Face**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

If you read the _**Previously--**_ below and are completely lost, then you are unaware that I have updated two chapters this time. So you need to click the little back arrow near the chapter's bar and go back to read **Heart Attack**, which will make things a little clearer.

If you already know this, read on.

* * *

_**Previously--**_

_But the gang members saw him too. An average-looking guy sneered and pulled a sword from his side, drawing it out in a swift motion. Naruto gritted his teeth and prepared for the man to attack him. But to his surprise, the hit-man drove his blade down…straight through the heart of the boy at his feet._

_**Heavenly Snow--**_

Naruto stopped short, surprise welling up in his being. Haku gasped in agony and remained frozen for a second before his eyes slowly closing and his head falling limply to the cemented floor. He breathed his last and was gone, his blood still spilling beneath him. The man smirked in content and released he hilt, leaving the blade sticking out of the teen's body, slanting at a slight angle.

Gato smirked as he walked up to the lifeless body, grinning gleefully as if he had just gotten a puppy for his birthday.

"This is what happens when you're too weak to serve me." he stated, prodding the raven-haired child's head with his cane harshly. Naruto snapped out of his shock and took a threatening step forward, his eyes ablaze.

"Leave him alone!" he cried, his hands clenching into fists so forcefully, blood oozed between his fingers. Gato laughed.

"Oh, the leprechaun is angry! I'm shaking in my boots!" he chuckled, smacking Haku's body with the piece of wood harder still. Naruto bit back a growl of rage and turned back to Zabuza, his anger burning like an out-of-control inferno.

"Are you just going to stand there and let him do that to him?!" he yelled, storming back over to the two older shinobi. Zabuza shrugged indifferently.

"He's dead kid…what does it matter?" he replied in a low voice. Naruto's face grew and ashen grey and his eyes flickered dangerously, causing even Zabuza to shift a little uncomfortably.

"So what if he's dead? So what if he can't feel a god damn thing! So WHAT! He was your student, your friend, your devoted follower, and you're going to let him treat Haku like that?!" he yelled, his rage bubbling up in the pit of his stomach again. He felt somewhat of a presence filling his conscience, chuckling slightly as he ate up the anger washing against him.

"And what do you propose I do?" Zabuza shot back, his demeanor calm and collected, but his eyes portrayed what he was really feeling. The dark, storming black orbs were shining with the glisten of tears, grief swirling in the ebony depths.

"Fight back! Whoop that guy's ass! But don't just stand there and watch while he defiles the child you've known for years!!" Naruto hollered, his eyes flashing rapidly between crimson and sapphire. Zabuza hesitated, mulling over the boy's words in his mind. Naruto clenched his jaw and exhaled noisily.

"Fine…if you, the person he respected most, won't stand up for him…then the one he barely knows will." the blue-eyed blonde growled. And before anyone could stop him, he whirled around and launched himself at Gato and his goons.

_Sakura--_

Everything was eerily silent when Sakura heard Naruto's voice barreled through the mist. The intensity of the cry made Sakura jump and Sasuke flinch, which was a sign that his senses were coming back.

_I wonder what Naruto's going on about…_

Suddenly, a groan sounded from below her and when Sakura glanced down, Sasuke was staring back at her, his eyes full of confusion. The pinkette almost welled up when she saw him prop himself up on his elbows and glance around.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice in monotone.

"I'm not quite sure about the whole story…but when Naruto brought me here, you were lying on the pavement, dead I think. But then Naruto did something; his hand glowed red and there was this big whisk of power originating from his body and then you started breathing again…Sasuke, I think he brought you back from the dead." Sakura explained, the truth dawning on her as she spoke.

Sasuke shook his head incredulously.

"That's preposterous…that technique is forbidden…no one knows how to perform it. Especially not Naruto…right?"

Sakura could only shrug in response and Sasuke was sent in deep thought. If Naruto _had _revived him from the grave, then that meant the teen had a lot more power then he wanted to show…

But how could someone so young and inexperienced be so powerful?

Now that he actually had the time to think about it, Naruto had been showing off some pretty unusual skills for someone who claimed to have been alone for the past 8 years. In fact…some of the ways he fought reminded him of someone…someone he knew.

But before he could say anything there was a feral shout, wild and untamed…demonic. The two gennin exchanged a glance and with that one look, knew exactly what it was.

Naruto…

Sakura stood briskly, looking to where the sound had echoed from.

"I have to go see if he's ok…you'll be alright?" she asked, looking down at her crush. Sasuke was stunned for a moment that she was taking action so quickly - and for Naruto too. It certainly was a nice change. He nodded absent-mindedly and cocked his head in the direction they assumed Naruto was in.

"Go." he stated shortly. Sakura dipped her head in response and then dashed into the mist, disappearing from sight swiftly.

Sasuke sighed and curled his legs up Indian-style, gathering his strength for the must-be long walk. There was no way in hell he was gonna miss this.

_Naruto, a few minutes earlier--_

He dove into the masses, lashing out of his pounce into a mad roundhouse kick. It connected with the cheekbone of a portly guy carrying an ax, and Naruto felt the bone shatter underneath his foot and he smirked in satisfaction.

He heard a crowd of the others rush at them, weapons ablaze. He grinned and as he landed, crouched, spun rapidly on his heel and then lunged again, smashing a guy in the jaw with a chakra-packed blow. His victim yowled in agony as he held his cracked jaw, stumbling away from the fight.

The blonde laughed hysterically under his breath. It felt so good to let loose, to get rid of the pent up anger and killing intent he had mysteriously acquired in the past hour. The feel of someone's body crumbling to dust under his blows, to hear the cries of pain that escaped the mouths of the one's injured. It only fueled his desire to tear each and every one to shreds.

Kakashi furrowed his brow nervously. He felt a presence that he knew all too well, but from what he could see, the boy wasn't accepting the power that was flowing through his veins.

But he thought a little too soon, because as one of Naruto's victim's picked himself off the ground, rubbing the back of his head where it had impacted on the cement ground. When he pulled his hand away, dark, rosy liquid was smeared across the palm of his hand.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped, his eyes widening. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply - and then something activated inside him.

In an instant, his eyes flashed to the scarlet red they were only about half an hour ago, his scars growing sketchy, his fingernails growing longer, and his fangs protruding from his upper lip.

Kakashi's heart stopped when a sudden, faint flash of red glowed around the blonde's body before being reabsorbed. The silver-haired jounin panicked when he spotted long teeth grow from his mouth and his eyes shoot to a blood red.

Naruto felt a thirst for killing overwhelm him, overtake every thought of his mind, and at that moment, all he wanted was blood - and lots of it.

In a blur, he felt more then ten men dog-pile him, their weight combined dragging him to the ground. But his fury gave him renewed strength, and with a grunt of exertion, threw them all off, flying at high speeds in different directions. While some tumbled to the ground, others weren't so lucky; they slammed into crates, crashing through the weak wood or hitting the steel bars near the edges, the metal bending under the force of the impact.

As his eyes scoured the crowd for his next target, his eyes landed on the man that had only a moment ago, cockily drove a sword through his friend's back. The man's eyes widened when they met the blood-thirsty orbs of the blonde and in terror took a step back.

Really bad move.

The movement of fear only provoked the red-eyed teen to attack. And with a grin of excitement, dove at him. He tackled the man to the ground, his so called "buddies" making no move to intercept the Konaha shinobi. The blonde wrestled him to the ground and dug his knee into the middle of his back, pressing hard.

At that moment in time, Sakura burst from the mist, her breathing labored. Turned out that they were on the complete opposite side of the bridge from Sasuke - literally from one edge to the other. It had taken her a good solid minute or so to locate the group and then find them in the thick, rolling fog covering the ground. When she laid eyes on Kakashi, she felt overjoyed to see him alive. She spotted Zabuza as well, standing near her sensei, and looking completely unscathed.

But they weren't attacking each other, or even making a move to - they were staring, wide-eyed at something across the bridge. Sakura followed their line of sight and her gaze landed on the current object of interest.

Naruto was kneeling on some guy's back, his knee pressed into the man's back. Sakura was lost and confused - what had happened in the few minutes Naruto had been gone? It couldn't have been _that _life changing.

But then she saw the body of the boy that had attacked Sasuke earlier, Haku. And the sword driven through his back. Sakura's hand flew to her mouth; there was no reason of a doubt that he was dead.

Her eye trailed back to her blonde team mate and she noticed something peculiar. His eyes - they were normally a clear cerulean, most of the time dull and emotionless. But now, they were sparkling with glee and victory, the color changing to a prominent and vibrant carnation red.

Naruto grasped the man's arm tightly in his hand and pulled harshly upward, tugging it in a diagonal slant across the back of the man's body. The thug below him screamed in pain as Naruto pulled harder and harder, moving to a stand and planting his foot in place of his knee.

"So, you enjoy pain, huh? Enjoy agony, right? Well, here's some pain you'll never forget!!" Naruto yelled, and clamped his hand forcefully. The arm bone in his grasp crunched before his might and the man's face screwed up in anguish, hollering loudly as the throbbing from his now broken wrist shot up his shoulder.

Sakura gaped in horror - she didn't know Naruto very well, that was true, but she also knew _very_ well that he wasn't a killer. And yet here he was, going against those words, slowly sucking the life and energy out of the hit-man underneath him.

"Naruto…" she whispered, and before she knew what was happening, she was running toward him, her heart sputtering frantically as the blonde drew his blade from his back, hanging it precariously over Gato's hire dangerously.

"Déjà vu, right? Well the tables are turned - it's your time to die!!" he yelled.

He reeled back, ready to plunge the weapon into the man's body. Sakura felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes as she watched the scene unfold. She wouldn't make it in time - Naruto was actually going to kill him.

"NARUTO!!!!"

* * *

~Ok, here's your second chapter of the day. I know it doesn't make up for my absences, but you know…I can't really explain it. So here you go, hope you liked it.

And if you're wondering, yes Naruto was completely psychotic and blood thirsty and everything, but that will be explained in the near future. There is a reasonable explanation for what happened. You'll see. And yes, I have changed titles a lot as of recently, but I keep getting new ideas to add in as I write and then it doesn't match with the title, so then I change it…sorry, rambling. Night guys!!

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Heavenly Snow**

_The air filled with a light snow, falling from the heavens. Sakura glanced over at her blonde comrade and felt something warm spread through her chest._

_It was then that she realized…_

Bonus points if someone can tell me what they think will happen next.


	24. Heavenly Snow

**Heavenly Snow**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Foreword: Yes, I've used this title a lot in my previews, but then I had to change it cause it didn't fit. But now it does, so there we go. I know it's taking a long time to move along in the story line, and if you guys don't like that, let me know. I for one didn't know it's been taking so long.

* * *

_**Previously--**_

_He reeled back, ready to plunge the weapon into the man's body. Sakura felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes as she watched the scene unfold. She wouldn't make it in time - Naruto was actually going to kill him._

"_NARUTO!!!!"_

_**Heavenly Snow**_

Sakura skidded to a stop and threw herself over the man's body, her form leaning protectively over it. She glanced up, looking into the blonde's eyes. But she was surprised to see not the normal emotionless, cerulean blue, but a fierce, anger filling blood red, crazed and unstable.

"Naruto…this isn't you." she whispered. "Naruto" growled under his breath and raised his hand containing the sword, ready to kill them both in cold blood.

"Naruto! Stop! Snap out of it!" Sakura cried, trying desperately to get back her somewhat familiar team mate - she would prefer the stoic stone to the murderer he was becoming.

_Mindscape--_

Naruto was lost in the dark, murky depths of his mind when a shout of desperation hit his head. His mind swam as he attempted to recall who the voice belonged to; at the moment, all memories were distant and out of reach.

"Sakura! Move!" another familiar figure yelled, sounding farther away then the first. Naruto cocked his head - Sakura. What was going on?

Suddenly, a vision burst through the darkness, an image of what was happening on the outside. He saw Sakura looking up at him, her eyes wide and brimming with terror. He also spotted the man she was leaning over - what the hell was going on.

It was then that he saw a gleam in the corner of his eyesight. His breath caught in his throat when he recognized his sword clutched in _his_ hand.

And he was about to thrust it through Sakura's head.

_Outside--_

It was obvious Naruto had no intention of stopping and Sakura saw her life flash before her eyes. She screwed her eyes shut and waited for her inevitable death.

But after a few moments of silence and lack of pain, Sakura dared to crack open an eye. And what a sight it was.

Naruto was standing in front of her, his eyes back to his usual sparkling sapphire, but it was the small, soft snowflakes falling from the sky that captivated her attention.

She had rarely ever seen snow - since Konaha was in the Land of _Fire_, they never saw any snowfall back home. It was always on their family vacations that she saw the white stuff, but never anywhere else.

Naruto made a sound of astonishment and Sakura glanced over at her comrade, smiling softly at his wonder. But suddenly, she felt something warm spread through her chest. It was then that she realized…

"Naruto! Oh my god!" she gasped. She had been so distracted by the falling snow that she hadn't seen the 3 foot long blade sticking out of Naruto's stomach. The warm sensation had been his blood dripping on her chest, blending with her red kimono. The blonde smirked lightly at the gawking girl and pulled away from the two, sliding to the right. He grimaced as he moved, his stomach burning with pain as the sword shifted in his flesh.

Sakura scrambled off the ground and was by Naruto's side in a second, her eyes trained on the weapon driven through his body.

"Wha-what happened?" she gasped. Naruto placed his hand on the hilt and before the pinkette could object, he pulled the blade from his stomach, the sword coated in a fine layer of blood from tip to hand guard. His weapon slid from his grasp, the metal clattering against the ground noisily when it hit.

"I couldn't stop…you were about to be killed…" he groaned, his face ghostly pale.

He let out a slow, shuddering breath, and dropped to the ground, landing jarringly in a sitting position. He pulled his knees toward his body and rested his elbows on his knee caps, hanging his head low. He sighed deeply with physical difficulty and closed his eyes, focusing on keeping consciousness.

Sakura knelt down next to him and carefully placed her hand on his side, causing Naruto to wince even with the soft contact. The medic bit her lip as she pushed up his T-shirt and felt a wave of faint wash over her.

The hole wasn't very big, though the true size was hidden but smeared patches of blood. From what she could see, the sword had ripped straight through his body, another gaping opening just to the right of his spine on his back. It was still bleeding profusely and didn't look anywhere close to letting up - if he kept losing the crimson liquid at this rate, he wouldn't survive long.

Sakura felt her chakra rush through her body and her hand started to glow a soft green. But to her surprise, Naruto let out a cry of pain as soon as the healing power touched his skin. The pinkette drew back quickly, her jade eyes filled with concern.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked nervously. Naruto grunted.

"Something's up…your chakra…hurts." he explained in a strained voice, wrapping his arm around his mid-section. Sakura furrowed her brow in confusion.

"But…I was trying to heal you…that's impossible…" she whispered, staring at her hand in wonder. Naruto sighed and shook his head, his gaze just as puzzled as hers was.

"Is everyone alright?" Kakashi asked, jogging up to the two gennin. He gave Sakura a once over and noticed no injures dotting her skin and felt his heart rate slow. He moved his gaze to the blonde and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Right near the center of his stomach, a jagged hole was visible, blood trickling freely. "Oh no…"

"I tried to heal him Kakashi-sensei, but he said it hurt and…I'm afraid to try it again." Sakura reported in a shaking voice, praying her sensei would know what to do. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and turned back to Naruto, who only smirked softly in return.

"Sakura, I want you to do it again, just as you did before." he stated simply. Sakura recoiled slightly with the command.

"But…what if it hurts him again?" she replied. Kakashi nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm hoping to see." he answered. He wanted to see the blonde's reaction - though he had a good idea what was causing him the pain…he just wanted to be sure.

Sakura could only obey as she charged up her hand again, moving in towards the wound. Just as her hand was a few inches from making contact, she flickered her gaze to her cerulean-eyed friend, her look inquiring. He only nodded in response.

"It's ok." he answered her silent question. Sakura complied, and with her breath locked in her lungs, gently pressed her glowing hand to his stomach.

As soon as the healing chakra even brushed his stomach, a red spark lashed out from the hole, sparking all around the boy's body. He yelled in anguish as the sparkling energy zapped through his bones, through his head, tearing through every fiber of his being.

Sakura withdrew without haste, her hand flying to her mouth as the red sparks took the rough form of a fox, with a tail and two, long ears around the teen's body before dispersing in a whirl of power, winding up into the clouds. Naruto slouched onto his knees for support weakly, his breathing labored.

He glanced up, his eyes dim and vulnerable.

"Let's never…do that…again." he commented between heavy breaths. Sakura nodded quickly.

"Deal." she replied fearfully, shivering as the demonic cry he had just let loose when he had been shocked.

"Excuse me…but if you ladies…are done talking…a little help…would be great." a voice grunted. The three turned and saw Zabuza fighting off more then a dozen men solo, holding them off his body with quivering arms. They hadn't even known he had jumped into a fight.

Naruto was the first to move, sighed painfully as he heaved himself to his feet, stretching as high as he could without injuring himself further. He grunted and slipped a little towards the ground, but Sakura shot up and squeezed her body under his arm.

"Thanks" he said, flashing her a small, genuine smile. Sakura felt her heart flutter at the honest emotion in his face and felt a small blush brush her face.

"No problem." she muttered, turning her gaze quickly on the floor and focusing on walking both of them over to the railing on the bridge. But once the blonde noticed they were slowly making their way farther from the fight while Kakashi was dashing into it, he stopped.

"Sakura…wrong way." he stated simply, nodding his head over his shoulder at the brawl that was unfolding. Sakura shook her head in decline.

"Not gonna happen. There is no way I am letting you jump into _that_." she replied sternly, felling suddenly protective of the boy's safety. Naruto whined childishly, persuading a soft grin to grace Sakura's concerned features.

"Come onnnnn Mom." he cried, acting as if he was 5 again.

Suddenly, he stopped, his eyes wide and distant. Sakura looked over to her friend and a wave of panic washed over her - was he having trouble breathing.

"Mom…" he sighed, closing his eyes and groaning softly. Sakura furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What about your mom Naruto?" she asked, wondering why such a simple subject had caused him to react like this. He sighed and when he removed his hand, his sapphire orbs where filled with sadness.

"I just had a flashback…it was a while ago. It was a little boy, lost in the park. The sun had set a while ago and his mother was no where to be seen. He was crying, scared, alone. I was about to walk out from my hiding place and comfort him. But then his mom…must've heard him crying…she came for him. She took him in her arms and hugged him close. She told him it was ok, that he was safe now. That he was home."

Sakura still didn't get it - what did this have to do with him? Naruto noticed the confusion on her face and sighed, his heart sinking. He had been foolish to think that someone would understand his solitude, his loneliness, his pain.

"Never mind." he sighed after a moment. Naruto pulled away from her supporting figure and turned, facing the fight again. Sakura opened her mouth to stop him but he cut her off.

"Sakura…I want to do this…and you can't stop me.

Naruto jolted forward in unimaginable speed and before anyone could blink, he was delivering a sharp roundhouse kick to Gato's face. The con man recoiled back and stumbled on his feet, trying to regain balance. He held his face with his hand, the glass that were covering his eyes gone. A small trickle of blood fell from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm going to kill you." he seethed. Naruto scowled.

"I'd like to see you try." he growled in return. Gato frowned deeply and snapped his fingers.

"Attack him." he commented, standing by with his cane nonchalantly as he waited for his thugs to comply. But after a few seconds, Naruto smirked.

"Hm, that's odd. I'm still breathing." he stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Gato furrowed his brow.

"I said _attack_!" he bellowed, against snapping his fingers. But nothing happened. Gato steamed with rage. He turned, ready to give his men a world of pain, but instead saw it already being delivered by two jounin shinobi, beating their asses to the ground easily.

"Well well, it looks like it's just you and me." Naruto sang, slipping as far into a stance as he could muster. Gato clenched his jaw and whipped his cane out in front of his body defensively, holding it as one would hold a sword.

"Hit me with your best shot." Gato replied.

* * *

~Well, a fight between Naruto and Gato didn't actually happen in the series, so I think this is a nice little twist. I'll be updating my other two stories in the near future as well, so keep an eye on the e-mails!

Later…

**Kyuubi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Open Eyes**

_"Dude, your eyes!"_


	25. Open Eyes

**Open Eyes**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**A/N: Here to clear up something that seems to have been a misunderstanding in the past. Some people have said that they don't get how Naruto changed his attitude toward the village so quickly and how he wouldn't be able to love people who had threatened his life. Or the fact that they attacked him and that he didn't want to be a hero in the series.**

**Well, let's start with his attitude changing toward the village. To be clear, he still hates them and wants them to change their minds about him being a demon. Just because he semi-enjoys being in the village again doesn't mean he's changed his opinions. It is his birthplace after all, so of course he feels some sentimental connection to the place. It's the only tie he has left of his parents, and yes, that means something to him.**

**He doesn't live the people that threatened his life - he hates them with a fiery passion, but was ordered not to reveal emotion. Though he does a little loose at points, he holds a lot of it in, including his hate for the people that made his life miserable when he was little. He still wants more then anything for his revenge.**

**Yes, it is cruel and inhuman for people to attack a small child and sure, they are afraid that he contains the demon. But that doesn't mean they won't touch him. In my story, they want to rid the world of him before he causes another disaster, aka, the Kyuubi attack. They see him as the Kyuubi because that's all they bothered to learn.**

**Finally, yes, he didn't want to become a hero in series. He wanted to be Hokage to be recognized by the villagers. But my story isn't supposed to be like the original story line. If it was, then what would be the point of writing something new? There's a lot in my story that would never happen in Kishimoto's - that's the point of Fan Fiction, right? So yeah, in my story, he wants to be a hero. He wants the villagers to see that he's his own person, with a heart that loves people. He doesn't want to forever in history to be known as the Kyuubi, he wants to be known for something good, which as a hero and legacy, would accomplish just that.**

**And yes, I know Naruto's mood changes a lot, and sometimes pretty quickly. It's because though he doesn't show it, and doesn't really know it, he's in great emotional turmoil. He knows he's supposed to stay away; he's been trained that way and he just doesn't want to open up to anyone new, fearing that he'll put his trust in someone that could hurt him. But deep down, somewhere he can't reach, he really wants to have someone to call friend and to trust. Naruto isn't evil - he was raised on beliefs that the only way to get anything was on revenge. It's kind of complicated, but it brings more…interest to the plot, I think.**

**This was just to clear up confusion that I've read about in reviews. I hope this helps.**

* * *

_**Previously--**_

"_Well well, it looks like it's just you and me." Naruto sang, slipping as far into a stance as he could muster. Gato clenched his jaw and whipped his cane out in front of his body defensively, holding it as one would hold a sword._

"_Hit me with your best shot." Gato replied._

_**Open Eyes--**_

Sakura could only watch as Naruto and Gato pounced into a brawl, both fighting with their own cripple. She groaned - knowing the little she did about the blond, he would push it too far, shoving the fine line past the boundary Kami was graciously allowing.

Her emerald eyes flickered over to her sensei and their former target, now working together in unison. Though Gato had showed up with more then over a half hundred men, the two had already cut the crowd down to only about 20, though the stronger ones were the only ones left.

Sakura felt useless; with Naruto taking care of the leader and Kakashi handling the lackeys…what was there for her to do but watch?

It seemed like she had been doing a lot of that lately. And she was starting to get tired of it.

Suddenly, she heard someone moan behind her, causing her heart to spike and her palms start sweating.

_Back-up? Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are busy though…so that means I'll be of some use!_

Sakura swiped a kunai out of the holster at her thigh and whipped around, sliding into a stance in the same motion. Holding her weapon at attention across her chest, she was ready for action.

Sasuke shot her a dark glare, his hand grasping his shoulder tightly, his knuckles a visible ghostly white. The raw punctures holes glowed on his pale skin and his figure shook dangerously, promising to fail. Sakura gasped as her hand flew to her mouth, her defenses crumbling almost immediately. She threw the miniature knife aside, the metal screeching across the pavement as it skidded away. She rushed over to the Uchiha's side, wedging her body under his arm just as his knees gave out.

Sasuke's weight crashed onto Sakura's shoulder in a second, causing her to buckle, almost sending them both to the ground. But she caught herself at the last moment, the bottom of her dress brushing the ground.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be up and moving yet!" Sakura scolded, helping him trudge over to the guard rail. The teen grunted as he was slowly set on the ground, pressing his back against the cool metal poles behind him. He tried to calm his ragged breathing, the moist air unevenly filling his lungs. Sakura gave him a once over, mentally charting his condition.

The angry red dots covering his body were still ugly blazing fires on his naturally light skin, but they looked slightly glazed, already looking as if they had been healing for a few days. Sakura furrowed her brow - that was impossible. No one, not even Sasuke Uchiha could heal _that _fast…right?

_Maybe it's part of the Uchiha bloodline…yeah, that has to be it…of course._

"Let me fight." Sasuke gasped, struggling to stand, but found his legs unnaturally heavy. Sakura sighed - the two boys on her team were so alike, can't stand to be put out of a brawl.

"You're in no condition to fight, you can't even walk! You're going to sit here and wait until I can at least get in a someone satisfactory position." Sakura commanded, her voice ordering for no backtalk. Sasuke huffed, averting his gaze away from his team mate, instead letting his eyes wander over to the two battles happened on the same field.

Kakashi and Zabuza were doing good on holding their own, even though they were clearly out numbered. The ground was littered with bodies, still alive, Sasuke couldn't tell. There was still quite a few left, as he could see they must be the most skilled out of the horde that had been set on them.

Naruto and Gato were still only blocking the blows the other dished out at them, both at a serious disadvantage from medical reasons. Gato's limp had grown increasingly exaggerated, until his body was tilted noticeably toward his cripple. Naruto's side had turned red, soaked with blood that was seeping from some wound her must've acquired, though Sasuke didn't know what from. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk momentarily - the hot shot was having difficulties.

"What happened to Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, wanting to know what had happened to the blonde. Sakura grimaced as she ran her softly green glowing hand over his shoulder, feeling the muscles underneath his skin sow back together.

"Well, after one of Gato's thugs killed Haku, Naruto got…really mad." Sakura started softly, the moment replaying in her mind. Sasuke's eyes widened - the kid was already dead? Looks like his revenge for the needle wounds spotting his figure was out of reach now.

"I can't really explain what happen…I'm not so sure myself. But his eyes went all red and his chakra sense spiked to impossible heights. He attacked the swordsmen in a burst of speed and before any of us knew it…he was going to kill him. It was horrifying Sasuke, I've never seen anyone so bloodthirsty, so out of control. It wasn't the Naruto we, well, sorta know." Sakura whispered, shudders running up her spine when the picture of his eyes came into her head.

"And?" Sasuke inquired, wondering why and how some like Naruto could be bloodthirsty. He was a lot of things, but killer didn't seem to be on the list.

"Well, Naruto said he wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine…so he whipped out his sword and was about to drive it through him. So I jumped in the way." Sakura added, her voice hoarse and quiet, barely audible. Sasuke's eyes widened; Sakura interfering with a fight, a fight involving an over-powered then usual Naruto? It certainly was very unlike her…things were changing indefinitely in such a short time.

"Naruto was so different, so…demonic. He didn't stop, even when I put my body between his and the swordsmen. He was really going to kill me…but then, just as it started to snow, I saw a change. His swing didn't stop, but I saw a panic in his eyes, a flash of someone who would do anything to stop an event from unfolding. I…I think I saw a glimpse of who Naruto really is. The next thing I knew, he redirected the blade and stabbed himself in the side…to save me." Sakura breathed, her eyes misting over. Sasuke listened intently, confusion written in his features. Normally, stories such as these would bore him, sounding like a teenage girl's love story. But this was different, it was real.

And the strange power…well, that sounded pretty interesting too.

_**Naruto--**_

Naruto blocked yet another blow dished from Gato, the man's walking stick ringing dully on the gleaming metal of his blade. Naruto gritted his teeth; this battle was going no where, thanks to his disability. Sometimes he thought it'd be better if ninja had been born without hearts, then they could slaughter anyone they needed to complete their goal.

Naruto shook that thought away - no no no! How could he think like that! Even Itachi would frown in disappointment for believing those extremes for even a second.

Gato saw Naruto falter in his defenses and flashed a smug grin; an opening. The thug leader lashed out with his cane and harshly struck the open sword wound on his side.

A sharp pain shot up Naruto's side and he felt a burning pang burst from his stomach. The hole started to spit out blood, the already soaked material becoming heavy and sticking to his side. Naruto saw Gato freeze, a horrified look on his face replacing the victorious one when dark red sparks danced over the teen's body.

And then the agonizing pain hit.

_**Sasuke--**_

"Almost done" Sakura assured, feeling Sasuke's body quivering for action underneath the healing glow. Suddenly, breaking the sounds of battle, a bloodcurdling scream split the air. The air intensified with a suffocating amount of power, the temperature noticeably dropping.

Sakura gasped; unfortunately…that yell sounded familiar.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered, her eyes widening. Her gaze flickered away from the Uchiha, her hands instantly dying down completely. Sasuke followed her trail of sight and the scene he saw shocked him to no end.

The fight between the two had completely stopped and Naruto's sword lay abandoned on the ground, forgotten. Gato was standing rigid, his defenses tight and the expression on his face was one of terror and confusion. And he had good reason too.

Only a few feet away, Naruto was grasping the sides of his head, his fingers digging harshly into his hair. His eyes were screwed shut and his teeth were clamped together tightly. He was bent over slightly and the air around him flared, looking like a loose form of some kind of animal. Jagged lengths of crimson sparks crawled across his body, obviously causing some kind of pain. They suddenly intensified and Naruto cried out again, unable to bit back the anguish he was feeling at the moment.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, wildly glanced back and forth from Naruto to Sakura. But his pink-haired team mate didn't offer him an answer, she could only watch, biting her lip nervously.

_What happens if he goes back to that out-of-control state? What would we be able to do? What could we do…would we have to kill him?_

_But…I don't want to lose him…_

Sakura felt her heart stop - it was perfectly normal for someone to care about someone's life, especially if that person was her friend and team mate. But why did it feel like…like it was something more?

Sakura shook away the thought; this was no time to think about it.

As Sakura went through her moment of shock, Sasuke saw as Gato's expression twisted into a smile, his glasses gleaming dangerously. He tugged at his cane and part of the wood slid away, revealing a glimmering blade beneath it, taking up about 2 / 3 of it's length. The small man approached the teen, who was on his knees, head still in his hands, the sparks flying madly.

Gato raised his weapon, ready to down slash, straight through the boy's head.

Sasuke's eyes widened; Naruto was going to die. The Uchiha didn't know why, but he felt a deep pang hit his heart when he realized these words. It was odd - he wasn't heartless, of course he felt a panic when someone was about to be killed in front of him, but this was different…more intimate.

He thought of Naruto dying made his heart pound in his ears and his palms start to sweat. Though he hated the blonde with a passion, the idea of him not existing anymore created a great fear, a sense of loss.

Sasuke came upon the realization that no matter how much he disliked him, he would never stand by and let him die…

The raven-haired boy scrambled up from his place on the cement, shocking the pinkette out of her work.

"Sasuke, what are you-" Sakura started, but wasn't able to finish her sentence as the Uchiha dashed away, flashing across the bridge in a blur.

_**Naruto--**_

The pain didn't fade, it only intensified, upgrading from a splitting pain to a deathly agony. His vision was swept away in a wave of red and all he could hear was the frantic, uneven beating of his heart. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear small sound, like the fact that all of the clashes of weapons had ceased. It made him wonder what was happening outside.

Suddenly, a single noise broke through the crimson shroud, the determined yell of an attacker. Naruto tried to throw his arms up to protect himself, assuming that in his time of weakness, Gato or one of his lackeys was making a move to finish him for good. But the blow never came - instead, he heard someone grunt, and a crash, like a body crushed into the pavement.

In a blast of white light, colors came rushing back, the pain subsiding, or at least moving into the back of his mind. The first thing Naruto saw was a figure, silhouetted by the weak sun, standing over him and their chest rising heavily with anger. As his senses returned, he was surprised to see…

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in confusion, blinking rapidly as his eyes tried to adjust to the light.

The Uchiha didn't look away from his target, but growled, "You ok?". Naruto nodded in return and the charcoal-eyed boy sighed, seemingly in relief.

"Now there's you." he snarled.

Naruto followed the shinobi's line of sight and saw Gato, leaning on his knees, picking himself off the ground. There was a dark red blotch on the side of his face and a trickle of blood streaming from his mouth.

_He must've been pretty hard, he flew a good ways away from here…and by the look of that mark…_

Sasuke took a step forward and Gato cried out, falling back on his ass and scrambling backwards, his eyes widened with terror. Naruto was shocked; what the hell had happened in his seconds of black out…

It _had_ been seconds…right?

"Sasuke…what happened? What's going on?" Naruto asked, for once in a long time completely lost. Sasuke scoffed.

"Did that little electrocution mess you up that bad?" the boy jeered, glancing down at his team mate. Naruto's eyes widened, about the same time Sasuke's did.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto…" Sasuke breathed.

There was a moment of silence and both could only stare at the other.

"Dude, your eyes!" the two yelled in unison, both pointing the opposite. Sasuke's brow furrowed and Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"What about them?" Sasuke questioned, wondering what the shinobi could be talking about. Naruto fished around in his star pouch and pulled out a small mirror, handing it to the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked, holding back a chuckle.

"You carry a mirror around in your back pocket?" he laughed, his small smile growing into a full blown grin. Naruto scowled.

"I use it for surveillance, now look at your damn eyes already." Naruto growled in return, rolling his eyes. Sasuke smirked and glanced into the mirror, before jumping back and crying out a little in surprise.

His eyes weren't the usual charcoal black they had been this morning - they were now a vibrant red, glowing against his pale skin and dark hair. And swimming around his pupil in each eye was a single black mark, shaped like a coma.

"Sharingan…" Sasuke whispered, his eyes widening in realization. This was the Uchiha legacy, the fabled eye…and now it was his. Naruto smirked slightly.

"Congrats, your moving up in the world." he commented sarcastically, gaining a small smile from the Uchiha. Sasuke forced his gaze away from his newly acquired power and tossed the small mirror into Naruto's lap, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Your turn Goldielocks." the raven-haired teen shot back, gaining an eye roll from his team mate. Naruto swiped the small object off the bridge and looked down, seeing a semi-familiar reflection.

His eyes had changed, morphed into a blood red, his pupils slit like a cat…or a fox. Naruto narrowed his eyes, focusing a little more. He saw himself in them but he also saw something different, something he'd never seen in the cerulean orbs.

It was a crazed look, like an imprisoned animal that had been locked up for too long. It thirsted for freedom and it'd cut down anything and anyone to get it…

_**Unleash…unleash…unleash**_

Naruto groaned and touched his temple, a soft whisper running through his mind.

"Unleash…" Naruto muttered under his breath, wondering what the voice had meant.

"Hey, I said are you alright?" Sasuke asked again, leaning down to his team mate. Naruto shook his head, clearing his mind of the strange voice and the emotion behind the eyes. The blonde glanced up at the raven-haired boy and noticed that his eyes had returned to their normal smoky black appearance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto responded with a slight nod, accepting Sasuke's hand to help him off the ground. With a grunt, Naruto was back on his feet, though his side throbbed dully as the blood rushed back to his legs. "Thanks." the teen stated, brushing himself off. Sasuke nodded.

"Don't mention it Little Red Riding Hood." he dead panned, walking back towards Sakura with a visible lag - the wounds were starting to slow him down.

"Whatever…Snow White." Naruto answered smoothly, sneering softly. Sasuke froze in mid-step and turned half-way around, offering him the middle finger.

Naruto sighed and went to take a step forward, when he got the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something…

His hand shot to his holster and he pulled a kunai from his pouch, twirling around and blocking the blow that Gato had launched at him. His eyes met the man's shining glasses, and by the look of his frown, the guy wasn't happy.

"You're gonna pay for all the pain you've put me through kid." he barked, pushing harder on the teen's defenses. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the exertion on his sides split his thinly covered wound open again.

"You're just lucky I'm fighting with restrictions." Naruto whispered, his eyes flashing over to his team mates, checking to be sure they were out of hearing range. Gato sneered.

"I'm sure _that's_ the reason." he spat, jumping back to avoid a sweep kick Naruto had secretly thrown at him. The blonde clenched his jaw - damn Itachi and the limit. If he'd been able to fight like he'd been trained to do…

Naruto twisted around, his gaze landing on the two gennin near the edge of the bridge.

"Tag team?" the blue-eyed shinobi suggested, raising an eyebrow at the Uchiha. Sasuke shrugged, tearing a few shuriken out of his star pouch.

"Be interesting to see what it's like to fight together instead of each other for a change." he replied, running up to join his comrade in battle. Gato's confidence wavered as Sasuke took his place, both sliding into a stance. Naruto smirked.

"As I recall it, we fought once…and I won." the teen pointed out, gaining a scowl in return.

Gato took this moment of opportunity to shoot a subtle signal at one of the still remaining thugs, who nodded his response and vanished into the mist. Gato smiled his satisfaction but before he could move, was slammed harshly against the cement. He moaned as he peeled his face off the ground, glancing up to look into the dark, threatening eyes of Sasuke.

"We don't like to be ignored." the Uchiha muttered, reaching down and grasping the back of the man's collar tightly, hauling him up with some strain. He flashed a quick smirk before with a grunt of exertion, heaved him into the air.

As the leader flailed in mid-air, Naruto launched himself off Sasuke's back and with a twist, kicked him dead center in the back, sending him higher. The blonde followed him into the sky, delivering blow after blow before disappearing as Gato desperately whapped his stick around.

In a final move, Naruto faded in above him, and whirling around, landed a fluid roundhouse kick to his stomach. With a cry, Gato spiraled to the ground, smashing into the surface with a bone-crunching _crash_. A cloud of dust burst from the crater the impact created and for a moment, there was no movement from the opponent. Naruto landed next to Sasuke and placed a firm hand on his hilt, prepared to make a move.

Gato shifted from his position on his back, his face scrunching up in pain as he stretched his back. He struggled onto his elbows and tried to claw his way up onto flatter land. He breathed heavily as he flopped down on the edge of the crater, his chest rising raggedly.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance and they nodded simultaneously. They flashed over to the man's side and with a single swoop, the blonde drew his blade, skillfully twisting the point around to face the man's neck. He held it hovering under his Adam's apple, the sharpened tip biting into his skin. A pinpoint of blood oozed out and Gato but his lip, his eyes trained on the sword.

"This ends now. You're no longer a threat to this village and its people." Naruto growled. He narrowed his eyes - just a snap of the wrist, and the world would be rid of this man forever.

The wind suddenly picked up, water droplets suspending in mid-air as if frozen. Then, in a second, Zabuza was crouching next to them, on Gato's right side. He lashed out with his hand and grabbed the blade, ignoring as the edge dug into his fingers. He flicked the weapon away from Gato's throat before grabbing the fallen man's shoulder and flashing away, taking the leader with him. Naruto's eyes widened and he whipped around, wildly searching for his escaped victim.

"Traitor." Sasuke spat, his newly acquired Sharingan activated as he scoured the mist for their targets. He stopped and growled under his breath, pointing a finger away from the brawl Kakashi was still partaking in. "They're over there." he reported, dashing after them. Naruto sighed and re-sheathed his blade, following after the Uchiha.

_**

* * *

**_

The two landed a little ways away from the rest of the warriors on the bridge, the sounds of battle muffled. Gato smirked as he brushed himself off, trying to clear away the bits of rubble sticking to his clothing.

"So I see you've return to our side…smart choice." Gato approved, as if he had been expecting the rescue the entire time. Zabuza opened his mouth to comment but was interrupted by an angry shout. The two whipped around in time to see Sasuke pounce from the shroud of white. The Konaha ninja landed heavily on his feet, blood red eyes blazing, a kunai held in an offensive position.

"Prepare to die where you stand, both of you." the teen seethed, his teeth gritted in rage. The smoky mist parted again, this time revealing Naruto, looking slightly relived that he had found them. He skidded to a stop at Sasuke's side, his darkened eyes on Zabuza.

"Hold on Sasuke…" he whispered, moving his arm in front of the Uchiha to prevent him from moving. The blonde's eyes searched the depths of Zabuza's coal ones, and even though the Mist shinobi would never admit it, the child's gaze made him uneasy.

"Now tell me something, because I just don't understand…how could Haku have such a strong sense of loyalty when his master holds none? I know you're a nuke-nin and everything, but come on - what are you, a spineless jellyfish? Just because the odds aren't looking so great doesn't mean you turn your back on your comrades." he questioned, his voice low and menacing. Sasuke scoffed.

"This coming from you." he muttered under his breath, gaining a scowl from his team mate.

"There's a difference between impassive and traitorous." he shot back in return, leaving the Uchiha silent. Zabuza sighed, shaking his head.

"You shinobi are all the same - seeing a fight as a one way ticket. Either you win or die, and you never see there as being a different solution." the Mist ninja stated. Naruto and Sasuke crouched lower into a stance, ready to attack the betrayer. "But…for once…I agree with the laws of the shinobi. There is no changing sides in a battle such as this." Zabuza added, much to the surprise of the three present. Naruto lowered his hands, sliding out of his position.

"Then…?" he asked, leaving the question open-ended. Now it was Zabuza's turn to grimace.

"I've realized that the only one I ever really cared for in this world was my apprentice Haku…and since Gato took him away from me, and everyone else in the world…_I _want to be the one to send him to his eternal resting place." the dark, lanky man growled, his deathly gaze flickering towards the small man. Gato backpedaled under his glare, a suffocating feeling of dread washing over him.

Naruto's face lit up with an almost-smile and Sasuke chuckled, slipping his weapon back into his holster.

"Well then…have fun." Sasuke commented, his eyes returning to normal the next time he blinked. Zabuza nodded and in a flash, yanked his blade off his back and swung.

* * *

~Let's see, it's been about a month since my last update? Well, there's been Algebra exams, last day of school, marching band and sick…yeah, that about wraps it up for the past four Fridays. And then yesterday, my story was almost stolen, so I had to intervene there…oh well! Here's the update and guess what? There'll be a new update on Monday too! That's to make up for the past Friday…

Anywho, a question to you all, is this story bashing Sasuke? I was told that's what it was like and I never meant to actually bash him. I just wanted Naruto to have some superior spotlight for once…so, if it _is _Sasuke bashing, please tell me.

See you guys later!

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Death to the Demon**

_Gato gasped in surprise, horror and pain._


	26. Death to the Demon

**Death to the Demon**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form

* * *

**A/N: Just want to say thanks to the reviews over the entire story - nearing 200! That's so fantastic and completely shocking. I thank and love you all.**

**Oh, and before I forget, just a word to the people that are showing up on this chapter, I updated just Saturday night, meaning there's another chapter before this one called **_**Open Eyes**_**. Make sure you've read that one before you start this one, or you'll be a tad confused. =]**

_**Previously--**_

"_Well then…have fun." Sasuke commented, his eyes returning to normal the next time he blinked. Zabuza nodded and in a flash, yanked his blade off his back and swung._

_**Death to the Demon--**_

_**Inari--**_

It had only been a few minutes after Naruto left and his mother had regained consciousness when Inari realized that he couldn't just sit around and wait for the shinobi to return successfully…maybe. He had to do something; sitting on the sidelines was no longer an option.

So ignoring his mother's pleas, he strapped a bushel of arrows to his back and snatched up his crossbow before running towards the town, determination filling his heart and mind.

He hadn't felt a hope for this town in so long - he didn't think heroes would ever exist, never did exist. But ever since his talk with Kakashi, and after the events with Naruto…that had all changed.

_Flashback--_

Inari peered from around the corner of his house as he saw the gennin and their sensei immerge from the tree line, returning from their daily training session. Naruto walked into the sunlight first, his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his head hung, eyes glued to the ground. The other two weren't far behind, Sakura rushing to join the blonde.

"Hey Naruto, you did an amazing job today in training." Sakura appraised, smiling softly.

The blonde only offered a shrug in return and a whispered, "Thanks."

Inari saw as the pinkette bit her lip and sighed, catching the boy by the arm. Naruto met her gaze for a second but then his eyes darted away, returning to the ground.

"What's been wrong lately Naruto? Something's…bothering you. I can tell." she asked, judging his reaction carefully. Naruto glanced up, his eyes impassive.

"Nothing…I just want to be left alone…I _always_ want to be left alone." he murmured, turning away. Sakura's hand dropped from his arm as he trudged towards the house.

"I see it in your eyes." Sakura whispered, stopping the boy in his tracks. He turned, confusion breaking through the blank. "The pain, I mean. Though you say those things…I can see you don't really mean it…you don't want it." she added. Naruto clenched his jaw; he'd been training to be emotionless for years. Why the hell could he not last a few weeks with these people? What was it about them that made him crack?

"I'm sorry, you must've imagined it." the blonde responded, and before Sakura could counter, he walked into the house, the door closing silently behind him. The kunochi sighed sadly.

"Maybe he's right…maybe this is a lost cause." she breathed, before following him into the house.

It was a few moments later that Sasuke and Kakashi appeared, talking softly under their breath. As they neared the house, Kakashi stopped, glancing over to where Inari was hiding.

"Go on inside Sasuke, I've got something I need to do." he stated. The Uchiha nodded in reply and disappeared through the door. Kakashi took a step toward Inari and vanished in an instant, appearing right next to the small boy crouched on the ground.

"Spying are we?" the masked man chuckled, bending down next to the raven-haired child. Inari cried out in surprise and fell back against the side of the house, his eyes wide.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked, his heart pounding from the shock. Kakashi flashed a one-eyed smile.

"I'm a trained shinobi, remember?" he responded, ruffling the boy's hair. Inari smiled softly and instantly, an idea sparked in his mind.

"Kakashi-sensei…what can you tell me about Naruto?" he questioned. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, sitting on the ground across from Inari.

"What for?" the Konaha ninja asked. Inari shrugged his reply, his eyes on his feet.

"Just…want to know." he answered quietly, ashamed of even asking. Kakashi smiled softly - he didn't really see a problem with it…

"Well, we don't know much about Naruto really." Kakashi started, much to Inari's surprise. He looked up and listened intently as the jounin spoke.

"He ran away from the village when he was about 5 years old for reasons we don't yet understand. A lot of people forgot about him - they actually thought he was dead, as they didn't know that he had run away." Kakashi explained. Inari's eyes widened; to be forgotten, thought dead by the people in his village? Everyone in _his_ village cared for each other as family.

Why was there's so different?

"Naruto survived all on his own for 8 years, training on the road with whatever ninja he met up with. When he finally did return home, he jumped right into the graduating class, which was taking its final exams the very next day."

"Lemme guess…he passed?" Inari asked, though he had a suspicion he already knew the answer. Kakashi nodded.

"Best in the class, though they didn't let them know that. It would've caused quite an upset. Anyway, he was put on my team and we trained together, I began to notice that he has strength I've never seen in someone so young before…it's truly astounding. You wouldn't believe it unless you saw it really." the shinobi said. Inari tilted his head in confusion.

"But how could someone be _that _good? Who taught him all that stuff?" he questioned. Kakashi shrugged.

"No ones knows. There's a lot he's kept to himself." the man replied, his mind brought back to that subject.

"Why did Naruto run away in the first place?" Inari wondered aloud.

"Ever since the day Naruto was born, people have treated him differently because of an event that took place the day he was born." Seeing the question in Inari's eyes, Kakashi sighed; might as well give him a half-truth. "It was decreed by the leader of our village, the Hokage, that we were never to mention it again, but to put it in simple words, Naruto saved the village from a terrible monster."

Inari was taken aback - a monster? What kind of monster? But the boy held it in, wanting to hear what their sensei had to say.

"Naruto was supposed to be seen as a hero, but instead, people saw him as the monster himself, and well…they didn't react very well. They always treated him horribly, attacking him in the streets, calling him names…"

"Why didn't his parents do anything about it?" Inari cut in, horrified that the boy's mom and dad hadn't tried to stop any of that before he ran away. Kakashi's eyes saddened, the gleam disappearing.

"Naruto's…been an orphan since birth. His parents died shortly after he was born. And he doesn't have any other known living relatives." Kakashi whispered, his voice heavy with depression. Inari thought about this - though he had lost someone very important to him, he still had his mom, his grandpa, and the entire village behind him. So it was impossible for him to imagine what it had been like for Naruto to live like that, alone and hated.

"That must've been horrible. I don't think I could've lived on day like that." the charcoal-haired child commented, downcast. Kakashi nodded.

"It is quite hard to put yourself in that position. And it makes it even more amazing that he managed to do it for so long without a crack." Kakashi muttered, more to himself then anything else.

"Do you think that's how Naruto got so strong?" Inari threw out. "You know, his anger and sadness?"

Kakashi mulled this over - it certainly sounded like a possible idea. It made sense too…if only Naruto was a little more easier to read. Inari noticed the look of frustration on Kakashi's face and immediately wondered why.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked. Kakashi sighed heavily.

"He's…just hard to figure out. One day, he's all happy and open, but then he'll be a board the next. I don't know why but it's like he can't make up his mind whether to be a statue or to be a regular kid." he ranted. As he ended his speech, he wondered why he was telling all of this to Inari, it wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done. But he always thought best when he talked about it out loud; it was why he'd made a good ANBU captain, or at least, that's what the Hokage had told them.

"Do you think it has something to do with the attack in the shed?" Inari muttered, recalling the incident that had happened a few short days ago. Kakashi flinched, that night returning to his memory with startling clarity. He had never seen someone look so shaken in his life, and he had seen a lot of things over the years.

"Possibly…he has been the quietest since then…but I guess we'll never know if he doesn't open his mouth." the shinobi sighed. Inari nodded.

"Do we even know who attacked him?" the child questioned, wondering who had been prowling around his house. Kakashi shook his head dejectedly.

"No, Naruto either doesn't know or won't tell us. But whoever it was instilled a fear in him, enough to leave him the shell of the boy he was becoming." he stated, running a hand through his gravity-defying hair in dismay. "I just hope that Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto find a way to bond while their guarding the bridge tomorrow morning." Inari's eyes widened.

"Are they done with training?" he asked quizzically - was the shinobi thing really that simple? Kakashi chuckled.

"For this week, yes, they're done. But they still have a lot to learn and I don't want to overload their minds too quickly." the jounin smirked, amused by the small boy's curiosity. With a sigh, he stood and began to walk back towards the house, thinking he had answered all the questions to be asked.

"Why does Naruto believe in heroes?" an almost whispered voice sounded after him. Kakashi stopped and turned back to Inari, who was staring at him with a lost expression. "If his life has been that horrible so far, how is it that he can believe that there's good?"

Kakashi lowered his gaze, the question buzzing in his mind. It was a great wonder too, though he had never thought about it himself. How could someone with a history like that believe that the world had hope?

"…I'm don't know. There seems a lot to be unsure about…but I have noticed this. Naruto has a heart hidden beneath his cold demeanor. And though he doesn't want anyone to know, he cares, especially for the underdog. Because he had such a rough childhood, he must want to protect everyone from a harshness he had to learn early. I guess it's because he doesn't want them to live through the same harshness."

It was later that night, as Inari fell asleep…that he agreed with that.

_End Flashback--_

That was why he had to help save this town, not just wait and hope that the shinobi and his grandpa would come back alive. If Naruto, seemingly emotionless and dark, was fighting with his life on the line for a village he didn't even know, he could give it all for his home too.

This is what Inari thought as he started banging on the doors of everyone in the port, shouting for the people inside to come with him to the bridge, to stand and fight with him. But no one came to the door, and not wanting to lose a precious moment, Inari was forced to move on. In no time, he had been through a majority of the village, and not a single soul had answered his cry.

He ran up the steps of a familiar house - his aunt and uncle. He pounded against the thick, heavy door, the frame creaking from the force.

"Auntie, Uncle, please, come with me to the bridge! Come and fight with me to save our town!" Inari cried, his chest burning from running across the distances. For a second, there was nothing but silence and Inari began to believe that they might even be home. But then, a hoarse call came from just behind the stiff wood.

"Go home Inari…there's nothing we can do." his uncle murmured, his voice dead and hopeless. Inari shook his head violently, though he knew his uncle wouldn't be able to see him.

"Of course there is! We stand and fight! We don't have to let them walk all over us anymore! This is our port and we can take it back if we fight together!!" he urged, the flame of determination flaring. His uncle was quiet again for a few moments, just leaning against the door and listening to his nephew's labored breathing.

"There's been enough bloodshed over this to last for eternity…why should we throw away someone else's life for a hopeless cause? It's just not worth it." the older man sighed, his voice heavy with depression. Inari gritted his teeth - he had expected people to be geared up at the chance to break loose from Gato's hold. Why are they backing down now, when they were so close?

"But if no one fights, how can we ever expect to be free again?" the child replied, panic growing as he realized…if his own family wouldn't help…what hope was their that the rest of the village people would?

"The hope for freedom died a long time ago." his uncle stated, pausing. Then he added tentatively, "Along with your father."

Inari gasped and his eyes widened, tears instinctively brimming. He bit his lip and shakily wiped away the water and the wave of sadness that was crashing against him.

"The only ultimatum is to survive now." his uncle breathed, breaking the quiet his last words had created. Inari sucked in a deep, cleansing breath, pushing away the depressing thoughts that tugged at his mind.

"My dad sacrificed his life to see the Wave free and prosperous again…and that's exactly what those shinobi are doing right now! They're putting their lives on the line for us, for a town they don't even know. My father and them have something in common - they're heroes…and I'm not going to sit around while my father's death goes to waste. And I'm certainly not letting Gato add those ninja to his list of victims! If no one will help me…then I'll fight alone!!" Inari shouted, whipping around on the balls of his foot and jumping down the stairs. As he dashed towards the bridge, and as the first few droplets of rain started to fall, he heard his aunt yell after him, pleading for him to stop.

But he just kept on running.

_I'm coming Grandpa…Naruto…wait for me._

_**Bridge--**_

Gato ducked as Zabuza struck at him with his first swing. The blade cut through the air overheard, the sound audible to everyone close to the dark Mist shinobi. The crippled thug rolled away, easing himself into a stand with his good leg and started towards the edge of the bridge - no doubt an escape boat would be waiting down below. Zabuza gritted his teeth, a low, menacing growl rumbling from the depths of his throat.

"Not getting away from me that easily." he snarled, leaping after him. He flashed right in front of him, using his current momentum to thrust another blow at the leader. Gato feel to his knees, the blow again swiping uselessly above his head. Zabuza cleaved it downward and with a tuck n' roll, Gato avoided the close call, the blade nipping his arm, blood immediately appearing in a line stretching from his shoulder to right under his elbow.

Zabuza tore his massive sword out of the snug rut he had driven it into and slammed a horizontal slice at Gato, threatening to take his head clean off. The man dropped to the ground, against missing a fatal shot. He cried out as he scrambled back onto his feet and began to run again. The Mist shinobi twisted on his heel, aiming the back of his foot and Gato's ankles. He hit him with a firm blow, causing the man to lose his balance, tumbling to the ground.

Zabuza approached, his sword shouldered menacingly. Gato yelled in fright and tried to push himself away, scooting across the bridge surface as he futilely attempted an escape. The lanky rouge towered above him, his dark, glaring eyes boring into Gato's terrorized ones. His grip tightened on the hilt of his weapon, his eyes narrowing with killing intent.

"It's over." Zabuza growled, raising his sword for the final blow. Gato's widened and his breath hitched in his chest. His eyes shot down to his only hope - his cane. Suddenly, his eyes sparked with remembrance and he plucked it up in a flash. He subtly flicked a small section of the wood off, revealing a small needle underneath the cover.

Naruto and Sasuke noticed a gleam at the end of Gato's cane and with a closer inspection from Sasuke's Sharingan…they found it was a needle…perfect for injections.

"What's he going to inject?" Sasuke questioned, deactivating his jutsu.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Naruto responded quickly, watching as Zabuza lifted his blade high - leaving his side wide open and vulnerable. Gato flashed a swift smirk as he saw his opening.

"Zabuza, look out!" Naruto shouted, his voice echoing across the bridge. Zabuza raised an eyebrow but before he could question, Gato pouncing a blur, driving the needle into the shinobi's side. And then, he pressed a small metal button on the side.

Instantly, Zabuza screamed, backing away, the needle coming out of his side. A dark violet propel liquid spilled from the opening in the metal, splashing onto the cement. After a few seconds, the puddle started to sizzle, hazy smoke rising in a column into the air. The two teen's eyes widened.

"The hell?" Sasuke asked, perplexed. Zabuza hollered out again in pain, clutching at his side painfully. Gato sneered evilly and picked himself off the ground. He walked over to Zabuza's discarded sword, delivering a sharp kick to the blunt side. It skidded across the bridge, disappearing into the mist.

Gato flipped his cane around, this time dislodging the chuck of wood concealing his sword. He grasped the middle of the remaining wood and advanced on the writhing shinobi. Naruto's mind whirred with ideas and he picked the quickest one.

"Zabuza!" the blonde yelled, snatching a kunai out of his holster. He whipped it at the Mist ninja, the knife sailing end over end. The man glanced up in time to see a gleaming metal object soaring its way toward him. He threw up his hand and the point embedded itself in his palm, the metal sinking a short way into his skin.

With a grunt, he pulled it out of his hand, blood trickling down his arm. Gato's eyes sparked with ferocity and he slashed a down stroke, aiming to cut off Zabuza's left arm at the shoulder. The Mist ninja ducked to the left and jumped up, flipping over Gato's shoulder and whipped around.

And then he plunged the kunai deep into the back of the man's neck.

Gato gasped, his eyes widened in surprise, horror and pain. He fell to his knees, his breathing hitching in his throat as he struggled for air. He coughed and a torrent of blood flew from his mouth, splashing in a splatter on the ground.

His gaze turned to the two teens standing a little ways away, his expression unreadable. Then, his eyes dimmed, a glassy look overcoming them. He slumped to the side before falling over completely, tumbling over the edge of the bridge. Zabuza watched as the man's body plummeted to the sea below, a hard splash sounding when he finally hit.

Naruto and Sasuke ran over to the Mist shinobi's side, glancing over the side. It was then that Naruto realized he could see all the way to the bottom of the bridge - which meant the mist was clearing up. Naruto furrowed his brow and looked over at Zabuza.

"Your jutsu is wearing off…are you ok?" the blonde asked, eyeing the man warily. Zabuza nodded in response, though the gesture was weak, and his face was pale.

"Yeah, I'm--"

In a sudden flash, they were surrounded by more then half a dozen thugs, all armed and dangerous. They launched themselves at Zabuza, burying him under a mound of burly men. Naruto and Sasuke jumped at the dog pile, attempting to pry them off Zabuza. But the Mist ninja shoved one of them off his chest, revealing his head.

"I can handle this here, go help your team mates." he growled before disappearing again. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance and with a nod, ran off in the direction Kakashi had last been seen in.

And then, it started to rain.

_**Inari--**_

The rain was really coming down now, the sheets pounding against the small child as he ran through the streets. As he took his first steps onto the bridge, he noticed there was a light mist covering the structure, limiting his vision, but not by much. Already he could hear sounds of a battle, meaning they must not be that far in.

As he ran, he wondered what exactly he was going to do once he got there. What _could_ a boy his age do in a battle involving shinobi and criminals besides get in the way? But he couldn't just give up! He refused to stand by…he'd think of something when the time came.

Inari burst through a cloud of hazy smoke, arriving at the scene of the fight. And he was overwhelmed at what he saw.

The bridge was overrun with thugs, with the only defenders swamped with packs. Kakashi was fighting solo, dog summons surrounding his feet. They'd lunge at any attacker that approached from behind hoping for a sneak attack, sinking their teeth into anything they could get a hold on.

Sakura was protecting Tazuna again, armed with only the weapon she had in her holster and star pouch. A thug knocked away the small knife she was fighting with but that didn't stop her for long - she lashed out with her fist, delivering a harsh blow to his face, making his nose bend at a very odd angle.

Tazuna was even battling off their opponents with a large piece of wood. Though it wasn't very maneuverable, it packed a pretty devastating punch when it hit hard enough.

Sasuke was dishing out some heavy hand-to-hand combat, taking out man after man easily, thanks to his Sharingan. He set up to fire off one of his specialty jutsu every once in a while, but decided against it - the constant use of his Sharingan was really starting to put a strain on him.

And lastly, there was Naruto. He was sticking towards the outer edges of the brawl, moving at high speeds, but delivering few blows. He'd make a few hits and the person he was fighting would fall to the ground, unconscious. And then he'd move on.

But just as he was making his way over to a thug that was about to ambush Sasuke, a gang member lashed out with his arm. The man landed a punch in the center of Naruto's stomach, stopping him completely. Naruto doubled over, the air rushing out of his lungs with the force of the impact. The man slammed his foot onto his shoulder, trapping him under his iron hold.

"And to make sure you don't get away…" the gangster sneered, pulling out a dagger. He leaned down and plunged the knife though Naruto's shoulder, pinning him to the cement. Naruto didn't cry out, though the pain was clearly written in his eyes.

"Why are you still fighting? Though our leader might be dead, we still outnumber you. It's a lost cause." the man grumbled, his smile wide. Naruto gritted his teeth and pushed against the man's leg, but it didn't even budge. Had those sparks zapped his power? Or was he just losing his edge?

"I'm fighting to prove something to a boy who lost all hope. I fight for the underdog and I fight to revive the belief of heroes." the blonde replied, shocked himself at the truth in his words. The thug looming over him laughed, his voice a bellow in the open space.

"The only heroes are dead ones, because they were so foolish as to stand in the way. And you're about to join them." he growled, reaching behind his back for his next weapon. But Naruto wasn't going to give him the chance. The blonde swung his foot out, sweeping the man off his feet. The thug's body crashing into the ground, the air rushing out in a _whoosh_. Naruto reached up and grasping the dagger's hilt, tried to pull it out of his arm. But it wouldn't give, holding tight in his flesh. It had been driven pretty far into the bridge's floor, leaving the teen at the mercy of an enraged gangster.

* * *

~And here's chapter number two in three days…not bad in length either. And I'm already half way done with the next update too! It feels pretty good not to be late…smiles all around!

Anyways, love you guys and see you later in the week!!

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

_Next Update: June 26__th_

**Next Chapter: Path of a Hero**

_His hand constricted around the boy's neck and Inari gasped, his lungs burning for air._


	27. Path of a Hero

**Path of a Hero**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Thanks to all for the reviews, even after my horrible reputation for being late. =D Love you all!

But to one in particular…

**narutofan - I noticed that you were sending me a website link, but when I looked at it, it either didn't show up or even if it did, when I clicked on it, it didn't work. So, I have no idea what it was, but you could message it to me, that should work. =]**

* * *

_**Previously--**_

_Naruto reached up and grasping the dagger's hilt, tried to pull it out of his arm. But it wouldn't give, holding tight in his flesh. It had been driven pretty far into the bridge's floor, leaving the teen at the mercy of an enraged gangster._

_**Path of a Hero--**_

The massive wall of a thug rose to his feet, his red flushed a bright red in anger. He stormed over to the struggling teen and reached deep into his pocket, pulling out a second, much longer knife. Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled hard on the blade burrowed in his shoulder but there was still no give.

"You've got nowhere to go, no one to help you…you're mine now." the man seethed, bringing the gleaming point of the weapon to a rest at the base of Naruto's collarbone. All he had to do was thrust in and it would be all over.

But before he could deliver the final blow, the sound of an object whistling through the air reached their senses and in a flash, an arrow was slamming into the towering thug's back. The man grunted with shock and pain, stumbling forward and tripping over the blonde pinned to the ground. The lackey tumbled heavily to the ground, landing in a heap on the bridge. A small arrow was sticking out from between his spine and shoulder blade, dug in a good way up the shaft.

Naruto raised his head and saw a sight he never expected.

"It's the kid." he whispered, his eyes widening. There, standing concealed in a small puff of mist, was Inari, holding his crossbow in his hand, his charcoal eyes set on the man who was shoving himself to his knees.

The gangster turned, searching for his attacker. His gaze rested on Inari and his crossbow, along with the arrows in his bushel…identical to the one buried in his torso right now.

With a fierce growl, the man reached up and tugged the wooden projectile harshly out of his skin, snapping it in half with his fury. He flashed upward, surprised the teen fighting to get up.

_An ex-shinobi!_

The thug landed with a crash behind the small boy, a small blast blowing out from the force of impact. Inari's eyes widened and he whipped around, already reaching for another arrow. But he was too slow - the ex-ninja's arm shot out and a beefy hand grasped the child around his neck. He lifted him easily off the ground, his feet dangling uselessly below him.

Inari felt the man's eyes burning into him intensely as he was hauled to eye level, though the raven-haired boy kept his gaze planted firmly on the ground. The thug glowered, infuriated that he had let down his guard - and had been shot by a boy no older then 7.

His hand constricted around the boy's neck and Inari gasped, his lungs burning for air. The boy's hands flew to the giant one wrapped around his neck, pulling futilely at his grip, with no success. Inari's vision began to swam and his head buzzed from lack of oxygen. His limbs felt heavier on his body then usual, and he wanted nothing more than to take a long, deep sleep.

Naruto saw as Inari slumped in the man's hands, his hands losing their struggling grip. He felt rage bubble up in the depths of his stomach and a familiar wave of power crashed into his subconscious, bribing him to accept it. His eyes flashed a crimson red but he pushed the intent back, forcing it to return to the unknown.

But he did accept a momentary burst of energy, giving him to power to ripe the blade from the ground, though it still stuck to his person. He pounced across the clearing in a blur and smashed into the man's side, jarring him away from the boy. Inari was released from the thug's grip, being dropped to the ground as the man skidded away, landing a distance away from the two.

Naruto let out a guttural growl and he tore the knife from his arm, a sickening sucking sound accompanying it. He flung the weapon to the ground, the metal clattering on the cement as it tumbled away. Naruto dropped to his knees, pushing Inari onto his hands as the small child gasped for air. The blonde placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder as he heaved dryly, shivering at the realization that he could have been killed right there.

The raven-haired kid glanced up at the Konaha shinobi beside him, his charcoal eyes glowing with something besides anger and indifference for once - awe. Naruto had been a good ways down the bridge from him when the thug had started to choke him, and pinned to the ground to top it off. And yet, he had been at his side in a second - Kakashi-sensei had been right when he had said Naruto was strong.

"Are you ok Inari? Did he hurt you too bad?" the ninja questioned, his hard and murderous gaze watching the ex-shinobi peel himself off the ground, the thug returning his fiery glare. The large man rushed into a run from his crouched position, fury written into his face. He extended a fist and Naruto felt a burst of chakra that hadn't been there before, all of it being pumped into the oncoming blow. Naruto gritted his teeth - taking a hit like that would kill, or majorly injure someone who managed to block it.

The blonde moved in front of Inari, who was still panting on the ground. He flashed through a string of seals and realized this was the first time he'd used a jutsu in a bit - it felt good when that familiar rush of chakra burst forward from his reserves. He raised his hands and brought them together in a mighty clap, shouting, "Fuuton! Daitoppa!"

A burst of wind erupted from the center of where his hands came together, flying out in a blur at the onrushing man, stopping him in his tracks and tearing at his skin, his hair pushed back wildly. He held his ground for a few seconds, struggling against the harsh gusts, but his feet slid jarringly from under him and he was whisked away, flying head over heels. Naruto brought his hands apart and the winds stopped, the intense whistling dying into silence.

Inari shifted his gaze from where the man had been a few moments before to the blonde standing protectively in front of him, staring judgingly into the fair mist ahead, scouring the area for his opponent. The blast of wind that Naruto had created had been powerful - Inari had felt the pull of great winds trying to tug him into the line of fire.

Just how strong was this guy? Even he was wondering this now.

"…I think that did it…" Naruto muttered, hesitantly turning his back on the place he had last seen the thug. He knelt down by Inari's side, his cerulean eyes burning with a sense of anger and concern. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Inari nodded his head, smiling a little. Naruto smirked in return but his almost smile fell when he noticed a large, bluish purple mark on Inari's neck. He reached out and lightly turned the boy's chin to the left, examining the bruise in a better light. Instantly, his eyes flooded over with rage and he growled under his breath.

"Look at what he did to you." he spat, gritted his teeth and glancing over his shoulder in the direction the man should've landed in. He removed his gentle hold on Inari's face and breathed deeply, reining in the out of control fury he felt.

_He's just a kid…he's just a freaking kid…if that bastard has the nerve to show up again…I'll…_

Inari tugged on Naruto sleeve, pulling him out of his brooding.

"Where's Grandpa, Naruto?" he questioned, his gaze intensive. Naruto felt his heart hitch in mid-beat as he recalled the reason for them being here - the bridge builder.

He hadn't seen him since Haku had been slain - at this point…he didn't even know if he was alive.

But Naruto couldn't just come out and tell the kid that his grandfather might be dead…

"He's with Sakura right now I think." the blonde finally responded, though he wasn't quite positive about the whole ordeal at all. In the distance, he could hear the sounds of the massive brawl that was taking place, and he could only wonder…could he have survived this so far?

Inari's eyes took on a calmer look, relief flooding through his expression. Naruto instantly felt a pang of regret…what if he was wrong?

Memories flashed through his mind in a rapid slide, remembering that time after time he had caught the small child glaring at him…but always giving his grandpa a gaze of love and adoration.

His grandfather meant a lot to him - especially after he lost his father.

Naruto's eyes hardened in determination and he pulled Inari onto his back in a flash, shocking the small child. The blonde burst into a run, dashing back towards the sounds of battle.

He was going to save these two…no matter what the cost.

_**Sakura--**_

Thinks weren't looking too good. Though they had been fighting in full force, taking out many of the men at a time, it seemed that whoever they plowed down would be replaced by two more. Their strength was sapping but Gato's lackeys just kept coming.

She had noticed that everyone was still around except for Naruto. He had been attacked by a rather massive man a little while ago and both of them had disappeared into the mist. Neither had immerged since.

It had started to worry her - Naruto was still wounded heavily and she could tell just by a quick analysis that he wasn't just an ordinary villager.

Sakura dodged another swipe at her neck and flipped into a backward hand spring, kicking the dagger out of the attacker's hand. She landed lightly and with a pounce, plowed into the man's mid-section, sending him staggering backward, the wind knocked out of his lungs. Sakura smiled in satisfaction and backed up, her gaze flickering over to the bridge builder that was never too far away.

He had taken a few hits here and there, his uncovered skin decorated with a few lines of blood. He was carrying a heavy and rather long piece of wood, batting at anyone he could with it, but because of his age and inexperience of fighting, she could see his movements were slowing down, becoming more sluggish. Sakura paused in her fight and took a deep breath before pouncing back in, knocking a man away with a jarring punch to the cheekbone.

_We need a miracle…_

She suddenly heard someone skid to a stop behind her and something brushed her back. She whipped around on her heel and was ready to defend against an attack, but was surprised to see Naruto standing with his back toward her, blocking slam after slam that a lanky gangster was throwing at him. But what shocked her most was the child on his back.

"Inari!" she gasped and the raven-haired boy twisted as far around as he could, flashing the pinkette a soft smile, one that only a little kid could give.

"Hello Sakura-san." he replied before Naruto jumped back, moving a few feet away from the kunochi. Naruto's gaze flickered over to the awed and confused teen and danced back over to her side. He quickly glanced around, his cerulean orbs searching.

"Where's Tazuna?" he asked, redirecting a clumsy kick into the cement from a stout, short man. Sakura's eyes flashed back to Inari and then returned to Naruto's inquisitive look.

"He's over by Kakashi, fighting it out with a very big piece of oak." she responded with a small smile. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "He's actually doing pretty well on his own."

Naruto nodded and ducked to avoid a jab from a small knife, Inari curling into the teen's neck, his eyes screwing shut. Sakura bit her lip nervously - this was no place for him, what the hell was he doing here?

"How about Sasuke?" the shinobi questioned, his defenses rising, letting no shots move pasted him. Sakura frowned; she noticed how he was protecting the small child clinging to his back but that didn't excuse the fact that he wasn't making an effort to get him out of here.

"He's fine…but a more important question…why is Inari on your back?" she answered with a question of her own. Naruto smirked, a slight ghost of a smile gracing his face.

"Hm, something more important then Sasuke? This is a big moment in history." he stated, a small chuckle filling his words. Sakura scowled, her brilliant emerald eyes clouding over with emotion.

"Oh shut it - now answer my question!" she retorting, feeling a blush creep onto her face when Inari giggled at the blonde's comment. Naruto smirked again, this time a tad bit bigger.

"Well, I'm not quite sure myself to be honest…" Sakura furrowed her brow. "But, he came here armed with a crossbow and arrows, so I assume he's here to fight." he finally answered. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Well this is no place for him! _We're_ not even supposed to technically be here!" she whispered. Naruto sighed.

"We all agreed to keep on with the mission, even after the true level was revealed. Though by now, if my analysis is correct…I do believe this is bordering an A rank…maybe higher."

Sakura gasped, temporarily forgetting they were in the middle of a heavy battle.

"We're way out of out league! This isn't good…" she exclaimed. Naruto didn't reply immediately; instead his teeth tightened and he lashed out with his fist, shooting straight past Sakura's head and smashing an opponent directly in the face. Sakura backed towards her team mate as the sniper fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Jeez, would you _please _keep your head in the game! I can't watch both you and Inari!" Naruto shouted, sweeping some guy off his feet with a quick swipe. Sakura's face felt hot - she was thoroughly embarrassed and angry.

"I don't _need_ you to protect me you know! I'm a kunochi of Konaha and therefore, can take care of myself! I have the ability to fight, that's why I'm a ninja!" she retorted furiously. Naruto snorted.

"Prove it first, then maybe we'll talk."

Sakura froze, her heart crashing into her stomach. Her mind was instantly filled with a mixture of emotions - rage, sadness, disbelief, shock…hurt. She'd never heard Naruto say anything relatively hurtful since she met him, especially not to her…

Naruto noticed the girl next to him had completely locked up and he glanced over, wondering what was wrong. It was then that he saw the look portrayed in her jade eyes.

There was a great deal of things swimming in her green gaze, but one stood out the most to him…pain.

His heart clenched when he realized…he was the one that had caused it. Instantly, a wave of crushing guilt washed over him, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Though they were surrounded by masses of people fighting, a suffocating silence covered them - it was like they were the only two people on the bridge.

"…Sakura…I-"

"Naruto, Sakura, get over here _now_!" a voice interrupted, known to the two as Kakashi's. The two exchanged a brief look before darting towards the sound of his voice, their conversation disrupted.

The two joined up with Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna, all of who were crowded in a tight circle with their backs facing the center. Tazuna turned to the new arrivals and his eyes widened, panic and terror filling them.

"Inari, what are you doing here!" he cried, Kakashi and Sasuke also now attentive to the current issue. The small child on Naruto's back shrunk into the shinobi's back, hiding from his grandpa. Naruto sighed deeply, moving to join the other's defensive circle.

"He showed up a few minutes ago, baring a crossbow. I believe he came to join our little brawl. And if he hadn't…I probably wouldn't be here right now." Naruto explained, shooting a soft smile at the boy on his back. Kakashi smirked behind his mask, but it quickly fell when on of the bolder men dashed out at them, headed straight for Sakura. But he didn't need to heed her any warning - she struck the man down with a swift and apparently heavy blow to the shoulder, hitting a pressure point.

She backed up into the small and pitiful group of people, taking a place between Sasuke and Kakashi. The grey-haired man raised an eyebrow - well, what had gotten her so fierce? But if a few were starting their approach, then the others wouldn't be far behind. His gaze flickered over to his clients, and then his students - he couldn't…and _wouldn't_ let them die here.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, listen up. I want you three to escort Tazuna and Inari back home. Protect them and Tsunami and don't leave the house no matter what." he commanded, drawing a kunai from his holster. The three gennin shared a single glance and knew the vote was unanimous. But shockingly, it was Naruto who spoke first.

"No way in hell Kakashi-sensei, we're sticking right here." he answered, while the two other remaining teens nodded in support. Kakashi smirked and Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"You just called me sensei." he muttered, a small smile spreading slowly across his face - he couldn't recall a time Naruto had called him sensei without a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The blonde in turn only rolled his eyes - leave it to him to point _that _out. "This is dangerous though guys…and you're so young…"

"It doesn't matter to us Kakashi-sensei, we're not leaving your side, no matter what happens." Sakura added softly, the anger distant in her gaze. Kakashi smirked - he knew he liked these guys. But there was still one problem.

"But what about Tazuna and Inari? It's not safe for them to travel home alone." Kakashi reminded. The three gennin fell silent - they hated it, but he was right. Tazuna's expression hardened and he shook his head defiantly.

"I won't be leaving. I'm tired of the treatment this town and all its good people have gone through for Gato's twisted beliefs. I will fight for this port's freedom, and I'll go out swinging." he stated firmly, leaving no room for argument. Inari nodded furiously in agreement.

"Me too! Everyone else has done and risked so much to save us…it's about time that I lend hand!" the small child added, his charcoal eyes alight with determination. Tazuna smiled inwardly - he was really beginning to turn out like his father.

But on the outside, all that could surface was worry. The old man's eye flickered over to the gathering masses and back to his grandson - though he had accepted _he_ might not get out of this alive, now that Inari was here, it was a completely different situation.

Naruto noticed the deep look of concern and anxiety glimmering in their client's eyes and he leaned over towards him, his voice a mere whisper.

"Tazuna-san…I promise you this…I will protect Inari no matter what the cost, till my last breath. I swear to you…" he muttered under his breath, trying his best not to be heard by his team mates. Tazuna smiled wide and his gaze shone with affection and gratitude. He only nodded his thanks in return; he understood the blonde's want of concealment.

But Kakashi was skilled - and he heard every word. And it made the masked shinobi grow a grin larger then Konaha itself.

One of the larger men present in the line of Gato's lackeys advanced, his stormy grey eyes narrowing.

"Enough talk…we will destroy you in vengeance for Lord Gato!" he cried, gaining a series of war cries from the men backing him up. Sakura swallowed hoarsely, bringing her kunai up into a defensive position. Sasuke slipped into a low stance, his hands already forming the first seal of his signature fire jutsu.

Kakashi had his hand on his headband, ready to flick it upward to reveal his Sharingan when needed. Inari reloaded his crossbow, his eyes filled with a mix of courage and fear, but he wasn't going to back down, not now, not ever.

Tazuna heaved his large post of wood onto his shoulder, placing both hands near the center, ready to battle it out as long as his bones would keep up. And Naruto quietly drew his blade from his sheath, the soft grey metal gleaming in the weak sunlight. He sighed - Itachi would be very upset if he knew how he was acting…but he had made a promise after all.

* * *

~Well, my chapters seem to be longer then usual the past couple of times. Quite proud of that. I know I didn't update last week, I'm not sure what's wrong with me. It's like I know what I want to happen but I go to type it up and I get so lost and distracted. Then before I know it, it's Friday and I've got barely anything done. It's very frustrating. =]

Well, I'll work real hard on getting the next one out on time. I haven't updated at all on my other two stories, so I gotta work on them too. Anyways, later all!

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Just Can't Explain**

"_Just give me a chance Sakura." Naruto pleaded. Sakura's eyes darkened._

"_I did…and look where that got us. Just leave me alone." she spat._


	28. Just Can't Explain

**Just Can't Explain**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously--**_

_Tazuna heaved his large post of wood onto his shoulder, placing both hands near the center, ready to battle it out as long as his bones would keep up. And Naruto quietly drew his blade from his sheath, the soft grey metal gleaming in the weak sunlight. He sighed - Itachi would be very upset if he knew how he was acting…but he had made a promise after all._

_**Just Can't Explain--**_

A war-cry consisting of a multitude of voices burst from behind a wall of Gato's men, sounding from the direction of the end of the bridge that opened up into the port's marketplace. All present at the battle turned, stances breaking and weapons lowering.

Standing there, the entire village armed with any pointed objects in the port glowered, glaring daggers at the accomplices of the man that had thrown their village into hell. The crowd of Gato's thugs exchanged uneasy looks - they were _so_ obviously outnumbered.

Still the men took a few tentative steps forward in advance, not prepared quite yet to give up on this fight. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and formed a hand seal. "Kage Bushin!".

In an instant, a grand crowd of Kakashi's flooded the bridge, placing themselves between the oncoming gangsters and the courageous villagers. Now Gato's men really looked frightened. They stopped, unsure now what to do. Naruto smirked - well now, let's push them towards that edge just a _little _more, shall we?

The blonde formed the same hand seal and in a second, a mass of dark teens joined the myriad of Kakashi and villagers already on the defense. The true Naruto smirked wider in confidence, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your move." he muttered. The lackeys took one full glance at what exactly they were up against and before anyone knew it, were bolting across the bridge, throwing themselves into the boats hanging near the side, or the less intelligent of the few, leaping over the railing to the murky and thrashing waters below.

With a nod, the two Konaha shinobi canceled out their look-a-likes and all was silent on the bridge, save for the cheers of the joyous, and now free villagers behind them. The ninja were worn and tired, but feeling accomplished - everything was alright now.

But Naruto wasn't joining in on their excitement. He wordlessly ran off, the mist now completely gone, though no one had even noticed. Which meant that the user didn't have enough energy to keep the jutsu going…

The Konaha shinobi's eyes all widened as they remembered their newly formed friend, who they had last seen buried under a mass of thugs with knifes and swords. It didn't take long to identify Zabuza's dark fallen form, and Naruto's smaller one crouching over it.

Kakashi was the first one to arrive, landing silently next to the blonde. Zabuza's body was covered in deep gashes and cuts, all caused from the multitude of stabs he had received in the few seconds he had been pinned. But it had been enough. The demon of the Mist's breathing was labored, and it was obvious he need help now.

Sakura immediately knelt down on the opposite side of her sensei and team mate, her hands already glowing a soothing green in preparation for the healing of his wounds. But before she could start, to their surprise, Zabuza weakly lifted his hand, grasping the teen's wrist. She glanced into his charcoal orbs, questions rolling off her tongue, but the look deep in his gaze was enough to silence her curiosity.

Hesitantly, she stopped the chakra flow, her now normal hands falling to her side. Naruto raised an eyebrow; few things could really surprise him, but this certainly did. As he remembered, the Mist ninja valued his life more than anything in the world, always running when he felt it absolutely necessary to preserve it. So now, when he was staring death in the face, he was refusing the only thing that could save him…now the only question was…why?

"Zabuza…you need medical attention if you are to survive." Kakashi pointed out in a near whisper. The lanky man beneath them sighed, followed by a raspy cough. His eyes shone with something they had never seen prier to this meeting - contentment.

"My time on this earth has been fulfilled…it's time to move on to my next destination…no matter how hellish it will be." he replied just as softly. Sakura bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears she felt that were on the verge of sliding down her face.

Though he had been their enemy for a great majority of the mission, he had shown her that even the worst of people have kindness in their heart, and when given the correct motives…can change. She shot a glance at her blonde partner and caught him staring at her, his expression unreadable. Her gaze instantly turned to the anger she still felt for his earlier words and she diverted her attention to the dying man.

So she missed the pang of sadness that Naruto let slip passed his mask.

"Though this isn't the grandest way to go out…it's still the one I choose. My life was always for death and misery…but my death went towards good intent…I want to die knowing that." Zabuza continued, the three shinobi having to lean forward to hear him properly.

No one knew what to say - what _could_ someone say? It wasn't a situation they had planned on encountering, so it was comforting when Naruto broke the awkward silence with a simple, "Ok."

Kakashi sighed, the sorrow hanging so heavily in the air one could cut it with a knife. "Do you…have a final request?"

Zabuza pondered this for a moment, staring at the sky with a thoughtful expression clouding his eyes. Slowly his head rolled to the side, gazing at the lifeless form of his subordinate, Haku. Suddenly, something that could be related to as a smile lit his face.

"I want to be buried next to Haku. Though we will never be reunited in soul…at least we can be together eternally in body." he breathed, his normally cold and steely orbs replaced by a soft kindness that was uncharacteristic for him. Kakashi nodded his head solemnly, his heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach as a flash of pain crossed the man's face.

It was coming…the end was here.

"We will follow your final wish, Zabuza…believe it." Naruto stated, a true smile, though small, gracing his features. The Mist shinobi merely nodded his appreciation before turning back towards the sky.

"Haku…I wonder what it's like…where you now are…" he breathed, talking to himself more then anyone else. He smirked gently and a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

His eyes closed and his chest rose with a shudder.

And then, he was gone.

* * *

The sun shone merrily, nature alive with birds singing their light-hearted tunes, life skipping along the yellow brick road singing _Kumbiya_.

But the same couldn't be said for the four shinobi standing on a cliff that overlooked the now completed bridge, who were all deathly quiet despite the cheerful nature of the world around them.

"So why…are we the ones…that had to do…all the freaking work?" Naruto grunted, sweat trickling down his forehead as he dumped another shove-full of dirt on the growing mound. Sasuke panted as he brushed his thick hair out of his eyes, glaring angrily at the sun like he could scare it into hibernation.

"Because Sakura can't lift heavy weight and Kakashi…well, it's Kakashi. He doesn't do _anything_ but read that stupid book of his." he muttered, shooting a dark glance at the jounin lounging lazily on a low tree branch, flipping through his read with a bored expression.

"I heard that." he sighed, his eyes flickering up to the Uchiha member of Team 7. "I do plenty. Why, just the other day I was helping a poor old lady cross the street when--"

Kakashi was cut off in his reminiscing of his "heroic deeds" by a well thrown pebble, which hit him straight in the middle of his eyes, succeeding in knocking him off his perch. The man landed with a heavy _thud _on the ground, his book tumbling away. The small orange notebook skidded to a stop at the edge of the cliff, teetering precariously. Kakashi was up in an instant, scrambling to catch his "novel" before it fell…

"NOOOO!!!!" the man cried as it finally tipped, plummeting to the lake beneath them. A faint _splash_ was heard when the book hit the water and Kakashi slumped to the ground in defeat, tears streaming down his cheeks. It was only a matter of seconds before he too was following his favorite past-time off the side of the drop-off, claiming he would retrieve it.

"If he asks, I'm telling him that _you_ threw the rock." Naruto muttered to Sasuke, suppressing the laugher he felt wracking through his chest. Sasuke's smirk dimmed as he smacked the blonde hard in the shin with his shovel.

"As if I'd cover your sorry ass. That reign of terror is all yours." the raven-haired teen replied with a snort. Naruto sighed, glancing over towards the pinkette that had been silent ever since they got here. In fact, she hadn't said a word to him since his outburst on the bridge…though from time to time, he'd catch the glares of pure rage she sent his way.

And it just made the sadness in his heart grow that much bigger.

* * *

The day after Zabuza and Haku's grave had been completed, and Kakashi had gotten a new book, much to the teams displeasure, it was time they headed back to Konaha.

A crowd had gathered at the entrance to the grand bridge to see the group off, everyone extremely grateful for all they had done outside their guidelines for their village.

"Thank you Kakashi, for everything you've done." Tazuna said gruffly, a kind grin folding the many wrinkles on his face. Kakashi returned the expression with his signature one-eye smile.

"It was no problem at all." he stated, shaking the bridge builders hand firmly. Tazuna's eyes took on a soft, yet fierce look.

"No…even though you knew I had signed you up for something much more then I paid you for, you still didn't leave me." Now his gaze turned to the three Genin. "And even though you three were fresh graduates from the Academy, you didn't want to turn back. You wanted to see the mission through to the very end and you never quit, even as it got harder."

He sighed tiredly, sorrow and guilt clouding his mind. "For that I am sorry…I never knew…"

The words caught in his throat and a tense silence filled the air. And it shocked a few when Naruto took a step forward and placed an assuring hand on the old man's shoulder. Tazuna looked up and he himself was surprised when a small, but unmistakable smile slowly spread across his face.

"We knew it wouldn't be easy…especially once Zabuza showed up." the blonde's expression darkened a bit at the mention of their fallen comrade, but he immediately brushed it away - weakness was highly frowned upon by Itachi. "I knew him a long time ago…and I knew he only took up jobs he felt would provide him a challenge." At this, more then a few people gained his attention, including the still brooding Sakura.

"I guess he saw us as a threat…it's partially my fault. If I hadn't been there, he might have left you alone after your first encounter. For that…_I_ am sorry." Naruto sighed. Sakura's eyes widened and for the first time in a few days, looked over at the teen in something other then anger.

He was blaming…himself for what had happened?

Tazuna looked at the Konaha shinobi in shock, unable to believe what Naruto had said. The bridge-builder shook his head rapidly, his glasses almost falling off.

"No one blames you for what happened…it was just a chance of fate…nothing one person needs to worry about." the old man replied vigorously. Naruto smiled weakly in response to this, but inside, he was kicking his own ass for letting this all happen.

_Chance of face…ha, right._

"Well, I hate to be short…but we have to go. Hokage-sama was expecting us to return a long time ago." Kakashi sighed, hating the idea of having to return back to work. Though after all they had been through during this mission, he wondered if it would be all bad if he mysteriously "disappeared" on the way back to Konaha…

Tazuna nodded his understanding and bowed a final time before stepping back. Tsunami hugged each and every one of them, muttering a tearful _thank you_ before taking her place next to her father.

Now, Inari approached the grouping, saying good-byes. He finally came to Naruto, his face downcast. His head fell, his bangs shrouding his face from the blonde. Suddenly, his shoulders were shaking and small droplets of tears were splashing onto the ground. Naruto's cold demeanor fell instantaneously and he bent down, coming to eye level with the small child.

Inari looked up, trying desperately to wipe away the droplets of water dripping from his chin. Naruto felt an unfamiliar depression well up in the pit of his stomach - he had never been so…attached to one such as him before. It scared him a little, knowing that in such little time, this one boy had torn down years of training in the arts of seclusion.

But he also welcomed it with open arms.

"D-Do you r-really have t-to g-go?" he stuttered, staring at Naruto with the biggest, saddest, chocolate brown eyes in the world. Naruto felt his ice heart melt a little and a full blown, warm grin sprouted on his face, one that hadn't seen daylight for more than 7 years.

"Yea, it's time I got back home now." he replied. Inari held back a sob that threatened to tear from his chest, his eyes welling up again. Naruto noticed his despair and put a soft hand on his shoulder. "But it's ok, because I won't really be gone."

Now Inari was confused, the torrent of tears momentarily held off. He cocked his head slightly, innocence radiating from his being. Naruto smirked.

"I'll never leave you as long as you believe I'm still here. As long as you hold us close to your heart," he explained, pointing a finger over where the boy's heart was beating, "we'll never truly be gone.".

Inari placed a hand over his heart, mulling this over in his mind. His gaze still looked skeptical, as if he thought the blonde was playing a trick. Naruto chuckled shortly, grinning.

"I promise…" he whispered. At that moment, Inari believed him. The tears came again and before he knew it, there was a small boy clinging to him, air hard to come by as Inari squeezed tightly. Naruto tentatively wrapped his arms around the child's body. "And besides…I'll be back…soon."

Inari smiled into the blonde's shoulder and pulled away, furiously wiping away the tears. He smiled brightly, happiness once again returning to his face.

"Good…we'll all be waiting…" he stated, before turning to the rest of the shinobi. "For all of you."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto stood, ruffling Inari's hair. The shinobi bid the village their final good byes and turned to leave, their long walk back to Konaha ahead of them. As they were about to step off the cemented floor of the bridge onto solid ground, Naruto turned back, glancing at the family that had grown into his heart, something no one had done in so long. He caught Inari's eyes and the blonde nodded, before running to catch up with his team.

Tazuna smiled as he watched the heroes of the Wave disappear into the tree line, headed back towards their village. His eyes roamed to the finished arch of the entryway for the bridge, the grand structure that would bring life back to the port…

And it was all thanks to them…

Thanks to them, the village would rejuvenate, they could live without fear…they could now believe in heroes again…

"Dad, we forgot to name the bridge." Tsunami commented, wanting a distraction from the heavy depression in the air from the departed ninja. Tazuna smiled gently - he had known what he was going to call the bridge the second it had been completed.

"This bridge brings hope to the village…it's a non-living hero…so it will be named after a real one…The Great Naruto Bridge."

* * *

The port of the Wave was far behind them, but Konaha was still a great distance in front of them, even at the speed they were moving. They had ran at a dead sprint for a few hours, but Sakura and Sasuke's stamina wasn't as refined as Kakashi and Naruto's was - they were new graduates of the Academy after all. So now their progress had trickled down to a walk, the road as empty as the eye could see.

Kakashi walked ahead of the group, reading his new book, uttering a snicker every now and then, which gained a group eye roll at their perverted sensei and his addiction to those "books".

Sasuke shuffled in the middle, already having lived through Sakura's chattiness and was now graced with silence, alone with his thoughts…though it was nothing beyond wondering what he was going to train with first when he got home.

Sakura was third, thumbing through a small pocket manual of simple medical jutsu. After the events that went down at the bridge, she was driven more then ever to learn more about healing wounds…it would prove to be useful on the field.

And Naruto was taking up the rear, deep in his thoughts. He wanted to patch things up with Sakura…but he wasn't very good with the whole apology thing. After all, he hadn't been with anyone other then Itachi for the past 7 years…

Speaking of Itachi, he didn't approve of him being in anyway connected to them…so he wouldn't like it at all if he was trying to make up for something he had done. But at that moment, Itachi's orders didn't matter.

All that mattered was making it up to her.

Naruto quickened his pace and swiftly joined up with the pinkette, who didn't notice him as she scanned her book for information. The blonde softly cleared his throat, successfully gaining her attention. Sakura glanced up and her carefree gaze instantly shifted, morphing into anger. She whipped back to her guide and walked faster, pulling away.

Naruto sighed and shouted, "Sakura." The girl didn't respond, but her pace did lessen, if only a little. Naruto felt a slight pang of relief. At least she had reacted, even if it wasn't much to work with. "Sakura, please…I want to talk to you."

Said rosette sighed and stopped, turning half-way back towards him. "What?" she growled, her voice low and dangerous. Naruto flinched, even though he knew he could take her with his eyes blind-folded and all his limbs chopped off. But his skill didn't shield him from the guilt…and that was much stronger than any opponent he had faced.

"About what I said during that fight…" Naruto started, though they weren't exactly the best words to choose. Just being reminded made a killer and ominous glare shadow the girl's face, very uncharacteristic for her normally bubbly personality.

"Oh, well in that case, our conversation is over." she stated coldly and turned to walk away but felt a strong, yet gentle hand grasp her wrist. She glanced back and was berated with the most desperate look she had ever seen from the dark and mysterious blonde since they met.

"Just give me a chance Sakura." Naruto pleaded. Sakura's eyes darkened.

"I did…and look where that got us. Just leave me alone." she spat. The kunochi tore her arm out of his hold and stalked away, jogging to catch up with Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto stood alone for a moment, feeling a mixture of confusion, anger, misunderstanding…and most shockingly, hurt.

Why did he feel this pain? And more importantly…why was it Sakura that was causing it? He never cared before…

So why now?

* * *

~.god. An update! It's the freaking end of the world!!! Haha, heyyy guys, long time no see, huh? Yeah, it's been absolutely _forever_, but there's this little disease going around and I caught it. It's called writer's block - I'm sure some of you guys have had it before too. Anyways, got over that and my love for writing has returned as well. I wrote this entire thing in about 2 hours. I call that skill. =D

Anyway, I find this very suckish, as I start school next week and I have barely updated at all this summer. So I have made a vow to update every Friday this upcoming year, no matter school, marching band, and whatever the hell else gets thrown in.

Anyway, to address the chapter, I decided to advance away from the Port of the Wave - it's about time we navigated back to Konaha, right? And I wanted a little more depth with the characters, so now Sakura doesn't really like Naruto, but now Naruto has warmed up to the idea of friends…so what now?

And it Naruto starting to soften up? Who knows! You'll have to keep reading to find out!!

Later all!!

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Dealing With The Guilt**

"_Ino, have you seen Naruto?" Sakura asked. The blonde girl nodded, her hair bouncing along with the motion._

"_Yeah, I saw him headed towards the forest about an hour ago. He seemed really down…I've never seen eyes so...empty."_

_Sakura's heart thundered in her chest. What had she done?_


	29. Dealing With The Guilt

**Dealing With The Guilt**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously--**_

"_Just give me a chance Sakura." Naruto pleaded. Sakura's eyes darkened._

"_I did…and look where that got us. Just leave me alone." she spat. The kunochi tore her arm out of his hold and stalked away, jogging to catch up with Sasuke and Kakashi. Naruto stood alone for a moment, feeling a mixture of confusion, anger, misunderstanding…and most shockingly, hurt._

_Why did he feel this pain? And more importantly…why was it Sakura that was causing it? He never cared before…_

_So why now?_

**Dealing With The Guilt--**

Sunlight streamed through the open windows, falling in sheets across the small bed pushed against the wall. Naruto groaned and rolled over, burying his head into the sheets, trying to hide from the intense light shining in his eyes.

It had been almost a week since Team 7 had returned from the mission in the Wave and reported the findings to the Hokage. He had taken it all pretty well, his jaw clenching only a few times when the situation got seemingly too hairy for the new graduates. But at the end of the tale, he was smiling, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Well, it sounds like you all handled it rather well." he commented, holding his hands under his chin. The three Genin couldn't help but glow with the compliment; even Naruto smirked pride-fully. The Sandaime stamped a large red 'Success' over the description file, before placing it in the slowly growing pile of completed paperwork.

He turned back to the teens and gave them a kind grin.

"You all have done fantastic work in the past few weeks, especially for something that was out of your league. So I think you've deserved a nice break - four days on vacation. You may go." he praised, smiling wider when the mention of a rest was offered. The three bowed respectfully before making for the door, not wanting to waste a single minute off duty.

As soon as the door shut behind them, the Hokage turned to their sensei, eyeing him questioningly.

"So, once you discovered the dangers of the mission, why didn't you return to the Leaf Village? Your students were new to the ninja lifestyle and I do believe they just got lucky." he stated, his voice slightly stern and ordering. Kakashi chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah, about that…well, you see, they didn't _want_ to actually come home. They wanted to see it through to the very end. I honestly don't think I would've been able to drag them back." the jounin answered truthfully. The old man sighed and turned in his chair, staring out the large window at the village below. Kakashi took this as a chance to escape before he really got chewed out.

But just as he was reaching out for the door knob, the Hokage called after him.

"So…will they be participating in the Chunnin exams?"

Kakashi froze, momentarily shocked by the sudden question. But soon, he smirked, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"We'll see…" he replied before exiting the room, also looking forward to his break, no doubt wanting to spend hours pouring over his book. The Hokage sighed again, shaking his head.

_He's going to kill those kids someday…_

_Flashback End--_

Naruto muttered profanities to himself as he decided now was as good as ever to actually get up and get on with his day. With one glance outside, he could tell it was well into the afternoon; lunch had probably already come and gone.

Leaving his jacket discarded on the back of a chair, Naruto leapt out his bedroom window in only his blood red t-shirt and black shorts - perfect for an afternoon of practice.

As he landed stealthily on the ground, it drew attention from the people walking to and fro on the streets around him. Though some just turned away, uninterested, many threw him glares of contempt and pure hatred, the air immediately becoming tense and uncomfortable.

Naruto averted his eyes from all the burning gazes of the villagers as he started walking towards the outskirts of town, where the forest grew thick. It was a challenging place for a little training and that was exactly what he needed.

Anything to get his mind of recent events.

* * *

Ino sighed as she hung the watering can over another hanging bouquet of vibrant flowers, droplets of water dripping onto her apron from the bottom of the pot.

She would give anything to get off work and go do…well, anything but this!

The blonde gave another sigh of exasperation when she heard an angry shout from just up the road. She turned, wondering what all the commotion was about. But she spotted something else that diverted her attention, something that had been missing in action for the past few weeks.

Naruto shuffled down the road, his hands, as usual, buried deep in his pockets. She noticed that he had ditched the jacket for the day, leaving just his t-shirt and kapris. She also couldn't help but take in that his arms were toned to a level that might be considered scary for a 13-year-old, but to her, it only showed how strong he really was.

"Hey, Naruto!!" Ino called out, grinning widely as she waved over to her classmate. The blonde teen glanced up, at first a slight look of confusion flashing across his face before he smirked quickly, coolly nodding backwards.

Though he didn't say a single word, Ino was still taken aback by the show of emotions. She had only seen him those two days at the Academy before his team disappeared, but she could distinctly remember him displaying nothing to give on what he was feeling or thinking. You would see him with a blank expression, his bored eyes scanning the crowd with un-interest.

Even though it was a small amount, something close to a flicker, it was still there. And a vast improvement for just a handful of days.

A few seconds went by as she thought these things but instantly, everything on her mind vanished…when she saw his eyes.

Never before had she seen such sadness in a human's eyes - it poured with depression, the sorrow enough to create rain storm that would last for ages. Just the sight immediately made her feeling like she wanted to cry, or at least give the guy a big hug. But she didn't know him enough - for all she knew, he might eat her if she tried it.

So she could only stare ahead in utter confusion and shock as the boy continued on his walk, disappearing into the sea of people.

* * *

Ino stood at the desk, blankly staring at the grain in the wood above the door, thinking about what she had seen earlier.

Never before had she seen such raw emotion like that, especially from Naruto. He was the _last _person she would ever believe to express his inner feelings…but apparently the world was on ends today.

What was going to happen next, Sakura come to her for boy advice?

Suddenly, the bell above he door clanged, indicating a customer. Ino was brought of her revere and smiled friendly, already walking to the other side of the counter.

"Hello, welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, the best place in town to get fresh cut florets! How can I help you?" she asked cheerily.

"Um…hi, Ino." a soft voice spoke up, sounding all too familiar to the blonde. Ino actually took a second to look at their visitor and reeled back when she realized…

"Sakura?" she gasped, her eyes gleaming with surprise. The pinkette grinned sheepishly, chuckling nervously. She glanced around the shop, avoiding eye contact.

"Uh…could I possibly…talk to you about something?" she asked tentatively, her voice almost a low whisper. Ino numbly nodded, motioning her to follow. Ino slid back behind the wooden register, Sakura leaning against the counter on the other side. The two were silent for a moment, an awkward silence settling over the room. No one knew what to say first, as it had been awhile since the last time they talked about something other then their competition over Sasuke.

Finally, Ino decided to break it.

"So…you wanted to talk?" she pushed, trying to edge past the uneasy situation. Sakura nodded, playing with her hands in anxiety. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"Well…a few days ago, while we were on a mission--"

"Wait, wait, wait…you guys were _away_ on a mission!? That means it was at least a C rank mission!!" Ino exclaimed. Her team had been locked on nothing but D rank missions ever since they graduated - they had walked the same woman's dogs so many times, she called them by name.

Sakura sighed tiredly - just the memory of that journey made her exhausted and physically drained, even though she was miles away.

"Well, some things happened and one thing led to another…I'm not quite sure of the definite, but I can honestly tell you that it was much higher then a C rank." she stated casually, Ino's eyes widening. "But…that's not exactly what I wanted to talk about."

The blonde nodded, urging her on, though she stored the information about their mission in the back of her mind - she would be sure to ask her about it later.

"Ok, go for it." she encouraged. Sakura bit her lip, her heart thudding dangerously.

_Well, here goes nothing…_

"There's this…guy." she muttered, tracing patterns on the counter. Ino blinked, recalling her earlier thoughts about the world on end and guy advice…

Wow, fate was on a roll today.

Suddenly, her brow furrowed and jealousy swelled in her chest. Of course, how had she not seen it sooner!!

"How many times to I have to tell you that Sasuke-kun l--"

"I wasn't talking about Sasuke." Sakura interrupted, her eyes intense. Ino stopped mid-breath, now completely lost.

"Then who else could it be?!" the blonde exclaimed, already frustrated. She hated guessing games, especially when it was about something good. The rosette sighed and tensed, preparing for the bomb.

"…Naruto." she finally said. For a moment, it was quiet, the only sounds being the bustle outdoors as people rushed from here to there, conversations nothing but a buzz. Sakura counted down in her head, awaiting the near inevitable explosion that would follow her confession.

_3...2...1..._

"Oh, speaking of him, what did you do? Though it's not much, there was a little emotion on his face. So what you said to change him really worked, congrats." Ino commented, reminded of the slight encounter earlier that morning.

Sakura blinked once, twice in surprise.

"Changed him? Emotion? Him? _Naruto_? Are you sure we're talking about Uzumaki?" she replied incredulously. Somehow, she found it hard to believe the blonde boy had allowed something besides indifference show.

But shockingly, Ino nodded.

"So, what's your secret. What ruined his resolve?" she asked, completely forgetting about the former topic. Sakura frowned, trying to think.

"I don't know…what on earth could cause him to change…he never seemed…" she trailed off, a scene suddenly jumping into her mind. A flashback of the walk back hit her, when Naruto had attempted to talk to her after the whole bridge fiasco. And how she had blown him off.

Only now did she fully realize the look of sorrow and desperation on his face when he urged her to give him a chance…

"Wait a second." the pinkette stated suddenly. "You were talking about emotion on his face…". Ino gestured her to go on, unsure to where this was going.

"Ino, have you seen Naruto?" Sakura asked. The blonde nodded, her hair bouncing along with the motion.

"Yeah, I saw him headed towards the forest a couple hours ago. He seemed really down…I've never seen eyes so hopeless."

Sakura's heart thundered in her chest. What had she done?

Before Ino could blink, Sakura was moving towards the door, her mind whirring as she went.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Ino stuttered, calling out after her friend. But she got no verbal response, her only answer being the slamming of the front door. The blonde collapsed against the counter top, sighing in a huff.

_Stupid Sakura…whatever she's doing…I'll beat it out of her later!!_

* * *

Deep in the forest near Konaha's edge, a dark blonde teen was training in a large clearing, nothing but green around him. He was moving around at high speeds, slashing at trees and plants with high force. The thick trunks snapped like twigs with a powerful strike of his heel, and large leafy ferns went flying in blurs with his punches.

Naruto was in the zone, training at a speed a lot of people probably would never see; it was the first time in a long while that he had been able to let go like this. Though he still had a lot pent up, even this escape would be enough to last him for a while, which is all he really needed.

Everything was going perfect, his strength in tune with his mind. Naruto reeled back, ready to lash out at another large oak when a figure happened to stroll in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened and he went through a swift set of seals and a massive earth wall rose between him and the unknown person.

Unfortunately, he didn't have anytime to stop.

Sakura yelped in shock when a giant wall of dirt rose up to her immediate right, and was even more surprised when she heard a bone cracking _bang_, like something had hit it.

She peeked around the side of the thick barricade and was bewildered to see Naruto lying on his back, groaning as he rubbed his head.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" she gasped, offering him a hand. The blonde didn't open his eyes but waved her off.

"Yea…I'm good…gimme a minute here." he grunted, resting his arm over his eyes. For an instant, everything was silent as the two stood there in the quiet, Sakura waiting for her team mate to recover and Naruto trying to banish the pain from his chest, legs, arms, neck…well, everything.

A few moments later, Naruto moaned as he heaved himself up, flipping onto his feet in one smooth motion. The earth wall descended into the ground, no trace of the jutsu visible once it had disappeared. The blue-eyed teen turned to the rosette, his expression wary.

"You here to yell at me some more? Cause I think I'll haul outta here if you are…" he commented calmly. Sakura raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I would catch you." she retorted coolly in return. Naruto scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Care to bet on that?" he stated sarcastically. At first, the two could only glare at each other, daring the other to reply. But just seeing his teasing glimmer made Sakura remember why she had come searching for him in the first place…

"Naruto…uh…I wanted to ask you…what are you doing out here?" she muttered, chickening out at the last second. Naruto had half-expected her to ask how he had been moving so fast, or how he had managed to pull off an earth wall as a "new" shinobi. But he was relived it hadn't crossed her mind…hopefully.

"Training…that's all." the boy replied hastily, dusting himself off from his heavy impact with the hardened earth. He shifted his weight to his other foot, feeling a little awkward.

"So…what about you? What are you doing out here, running into the middle of my course?" the cerulean-eyed ninja asked, smirking a little. Sakura giggled nervously, blushing lightly.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't see you coming or anything…" she stopped, her brow furrowing as she thought about what she had just realized. Naruto mentally crossed his fingers that she would forget about it, at least for now. Until he had a good excuse.

His prayers were answered that day.

"Uh…I came to find you because I wanted to talk to you about…what happened back in the Wave." she finally whispered, averting his gaze, her eyes on the ground. Naruto almost reeled back in surprise - he hadn't expected her to come around to actually listening to what he had to say, at least not so soon. He had thought it would've taken a lot longer, especially since he had seen the glares of anger in her eyes. So seeing she was here now, ready to talk already…it was out of the blue.

"What about it?" he answered hesitantly, not wanting to offend her further; he'd let her lead this one, for his safety. Sakura bit her lip, trying to find the right words to say to him.

"Well, when we were on the bridge…and when you said those things…did you really mean it? Am I that useless in a fight? Am I a worthless team mate?" she questioned, her eyes flooding with tears as she remembered the burning words he had thrown at her.

Naruto's eyes widened. He bowed his head, feeling an emotion he had rarely felt in his life, but seemed to be full of lately - guilt.

"Did I…really say all that?" he breathed, a hint of sorrow inlaid in his voice, something Sakura noticed almost instantly. Her heart sank - Ino had been right.

What happened really had affected Naruto more then she thought…but he was stone? Right?

"Well…not those exact words…but it was basically what you said." she replied, trying to be gentle. Too bad it didn't work.

Naruto glanced up, unable to hide the intense emotions he was feeling swirl through his mind. Sakura had to gasp at the dark clouds of guilt, depression and self-anger spiraling in his gaze. She had never seen such concentrated power, the raw feeling in his eyes practically blowing her off her feet. Her heart thundered in her chest, the pounding in her ears sounding like deafening drums.

"Sakura…I never meant for it to come out like that." Naruto muttered intensely, his voice soft but hoarse, struggling with himself to rid his heart of emotion, just as he had been taught. But something deep inside his mind didn't want him to stop; it wanted him to make up the pain he had foolishly caused her; and currently, that desire was winning. "I was nervous…I could tell we were being overwhelmed and you guys…I mean, _we_, were new graduates. I could tell we wouldn't last much longer. And I guess…I was scared for out safety…so when you were almost taken out so easily but that thug…it made me angry. I could only think, 'Who did he think he was, attacking someone who wasn't even looking?'…and I guess I took it out on you, didn't I?" he rambled, his words rushed.

Sakura was lost - he hated people, he wanted them, he hated them, he wanted them again…it was all so hard to follow!! Sakura sighed, a headache starting to develop.

"Naruto…I'm truly touched that you would be concerned for me, I really am…but you're such a confusing person, you know that? I mean, you're distant and hate everyone around you one day, but the next you're the exact opposite, kind and caring to everyone. I just…wish you'd pick a side, so I don't have to keep guessing!!" she exclaimed, feeling suddenly claustrophobic.

Naruto nodded his head shortly in understanding.

"I know, I know…it's just…I've been without people for 7 years. _7 years_ Sakura…it's a long time.". The pinkette pondered this and realized if she had been alone for that long, she probably would have gone crazy long ago. It gave her a new level of respect for the teen as she dawned upon the fact that his sanity was pretty much intact.

Naruto slowly walked a little ways away, staring at the leaves of the trees that danced gently in the breeze, singing to the sky of the glorious day.

"Even before I left, my relationship with people was quite…horrible, to say the least. I was hated by all, loved by none…it's what finally drove me away from here.". Sakura's eyes widened - he had never told anyone of his reasons for leaving the village…and now that he was confiding in her his true intentions…she was beginning to see him in a new light.

"So yeah, I trade my opinions a lot, only because I don't want to go through that again…I refuse to live like that. I was open to the people of the Wave faster because…they aren't the villagers of the Leaf. It's these certain people that caused me my pain so long ago, and because of that…" he now turned back towards her, staring directly at her Konaha headband. "I have a hard time growing close to them."

Sakura was speechless, unsure what she could say to make him feel better about…well, everything! What could anyone say to a boy that had had such a horrid past, and from the people of his birth place no less. To even imagine it made her want to run too. She now understood why he acted the way he did.

"But we aren't the same as the people who tormented you. The shinobi you graduated with…we wouldn't do that to you." she assured, smiling softly. Naruto didn't offer anything in return, instead his sadness growing.

_That's because you don't know…once you did…you'd join the mobs…_

"You'd be surprised how fear changes a person's attitude about things…even people. You could have the closest of bonds ripped out from under your feet…just because--" Naruto growled, his eyes darkening in anger. Sakura felt small compared to the teen in front of her; now that his emotions were finally in the open, she could see just how strong they truly ran - it was just as impressive as his physical strength too.

It was then that Naruto said something that forced her mind into shock.

"Sakura…I'm sorry I've put you through all this. What I said on the bridge, believe me, I didn't mean, and I apologize for that as well. I'm also sorry that…I say it's best we aren't friends."

Sakura's jaw dropped, but she recovered quickly, jumping to argue, but he beat her to the hit.

"I know you think I'm wrong, that I'm being ridiculous. But trust me…this is best for everyone…so all we can be is team mates. I'm sorry."

And before she could respond, he flashed away, not bothering to hide his true speed from her this time - he just wanted to get away, he didn't care whether she wondered how someone so young could be so fast.

_All I want is to escape the pain…and to do that, I can't open up new chances for it to get me…which is why…I have to let you go…and remain alone…_

* * *

In an apartment complex somewhere in Konaha, a man in a dark navy mask smirked, preparing to head out for the rest of the afternoon. He had a few things to get taken care of before days end, and he wanted to spend a great deal of time on each of them - they had to be perfect after all.

Kakashi grinned as he dashed away across the roof tops, searching for his first target of choice.

_Sasuke._

The games…have begun.

* * *

~Well, here we go. Third day of the new year as a freshie…weeeee. Haha, everything's all good so far and it looks like I should be able to keep up with updates pretty easily. But then again, Drama Club, FCA and vocal lessons haven't started yet, so…yeah, we'll go along as it comes.

Now, the chapter. Well, Naruto and Sakura are on good terms, but _le gasp_!! He tells her they can only be team mates!? WHAT! Well, I felt he would be too soft gave up on his hard core so easily but I don't want him to be a stone forever, so we're gonna see what goes from here, ok? Lol. And what games could Kakashi be planning? Tune in next time to find out!!

And just as a heads up, next update, at the bottom in my Author's Note, there will be a very important question asked based on this story. And I want as many people as possible to answer it -yup, that important. So, be ready.

Off to the football game for half-time performance!!

See ya'll in a week!

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: How You Play The Game**

_Sasuke's eyes widened and he stumbled back, his heart pounding painfully in his chest._

"_I-Itachi.."_


	30. How You Play The Game

**How You Play The Game**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other form of Anime.

_**Previously--**_

"_I know you think I'm wrong, that I'm being ridiculous. But trust me…this is best for everyone…so all we can be is team mates. I'm sorry."_

_And before she could respond, he flashed away, not bothering to hide his true speed from her this time - he just wanted to get away, he didn't care whether she wondered how someone so young could be so fast._

_All I want is to escape the pain…and to do that, I can't open up new chances for it to get me…which is why…I have to let you go…and remain alone…_

* * *

_In an apartment complex somewhere in Konaha, a man in a dark navy mask smirked, preparing to head out for the rest of the afternoon. He had a few things to get taken care of before days end, and he wanted to spend a great deal of time on each of them - they had to be perfect after all._

_Kakashi grinned as he dashed away across the roof tops, searching for his first target of choice._

Sasuke.

_The games…have begun._

_**How You Play The Game--**_

Sasuke shuffled through the buzzing streets, his hands deeply buried in the pockets of his shorts. His eyes were glued to the ground, not bothering to look up at the people around him; it wasn't like he had to dodge anyone, the villagers tended to scurry out of his way voluntarily. Out of fear or respect he didn't know.

The Uchiha glanced at the sky and noticed the sun had sank pasted high rise, meaning though it was still early afternoon, daylight was burning. Sasuke grimaced and his pace quickened - he wanted to get to the training fields and fit in at least a few hours of practice before having to return to the compound later that night.

As he strode into the clean, grassy training ground, a slight wind brushed against him, the leaves rustling and the grass bending. The teen stopped, standing still in the serene quiet, her brow furrowed. This wind was un-natural, created by something outside the forces of nature…

Sasuke whipped around and saw a small whirlwind gathering only a few yards behind him. It twisted and danced, swirling rapidly. Suddenly, in a sudden burst, the gusts exploded, dissipating quickly into the air. Sasuke's arm dropped to his side, as it had snapped up in front of his eyes in protection.

Sasuke's charcoal black eyes instantly sprung to the figure standing in the middle of the training grounds; he had appeared from the small hurricane. He wore a long black cape that fell all the way to his ankles, and was spotted with deep red clouds. The collar was high, leaving only his jet-black hair showing from the top. But when the man pulled the sides away, the cloak billowing out around him, Sasuke could see his face…and his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he stumbled back, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

"I-Itachi…" he breathed, his mind numb from the shock of seeing his older brother. The man smirked, his eyes glinting with humorless laughter.

"Hello…little brother." he replied, his voice low and even. At the mere sound of Itachi speaking to him in such an easy tone made the surprise burn away to the bubbling rage Sasuke felt overcome his mind. He gritted his teeth and slid into a stance, whipping a kunai from his holster and holding it at the ready.

"Itachi…I've been training all these years…so I can finally finish what we started." Sasuke growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. Itachi chuckled shortly, simply standing relaxed in front of his younger brother.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" the older Uchiha asked, his voice teasing, which only proved to infuriate the teen more. He took a menacing step forward, his killing intent soaring.

"Don't act so ignorant, you know damn well what you've done! You murdered our clan, our family, and left me to suffer alone!! And for that YOU MUST DIE!!!" he roared, thrusting himself into battle. Itachi raised an eyebrow and merely side-stepped, avoiding a packed jab from Sasuke's knife.

The raven-haired teen snarled and whirred around on his heel, spinning back to his opponent. He lashed out again with the kunai, attempting a slice at Itachi's upper arm, where her knew a main artery was waiting. Said man jumped away, backing away from his enraged sibling.

"Too slow Sasuke-kun…you'll have to be much better then that." Itachi sighed, his breathing smooth and unhitched with a fight, unlike Sasuke, who's chest was beginning to tighten.

Sasuke let out a harsh cry and lunged again, pumping his chakra into his feet. He spun in a tight circle and whipped his kunai at the coal-eyed Akatsuki member. The projectile flew by, almost cutting into his left cheek, but he moved a slight inch and avoided it easily, the weapon sailing away into the brush, leaves rustling as they parted.

Switching to hand-to-hand, Sasuke used his momentum to his advantage, sliding into a roundhouse kick, aimed straight for his neck. Itachi moved faster then his brother could follow and in the blink of an eye, the man had his hand on Sasuke's ankle, holding him back from his attack, his leg only a few centimeters from his targeted spot. Sasuke clenched his jaw - so close, but yet so outmatched! He couldn't lose, he was an _Uchiha _for Kami's sake.

But so was Itachi, and a better one at that.

Sasuke shook his head furiously, clearing the degrading thoughts from his mind.

_No, I am the last Uchiha…and I will not lose to this…this murderer!_

Sasuke twisted in Itachi's grasp, forcing the man to drop him. The teen flipped as he fell to the ground, springing off his hands and landing nimbly on his feet, skidding across the slick grass. He stuck out his hand, slamming it into the ground, stopping him almost instantaneously. He launched himself again, pushing heavily off his arm.

Sasuke tried to land a blow on the man's stomach, planning for a hit-and-twist combo, but Itachi saw it all, the tomes in his blood red eyes dancing madly. The older Uchiha slipped out of Sasuke's grasp again, his hands flying though hand seals.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" he muttered, breathing deeply before releasing a jet of air through his fingers. The breath exploded into a large, roaring inferno, charging towards his younger brother at surprising speeds for something so big. Sasuke nimbly rolled out of the way, though the intense heat did make beads of sweat form on his back.

He glanced back and saw the massive ball of flame burst into nothing but glimmering cinders when it collided with a large oak, the bark receiving nothing but a few burn marks. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger, and his teeth ground together painfully. His brother was _toying _with him!

He knew very well that wasn't the full extent of the jutsu - though his was weaker in comparison to some Uchiha, as he had been training himself for the past 4 years, it still packed more of a punch then the one Itachi had just thrown.

_He still thinks of me as an unworthy opponent!? Have I not yet proven myself to him?!_

Sasuke let out a feral cry and went through a chain of hands signs as well, though these were different.

"Katon! Housenka no Jutsu!" he yelled, a multitude of small fireballs shooting from his mouth. Itachi's hands flew at incredible speeds, a thick, swimming wall of water rising out of the ground in-between the incoming attack and himself. The two jutsu collided, a large shockwave jumping from the center of the impact. Itachi smirked, but to his surprise, saw half a dozen spinning blurs slicing through his barricade.

The raven-haired Akatsuki barely had time to leap back before the shuriken imbedded themselves in the ground where he had been standing only a few moments before. The man grimaced - he hadn't caught onto that one until it was almost too late. Either he was getting sloppy…or Sasuke was getting better.

Said Uchiha appeared through the small cloud of steam the fire and water jutsu had created, his hand curled into a punch. He swiped at Itachi's jaw, missing by only a hair's length. He struck out again, this time attempting a sweep to the knee. Itachi gracefully jumped over this one, his confidence once again returning to him as he dodged the jabs as easily as taking in a breath.

But suddenly, a hard, bone-breaking blow connected with his side, sending him flying into the trunk of a tree, the bark shattering underneath the man's body. Sasuke smirked triumphantly; about time he hit the bastard.

Itachi felt a twinge of pain burst from his side as he dropped back onto his feet - he could already feel the wound the punch would leave. There had been enough chakra in Sasuke's hand to blow a hole straight into the ground and it was just his luck that it had been a wild shot. He obviously didn't know how to use the technique properly.

Sasuke's scowl deepened as he saw his brother slid from the crater in the tree smoothly, though he didn't notice the brief shimmer of pain that rippled across the man's expression. The younger Uchiha smirked, laughing on the inside. He had done enough damage for Itachi to _feel_! He really _had _improved!!

But his victory dance was short-lived as another realization dawned upon him - though he was growing weary, Itachi could go one for several more minutes, maybe even a few hours. He had seen Itachi's training sessions and he knew how intense they had been. His brother had claimed that the more you work, the easier everything else will be later. Obviously he had been right about that one.

Sasuke sighed and pulled a kunai out of his holster, twirling it on his finger skillfully. Itachi raised an eyebrow -a mere knife wouldn't be enough to defeat him…Sasuke couldn't honestly believe that.

But then the raven-haired teen swiftly tied a small strip of paper to the end of the projectile, and before Itachi knew what was going on, whipped the knife into the air. Once it cleared the tree-line, it exploded in an array in a burst of white, accompanied by a deafening _boom_. Once the light died away and Itachi finally opened his eyes again, he could only asked, "What was that all about."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, an impassive expression once again donning his face.

"It was a signal Sakura, Naruto and I came up with. If one of us ever needed help and were in visual range, we would simply send up one of the flares and they would be here in an instant." he explained calmly, counting down the seconds in his head to when Naruto would appear, followed shortly by their pink-haired companion.

Itachi's eyes widened a fraction in surprise - he certainly hadn't been expecting that from his younger brother, the one who always insisted on working alone. Team work was not one of his skills…so to hear this…

Then, it was Sasuke's turn to be in shock of his older bro. Itachi smiled.

Sasuke recoiled, his jaw almost dropping.

_What…what the!? Did hell just freeze over?_

"Congratulations Sasuke…you've passed the game." the older Uchiha commented light-heartedly, very unlike the stoic man of stone he was known to be. Sasuke didn't respond, his mind still numb from the mere idea of Itachi grinning like an idiot. It reminded him a lot of…

The young Uchiha growled, his permanent scowl once again set onto his face.

"What the hell was that all about Kakashi?" he asked harshly, demanding answers. Itachi smiled again - Sasuke still couldn't shake the feeling of shock from the emotion displayed on his brothers face, even though now he knew it had really been Kakashi all along.

In a poof of smoke, Itachi's image crumbled, leaving in his place their sensei. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, a small smirk remaining on his face. Sasuke sighed impatiently, for once his curiosity getting ahead of his nonchalance.

"So…care to explain?" the Uchiha questioned again, watching the grey-haired man intently.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

The wind blew and the trees swayed in a unified dance, the leaves singing a beautiful tune. Soft pink cherry blossom fell from the blooming tree, scattering into the air, free from the branches that once held them captive.

Sakura walked slowly through all of this, enjoying the calming day before the shinobi lifestyle caught up with her, thrusting her back into the world of assassins and jutsu, while attempting to have a normal teenage life in the center. She took in a deep, invigorating breath, her mind wandering from the troubles that had surrounded her the past few days and focused only on the natural beauty of the park around her.

Her picture was shattered when a massive explosion erupted somewhere close, shaking the ground. Sakura was almost thrown to the dirt path from the ferocity of the blast, but was able to regain her balance just in time.

She glanced in the direction the burst had come from and dashed off, her thoughts racing. She came upon a large grassy area, considered the very middle of the large park. And what she saw surprised her.

Naruto and Sasuke were standing on opposite sides of the large rectangle, Naruto near the tree line and Sasuke closer to the path that lead into town. They were standing near the edge of a large crater, still smoking from the attack that had gouged the hole into the once perfect ground.

Sakura's eyes flickered between the two, wondering what was happening and why other ninja had not yet appeared. It had been a rather loud explosion, probably reaching the Hokage Tower easily. So why were they the only three around?

Suddenly, Naruto dashed straight at the raven-haired Uchiha, his fist out-stretched. Sasuke blocked the blow with his forearm, the force making him skid back a few feet. The teen lashed out with his leg, attempting to nail the blonde right in the side, but Naruto was quick - he jumped away just before it connected, leaving Sasuke in the open, and vulnerable.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew the two boys weren't exactly the best of friends, but they had been tolerate of each other since the Wave mission, coming to something close to a truce, a bond.

So it greatly confused her as to why they were fighting.

_They're probably just training together…we all know how much they like to work on their jutsu, even on vacation._

Suddenly, Sasuke whipped out a kunai faster then most eyes could follow and chucked it at the cerulean-eyed boy, who caught it between his pointer and middle finger with ease. But then, to his surprise, it exploded, a bright flash of light encircling him.

Sakura's eyes widened - Sasuke had attached an explosive tag to the handle of the knife, and once it had come into contact with Naruto's hand, it had detonated, catching said teen in the blast.

The smoke floated lazily around the center of the blast, concealing the blonde both Team 7 members knew was somewhere in it. Suddenly, a great burst of wind blasted out from the center of the smoke cloud, tearing the smoke away. Sakura and Sasuke had to raise an arm to cover their eyes from the flying leaves and twigs, the small brush slapping them harshly. Once the massive gust died down, Naruto stood in the deathly quiet, his arm outstretched and his hand out, fingers pointed to the sky.

"Fuuton! Daitoppa no Jutsu ." he murmured darkly, glaring at the Uchiha. The explosion had done it's damage, as the blonde was now covered with cuts and scratches from flying shrapnel and the fire itself. Blood was slowly dripping from the wounds, leaving red trails down his arms and legs.

Once Sakura saw the crimson liquid oozing from the blonde's skin, she knew this wasn't a mock fight. It was real…and they were looking for injuries.

"Guys…snap out of it! I don't know what's going on, but it's no reason to hurt each other over it!!" she cried, taking a step towards her team mates. But the two didn't react to her plea; in fact, they acted as if they hadn't even heard her. Instead, they both crouched into a stance, their eyes firmly glued on the other, waiting for the move to be made.

Then, the ground beneath Sasuke's feet began to crumble, small cracks appearing in the flawless grass. The Uchiha glanced down just in time to see chunks of earth fly as one of Naruto's clones burst from the ground, clipping him under the jaw. Sasuke was thrown to the ground as the blonde smirked before disappearing in a cloud of white, the clone being dispersed.

Sasuke propped himself up on his arms, his teeth gritted tightly as he tried to ignore the splitting pain he felt from his lower jaw after the punch he had received. He growled, glaring intensely at his team mate across the park, the air thick with tension.

Before Sakura could blink, the two had launched into a high-speed brawl, moving too fast for her eyes to follow. But she could hear them with ease - shouts of anger, soft grunts of pain, the sound of metal clashing harshly…and blood splattering to the ground, staining the brilliant green grass with red.

Sasuke and Naruto blurred to a stop, always staying a good distance away from the other. And now that they stood still, Sakura could see the damage that had been caused.

Naruto had his blade drawn, the first quarter slick with rosy blood, dripping thickly to the ground in fat drops. Sasuke was covered in large, deep gashes, his clothes slit to shreds from the lethal slashes Naruto had unleashed. His hair was matted from a slice on the back of his head, for once the raven locks glued down. Blood streamed freely into his eyes from a small, but wide cut on his forehead; he had to reach up and wipe away the liquid almost constantly just so he could see. His arms and legs were no longer a pale white, now a dark, screaming red from the number of gouges that covered his body, all of them gushing.

Naruto hadn't been the only one to go over the top. Since Sasuke didn't have a sword of his own, he had taken full advantage of the kunai and shuriken in his holster and star pouch. Naruto's arms were dotted with several gaping holes from stabs, where the Uchiha had viciously thrust out with a kunai. The sleeves of his jacket were nothing more then tattered rags, the leg one completely torn away. A handful of stars were imbedded in the blonde's back, all thrown deep into his skin, sunk almost to the halfway point. A lone kunai stuck out of his right thigh, only the handle visible now.

Sakura felt a wave of nausea wash over her from just looking at them - to think that in a mere matter of seconds, the two had done all of _this_. She thought they were friends…so why…?

"One of us will not be leaving here." Sasuke growled, flashing through a number of hand seals. Naruto complied, going through a chain of his own.

"Let's finish this!" he shouted. The two landed on their final sign in unison, shouting out the names of their attacks, the names that would bring them to life.

"Suiton! Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, a raging dragon of water bursting from the small pond behind the small line of trees.

"Katon! Karyuudan!" Sasuke hollered, a roaring reptile of flames pouring forth from his mouth, rearing its head angrily at the water beast only a hundred feet away.

Sakura was in awe at the power she felt surging between the two and their jutsu - it wanted to crush her to the ground, but she stood stone still, only because her friends were caught in the middle of it. Her mind was drowning in the shock that an attack like that, if it hit its target dead on…would blow them to bits.

They were really trying to kill each other.

Her first thought was to rush in-between them, to force them out of their anger and rage. To stop the terrible happenings before everything went down the tubes. But she knew that something so suicidal such as that would do nothing - it might just urge the situation into a new, terrifying corner.

Sasuke lowered himself into a stance, his hands spread and his elbows held close to his rub cage. Naruto complied, merely, thrusting the blade out, the gleaming point staring Sasuke in the face with a deathly glare. No one spoke, the trees held their breath, as the final move was being called.

In a burst of blinding speeds, Naruto and Sasuke darted at the other, anger raging clearly in their eyes. The outcome of the currents events whirred through the pinkette's mind and a small cry of horror couldn't help but slip passed her lips.

Numbly, she ran forward, pushing every ounce of her energy into the small burst of speed she needed. In a matter of seconds, she was between the two teen boys, spinning gracefully. Unsure what else was possible, Sakura lashed around, activating a soft green glow over her hands. She smacked the back of Sasuke's thigh and Naruto's upper right hand shoulder.

The Uchiha collapsed with a grunt, skidding in the dark, lush grass facedown. Naruto recoiled, flailing backward as he tried to regain balance. He lurched forward, clutching at the cloth on his shoulder tightly. He glanced up at the kunochi, his vibrant blue eyes portraying the pain he felt.

"What did you do?" he gasped around clenched teeth.

"I merely cut the muscles in the shoulder you were holding your sword in - now you can't attack with the blade." Sakura knelt down in front of the blonde and softly poked him with a single finger in the center of his forehead. Naruto's eyes widened and he fell backwards, heavily landing on his back.

"And now I disrupted the optic nerve receptors in your brain, temporarily of course. The paralysis should last for a few hours at best." Sakura explained with a sigh, her emerald eyes shimmering sadly.

Naruto stared blankly, blinking in shock. Suddenly, the teen burst, exploding in a large cloud of white. Sakura yelped, jumping backwards in surprise. Simultaneously, behind her, Sasuke also disappeared, smoke drifting from the place he once lay.

Sakura whipped around, unsure what the hell was happening, but didn't like it. She wrenched a kunai from her pouch and held it at the ready, her gaze darting nervously around the wide and vulnerable field she was standing in.

Suddenly, a figure rose from the ground, seemingly rising from the earth like a molten liquid. The form stood tall, his head bowed, but the smirk donning his face was clearly seen in the afternoon sunlight…as well as his precarious silver hair.

"Kakashi-sensei…what's…?" Sakura stuttered, her eyes widening. The jounin chuckled, his hand buried in his pocket and his single eye closed with his hidden smile.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

Naruto's mind wandered far past the outer realms of life, retreating into the darkness of his head, where complex thoughts were swirling. He didn't notice when he strolled out of the bustling town, or when he stepped into the southern woods.

He angrily shoved his hands in his pockets, biting the inside of his cheek in an effort not to yell. So much had been going on lately that he was beginning to go insane.

Back when it was just him and Itachi, everything had seemed to simple, so easy. He never found indecision in anything and he liked it that way - a world where all things were in black and white.

But it was also a world where everything was decided for him. Itachi had always given him orders, and of course he had followed them wordlessly; he had _always_ seen Itachi's way as the right one and had never had a problem or a complaint with obeying him.

Now things were different, and Naruto was growing closer to a breaking point. He still felt a deep, running hatred for the pain and contempt this village had brought upon him…but did he _really _hate the people inside it's walls? Before, he would say 'yes' without hesitation…

But after he had met Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura, his opinions on his place of birth seemed to have changed, though he refused to accept nor deny it. For some reason, he felt a small twinge of sadness when he thought about Itachi's dream of destroying the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

And there was also the factor of his team mates and sensei. Itachi had given him quite direct orders - stay under the radar and don't grow close to _anyone_. But within the first few days, he had broken both. He had developed a relationship with Itachi's younger brother, though it consisted mostly of frustration and nonchalant anger. He found Kakashi as a powerful shinobi, changing his opinion slightly about Konaha and its abilities. And Sakura…the more time he spent around her…the more he felt that _that_ was what it felt like to be truly cared about by someone.

He couldn't deny that he had grown feelings for each and every one of them…but he was _never_ going to let that get in the way of his plans.

Besides, it's not like he could go against Itachi. He was the man that had taken him in when no one else would, loved him when all hated him, and taught him everything he knew. He was the closest thing he ever had to a father…

Not only that, but Itachi's success in his dream would also help him achieve his own. He desperately wanted to be recognized by the people of this village, and he could see that good deeds would do nothing to change the minds of the stubborn civilians residing in the Leaf.

The only thing that would break through the cloudy barriers of their minds was simple - survival. If there was someone dangerous enough to threaten their lives, they would worship the ground he walked on just so they could live another day. They wouldn't dare throw insults or glares at the man that ruled over them out of fright for their selves.

Though it wasn't the brightest of tactics, Naruto knew this was the only way anyone would ever see him as more then a demon child. And he was determined to accomplish this vision, no matter what the cost was for him.

A shrill shriek smashed through the blonde's thoughts, crashing around in his mind like a hammer. His eyes flicked in the direction of the cry and stopped, standing motionless on the leaf-strewn ground. Staring unmoving at the tree line to his right, he waited…

A second cry rang through the warm afternoon air, the fear of a child lacing the yell. Naruto jolted forward into a run, moving swiftly through the woods towards the commotion. Springing lightly onto a tree branch, the limb swaying softly under his weight, the blonde surveyed the land beneath him, his cerulean eyes sweeping the floor and beyond with careful judgment.

Out of the corner of his eye, a rustle in the bushes stole his attention. Turning, he spotted a small boy pulling himself off the ground and lurching into a clumsy sprint, stumbling over the hidden roots and vines blanketed by the jade green foliage. Only a small distance behind him ran a man, a shinobi Naruto realized as he saw the fluidness of his movements, all perfect and precise.

The small boy scurried behind the base of a large oak, his breathing ragged, his chest heaving. Sweat poured from his face, the tips of his sand-colored hair plastered to his forehead and the back of his neck. Small, terrified chocolate brown eyes searched for an escape, a rescue, anything to get him away from his pursuer.

Suddenly, a kunai embedded itself into the smooth bark of the tree, only a few short inches from the boy's head. With a soft yelp, the child scrambled away, only to catch his foot in a mole hole and tumble to the ground, his ankle twisting painfully.

He cried out, landing heavily on the forest floor, his leg bent at an impossible angle. Tearing his foot out of the pocket in the ground, his whimpered as he attempted to pull himself again to his feet. The ninja approached him slowly, a monstrous grin stretching across his face. He pulled another small knife from his pouch, twirling it skillfully on his pointer finger before clutching the handle lightly, years of experience portrayed in such a simple move.

Just as the man was about to slam the weapon into the helpless child's body, the leaves strewn across the ground swirled into a tornado, forcing itself in-between the soldier and the child. Naruto appeared from the center of the twister, his eyes sparkling with a dark gleam, his pupils slit.

"One move…and you'll be dead before you can say 'shit'." Naruto growled, a feral snarl underlying his voice. The shinobi recoiled slightly at the blonde's tone before regaining his confident smile.

"Wat's uh runt like ewe gernna do to uh shinobe like me?" the man slurred. Naruto grimaced; the smell of alcohol in his breath was like a deadly cloud washing over his face. The guy was drunk as all hell.

"I wouldn't call you a shinobi - chasing around a child as if he were an S-class rogue. It's downright despicable." Naruto commented nonchalantly, though his gaze focused heavily on the man's face, the anger in his stomach boiling like a cauldron. The man blinked once, twice, before scowling.

"Wat did ewe go'n call me?" he whispered lowly, killing intent rolling over the blonde standing in front of him. Naruto raised an eyebrow in question.

"Wat place dew ewe hav'n callin' me drespictable?" the drunken man growled, his speak sloshing heavily. Naruto scoffed; there were three kinds of drunks in the world. Those who got angry, those that were funny, and those who were just plain stupid.

_This guy…just passed up straight jacket stupid_.

Naruto sighed and inched to the left, disappearing in a streak of black. The ninja spun around, almost losing his balance in the process. Naruto appeared again directly behind the confused ninja, thrusting out with his hand to skid to a stop. The shinobi whirled around, his arms flailing at his sides like limp rag dolls.

Without a word, the blonde pulled back and heavily threw a chakra-enhanced punch in the ninja's face. But instead of hearing a bone crunch…the shinobi disintegrated into nothing but white smoke, the cloud dissipating into the air. Naruto's brow furrowed and his gaze shifted back to the kid. But the boy had vanished as well, with no signs of anyone ever being there at all.

"Surprised?" a voice echoed behind the blonde, startling him. Naruto turned, his arms crossed and a look of suspicion sparking. Kakashi smirked, his mask crinkling up with the action.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

"…the Chunnin Exams are coming up…" Kakashi continued; Sasuke raised a sole eyebrow in response.

* * *

"…and all teachers have to test their students to see if they're qualified…" the silver-haired jounin explained. Sakura could only blink.

* * *

"…so while everyone else does it the old fashion way, I decided to take a more indirect approach…" Team 7's sensei sighed. Naruto continued to watch him with an unsteady look.

* * *

"…now, for your results. Sasuke, you took an event that was close to your heart but reacted with…quite astounding shinobi tactics, considering your position. Your ninjutsu and taijutsu have been coming along in bounds and your strategies are intellectual. You even knew when the best time to call for back-up."

Sasuke smirked, the sound of praise making him feel confident and strong.

* * *

"…you Sakura, entered innocently into a trying situation. You saw your two team mates involved in a death battle, but against themselves. You stood back, contemplating your best move and struck when the moment was right, when they were least expecting it. And you rendered them useless with just a few blows, not shedding a single drop of blood, but still the outcome was just as effective."

Sakura blushed; in truth, she had just acted out of panic and unsure of what else to throw out. But she was glad that her sensei had seen her as a valuable part of the team.

* * *

"…and you Naruto, used your senses to the best of your ability, and was cautious, hiding your chakra signature even when it might have been nothing. You defended the innocent and tried to distract him from the original target."

Naruto didn't move, didn't blink, as he took in what was being said. He…was being praised? He rarely ever heard that - Itachi would comment positively only when he did something major. But in training…he always said praise leads to pride, pride leads to ignorance, and ignorance leads to the belief that you were better then you'd ever need. He said that there was no point in telling someone they did good, because they could always do better. There was truly no point.

So it felt weird, feeling proud. It was foreign, unknown…but he liked it.

* * *

"…so what my opinion is…"

Sasuke leaned forward on the balls of his feet, anticipation swelling in his chest.

* * *

"…after reviewing everything you and your team mates have done today…"

Sakura's breath hitched in her chest, excitement clutching at her heart.

* * *

"…I will…not be recommending you for the Chunnin Exams."

* * *

~Ta da! My update is complete with a grand total of 18 pages and 5716 words. So, will they make it to the Chunnin Exams? Why exactly does Kakashi think they can't do it? All will be revealed…sometime in the next chapter…maybe! Haha, later all. Oh, and check out my newest story, _Burrow Down_! Thanks to all that voted! =]

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Code Name ICHA**

"_Honestly, I think if you all entered now, with the teamwork ethics you have now, you'd be lucky to leave with your lives."_


	31. Code Name ICHA

**Code Name ICHA**

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Previously--**_

"…_so what my opinion is…"_

_Sasuke leaned forward on the balls of his feet, anticipation swelling in his chest._

* * *

"…_after reviewing everything you and your team mates have done today…"_

_Sakura's breath hitched in her chest, excitement clutching at her heart._

* * *

"…_I will…not be recommending you for the Chunnin Exams."_

_**Code Name ICHA--**_

A unison cry went up in Konaha that afternoon - the villagers on the far side of the town heard it in perfect clarity and glanced around looking for the children who had shouted…

"WHAT?!"

Kakashi hesitantly removed his hands from covering his ears, his shoulders scrunched up towards his forehead. He and his clones gazed upon his fuming students - even Naruto seemed a little irate about his conclusion. The jounin sighed and beckoned to the blonde to follow him before flashing into the tree tops, almost traveling at speeds a human eye wouldn't be able to follow. Naruto grimaced and leapt after him, keeping up with only a few meters between them - Sasuke and Sakura did the same, running after the copy Kakashi to an unknown place.

* * *

Turns out the unknown location Kakashi had decided on was the bridge arching over the small water channel that ran through the more forest-surrounded parts of Konaha - it was a well visited meet up for the team on past occasions.

Kakashi and Naruto arrived first, only a few moments passing before Sasuke and Sakura showed up, twin one-eyed jounin leading the way. As soon as the two genin had noticed their team mates standing in the center of the bridge, Kakashi dispersed his shadow clones with a slight nod of his head, simultaneous 'poof's' signifying their exit from the world.

Both Uchiha and Haruno gave Naruto a brief 'hello' in greeting, to which he grunted in return, before all three turned back to their sensei with a vengeance, their eyes burning with both anger and curiosity. Kakashi couldn't help but smirk slightly behind the protection of his mask, amused by the rage and killing intent his students were emitting in his direction; though weak and half-hearted, he knew his life span would be in serious reconsideration if he didn't explain himself soon.

"I must state to begin with, your skills have heightened quite noticeable since you've graduated the Academy…though I guess I can't quite tell with you, now can I…?" Kakashi drawled, glancing momentarily in Naruto's direction.

"If we did so well, then why are you holding us back?!" Sakura exclaimed, Sasuke throwing in a 'hn' for good measure and Naruto's jaw shifting slightly as the only sign of agreement. The silver-haired shinobi ran a hand through his hair, absently reminding himself to get a haircut in the near future, it was starting to feel a tad long. Breathing deeply, he continued.

"Though individual talent is important and naturally defines you as an eligible shinobi in the Academy, as you were taught, the real world is a much different ball game." he sighed, his gaze shifting from each of his pupils in turn. When no one commented, he went on. "Genin through jounin all rely not only on a singular performance, but more of a team work factor. Without it, there would be no reason in putting you in squads."

Silence followed as each of the genin absorbed his words. Finally, after a few minutes of mother nature taking over their conversation, Naruto stated, "So…that's the reason you're holding us back?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Precisely. Honestly, I think if you all entered now, with the teamwork ethics you have now, you'd be lucky to leave with your lives. Though you all have…rough individual strength, you lack the team work needed to get through the Chunnin exams, therefore…you will not be participating along with the other genin."

At this, all three visible flinched - so all their classmates were entering the Chunnin exams…but not them. They'd be the only ones not having the chance to graduate to Chunnin…because they weren't ready.

"But…" Kakashi stated, catching the three by surprise. Kakashi smirked and with a swift hand-sign, a dozen replicas of the man surrounded them. The genin looked at their sensei, confusion written clearly in their features. "…I might reconsider _if _you pass my final test." he deadpanned. Instantly, a spark of interest and hope ignited in the teen's eyes, though Naruto's and Sasuke's was a little bit dimmer.

"So, what's the test?" Sasuke asked, itching to get going - the mere thought of failing was no where near acceptable in his mind. If _the _Uchiha was denied access into the Chunnin exams, the honorable name would be spat upon by as stupid of a slip up as teamwork. And he wouldn't allow that.

Sakura was refusing to lose the chance to prove she was strong - she knew she was the weakest link in her team and was burning with the desire to show everyone, including herself, that she was an equal part of this squad, and that she could contribute just as much as Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto's thoughts were…a little darker then his team mates. Though he didn't have the vaguest clue as to when Itachi truly planned on executing his plans, he had a faint idea that it would happen sometime around the Chunnin exams, if not during. If this was the actual fact, then Itachi probably expected Naruto to be in the exams - no, he _knew_, _demanded_ that he been in the exams. It's not like he wasn't strong enough…it was his team work holding him back.

Not like he had anyone to blame - no one had been really putting forth an effort and in the past Naruto's only team had been Itachi…and usually the man would stand back to observe his growth, only stepping in when it looked like Naruto would certainly lose.

Shaking himself out of his revere, his hard cerulean eyes locked with the stormy grey of his sensei's.

"All you have to do is find out which one…" Kakashi started. The three leaned forward, anticipation rising.

"Is the true Kakashi." another finished, stepping to stand next to the one that had spoken first…which everyone had thought was the original…wasn't it? The genin exchanged a look and with a nod, drew kunai, ready to slash until they hit the right one, determined to not let their last chance slip through their fingers. The last Kakashi to have spoken first reached out until his hand, palm facing the ground, was outstretched, his fingers pointed to his students. He clenched his hand into a fist suddenly and instantly, all the Kakashi's vanished, each dashing in different directions.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stared on, gaping, all thinking a thought in unison…

_What the hell?!_

Kakashi chuckled. "I never said I'd let you off easy. There are 13 Kakashi's spread throughout Konaha…you just have to find which one is the real me…before sundown."

All three's eyes widened, and Kakashi, feeling accomplished, jumped away, leaving his students to panic.

* * *

"Well…how are we supposed to do this?" Sakura asked tentatively, her eyes flickering between her two teammates standing on either side. Sasuke gave her a cold glance, filled with intense brooding and frustration. Naruto merely continued to stare out over the water, his cerulean eyes unmoving. The female member of Team 7 couldn't help but sigh; they were doomed, completely and utterly doomed.

Sasuke must've understood this as well because he scoffed lightly, pulling his hands from his pockets.

"I for one am _not _going to let this last chance to slip through my fingers. So you both can sit here and plan all you want, but I'm taking this one by the reins." Before either teen could comment, the Uchiha began to stroll away, his shoes thudding heavily on the wooden bridge.

A chuckle behind him stopped him stiff.

Sakura gave Naruto an incredulous look - the boy was wearing a small smirk, if it could be called even that. He still hadn't turned away from the flowing water beneath them. Sasuke eyes narrowed, the ebony orbs gleaming with chilled distaste.

"There a reason you're laughing at me?" the raven-haired shinobi asked, his arms locked firmly across his chest, the vision of higher authority. The blonde only shook his head, turning his back on the lazy river. He leaned against the railing, shooting his male team mate an amused gaze.

Sasuke's jaw clenched and he refrained from the urge to punch the blonde straight in his smug face. He hands tightened into fists, his knuckles white.

"If you think walking off to do this yourself is getting you any closer to those exams, then you're as far from right as someone could _possibly _get." Naruto explained, watching the growingly annoyed Uchiha with a leveled gaze.

Sasuke loosened a little - he had been expecting something a bit different to come out of the teen's mouth - but he didn't relax entirely. He didn't take kindly to being wrong, so this whole conversation only made him pissed.

"Kakashi even said our teamwork sucked…so the meaning of this test is to use teamwork to weed the real Kakashi out of the bunch." Naruto stated simply. Sasuke rolled his eyes, snorting under his breath.

"Like you have any room to reprimand me on team work. All you do is shut us out and work on your own. We still don't know anything about you! Strengths, weaknesses, tactics, hell even a hobby or something! You. Can't. Talk." the Uchiha replied, his cold, harsh gaze cutting like the steel edge of a knife.

Naruto flinched visibly and his eyes flashed to his feet, staring intensely at the grain in the wood beneath his feet. Sakura felt her heart go out to the blonde beside her, though she kind of agreed with half of what Sasuke said.

The blonde knew Sasuke was right - though he hated it. But to his defense…it wasn't entirely his fault.

The whole giving away information thing…that was an order. It could be disobeyed, though not easily and not without consequences. He grimaced when he remembered his encounter with Itachi in the shed back in the Wave.

But the teamwork…well, that was just how he had been trained. Whenever they happened to run into a village, Itachi would put up a Henge and take on B rank or A rank tracking missions with dangerous criminals or murderers. And once they found them…he left Naruto to do the fighting, standing by and judging his actions accordingly. He only stepped in if he thought the blonde would be killed.

It was in his nature to defend himself, not having backup to both worry about or count on. So a team was something very different to him. He had assumed the other two members of his team would carry that task when he first arrived here…but he now saw they were just as clueless as he was.

Sasuke was still glaring at the blonde with heavy, bitter cold when he spoke in a soft voice.

"I have reasons…for hiding everything from you." Naruto muttered, his eyes narrowed at the ground. Sasuke growled, his teeth grinding together forcibly.

"It doesn't matter what selfish reasons you have for letting us no nothing beyond your name! Really, we're your team for Kami's sake! Is all this level of mystery so important to you that you would lie through your teeth to all the people you're supposed to trust? You're pathetic." Sasuke snapped, the anger and anxiety that had been welling up for so long finally spilling out.

Naruto's jaw tightened and Sakura noticed the way his shoulders tensed. He slowly raised his head and the normally cerulean eyes were a brilliant blood red. Both Sakura and Sasuke recoiled but in the blink of an eye, the crimson had disappeared, leaving them to believe they had imagined it.

"Don't _you_ talk like you know why I do what I do. There are many reasons I tell you absolutely nothing." Naruto spat. Sasuke chuckled humorlessly.

"Like?"

"Like your lives would be in danger if you knew too much! Believe me when I tell you, ignorance is bliss." Silence covered the three as Sasuke and Sakura tried to grasp what their team mate had just said, while the blonde closed his eyes, his heart thudding heavily in his chest. Sakura was the first to speak.

"What…what do you mean by our lives would be in danger?" she questioned in a soft voice, her stance emitting the weariness she felt toward the world at the moment. Naruto sighed.

"Even that is something I can't tell you. You're just…going to have to believe me when I say it's for your own good." Then he added in an almost whisper, "When you know, you're in his sights."

"He?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head solemnly. "Would this happen to be the same man that attacked you back in the Wave?" Even when the blonde teen didn't offer a reply, the two genin knew the answer.

Feeling the awkward tension beginning to suffocate her, Sakura decided to change the subject back to what needed to be focused on…for now.

"So, how are we going to find which one is the real Kakashi?" the kunochi stated, almost missing the small, but grateful glance the blonde boy shot in her direction. Sasuke shrugged.

"There's 13 of them out there, hiding within the walls of Konoha, which is miles of streets and buildings. And we have until sunset to find him…so a few hours." the raven-haired teen recapped.

"Sounds positive." Naruto sighed sarcastically, tilting his head back to stare at the soft white clouds float by, the sky beginning to take on a slightly orange hue - the sign of an approaching sunset. The clock was ticking. Sakura groaned.

"Three genin with mediocre team work skills trying to track down a jounin in one of the largest cities in the Five Nations…this is impossible!!" she exclaimed, running her fingers through the ends her hair in a frustrated manner. Sasuke ground his teeth together.

"If only there was a way to at least determine which ones were the clones. That way we wouldn't have to confront every one wondering if we were wasting our time or not." the Uchiha remarked. Naruto nodded in agreement, his mind whirring through the battles he had been in with the silver-haired shinobi, trying to think of something, anything, that would make this a little easier. Suddenly, a thought burst into his mindset.

"Doesn't Kakashi have a thing for those porno books he has in his vest's chest pocket?" the blonde stated, breaking the thoughtful silence. Sakura furrowed her brow.

"Yea…what about it?" she asked. Naruto turned his attention away from the sky to his team, who was staring at him with a curious expression.

"Well…if he's so obsessive about anything related to them…then what if we attacked him where his heart was?" Naruto said. Sakura continued to look lost while Sasuke's eyes sparked and a small smile grew. Sakura's gaze flickered between the two.

"You mean…use the book against him?" she stated tentatively. Naruto nodded.

"Precisely. Figuring he loves them so much, he'd do anything for an…_exclusive_ deal." the blonde added. Sakura bit her lip.

"How do we do that? He finished that book a few days ago, so it's not like we have some information that can be used as a bargaining chip." the pinkette pointed out. Sasuke suddenly ignited.

"Isn't there a new edition coming out next week?" he asked. Naruto and Sakura both shot Sasuke an incredulous look. The Uchiha shrugged. "I pass the bookstore on the way here every morning. I'm pretty sure I saw an advertisement poster hanging in the window yesterday."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, his cerulean orbs glinting mischievously. "Then what are we waiting for?" Sasuke smirked and Sakura giggled. They had a chance after all.

* * *

Kakashi swung his leg in small circles from the branch he was lounging in, his head resting against the smooth bark of the tree that lay across the village from where he had left his students. He sighed - the feeling of trepidation was creeping around the edges of his mind.

His team was up to something…and it wasn't good.

* * *

The three genin walked out of the local bookstore, the bell of the door ringing goodbye. Sasuke held in his hand a small dark blue book, with the words '_Icha Icha Party_' written in bold yellow letters.

"Chunnin exams, here we come!" Sakura laughed, her smile dominating her face. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk; it was hard to ignore the happiness radiating from his pink-haired friend.

"I can't believe he actually gave it to us a week early…and for a discount too." Sasuke commented. Naruto nodded his agreement, but knew very well why the storekeeper had sold the book to underage children. The blonde hadn't missed the glimmer of fear that flashed across his face when the three entered his shop only minutes ago. He wouldn't even look in Naruto's direction the entire time they had been in there.

It was fear of _him_…that's what pushed him to change his ways so easily.

"_Anything to get the demon to leave his store_." Naruto thought bitterly, his burning passion to prove these people wrong again coursing through his veins as intense as it had the day he had walked through the village gates.

But glancing back at Sakura speaking animatedly and Sasuke rolling his eyes in a playful manner made the feeling run cold. A small smile played on his lips and he couldn't deny the prick of warmth that danced in his chest. But he didn't want to accept it either. The idea that he was beginning to revert back to his Konoha-loving childhood self was a repulsive thought. He still hated Konoha with a fiery heart…but maybe a small number of people were absent from his animosity.

* * *

Naruto back-flipped onto the roof, his sandals hitting the cement with a scoff. In his hand he held the still gleaming book, the plastic cover glinting in the setting sun. Behind him, a figure leapt onto the edge of the building, towering over the teen. Naruto pushed off the ground from his crouching position and dashed across the surface, feeling the man move in response.

He heard more than saw his team mates appear at his sides, their footsteps joining the thundering of his own.

"That leaves…maybe five more?" Sasuke panted, sweat trickling down his face. Naruto nodded, his own breathing hitching in his chest with every step he took. On his opposite side, Sakura was moving at the same rate as the two boys, but the blonde could see her strength was sapping. He glanced upwards and with a silent groan noticed the sun had sunk even farther, it's outer rays brushing against the top of the trees far on the horizon. They had to finish this up soon…for more then one reason.

Sasuke spun swiftly on his heel and whipped a shuriken at their pursuer. The Kakashi clone easily blocked the projectile with a kunai, continuing his chase. The Uchiha growled in frustration and in a burst of speed, was at Naruto's immediate right side, Sakura catching up in only a few seconds.

The blonde looked ahead of them and saw the gap separating this building from the next coming up on them fast. With a single glance at the raven-haired teen at his side, the Uchiha nodded. Naruto tossed the book into the air above his head and skidded to a stop, his team mates moving ahead. Sasuke snatched the book out of the air and plunged into alleyway, Sakura following soon after.

Naruto turned back to the Kakashi clone and clenched his jaw. Because he was alone, he could dispatch this one however he wanted. Unfortunately, he remembered from his training with the shadow clone that once it was taken out, everything it had experienced would become the memories of the caster. Therefore, Kakashi would know if he pulled anything too extravagant.

So instead, the blonde pulled a kunai from his holster, meeting the strike the clone threw. Sparks flew as the metal ground together. Pulling away, Naruto dug a paper bomb out of his star pouch, quickly tying the loose ends of string around the little loop in the handle. When the Kakashi clone's knife struck Naruto's kunai, the end of the paper began to sizzle, a small fire rapidly chewing away at the paper. The clone tried to hop away, but the blonde slid in front of him, blocking his exit. Glancing down at his weapon, seeing the sparks nearing the tick mark, he whipped it in the clone's direction.

It exploded in mid-sail, diminishing the copy Kakashi and throwing the blonde into the wall of a small shed that contained stairs leading down into the store below. With a cough, he stood, brushing the black grit covering his skin and clothes. Feeling his lungs coating with the smoke from the explosion, the blonde grasped the edge of the roof's surface and flung himself over the edge, his chakra latching onto the wall under his feet. Releasing his grip on the edge of the building, Naruto arched his back and plummeted toward the dusty ground. Flipped into a somersault, dust kicked up as the teen landed with a heavy thud, crouching on his hands and the balls of feet.

"Can't just pull a simple jump, can you?" a voice commented from the shadows. Naruto turned and was met with the sight of Sasuke and Sakura emerging from the darkness, Sakura now clutching onto the book.

"Where's the fun in that?" the blonde replied easily. He glanced back up at the rooftop he had just come from. "So that makes four?" Sakura shook her head.

"Three. There was one hiding behind the dumpster a ways down - caught him quite by surprise when we appeared just like that." she corrected. Naruto nodded.

"Almost there…but we're running out of time." The team raised their eyes to the sky, grimly noting that the sun was now only a semi-circle, dipping cautiously into the trees as one would in a hot bath.

"Then let's make it a little easier." a smooth voice interrupted, familiar to all three teens. They turned to see the remainder of the clones they needed to track down stride into the alleyway, all wearing the same cool attitude. "It seems you're starting to understand this teamwork thing after all. The rate my clones are disappearing has sped up in the past hour." one of the Kakashi's said.

"It makes me wonder what your secret is." another added, leaning against the rusty red brick wall, his arms locked tightly across his chest. The three exchanged a knowing glance and Sakura held the book in out at an arm's length, smiling broadly. Instantly, the three jounin froze, their bodies rigid.

"It's truly a nail-biter. The drama, the suspense, the intensity." Naruto goaded, watching in satisfaction as his sensei's eyes widened, mesmerized by the book in Sakura's hand. Sasuke nodded his agreement.

"And you wouldn't believe what the main character does. He--"

"No no no no no! I don't want to hear it, so help me I will banish you from the village!" one of the clones cried, slapping his hands over his ears. The three teens smiled smugly.

"Alright, we won't tell you what happens…" Sakura sighed. Hesitantly, the silver-haired man relaxed from his protective stance. "We just figured you'd want to know before _everyone _else. It is, after all, not available to the public until next week."

Kakashi gaped, his mouth gasping like a water deprived fish.

"N-n-next week?" he stuttered. Sakura nodded, a small grin remaining on her face. "Then h-how did you get it?!" She giggled.

"We have our methods…now the real question is…which one of you is going to get it?" she asked, waving the blue book back in forth in the air, three pairs of eyes following it's every move. Suddenly, an all out brawl erupted between the Kakashi triplets, kicks and punches flying. It was only a few seconds and two 'poof's later that a panting Kakashi was left, a fiery look in his eye. He glanced over at his smiling team.

"We win." Sasuke stated, just as the last rays of the sun tucked themselves into the leaves of the trees. Kakashi raised his head to the sky, then back to his pupils, and then at his feet. He muttered a string of curse words under his breath. With a sigh, he stood to full height, giving the genin a level look.

"Congrats, your teamwork is at an acceptable level where I think you'll survive the Chunnin exams. So, I will be heading over to the Hokage's office to let him know of my official decision." Sakura squealed, jumping up and down. Sasuke smirked and the corner of Naruto's mouth twitched a little, giving away what could've been a smile. "So I'll see you all in the morning for prep."

The man began to walk away, but turned back after a few moments.

"Can…I still have to the book?" he asked, almost in a pleading tone. Sakura nodded and tossed the small blue book to her teacher. He caught it with gentle hands and a goofy grin spread across his face. His nose was already buried in it by the time he exited the alleyway.

"So do you really think he could've banished us from the village?" Naruto asked as the three began to walk, wandering to an unknown place. Sasuke scoffed.

"Like they'd trust Kakashi with that kind of power." Sakura giggled and Naruto couldn't help but grin softly. Silence overcame the three as each retreated to their own thoughts. Shockingly enough, it was the Uchiha that broke it. "So…we're going to be in the Chunnin exams."

Sakura nodded. "With the rest of the genin from Konoha."

"And the four other Great Nation villages." Naruto added in a whisper. The blanket of quiet settled over the small group again, this time a hint of uneasiness accompanying it. Sasuke sighed.

"The way I see it, is that the only way we're going to get through this is…if we work as a team." Naruto raised an eyebrow; of all people to admit the need of team work…

"Absolutely. I think that's what Kakashi was hoping we'd realize after this whole ordeal." Sakura agreed. She stopped and the two boys complied, glancing back at their pink-haired team mate. "I think…it'd be best to swear, from here on out, we act as a team." The kunochi thrust out her fist, her emerald eyes gently watching the rest of her team. A few seconds ticked away, when Sasuke slowly stretched out his hand, softly connecting his knuckles with hers.

"Rely on each other, not only ourselves." he muttered in addition, smiling slightly at the beaming teen. The two turned to Naruto, who stood staring at the two's connected hands, his expression unreadable.

Naruto wasn't one to rely on others; he fought for strictly himself, that's how it had always been. It was no longer a choice, it was a reflex. Could he really turn his back on that impulse, even if it was only for a few more weeks until Itachi unveiled himself? Could he ignore what had become second nature?

Or did he even want to go that deep? Agreeing to this would mean that his team would have faith in not only his abilities, but in him as a person. He knew that it would be sometime during these exams that he would jump away from their side, joining the enemy that would wash away their village. Could he really sell himself out to them like that?

Against the inner voice in his head, Naruto hesitantly withdrew his hand from his pocket, reaching out towards his team mates. He softly bumped his hand against theirs, shooting them the most confident smirk he could muster at the moment. Sakura grinned largely at the blonde and Sasuke nodded his head.

"We trust each other with our lives…with everything we have." Sasuke spoke, his charcoal eyes sliding over to Naruto. The blonde wanted to recoil under his gaze, but kept his stance, coolly staring back at him. A few moments later and they parted, Sasuke and Sakura continuing on their walk. But it wasn't long before they discovered Naruto had disappeared from their side.

They turned back, noticing Naruto still standing in his spot, curling and uncurling his hand into a fist. He wordlessly lifted his head and looked at his team, his sapphire orbs reflecting the thoughts whirring around his head. He then spoke in a whisper of a voice…

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki…" Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a confused glance. "My strengths would be stealth and wind jutsu…weaknesses…earth jutsu and chakra control…my favorite tactic, though I seldom used is using pure strength to overwhelm the opponent. And a hobby besides training…well I like ramen, does that count?"

The wind was the only voice that spoke as it whistled a tune in the forlorn alleyways that were lined here and there, brushing against the three's clothes and sending a chill down their spines.

Sasuke didn't speak a word, but instead smiled. It was small, and could hardly pass as an actual grin, but it was so much more then the small smirk he would show on rare occasions. He beckoned with the nod of his head, motioning for the blonde to join them; it was a silent acknowledgement of what the teen had said…it was forgiveness.

Naruto was at their sides in the blink of an eye, and the three continued on their walk, talking about small things, no one even touching what had just happened. The blonde's mind wandered away from earth just a little as he thought about what he had just done.

It was a small exchange of information - most wouldn't even give it a second thought. But he knew that to his team, it meant a lot. It meant that he was trusting them enough with allowing them to know something about him, beyond his name and age. He knew very well that the miniscule event would only mean something to four people.

Sasuke and Sakura, knowing he trusted them. Kakashi, because he'd feel they were getting somewhere with Naruto beginning to open up.

…and Itachi…who would see it as a directly disobeying an order…and probably beat him within an inch of his life if he ever found out.

And Naruto would do all he could to make sure that didn't happen. From what he knew, no one had been watching him since Kisame left him in the Land of the Wave. He hadn't felt a threatening presence, not counting most of the villagers he passed on a daily basis.

He shook the troubling thoughts away. He himself did not see a problem with sharing a bit about himself with his team. It actually felt…good, knowing that it was one less thing he had to hide from them. But he did have an interest in staying alive…

He just hoped his opinion wouldn't get him killed.

* * *

~Well, I believe I'm just going to skip to the Chunnin exams next chapter, unless anyone would like to see what happens in the week before? If so, just tell me and I'll whip something up. But the Chunnin exams probably has to be the part I'm most excited about, because I want to have a lot happen. It's going to be fun to write, I hope it's just as fun to read. See you all soon.

Happy New Year!

**Kyubbi-Kitsune**

**Next Chapter: Written Word**

_Of all things he had to come up short on, of all times he had to be confronted with this kind of danger, this kind of setback. This could ruin everything - the exams, and Itachi's plan._

_Because of a damn written test._


	32. Written Word

_**Written Word**_

Normal Monologue

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi**

Jutsu

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hola everybody. Look, the dead author lives! I know, shocking right? Well, I am back and I supremely apologize for leaving and not updating for what…10 months now? I suck, I know, and I got people asking for an update. So, here it is. I will let you know it was a combination of procrastination, bad memory, a lot of other stuff going on, and writing my own original idea that kept this update unwritten. But last Saturday I was like, alright, time to make some people happy! So…I hope this made you happy J

P.S. - No, the Chunnin exams will not be as long as the Wave trip. Even I think that dragged on a bit and may go back and revise that. But this just means the Chunnin exam chapters will just have that much more packed into them! I'm guessing…maybe 8? Is that too much? Let me know! Though I will tell you, I think I've got some pretty kick-ass stuff planned for the Chunnin exams though, and I am quite excited to write it.

Now without further ado, the latest installment to _Fire Fox Legacy_…

_**Previously-**_

_He shook the troubling thoughts away. He himself did not see a problem with sharing a bit about himself with his team. It actually felt…good, knowing that it was one less thing he had to hide from them. But he did have an interest in staying alive…_

_He just hoped his opinion wouldn't get him killed._

_**Written Word**_

_One week later…_

Naruto stood alone on the empty back street, leaning against the wooden fence behind him. His arms were crossed across his chest and his head tilted back, his blank cerulean eyes lazily watching the clouds roll in the sky. He sighed, the muscles in his shoulder tense. Today was a big day…the first day of the Chunnin exams.

The blonde didn't have much fear that the exams would be too trying for him - after 8 years with Itachi, not many things presented to him were as difficult as they would've been had he stayed here. But he knew that Itachi was going to finally tell him the long in progress plan for exacting revenge on Konaha sometime around the Chunnin exams.

What if Itachi saw him and his team mates together? After the past week of almost non-stop training, he would even admit that they had gotten closer. He had grown fond of their childish antics, the way that in a pinch they could pull out strength he couldn't imagine when they were sitting at the ramen stand after the day's work.

If Itachi witnessed any of this…the scene in the shed would be like another afternoon nap.

He shuddered at the thought, the wave of anxiety rippling down his spine. He'd just have to be on his toes from now on, really search for Itachi's chakra, so then he'd be prepared.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, twisting away from the touch, pulling a kunai from his back pocket. Sakura stared back at him with wide eyes, her hand frozen in mid-reach.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." she exclaimed apologetically. Naruto relaxed, twirling the kunai on his finger before shoving it back in the holster on his thigh.

"Sorry to scare you…it was a reflex." he said. Sakura nodded, but in her mind, worry grew. She had grown to know Naruto very well in the past couple of days, now that he was opening up more and more every time they saw each other. So she knew that he shouldn't have been taken off guard by her - he would've sensed her before she even turned on the same street as him.

He only got this way when something heavy was pressing on his mind.

"Let's go meet Sasuke, Kakashi said we've got to get to the community center early." the blonde said, turning towards the exit of the alley, watching her over his shoulder. Sakura nodded in agreement, falling in beside him and they started walking.

The two entered the town center, weaving through the people as they made their way towards the Uchiha complex. Naruto ignored the mixed waves of fear and hostility he felt from numerous people as they walked, trying to focus on the words coming out of Sakura's mouth. She was talking about one of the group techniques they had been working on, about a way to make it more fluid.

Suddenly, a presence flared up on his radar and he stopped short, his breath coming in slow, his shoulders rising with tension. Sakura paused, stopping to look back at her team mate. Naruto's head turned sharply to look at a dark, shadowed alley to their right and a flash of movement from within in melted into the wall. His eyes narrowed and his hand clenched into a fist.

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice broke through his consciousness and he glanced back at her. She was looking at him with a look of concern, worry and fear. "Are you ok?"

Naruto tried to calm himself, if only to make her feel better. He took in a deep breath, forcing a small smirk onto his face.

"Yea…I'm fine." he stated. He glanced one last time at the alleyway before continuing walking, taking it a bit slower until Sakura had joined him at his side. They walked a few minutes in silence, Sakura searching for something to say, while Naruto was buried in his own thoughts. It was when they almost reached the Uchiha complex that the blonde finally spoke.

"…Sakura?" he muttered, his voice almost lost in the clamor of the sounds of the village. The pinkette looked over to her partner and he was staring at her with his intense blue eyes, an unknown look lurking in them. A slight shiver ran down her spine - whenever she saw that gaze on him before, the tremor would be of fear…but now it was something else, something she couldn't put her finger on…

"Yeah?" she answered, trying to control her voice, so it wouldn't shake. Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair. Whatever was on his mind, it certainly had him in a state.

"Just…be careful. Keep your senses open." he stated, looking away from her. Sakura's brow furrowed; was there something Naruto was worried about? Or maybe…someone?

"Is there something you're not telling me Naruto?" she asked, her tone inquisitive. She could only recall one time she had seen Naruto so on edge, never even in a battle. It was that time in the Wave, after what had happened in the shed at Tsunami's house…

"Naruto, is it the man who injured you back in the Wave?" Naruto clenched his jaw and his eyes flashed to the rooftops, skimming the edges.

"I don't know." Sakura felt a wave of worry wash over her. She remembered the gruesome sight of Naruto crumpled on the floor of the shed, blood oozing from his head and arms, the bruises on his neck. What if he attacked again? What if they didn't find Naruto this time?

"Don't go jumping to conclusions. Remember, shinobi from all over are coming in for the Chunnin exams. Some of _them_ might be triggering my senses…just be careful all the same." Naruto assured, adding a small smile to boot. But Sakura could tell that he didn't really feel 100% sure about the words he was saying…and neither did she.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked in through the double doors of the Konaha Community Center, the sounds of gargling voices hitting them immediately.

"Well, it seems like the party's started without us." Sasuke commented, his hands in his pockets. The din of voices grew louder.

"Sounds more like a riot if you ask me." Naruto stated, angry voices echoing in the hallway. The trio turned a corner and sure enough, a mass of enraged students were swarming, two lone Chunnin shinobi trying to hold them back from the door behind them. Sasuke glanced at the number above the door and he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were testing in Room 315?"

"We are." Sakura answered. Sasuke looked back at the sign above the door, and motioned at it with a nod of his head.

"Then why is there a mob in front of room 215?" the Uchiha asked. Naruto and Sakura looked at where he was motioning, and sure enough, the sign above the door read 'Room 215'. Naruto walked over to the nearest of students, who was quietly standing back from her team mates, who were trying to get at the Chunnin.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding confused. Sakura had to hold back a chuckle and Sasuke barely kept the smirk off his face. Say what you want about Naruto, but the kid was a good actor. The shinobi, her forehead protector bearing the symbol of the Rain, turned to look at Naruto.

"We're all trying to get into the room where the first exam is supposed to be held, but they won't let us in." she answered, her voice smooth.

"I thought it was in Room 315?" Naruto asked. The girl rolled her eyes, a look of annoyance flickering across her face.

"Can't you read? That's what the sign says, 315." she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Naruto nodded, looking thoughtful before turning back towards his team mates. The instant his back was turned on the Rain shinobi, his façade fell, a look of irritation replacing it.

"It must be a Genjutsu." Sasuke said after Naruto explained what the girl had said. He glanced back at the door, and the ever growing crowd of people in front of it. "Must be a decent one, if it's catching all these people."

"Guess this means less competition for us." Naruto stated, pushing his way past the clump of ninja and making his way down the hallway with Sakura and Sasuke not far behind.

They emerged on a balcony overlooking a large area that looking like it could be a sparing arena. The team headed down the stairs, towards the open door and the sunlight that spilled from it.

"I wonder how many of ours got caught up in that trick." Sakura wondered aloud, her voice mingling with the echo of their footsteps.

"You can bet we did." a chilled voice from behind sounded, causing the three to stop. They turned and saw another team wearing the Leaf symbol standing at the top of the hang over they had just come from. Naruto didn't recognize them, which meant they hadn't been in the class he had entered upon his return to the village.

Which also meant they had no idea who he was…or what he was capable of.

Naruto bit back the smirk he felt threatening to rise on his face, and he masked his chakra just a bit more. Sakura and Sasuke shot him a look but he just shook his head, a small smile working its way onto his face.

The one who had spoken had bushy eyebrows, a gleaming bowl cut and of course, just to complete the look, a green spandex suit. His eyes glowed with an intense fire behind them, and he noticed that his gaze had landed on…Sakura.

The pinkette groaned and she slid so she was hiding behind Naruto.

"Oh no." she moaned, crouching so her small form hid behind Naruto's.

"What, the jumper too much for you?" Naruto muttered, a chuckle bordering in his voice. Sakura sent him a half-hearted glare, which of course had no effect.

"That's Rock Lee. He's had a crush on me for the past two years. Ever since we ran into each other in-between classes at the Academy." Naruto couldn't help the snicker that escaped past his lips. Sakura punched him lightly in the back, effectively cutting him off.

Lee jumped down from the balcony, his two team mates following his lead. On the left, a girl with twin buns and a light pink shirt with a panda bear landed with light feet, her chakra sense rather small for a shinobi supposedly a year older than them.

On his right, it was a different story. He had long brown hair, held together at the bottom by a rubber band. His eyes were milk white, his pupils almost blending in with the rest of his eye - Naruto recognized immediately that it must mean he had some special skill. No one's eyes were that color by chance. There had to be a purpose…

But what stood out was the chakra surging through him. The boy didn't bother to hide any of it, so Naruto could feel the power flowing throughout his body. This kid could be of some interest. Though he was sure a couple other shinobi here felt the same way.

Lee took a step towards the group and Naruto felt Sakura cringe behind him.

"I regret to tell you that I am not here for you today, Sakura-chan." the bushy-browed ninja said. His eyes slid over to Sasuke, and the Uchiha grew rigid under his gaze. Lee's brow furrowed.

"I've come here to challenge you to a fight, right here and now." Lee stated, his voice echoing in the silent and otherwise empty room. Sasuke smirked and his chakra spiked, if only a little.

"I haven't had a good fight in a while." he commented, his muscles tensing in preparation. Naruto turned his gaze from his team mate to the boy who had challenged him and narrowed his eyes. The boy on Lee's right glanced at Naruto and his eyes also narrowed, a guarded look rising in the milky whites.

Sasuke took a step towards Lee but a strong, "No." split the air, making Sakura and the girl on Lee's left jump. Everyone turned towards Naruto, who was standing still, his arms crossed. "Don't fight him Sasuke."

A grimace grew on the Uchiha's face. "Why shouldn't I?". Naruto took a step forward, his eyes still resting on Lee.

"Because, you need to save your strength for the exams. Don't let your want to prove yourself overcome your sense of logic." Naruto said, his voice smooth. Sasuke glanced back towards Lee and for a moment, it looked like he would go ahead with the fight anyway. But amazingly enough, a few seconds later, he nodded his head and fell back, coming to stand next to Sakura.

Lee turned his attention on Naruto, who was still staring at him with a scrutinizing look.

"Are you amazed by my youthfulness?" Lee exclaimed, flashing a peace sign. Naruto bit back the laugh that was building in his chest, trying to maintain nonchalant. Just because his team had gained access to him, doesn't mean everyone else did.

"Not exactly. But I am interested in how a shinobi has gotten this far without knowing any jutsu at all." Lee's eyes widened, the girl's jaw dropped and even the stoic boy looked a little surprised.

"H-how did you know I have not learned a single jutsu?" Lee stuttered, his voice high with surprise. Naruto started pacing, walking a small, slow circle around Lee, his eyes examining.

"You're tall and lean, but it's all muscle, not a pinch of unnecessary fat. This would be because of the endless hours of training you've done, consisting completely of body strengthening exercises. Now why would a shinobi spend all his time perfecting his body instead of learning powerful jutsu? Even though been fit is a critical point, why be _that_ meticulous? Well, if tai-jutsu was your only form of combat, a strong core and iron muscles is just as important as the air you breath. This combined with the fact that your chakra is very weak, puts the puzzle pieces together." Naruto explained, completing his circle, ending back up next to his team mates.

The three other Leaf ninja still looked awe-stricken, and Lee's face took on an expression of interest.

"Maybe I should have challenged you instead…" he thought out loud. Sasuke's jaw clenched and Naruto shook his head.

"No, no. Sasuke would've made a much more interesting fight, believe me." the blond commented, waving the boy's thought away. The boy on the right's brow furrowed, and for once, he spoke.

"He's right Lee. Sasuke's chakra is incredible, an immense amount for a shinobi his age, and only a few months after graduating the Academy. He, on the other hand," he motioned to Naruto, "has barely any at all, his chakra falling well below even that of Ten Ten's." the boy said, the girl on Lee's left, who had to be assumed as Ten Ten, nodding along with him.

Lee fell silent, his face overcome with thought. Naruto smirked and turned, motioning Sakura and Sasuke to join him. They continued their walk, heading for the open door, when Lee called after them.

"What's your secret?" Naruto turned back over his shoulder, meeting Lee's intense gaze. "How did you know all that, upon meeting me, by just looking me over." Naruto's face remained blank, revealing none of the conflicting emotions and thoughts running through his head as he answered.

"Let's just say…I had a very good teacher."

* * *

After the arena was long behind them, the team walked up the final set of stairs and finally reached the third floor, and at the end of the hallway was the room where their first test would take place. As they made their way towards the door, a figure leaning against the wall in the shadow from the window looked up, and his mask crinkled up in a hidden smile.

"Well if it isn't my lovely team? And right on time as well!" Kakashi said cheerfully, pushing himself off the wall and meeting them just a few feet away from the closed double doors.

"We would've been here sooner but we…ran into a few obstacles." Sakura answered, a sheepish smile edging across her face. Kakashi's eyes clouded over in confusion, but he waved it away - he would find out about it later.

"This is your first test. I won't see you until after the second, so I've come here to give you some encouraging words." His three students stayed silent, so Kakashi continued on, knowing his minutes were limited.

"The Chunnin in this village operate as a team, always working together, always working as one instead of four. The idea of the exam is to weed out the ones that can already recognize this and put them to the test - because realization is just the beginning. Execution is the deciding factor."

"Sasuke, remember, you have a team behind you, so don't let your emotions and your past get ahead of you. Think about the overall outcome, not just for you, but for Naruto and Sakura as well."

"Sakura, keep in mind that you are just as important to the team as both Sasuke and Naruto, and with you medical skills, even the small ones, you will be vital if one of them gets injured. Proving yourself as a strong shinobi is not the point here, being able to become one is."

"And Naruto…your team is the closest thing us shinobi have as family. We spend countless hours together, we grow bonds that no one else in the world could _ever_ have. Even when you think you're alone in the world, your team is always there, to pick you up and help you along. Remember, they are your precious people. Keep them close, keep them safe. Work with them, instead of trying to fight it out alone."

The three Genin each soaked in what Kakashi had said, Naruto's mind reeling with how close it had hit home. He could feel the burning sensation of tears behind his eyes, but he refused to let them surface - that would be his downfall for sure.

"I'll see you all soon. I believe in you guys…I wouldn't have entered you if I didn't think you were ready." Kakashi said, starting to walk down the hall. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura watched him go, their heart rates increasing as the thought finally dawned on them.

This was it.

Sakura turned forward first, Sasuke and Naruto following shortly after. They all exchanged a glance and Sakura reached out, grasping the door handle. Sasuke placed his hand just on top of hers, grabbing the door handle with a firm grasp. Naruto hesitated, his mind every where, yet here all at once. He grabbed the last small piece of the door handle about Sasuke's hand, all three of their hands now holding onto the door knob.

"From here on out, we are a team…we are a family." Sasuke muttered, starting to pull on the door. Sakura and Naruto nodded, and followed after him, pulling the heavy doors open.

Behind the doors, revealed a room packed with shinobi from all over the world, all of which turned to see the newest arrivals. No one spoke as the three entered the room, the oak doors closing with a muffled bang behind them. They moved forward, trying to get away from the doors incase someone else came through - one of those doors to the back would _not _feel pleasant.

"Sasuke!" a high-pitched voice squealed from the crowd and the Uchiha groaned just as a blonde blur tackled him from the side, wrapping him in a bear hug. Ino nestled her cheek against the boy's shoulder, smiling from ear to ear.

Naruto lowered his head, trying to muffle the chuckles making their way past his lips. Suddenly, the same presence from the alleyway flared up again, somewhere on the other side of the room. Naruto's head snapped up and his hands clenched immediately, his eyes scouring the room for the chakra sense, but nothing was adding up. The presence remained for a few seconds, but then diminished again, disappearing as it had before.

Naruto's shoulders grew taut and his teeth clenched. It was a dangerous, feeling he got from whatever this was, an intensely murderous wave berating against his senses. His took in a slow, deep breath and he closed his eyes, trying to search for the presence again.

Sakura was bantering with Ino when she noticed Naruto standing frozen, all his muscles locked, his fists clenched and his eyes closed, his chest rising with his slow breaths. Ino broke off in the middle of her tirade and followed Sakura's line of vision, glancing over at Naruto.

"What's wrong with him? He looks like he's…I dunno, listening for something." Ino commented. Sakura's brow furrowed and she walked away from the blond, approaching Naruto carefully - she hadn't forgotten her lesson from earlier about what happened if you sneak up on Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sakura whispered, trying not to startle the boy from whatever state he was in. He took in a deep breath, his eyes opening, revealing the brilliant cerulean blues. His head rose, but he didn't look at her. Instead, he glanced back towards the far corner of the room, his eyes sweeping the back wall. "Naruto?" Sakura asked again, this time reaching out and grasping his clenched hand.

Naruto jumped slightly at the touch and his revere broke. He glanced down and noticed Sakura's hand resting on his. He relaxed his fist, her fingers entwining in his. He looked back up at her, a small and gentle smile on her face. Naruto smirked, his shoulders dropping and his body falling from its rigid position.

"Sorry…something just made me…on edge." Naruto said, his eyes growing troubled. Sakura glanced around the room, though it's not like it helped - there were hundreds of ninja here she had never seen before. A mere eye swoop would do little to nothing.

"Was it the same thing that had you worried this morning?" she muttered, keeping her voice low. She was aware of Ino's on boring into her back and she assumed that Naruto preferred this conversation not be overheard. Naruto nodded.

"I think so…not the same thing the first time, but the alleyway…" his voice faded off and he shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. He gave her a real smile this time and she found it hard to breath when a genuine smile graced his face like that. "It's fine, I promise."

She nodded, her own thoughts starting to tumble in her mind. Just then, she realized that her hand was still in Naruto's and she blushed, slipping her hand out of his. Naruto turned away to look back on the room full of shinobi as if nothing happened, but Sakura couldn't help but notice that her face had grown hot, her heart had speed up and that…she had even _liked_ those few short moments.

She furrowed her brow, her head starting to throb. She loved Sasuke, she know she did…didn't she?

Before anything could get any more confusing, the single door on the right hand wall burst open, revealing a tall, burly man in a black over coat. His boots thundered on the wooden floor as he marched into the room and his bald head gleamed under the florescent lights. He looked up to face them and a long scar going down the right side of his face glared at them, making a few of the girls in the room flinch.

"Hello hopefuls." the man began. "My name is Ibiki and I am your instructor for the first portion of the Chunnin exams." A few murmurs erupted around the room, but a swift glare from Ibiki silenced them effectively.

"You will find that being a Chunnin isn't all fun and games. There's more to it then going out and beating enemy ass." No one dared to laugh. "It involves brains and intelligence, both of which can be tested in a simple way." He held up a thick stack of papers. "It's test time."

Many shinobi groaned around the room - not even Ibiki's threatening looks could silence the frustration of a few select people. Naruto furrowed his brow, his heart sinking. He had _never_ been good in school - Itachi had tried it in the beginning, but quickly learned that Naruto was more of the hands-on kind of guy. He hadn't picked up a book since he was 7, much less read one. And now…his knowledge on these books and school work would be tested.

Of all things he had to come up short on, of all times he had to be confronted with this kind of danger, this kind of setback. This could ruin everything - the exams, and Itachi's plan.

Because of a damn written test.

* * *

~Oh boom! How's that for a come back? 14 pages baby! Ok, so here's the problem, and no, it has nothing to deal with this story. So the cable people shut off the cable cause we couldn't afford it, but I can only go to sleep to the sound of the TV. So now we don't _have_ any TV, or at least Disney channel, which is what I always have on before I go to bed. So I'm sitting up on a school night thinking, "Well, shit. I'm not going to bed tonight, am I?". Nope, I probably am not. So, I am going to be freaking dead for school tomorrow…awesome.

Sleep well…you lucky asses can… :P

With love, Kyubbi_Kitsune

P.S. - Not sure when the next update will be, so keep an eye out. Sooner than 10 months though, I promise that much.


End file.
